Criminal Love
by greyCrissGleek
Summary: Un secuestro... Un amor prohibido... Demonios del Pasado, ¿que pasara cuando Kurt Hummel un estudiante común y corriente se enamore de su secuestrador, el criminal Blaine Anderson? ¿podrán encontrar paz y ser felices? ¿O solo encontraran muerte, sangre y destrucción? Un amor criminal puede ser el amor mas fuerte y puro de todos.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno aqui de nuevo el duo dinamico de... Diana & Yo :3 jajajaja xD me siento en el episodio de glee somos como BLAM *-* okno pero bueh, aqui una nueva historia, espero les agrade ^^**

**Prólogo**

Alli, sentado en la silla fría de un centro de ayuda, yacía un joven castaño, de piel pálida con varios y vistosos moratones, unos hermosos ojos azules, que sin embargo se veían apagados sin brillo alguno, enormes ojeras bajo sus ojos que estaban rojos debido a su llanto.

La secretaria escribía en su computadora haciendo que el sonido las teclas resonara en toda la habitación.

-kurt hummel- el aludido alzo la mirada al escuchar su nombre- la doctora lo recibirá ahora- anuncio la joven pelirroja

Kurt se levantó de su lugar, giro el picaporte de la puerta y se sentó frente al escritorio.

Con la mirada perdida, sin expresión u emoción alguna, espero que la mujer hablara

-hola kurt, soy la doctora Sara,y sere tu psicóloga.

¿sabes porque estas aquí? - pregunto ella, el asintió

-si.

-¿porque?

-por el- respondía secamente

- así es, queremos ayudarte, lo que viviste fue algo espantoso, y comprendo que haya sido difícil para ti... Por el diagnóstico, creemos saber cual es el problema que tienes

-¿cual es según ustedes?- su tono era frío, indiferente

- codependencia y la atracción a la adrenalina

- ¿ahora llaman así al amor?

- kurt, eso no era amor, nunca lo fue

- usted como lo sabe

- creo que las marcas en tu cuerpo lo dicen todo- kurt miro su cuerpo adornado por miles de moratones, rasguños, marcas que jamás se irían.

-ustedes no lo conocen, no saben lo que le ha pasado el es bueno y me ama, solo... Esta corrompido- le defendió como siempre lo hacía

-kurt...ha lastimado a muchas personas, ha cometido muchos delitos, te secuestro! ¿aun así sigues defendiéndolo?- la doctora suspiro con pesadez

- el no lo hizo porque le guste, el no es asi, me ama y jamas me haria daño porque a pesar de lo que parece, el es… el mejor hombre que he conocido- la doctora miro a kurt, ella se debatía en su cabeza, ese chico habia lastimado a kurt de manera física, psicológica y mental, pero kurt seguia amándolo y continuaba empeñado en demostrar su inocencia, ella se encargaría de saber el, "¿porque?"

- bien...cuéntame, desde el principio, como empezó esto, quizás pueda entenderlo así- se acomodo en su silla tomo una libreta y un bolígrafo mirándolo de frente.

- ¿que quiere exactamente que le cuente?- el ojiazul se cruzo de brazos.

- la historia, entre blaine Anderson y tu...

-pues...acomódese doctora porque hoy le contare la historia de cómo termine enamorándome de... un criminal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bien, espero les haya agradado el trama *no explica muy bien todo* pero si lo importante **

**Gracias x leer**

**La actualizacion sera: Lunes, Miercoles y Sabado :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dia de actualizacion :3 espero les haya agradado el principio de esta historia y siga atrayendoles con el paso de los capitulos...**

**Candy Criss: no tenemos aun planeado un final todavia, pero no todo es como lo pintan, entenderas mientras sigas leyendo... :D**

**Jeny: Que bueno que te haya gustado ^^**

**brenda ledesma: todo sera como un fic normal, en cursiva estara los comentarios de kurt a la doctora actuales, en este capitulo lo comprenderas.**

**camiila-klainer: ¿porque raro? xD jajaja como quiera gracias por el apoyo :3**

**Gabriela Cruz: pues no esperes mas! aqui ta el capitulo :D**

**Cristopher20: jajaja necesitas seguir leyendo para descubrirlo ^^**

**amop2018: de hecho ibamos a poner "sindrome de estocolmo" pero como no sabiamos si muchos sabrian de el preferi poner lo de la coodependencia y asi xD jajaja gracias por tu coment :D y por seguirnos apoyando**

**Bien, lo que este en cursiva es lo que kurt le cuenta a la doctora en la actualidad...**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 1: "El Secuestro"**

Capitulo 1

_Para empezar mi historia con blaine primero necesita conocer como era mi vida en este maldito medio social de "Millonario" créame señorita… hay criminales dentro de esta sociedad que en verdad deberían estar en la cárcel pero viven ocultos como gente de bien…_

Rodeado entre muchas personas, todas vestidas de forma elegante, el olor al whiskey y a la cosecha de 1912, inundaban mis fosas nasales. Las mujeres vestidas con enormes y hermosos vestidos charlaban sobre las típicas cosas de siempre, la ropa de esta temporada, los accesorios mas caros del mercado, quien había sido el afortunado diseñador de sus vestidos etc. Por otra parte la conversación de los hombres giraba en torno a una sola cosa...dinero... lo bien que estaban yendo sus negocios, los millones que tenían en su cuenta bancaria, y los fabulosos prometidos que sus adoradas y plásticas hijas habían conseguido, mientras tomaban de sus copas y fumaban pipas, si, asi eran estas fiestas, mientras yo solo me dedicaba a observar el panorama desde una esquina, mientras sostenía una copa de vino sin siquiera probarlo y pensaba en los miles de lugares en los que desearía estar en lugar de aquí.

Mire a lo lejos a mi "novio" rodeado de varios jóvenes, no me gustaba reunirme con ellos, su tipica personalidad egocéntrica los hacia verse mas estúpidos de lo que ya eran. El, volteo a verme lanzándome una mirada retadora, como diciéndome o mas bien, obligándome, a que me uniera a ellos, para que el no tuviera que pasar la vergüenza de que todos supieran que el tonto inadaptado de la esquina fuera de su novio, ignore su mirada olímpicamente, centrándome en un cuadro de la pared como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo, sentí sus pasos venir hacia mi, no otra vez y menos aquí por favor

- ¿puedes al menos fingir una sonrisa como si de verdad estuvieras feliz de estar aquí?, das vergüenza - susurro en mi oído con su típico tono reprocharte

- no estoy feliz de estar aquí y no voy a fingir lo que no siento - le respondí de manera cortante y fria, sabiendo a lo que me exponía al contestarle de esa manera

- cuidado con hablarme asi hummel, o sabes lo que pasara- me advirtió, y aunque intente hacer como que no me importo, sentí mi piel estremecerse y helarse.

- ¿por qué no mejor regresas con las zorras de tus amigas me dejas en paz? - debi haber sido muy valiente para decir aquello, pero no pude evitarlo, tal vez Adam no me importara nada en absoluto, pero no podía soportar que prácticamente se burlara de mi dejándose tocar y restregar por sus amigas de forma indecorosa, mientras que yo, no podía ni acercarme a hablar con un chico, porque el señor se enojaba, simplemente me parecía injusto.

Pronto me arrepentí de haberle dicho aquello cuando sentí que su mano apretaba mi brazo con fuerza y brusquedad y me obligaba a seguirle. Al llegar al patio trasero sin nadie que pudiera observarnos, o escuchar mis gritos de auxilio, hizo lo que siempre hacia cada que yo decia o hacia algo que no le agradaba, senti mi mejilla arder después de escuchar en estruendoso sonido de la cachetada, que habia logrado voltearme el rostro, solte un ligero grito de dolor, el volvio a tomar mi cara con sus manos.

- esto te enseñara a respetarme idiota- y el puñetazo en mi estomago no tardo en llegar, sacandome el aire y recibiendo otro manotazo, en la otra mejilla, contuve mis lagrimas, no le permitiria que me viera llorar, no otra vez, pero aunque ya estaba cansado de aguantarlo, no podia hacer nada, simplemente sobe mi mejilla mientras le lanzaba hna mirada de rencor, supe que me habia dejado un moraton cerca del ojo.

- ahora ve a limpiarte la cara y regresa adentro y esta vez espero que demuestres un poco de felicidad si no quieres otro golpe...- me advirtio antes de dar al vuelta para entrar en la mansion, pero se detuvo un paso y volvio a mirarme- y si te preguntan...di que te has caido en el baño- sin mas se fue y porfin pude llorar tranquilamente mientras intentaba soportar en dolor de mi estomago, limpie mis lagrimas con mi antebrazo mojando la manga de mi saco y me dirigi al baño.

_Nunca en mi vida fui mas humillado que por el y mi padre, Adam era un hombre que no merecía ni siquiera ser llamado asi, usted piensa que blaine fue lo peor que me paso en la vida, como muchos, tal vez como todos piensan, pero todos se equivocan. Lo peor que me paso fue haber pasado meses con ese sujeto… y ni siquiera había amor._

Me mire al espejo, y justo como lo pense, tenia un moraton cerca del ojo, seria dificil taparlo con maquillaje, lave mi cara a fin de sacar todo rastro de lagrimas, tape como pude el moraton con un poco de maquillaje y parecia que me habia puesto rubor, por el intenso color rojo en mis mejillas, causado por los golpes, me mire fijamente al espejo, deseando morir de una maldita vez, "si vas a ser gay, al menos que sirva de algo" recorde las palabras de mi padre, lo peor era que Adam nisiquiera era gay, solo estaba interesado en el dinero que obtendria al enrollarse con el hijo de Burt Hummel, maldita sea a hora en que decidi salir del closet.

Sali del baño e intente fingir mi mejor sonrisa, ya no volvi a la esquina, mas bien me acerque hasta uno de los meseros de la casa, con el que mejor me llevaba, sam.

- hola sam- salude amable, el estaba parado al lado de la mesa de los aperitivos sosteniendo una botella de champage en las manos

- buenas noches señor hummel, ¿gusta un poco de vino?- uso ese tono formal y respetuoso que normalmente usaba en las fiestas de mis padres.

- sam, ya te he dicho que no me digas señor me hace sentir viejo, y no uses ese formalismo, somos amigos, no lo necesitas conmigo - le di mi mejor sonrisa amistosa que el devolvio de inmediato

- lo siento kurt, pero si tus padres ven que no te hablo de forma "respetuosa" se enojaran conmigo y no quiero que me despidan - dijo temeroso, mis padres eran muy exijentes con los formalismos aqui, yo odiaba que todo el personal me tratara de señor, era un chico normal como cualquier otro.

- no estan aqui ahora pudes hablarme informalmente- le guiñe un ojo expresandole confianza y el cedio

- ¿porque parece que has llorado y te has puesto kilos de rubor? - baje la mirada ante la pregunta, no sabia que responder, el suspiro - ¿fue adam verdad? -asenti ligeramente- ¿Kurt porque no le dices a tus padres? estoy seguro que hasta lo demandarian por hacerte eso

- no lo harian, lo aceptarian y le dirian que siguiera haciendolo para que aprendiera a respetarlo, hasta crees que se preocuparian por mi - era obvio, no les importaria, tal vez a mi madrastra si, pero se mantendria callada bajo las ordenes de mi padre, como siempre, me sorprendia que una mujer como carole se haya casado con un hombre asi, pero no podia hacer nada, de cualquier forma, ella parecia feliz.

- ¿escuchaste que mataron a una chica a mano armada en en el callejon que esta unas 5 calles de aqui, y que hace unos dias asaltaron una tienda grande de la ciudad? gracias a dios no mataron al gerente - expreso con tono preocupado, si habia escuchado de todos esos deleitos y cada vez me daba mas miedo salir a la calle

- si, lo he escuchado - hable temeroso

- debes tener cuidado cuando salgas kurt, dicen que puede ser ese delicuente tan famoso de ohio, no recuerdo como lo llaman, pero es muy peligroso, y ustedes son la familia mas rica de estos barrios, no quiero asustarte pero no dudo que vengan en algun momento - sabia esa posibilidad, pero mis padres se encargarian de reclutar la mayor seguridad alrededor de la casa y a mi cuidado, no tenia que preocuparme

- claro sam, tendre cuidado y tu tambien debes de tenerlo.

Nos quedamos no mas de 5 minutos charlando, cuando el cocinero lo llamo apresuradamente para que le ayudara, y al darme la vuelta para ir a otro lugar, volvi a toparme con el

- ¿ya terminaste de andar de zorra con el mesero? - escupio con odio, volvi a entremecerme ante su mirada.

No supe cuando ya estabamos fuera de la mansion con el gritandome insultos hirientes que dolian mas que los golpes, no podia soportarlo mas.

- ¡basta estoy harto! - grite frustrado, para despues girarme y comenzar a correr, ignorando sus gritos obligandome a volver.

_Quería huir, irme lejos, en algún momento hasta pensé en quererme morir, nunca había sido feliz en ese medio, el dinero no me hacia feliz, mucho menos la compañía de adam si es que se podía decir asi… en ese instante mi mente estaba fijada solo en una cosa. Desaparecer. _

_Necesitaba de algún modo sentirme libre, sentirme yo._

Corri sin parar unas cuantas calles, pare para regular mi respiracion, estaba cansado, llorar y correr no eran muy buena combinacion, me di cuenta que habia llegado al parque, me sente en una banca, cubri mi cara con mis manos y solte un suspiro agotado, no queria volver, pero tenia que y seguir aguantando a ese idiota, me quedaria un rato aqui, para calmarme, ignore el ligero temor que me causaba estar aqui, el parque se veia solitario, oscuro y tenebroso, me abrace a mi mismo antes de levantarme, tenia que volver.

Comence a caminar, pensando la manera de decirle a mi padre que ya no queria estar con Adam, seguro se molestaria y me hecharia de casa, entonces le pediria a rachel o a quinn que me acogieran en su casa unos dias y despues me conseguiria un departamento, si pudiera le diria a finn que me ayudara, pero estaba en la universidad por ahora, mientras yo estaba aqui atascado en esta porqueria de vida.

Enfrascado en mis pensamientos, nisiquiera note que alguien me seguia, continue mi camino con tranquilidad, la noche era fria, y yo no traia nada mas que el saco que para nada me calentaba, depronto senti que alguien llegaba por detras y me tapaba la boca con un pañuelo que contenia con una sustancia extraña que comenzo a hacer que me sintiera adormilado, intente gritar, zafarme pero solo consegui un golpe del tipo en mis costillas

- sera mejor que no te resistas muñeco, tranquilizate- no supe mas, y todo se volvio negro, me habia desmayado.

**.**

**.**

Horas despues, desperte en un cuarto oscuro, frio y solitario, empece a tener miedo, sin saber como llegue aqui, solo recordaba que alguien me habia tomado desprevenido por detras.

Grite con todas mis fuerzas por ayuda y lo unico que escuche fue el eco de mi propia voz

La puerta de la habitacion se abrio y un tipo con una mascara de pasamontañas que cubria la mitad de su rosto, se comenzo a acercar peligrosamente a mi

- miren a quien tenemos aqui, pero si es porcelana- su voz me estremecio, ¿como sabia ese desconocido mi apodo?- te he estado vigilando durante un tiempo, tu nombre es kurt hummel, tienes 17 años, eres gay, tienes una especie de pareja pero niquiera lo amas, estudias en la escuela privada mackenly high, te gusta la musica y la moda, tu padre se llama burt hummel uno de los hombres mas ricos de todo ohio, tu madrastra se llama carole, tu hermanastro finn esta en la universidad, tu mejor amiga se llama rachel berry, sales de tu casa a las 7:30 am regresas a las 3:00 y aveces sales d te quedas en casa de berry.

Tuve mas miedo, este psicopata sabia cada aspecto de mi vida y sobre mis seres queridos, ademas claramente sabia mi posicion economica, ahora entendia porque estaba aqui, me habia secuestrado el delincuente mas peligroso de ohio, y parecia disfrutar el terror que me estaba causando, se separo de mi y salio por la puerta dejandome solo otra vez.

Paso un lapso de una hora y yo me encontraba en posición fetal en un rincón de este oscuro cuarto preguntándome ¿cuando saldria de aqui? Era obvio que querian dinero, a menos que quisieran tambien otra cosa relacionada con mi cuerpo.

Escuche que el tipo gritaba enojado, me dio curiosidad y me acerque a la puerta de pronto note que esta estaba entreabierta, la empuje un poco y entonces lo vi, estaba hablando por teléfono aun con la máscara puesta.

-¡JA, ESTAS LOCO SI PIENSAS QUE LO HARE! Ya suficiente tuve con traerlo aquí... Estas loco no soy tu gato si quieres matarlo hazlo tu- abri los ojos como platos y otra vez el miedo me inundo el cuerpo.

Pero en el momento en que ese hombre se saco la máscara... crei estar viendo la personificación de un ángel, cabello azabache, ojos miel, labios rosas, cuerpo perfecto y voz hermosa, aunque me estremeciera, ¿que estupideces decía?

Seguí escuchando la conversación cuidando que no me viera.

- ya hice mi parte del trabajo lo traje aquí, lo demás hazlo tu, solo págame-hablo mas calmado- bien, lo mantendré aquí... si, si, solo recuerda mi dinero idiota- sin querer tire un objeto que causo que el hombre se diera cuenta de que estaba fuera.

- te hablo luego- colgó

Intente gatear lo mas rápido que pude devuelta a la habitación, pero una mano me detuvo jalándome de la camisa.

-así que espiando las conversaciones ajenas niño- chasqueo con la lengua- eso no se hace, creo que tendré que demostrarte lo que se le hace a los chismosos...

_Por alguna razón, a pesar de sentirme intimidado nunca tuve realmente terror, porque en su mirada nunca vi odio o diversión maliciosa, era como si su voz estuviera vacía… como si fuera solo un robot haciendo su trabajo…_

_El no lo sabía, tampoco yo pero eso solo era el inicio de algo nuevo para los dos… algo que nadie vería bien…_

_Pero ese algo era amor, un amor como ningún otro… un amor criminal. Y de una vez se lo digo, un amor del que no me arrepiento. _

_Un amor del que nunca me arrepentiré._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Espero les haya gustado :D gracias por leer, nos animan mucho ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guest: fue una que inspiro a diana, lo que pasa es que a ambas se nos ocurrio una historia similar xD a ella por esa cancion y a mi por andar sin nada que hacer xD**

**Candy Criss: que no se note que no nos agrada a adam xD**

**brenda: jajajaja xD todos parecen esperar golpes de parte de blaine xD**

**Jeny: ay si, aqui sera un maldito el adam ¬¬**

**Cereceres Dany: jajaja a penas comienza y tu ya pensando en el final xD**

**Luly Bane: muchas gracias, esperemos siga asi de adictivo ^^**

**camiila-klanier: jajaja que bueno que te alegremos los lunes xD y no, no lo violara :p**

**majo lupin: jajaja no, no te hace enferma, tranquis :3**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 2 "Inesperado"**

Blaine cargo al menor sobre sus hombros como si fuera un costal y lo llevo escaleras abajo, hacia el sótano, el ojiazul empezó a patalear queriendo que lo abajara y golpeaba su espalda con sus puños.

- ¡bájame! – le ordeno a gritos

- si tu lo pides – entonces Blaine lo bajo y lo dejo tirado en una esquina de aquel, oscuro y sucio sótano – y aquí te quedaras – sus miradas se encontraron por segunda vez, pero esta vez blaine se quedo expentante ante los hermosos ojos azules del castaño, que depronto hicieron que se perdiera en ellos, su piel era blanca y fragil como la porcelana. Sacudio su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos y volvio a subir las escaleras encerrando al castaño.

Kurt tenia frio y miedo, llevaba un buen rato encerrado allí abajo, y le parecía el lugar más asqueroso del mundo, todo estaba empolvado y hasta creyó haber visto una rata correr al lado suyo, sin embargo no podía ver nada, estaba realmente oscuro, y solo podía escuchar el sonido de su respiración, sus dientes titiritando debido a lo frio que era ese sótano y a su corazón latiendo con miedo.

*pensamiento de blaine*

Me quede arriba mientras comia pizza y miraba la televicion, por alguna razon me sentia mal por haber dejado encerrado al chico alli.

Puse el canal de las noticias y justo lo que esperaba, la reportera empezo a hablar...

"noticia de último momento, Kurt Hummel el hijo del hombre más importante de negocios Burt Hummel, ha sido reportado como desaparecido, lo último que se supo de él, es que había salido de la fiesta de fin de año que sus padres daban en su mansión, y después desapareció sin rastro alguno, la policía no parara hasta encontrarlo…"

Apague la televicion, no necesitaba escuchar mas, perfecto ahora la policia estaria detras mio mas que nunca, esperaba que mi tio no tardara en venir por el muchacho para no tener que agregarle a mi lista de problemas uno mas.

Mire la pizza, era demasiada para mi y recorde que el ojiazul seguro no habia probado bocado desde ayer en la noche, mi estupida consciencia empezo a molestar, para que se callara decidi escucharla y tome dos pedazos en un plato y me dirigi al sotano.

Al abrir la puerta y prender la luz, lo vi, estaba sentado contra la pared, abrazando sus piernas, mientras temblaba de frio, senti pena por el, el no habia hecho nada para merecer esto...me acerque hasta el y le ofreci el plato el me miro con desconfianza

- tomalo - le insisti, el aun con dudas tomo el plato y comenzo a comer.

Me quede observandolo mientras comia, el chico era lindo, no podia mentir, habia estado observandolo hace tiempo, y desde la primera vez que lo espie, me parecio realmente atractivo...

- ¿vas a matarme...o a violarme? - pregunto derrepente, le dirigi una mirada de "¿que te pasa?"

- ¿acaso quieres que te viole? - le pregunte incredulo, el se tenso ante la pregunta y nego rapidamente

- no, no, no, es solo que...simplemente suponia...- Su voz sonaba tan suave como la de un pequeño asustado ante la figura molesta de su madre, pero sus ojos, no revelaban temor si no expectacion , lo cual me parecio extraño, pero adorable a la vez, intente sacar esos pensamientos de mi mente, tenia que actuar de una manera que le inspirara temor y estaba haciendo completamente lo contrario y no ayudaba el hecho de que hacer esto no me estaba agradando para nada.

Cuando termino de comer me dio el plato, lo tome y me di la vuelta con la intencion de regresar arriba, pero su dulce voz formulo una palabra que jamas crei escuchar...

- gracias...

Le dirigi una mirada incredula, niño le das las gracias a la persona que te a privado de tu libertad, comenzacaba a creer que tenia serios problemas mentales, subi la escalera y volvi a cerrar la puerta, al menos ya no se habia quedado sin comer.

**.**

**.**

Los días seguían pasando y blaine le llevaba de comer a kurt, mientras este solo se le quedaba observando, el moreno tenia una chaqueta negra con una camisa blanca abajo de esta, llevaba puestos unos pantalones negros y tenis del mismo color, kurt se preguntaba como es que ese chico habia terminando siendo un secuestrador.

- en unos 15 minutos vengo por el plato - le comunico.

- gracias - respondió, blaine cada vez se intrigaba mas por el comportamiento del castaño, estaba demasiado relajado y obediente ¿sera que no entendia la gravedad de lo que le estaba sucediendo? o tal vez solo estaba en negacion.

Se sento en la orilla de la cama y miro fijamente al ojiazul, quien le regreso una inocente mirada.

- ¿no tienes miedo? - le pregunto de la nada.

- si, mucho de hecho - respondio kurt.

- no parece, al menos no cuando yo estoy

- porque a ti no te tengo miedo - fue su respuesta.

blaine levanto la ceja sin comprenderlo en absoluto.

- fui yo quien te secuestro por si lo has olvidado - le dijo en tono de obviedad, y con la voz autoritaria.

kurt nego con la cabeza - no lo olvido, pero tu no eres malo, no realmente, ignoro las razones por las que haces esto pero...

- ¿como puedes estar tan seguro?

- tus ojos, no muestran malicia alguna, ni siquiera parece que estuvieras disfrutando esto - blaine se levanto dispuesto a irse pero se detuvo, kurt lo intrigaba bastante.

kurt comenzo a comer y despues suspiro - hace dos años nos asaltaron a mi mejor amiga y a mi, el tipo que lo hizo la hirió, sus ojos estaban oscuros y tenia una sonrisa torcida, estaba realmente disfrutando lo que hacia, el daño que causaba... el si tenia los ojos de un delincuente pero tu... en los tuyos solo veo tristeza - ambos se miraron en ese instante.

Blaine se sintio extraño en ese momento, como si ese chico lo conociera de toda la vida, el moreno nego rapidamente y entonces salio por la puerta, soltando el aire que sin darse cuenta habia acomulado.

Ese chico lo habia puesto nervioso, y no cualquiera pone nervioso a Blaine Anderson.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Espero les haya gustado :D ahi comenten que les esta pareciendo :D**

**Gracias por leer ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**holiii, soy Diana aqui trayendoles nuevo cap, espero les este gustando, nos esforzamos mucho, oh y para aclarar, blaine no le va a pegar a kurt xD**

**Georgi G: de eso se trata jaja gracias por leer**

**Candy Criss: pasara mas adelante ;) y fue rachel, solo la hirieron fisicamente pero nada mas haya**

**Brenda: blaine no le pegara a kurt descuida, jaja por algo se empieza aunque sean nervios jaja**

**Gabriela Cruz: lo hara mas adelante y blaine no reaccionara muy bien que digamos**

**Cristopher20: que bueno que te este gustando y si me inspire en esa cancion y en muchas otras xD saludos**

**CereceresDany: jajaja naah no somos tan malas xD igual que bueno que te esta gustando gracias**

**Capitulo 3 "Un oscuro pasado"**

*Narrado desde el punto de vista de Kurt*

Llevaba ya 3 dias en este lugar, y no paraba de preguntarme cuando me dejarian ir...o ¿sera que jamas saldre de aqui?, preferia pensar que si, sin embargo, al menos mi secuestrador no me trataba como si fuera un animal, al contrario y eso reducia el nivel de miedo en mi.

Esa tarde, me dejo salir del sotano pero me ordeno quedarme en una esquina, yo obedeci como siempre, mientras observaba cada movimiento suyo, no se si sentia incomodo por mi mirada sobre el o nisiquiera se daba cuenta, el seguia en lo suyo...pero ese chico no paraba de darme curiosidad, era muy serio, mantenia una cara sin expresion ni emocion alguna, aveces me resultaba extraño, su comportamiento no era el que me imaginaria de un delincuente, asesino, y scuestrador como los medios de comunicacion le habian titulado cientos de veces, nisiquiera sabia su nombre y ya queria empezar a investigar su vida.

Llamaron a la puerta, note que se tenso al instante, volteo a verme y yo baje los hombros, no sabia como sentirme, asustado porque tal vez sea esa persona con la que habia hablado por telefono ese dia y le habia dicho que me mataria O tener esperanzas de que fuera algun agente de la policia a rescatarme, rogaba al cielo que fuera la segunda, pero tal fue mi sorpresa cuando la persona detras de la puerta no era quien esperaba...

La joven se lanzo a los brazos del chico, este la apreto en un abrazo muy amigable

¿quien era esa chica? Y lo mas impactante, ¿como habia logrado sacarle una sonrisa al chico? Si parecia casi imposible...quizas, esa chica fuera su novia.

- ¡Blaine por fin te veo hobbit!- ¿Blaine? Misterio resuelto el chico tenia por nombre Blaine

- Yo tambien te extrañe Santana, crei que te habia tragado la tierra- "santana" entro en la casa y se recosto en el sofa con toda al confianza del mundo

- naah, me vomitaria, tuve que mantenerme escondida un buen tiempo para que la policia perdiera mi rastro, no pienso volver a poner un pie en ese asqueroso lugar - hablo con tono de repugnancia, la joven tambien era una delincuente, tenia sentido, continue escuchando.

- si dejaras de asaltar centros comerciales dejarian de perseguirte - le recrimino Blaine mirandola de forma seria, ella solo lo miro con burla

- sabes que no pasara, de eso vivo amigo mio - blaine suspiro agotado y se dirigio a la cocina, mi cuerpo se helo cuando la mirada de la chica se poso en mi con extrañeza

- ¡Blaine! !¿otra vez lo hiciste?! - grito con cierto enfado, yo la mire sin comprender, blaine salio de la cocina

- ¿Que hice? - pregunto y la pelinegra me señalo

- no fue porque quisiera, el me lo ordeno - se excuso - ademas...necesito el dinero

-¿para que? - cuestiono molesta

- para irme, la policia no deja de buscarme, no tardaran en rastrear mi posicion y venir hasta aqui, debo estar lejos cuando eso pase

- ¿Y el chico?

- segun tengo entendido,vendran unas personas por el - yo escuchaba su conversacion con detenimiento, ¿a donde querian llevarme?

- eso espero, ya tienes demasiados problemas, y no quiero que vuelvas a salir perjudicado por un secuestro - su voz y su mirada se tornaron serias y yo no entendia a que se referia con eso

- nunca...volvera a pasar - remarco el "nunca" mientrasla miraba fijamente a los ojos, ella solo respondio con un "bien" y dejaron ese tema del lado.

No supe cuando mis ojos se cerraron y cai dormido, llevaba 2 noches sin dormir, porque tenia pesadillas, siempre las tenia, y es que, nunca podia vivir una vida en paz, un dia estoy encerrado en las paredes de un castillo siendo maltratado por mi propio "novio" y al dia siguiete estoy encerrado en un sotano cautivo por un criminal, la vida me odiaba, no habia otra explicacion...

Escuche algunos gritos que hicieron que me despertara, entre abri mis ojos mirando la escena...

- ¡No soy una jodida niñera anderson! - se quejo la morena cruzandoce de brazos indignada

- no te pido que cuides de el, solo vigilalo por unas horas y dale de comer - expreso el pelinegro y la joven fruncio el ceño, al parecer tenia planeado salir

- ¿desde cuando le das de comer a tus rehenes? - cuestiono incredula, blaine suspiro cansado

- solo hazme ese favor no tardo - dicho esto salio de la casa dejandome al cuidado de la chica

- ¡quiero que te comportes! - me advirtio, y desde mi rincon asenti temeroso, ella a diferencia ds Blaine, si me daba miefo

Paso un rato, la televicion llevaba dias sin funcionar y Blaine no se preocupaba en arreglarla, santana comenzaba a desesperarse sin tener nada que hacer, mientras que yo me debatia si debia hacer lo que estaba pensando, respire juntando todo mi valor y me acerque hasta la joven, esta me miro dudosa

- ¿que quieres niño? - dijo bruscamente yo retrocedi un poco

- ¿puedo preguntarte algo? - hable timido ante su mirada retadora

- ¿que crees que soy wikipedia o que? -continuo respondiendome de forma grosera, pero no me rendiria

- es sobre...Blaine - al mencionar el nombre del chico, ella lo miro sorprendida

- ¿tu que tienes que saber de el? - santana parecia no entender porque mi curiosidad por aquel morocho

- ¿quien es, y porque hace esto? - la pregunta la dejo sorprendida

- ¿como que quien es? Es el delincuente mas temido de ohio...

- no, quien es...realmente-

- ¿porque te interesa?

- ni yo mismo lo se...pero por lo que veo eres muy cercana a el- no sabia porque mi curiosidad por aquel joven pero encerio necesitaba saberlo

- y que te hace pensar que hablare de su vida privada - solto con molestia

- porfavor...no le dire a nadie, ni le dire que me dijiste, solo quiero saberlo - casi le rogue, debido a que estaba de rodillas ante ella, rodo sus ojos y dudo por un momento pero luego solto un suspiro y empezo a hablar.

- te juro que si intentas usar alguna cosa que te cuente en su contra, te matare y a vendere tus organos en el mercado negro - me advirtio, y parecio una amenaza realmente seria asi que asenti efusivamente

- su nombre es Blaine tiene 22, su madre murio cuando el tenia 5 años, y su padre cuando recien cumplia los 8, estaba desgarrado, se habia quedado huerfano, sin embargo, la unica familia que tenia era el hermano de su padre, que recibio su patria potestad, y asi fue como el infierno comenzo para el, su tio es un traficante de drogas desde hace años, y el obligaba a Blaine a cometer delitos, empezaron con robos pequeños, como robar alguna manzana de un puesto o un lapiz en la escuela, luego mientras crecia los delitos iban aumentando de nivel, para sus 13 años blaine ya robaba los bolsos de las señoras grandes en la calle y vendia marihuana en la escuela, su tio se encargaba de hacerle creer que lo que hacia estaba bien, y el lo hacia tambien para desahogar el dolor de la perdida de sus padres, pero blaine dentro de si sabia que lo que hacia no estaba bien y estuvo mas seguro de eso cuando a sus 16 años lo metieron por primera vez a la carcel, al ser atrapado robandole la cartera a alguien, no duro mucho alli, pero el tiempo que estuvo tras las rejas lo hicieron reflexionar, pero aunque no quisiera tenia que seguir cometiendo crimenes bajo las ordenes de su tio, blaine ha matado y dañado a mucha gente, en contra de su voluntad, pero no puede hacer nada, esta bajo amenaza de su tio-no podia creerlo, habia pasado por cosas muy duras

- puede decirle a la policia...

- no, lo encerrarian a el, porque aunque el culpable es su tio, blaine es el que comete los delitos, las manos de blaine estan manchadas de sangre inocente, y no puede hacer nada, por eso es tan frio, y serio , se averguenza de el mismo, se odia y aveces quisiera morir de una vez por todas y lo entiendo, la vida de un criminal no es facil- hizo una muerca dolida

- no es un criminal- no lo era, el criminal era su tio

- lo es, encontra de su voluntad, pero lo es...- afirmo seria

- ¿eres la unica en quien confia cierto?

-si, las situaciones de la vida le han hecho desconfiar de la gente

- ¿por su tio?

- si, y por alguien mas...aunque no lo creas eres la segunda persona a quien secuestra, y su primer rehen, fue quien acabo con todo lo que quedaba de el y su pequeña esperanza de poder cambiar y olvidar su pasado, solo termino por romperlo mas de lo que ya estaba...

- ¿p-pero porque?...- antes de recibir respuesta, la puerta se abrio...

.

.

.

.

.

**Pobre blaine ¿quien sera la primera persona a quien blaine secuestro y porque dejo tal marca en su vida? Misterios...gracias por leer dejen sus reviews plissss motivan a escribir**


	5. Chapter 5

**hola :33 aqui trayendoles nuevo capo, no podre contestar reviews porque estoy a la carrera xD pero los leimos, me da risa como creen que el primer rehen fue sebastian xD ¿se nota tanto que lo amamos? Pero nop ya se enteraran despues, sin mas les dejo el cap**

**"Capitulo 4: Sospechas"**

La mata de cabello ruloso del mayor aparecio por la puerta, haciendo que ambos jovenes dieran un pequeño salto, blaine los miro con extrañado ya que el ojiazul seguia arrodillado ante la morena

- ¿que pasa aqui? - cuestiono dudoso

- nada, el niño que esta pidiendo de rodillas que lo saque de aqui, pero ya le dije que no lo hare - mintio, era tan buena diciendo mentiras, que ya no podias diferenciar si lo que decia era cierto o falso.

blaine aun no convencido entro a la cocina, llevaba algunas bolsas, quizas eran biberes, pues ya se habian acabado. En cuanto Blaine salio de la habitacion santana miro a kurt amenazante

- una palabra de esto a blaine o alguien mas, y te arranco las tripas - aunque sonara comico, hablaba muy encerio, se levanto de su lugar y entro en la cocina donde blaine acomodaba las compras

- ¿te ayudo? - le pregunto a su amigo este la miro raro

- ¿desde cuando tu ayudas? - santana lo fulmino con la mirada - ¿de que hablabas con kurt? - prgeunto derrepente

- de nada, ya te dije - intento despistarle

- no le hayas contado alguna cosa sobre mi o lo que paso...

- ¿me crees capaz de hablar sobre tu vida privada? - llevo una mano a su pecho con una expresion indignada, nlaine rodo los ojos

- eso espero...- siguieron acomodando las cosas y blaine ya estaba empezando a cocinar

- oye blaine, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

- dime

- necesito un lugar donde quedarme un tiempo, en lo que consigo otro lugar, ¿podrias dejarme quedarme aqui? Porfiiiis - hizo su mayor intento por sonar tierna y que blaine aceptara- pero si no quieres no te obligo, ya conseguire un puente donde pasar la noche - bajo la mirada con un puchero fingido, blaine solto una risita incredulo

- claro que te puedes quedar tonta, solo no quiero a todas las patrullas rodeando la casa eh - le advirtio, esta contenta asintio

- descuida no pasara.

**1 semana despues**

Santana habia estado observando el comportamiento de ambos jovenes, le resultaba muy extraño, se habia percatado de varias cosas intrigantes, la manera en que Blaine trataba al chico no era la tipica relacion de rehen y secuestrador, y le comenzaba a preocupar, ya una vez habia visto eso, y no habia terminado muy bien.

blaine llevaba de comer a kurt todos los dias, y no era comida como la que le dan a los prisioneros en la carcel, si no buena comida, de la misma que blaine y ella comian. Tambien, le habia dado sabanas para taparse durante la noche, y le habia conseguido ropa, ademas, siempre pasaba que algunas veces sus miradas cruzaban por algunos segundos y se perdian en ellas, eso no le agradaba para nada a Santana.

Aveces encontraba a blaine mirando a kurt fijamente mientras este dormia, y podia percibir como este observaba cada detalle del palido rostro y escualido cuerpo del joven, con parsimonia y se podria decir que tambien admiracion, e igual cuanfo kurt miraba con curiosidad cada accion de blaine. Esto no era nada bueno.

Decidio aclarar de una vez las cosas con el ojimiel tomo su brazo y lo obligo a entrar con ella a una habitacion apartada, donde cerro la puerta con seguro para que nadie pudiera entrar o escuchar.

- ¿que pasa? - pregunto asustado el moreno

.Santana lo miraba molesta y blaine intentaba ignorar la intensa mirada.

- para blaine, solo detente - blaine la miraba incredulo.

- de que estas hablando?

- de tus atenciones con el rehen blaine, de eso estoy hablando... de la manera en que lo miras - le dijo preocupada.

Blaine la miro como si estuviera loca y rodo los ojos - son figuraciones tuyas - dijo queriendose ir a su habitacion pero santana lo agarro del brazo.

- ah no anderson, me vas a escuchar pero sobre todo vas a aceptar lo que esta sucediendo aqui - le dijo terca y con un tono de desesperacion.

- segun tu, que esta pasando aqui?

Santana lo fulmino con la mirada - te estas interesando mucho... blaine, no quiero que termines como la ultima vez, ¿que no aprendiste nada de eso? - ahora fue un tono triste y nostalgico.

- no cometo el mismo error dos veces santana - dijo con un tono frio.

- el amor no es algo que avise blaine

Blaine la miro molesto - no estoy enamorado de kurt - le afirmo con tono frio.

- aun - le respondio ella en tono serio y seguro como si supiera que va a suceder. Blaine estaba fastidiado con la discusion, optaba por irse pero entonces el telefono sono, sabia quien era y contesto.

- que quieres?

- solo avisarte que en 15 dias iran por el, se lo daremos a los señores Evans - blaine se puso palido, la llamada habia terminado.

- blaine... que pasa? - le pregunto la morena al ver el rostro de su mejor amigo.

- los evans... se lo daran a los evans - santana bajo la mirada comprendiendo lo horrible de la noticia.

Blaine observo a kurt quien todavia dormia, su corazon se encogio al pensar lo que pasaria con el...

Y se puso a pensar en que quiza santana tenia razon y... se estaba interesando mucho.

No queria que kurt sufriera de esa manera.

.

.

.

.

. Dejen sus reviews xD


	6. Chapter 6

**hola amig s soy Diana, trayendoles nuevo cap un poquito tarde, perdonen si el del sabado estaba del asco xD andaba muy a las prisas pero nos esmeramos mucho en este, igual gracias a todos los que la leen**

**camiila-klanier: jaja esa es la mejor pregunta que e leido en mi vida xD pues en el baño de la casa obviamente ajja**

**Candy Criss: te enteraras de quienes son en este cap ;) **

**Guest: no no por supuesto que no, porque greyci lo ama (asi como yo amo a seb) saludos tambien**

**Georgi G: cosas muy malas :c **

**Adriana11: sabras lo que esas personas hacen en este capitulo **

**sin mas preambulo el cap (si hay faltas de ortografia perdon u.u) **

**Capitulo 5: "Una nueva mision**"

santana habia escuchado varias veces el apellido de los "Evans" sabia a lo que se dedicaban pero, no conocía concretamente que partes son verdades y cuales solo son exageraciones.

- blaine… me podrías explicar bien a lo que se dedican los Evans

El moreno se tenso y dejo salir un suspiro, sentándose en el sofá justo en frente de su amiga.

- son dos hermanos, Louis y Hunter Evans, ellos continúan el negocio que sus padres empezaron… prostitución de jóvenes en el mundo homosexual – santana ya sabia eso o, al menos ya lo había escuchado.

- sin embargo, te preguntaras ¿Qué tiene eso de nuevo en el horrible mundo en el que vivimos? No es una prostitución normal, los clientes de el sistema "Evans" son solamente tipos sedientos de sexo sadomasoquista – santana abrió la boca con horror, por eso blaine se había puesto asi al escuchar con quienes se iria el rehén que tenían a su cuidado.

Blaine volvió su vista al castaño que aun dormía – te imaginaras como terminan esos chicos ¿verdad? Golpeados, humillados, sin vida alguna y cuando ya están demasiado desgastados simplemente… los desaparecen, no tengo ni necesidad de decirte a que me refiero – explico con asco el ojimiel, solo de pensar en lo que podía esperarle al ojiazul… se le helo la sangre.

Pero no podía hacer nada.

- sabes que no puedes evitarlo, el es tu boleto de salida, tu tio te lo dejo claro, cuando termines esto, podras ser libre, entregas a kurt y fin de tu pesadilla – le recalco la morena.

Blaine asintió – lo se, pero aun asi… ni siquiera a mi peor enemigo le deseo un destino asi – dijo desviando su mirada del castaño.

- ¿y que pasa con el hermano menor? ¿sam Evans? O me mintieron al respecto – comento confundida la morena.

Blaine negó – no te mintieron pero el no esta metido en el negocio, odia lo que hace su familia pero tampoco puede denunciarlos, el dice que es porque es su familia pero yo pienso que también les teme, es un buen amigo, nos mantenemos lejanos porque es lo mejor pero nos llegamos a llevar muy bien cuando nos conocimos – santana recordaba que blaine le había mencionado alguna vez a un sam, nunca se imagino que fuera el menor de esa familia.

- no sabia nada de eso..¿entonces que piensas hace...- la morena fue interrumpida por el sonido del telefono por segunda vez, blaine con temor fue a cogerlo y contesto.

- ¿que quieres ahora? - espeto con rencor, pero al escuchar lo que su tio tenia para decirle hizo que el cuerpo le temblara

- olvide decirte que tienes una nueva mision, un banco, ya sabes necesitamos a alguien que se encargue de la seguridad - hablo su tio y el lo entendio...querian que matara para que ellos pudieran robar el dinero con facilidad.

- ¿cuando? - su voz sonaba temblorosa, como cada vez que recibia esas ordenes.

- te quiero aqui esta misma noche, encierra al chico bajo llave para que no se escape, oh y no puedes negarte a esto asi que mejor ve preparandote.- sin mas colgo dejando al ojimiel pasmado.

Santana lo miro preocupada, su amigo solo se ponia asi cuando tenia que...

- ¿que pasa Blaine? - el nombrado alzo la mirada, esa mirada que reflejaba temor, hizo que el corazon de santana se estrujara

- una nueva mision - esa simpe respuesta hizo que su amiga se alarmara drasticamente

- ¡¿que?! No no, dime que no aceptaste -le dijo con suplica el mayor solo bajo la mirada - blaine...

- tengo que hacerlo santana...sabes que no puedo negarme a nada de lo que me diga, estoy a su merced desde la primera vez que robe a mis 8 años, y lo estare siempre hasta el dia de mi muerte - sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas de dolor, y verguenza

- pero no dijiste que cuando entregaras a...

- lo conozco, jamas me dejara en paz, su ambicion es grande y le hace hacer muchas cosas, pero no es estupido, no hara algo riesgoso cuando tiene a su maldito gato bajo sus ordenes y puede obligarle a derramar sangre inocente antes de hacerlo por cuenta propia - blaine ya estaba sacudiendo levemente por los hombros a la ojimarron, quien lo miraba con tristeza, le dolia verlo asi, blaine era diferente, no disfrutaba ser un criminal

- ¡pues no vayas! ¡Deja de permitir que te ordene! - grito con frustracion

- ¿es que no escuchas nada de lo que digo?...Tengo que ir - lo ultimo lo dijo secamente, ya indiferente, que mas da, otro asesinato, otro delito, que importaba ya

Se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a guardar lo que se llevaria, pero la mano de santana sobre su brazo detuvo su paso.

- santana, sueltame, tengo que apresurarme.

- no blaine, no vayas, porfavor - le rogaba...le suplicaba su amiga entre lagrimas llenas de dolor, sabia el peligro que venia con esas misiones, si no morian los inocentes...el que moriria seria blaine.

- San...

- ¡Porfavor! No quiero perderte...eres el unico amigo que tengo, blaine...- blaine cerro los ojos fuertemente, sin mirarla, doleria mas si la miraba

- cuida del muchacho, y si no regreso...no lo entregues- le pidio serio, entonces se zafo lentamente de su agarre y se dirigio a su habitacion, dejando a santana destrozada...¿eso era una despedida?

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabian, era que cierto ojiazul habia escuchado todo, y no sabia porque, el hecho de escuchar que Blaine se iba y existia el riesgo de que no regresara, hizo que su corazon se estrujara y el estomago se le revolviera, y no sabia cual era la razon.

Después de la platica de blaine con santana donde esta le insistió que no aceptara aquella absurda y peligrosa misión blaine se preparaba para irse, la morena se había encerrado pues no queria verlo irse. Kurt lo observaba, estaba preocupado, blaine parecía tranquilo pero la verdad es que tenia un poco de temor, aunque tampoco es como si le temiera a la muerte… si no por algo mas o, mejor dicho, alguien mas.

Volteo hacia kurt y este le devolvió la mirada - ¿pasa algo? Pareciera que quieres gritar – le comento blaine tratando de sonar indiferente.

- no vayas, por favor… no lo hagas – rogo el castaño sin poder soportar mas esas palabras que luchaban por salir, blaine se quedo perplejo por el ruego del ojiazul.

- ¿te estas escuchando? Kurt, no es algo que deba importarte, es mas, si muriera seria lo mejor para ti, soy quien te privo de tu libertad! – le dijo en un tono molesto pero mas que nada estaba consternado por el comportamiento tan ilógico del castaño.

Kurt negó – no me importa, no se porque pero no quiero que te suceda nada, tu no eres como los demás, a ti… a ti no te gusta hacer daño – dijo seguro de lo que decía.

Blaine dejo salir un suspiro – esto no se trata de si me gusta o no, hago daño kurt, que es lo que importa, y tu como todo rehén deberías odiar a tu secuestrador, deberías desearme lo peor no estar evitando que me vaya – le dijo en un tono serio y frio, tratando de terminar esa incomoda conversación.

- desde que me trajiste aquí nunca me has hecho daño, se que… a donde sea que me llevaras me lo harán, pero tu no eres mas que un medio, veo el dolor en tus ojos cada que hablas sobre lo que has tenido que hacer… tu no eres malo, conmigo no aparentes ser el chico sin sentimientos que quieres que todo el mundo crea que eres, no… vayas, por favor, se que es arriesgado y…

Blaine se acerco y kurt lo miro fijamente, el moreno tapo la boca de kurt con su mano y ablando su mirada.

- escúchame porque solo lo dire una vez… gracias, eres realmente todo un caso kurt hummel pero, debo ir y tu te quedaras aquí callado y sin causarle problemas a santana – le dijo calmado y confortante, kurt solo pudo asentir comprendiendo que nada de lo que hiciera o dijera podrían parar al moreno.

Blaine abrió la puerta para salir, kurt dijo algo mas, blaine se fue y creyo que blaine no lo había escuchado pero, lo hizo.

- por favor regresa…- y blaine, sin decírselo, prometió regresar.

**Regresaria...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LISTOOO algo cortito u.u pero espero les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews porfaa nos hacen muy feliz**


	7. Chapter 7

**hola hola hola, aqui trayendoles nuevo cap ;) **

**Gabriela Cruz: todos esperamos eso pero blaine se tendra que enfrentar a muchas cosas para tener algo con kurt.**

**Brenda: jajaja efectivamente no te puedo adelantar nada :/ todo lo que me comentas es todo lo que no te puedo decir xD**

**Cristopher20: ¿lo hara o no lo hara? he ahi el dilema**

**Candy Criss: no te puedo responder la pregunta porque es darte mucho spoiler xD pues blaine ya ha matado :/ de ahi por eso tantas complicaciones**

**Georgi G: lamentablemente no, el tio es una persona demasiado peligrosa y poderosa y sabe exactamente por donde dañar a blaine**

**Camiila-klanier: lo que sucede es que como se ha expresado, blaine lo trata de manera diferente, como dandole mas libertad aunque tampoco es como si se pudiera escapar, ademas lo tienen en si en una habitacion.**

**4everbutterfly: awww muchas gracias, que bueno que te gusten :D**

**nothinginmyaway: mas adelante se explicara porque sam trabaja para la familia de kurt. y si, es el sam que es de la familia evans.**

**les dejo el cap **

**Capitulo 6 "Nuevos sentimientos"**

Kurt miraba con miedo a la morena que mantenia una expresion de preocupacion en el rostro, y caminaba de un lado a otro del living tronandose los dedos, mientras mordia su labio tembloroso.

-¿crees que llegue a salvo? - el menor tambien estaba preocupado, y no entendia porque

- no lo se...pero...eso espero...

Un rato mas tarde blaine llegaba al lugar de encuentro con sus demas colegas, iban a robar un banco, sin embargo tenia demasiada seguridad que era imposible desactivar cada camara y alarma, era peligroso, pero esta vez se la jugarian, habian pasado cosas peores esto no era nada.

-nick y thad, distraen a los guardias, jeff intenta entrar por la ventana que dejaron entre abierta, wes tu vas por el dinero y blaine vas a cuidarnos las espaldas por si nos descubren ¿entendido?- ordeno su odioso tio, todos respondieron "entendido" al unisono, y entraron para llevar acabo su plan.

Estaba llendo de maravilla el plan, si tenian suerte salian ilesos, nick fingio que thad le habia robado la cartera lo cual distrajo a los guardias, wes estaba abriendo la caja fuerte, estaba apunto, cuando derrepente...

Una alarma se activo resonando en todo el lugar, luces rojas parpadeaban, patrullas empezaron a llegar, la suerte no estaba de su lado.

La policia llego de prisa increiblemente y empezo a balacear el establecimiento buscando darle a alguno de los chicos, blaine contratacaba el fuego, habia logrado dispararle a dos, mientras wes sacaba todo el dinero que podia con la ayuda de jeff, ambos salieron por la ventana, nick y thad huyeron al escuchar a las patrullas, dejando solo al morocho, eran 5 policias contra uno, decidio parar de disparar y salir por la ventana cubriendose entre los cajeros, estaba apunto de llegar cuando una bala le impacto en el hombro causandole mucho dolor, cayo al suelo, pero sabia que si se quedaba alli por policias le atraparian, se levanto con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, y salio por la ventana corriendo directo a su refugio.

Santana miraba la televicion, "noticia de ultimo momento" hablo la reportera en la pantalla "uno de los bancos mas importantes de todo ohio a sido robado, esta misma noche, se cree que los culpables sean esta pandilla que esta aterrorizando a todo el pais liderados por el criminal mas buscado" kurt puso atencion a lo que decian, sabia exactamente a quienes se referian.

La puerta se abrio y un herido blaine entro a la casa casi cayendose, santana se levanto preocupada.

-¡oh por dios blaine!- le ayudo a sentarse en el sofa, el mantenia su mano sobre la herida donde habia puesto un pedazo de su camisa evitando que siguiera perdiendo sangre, tenia rasguños en la cara, de cuando salio por la ventana e impacto contra un arbusto- ¡blaine idiota te he dicho que tengas cuidado!- blaine la fulmino con la mirada.

Santana corrio al baño en busca del botiquin, regreso al living y saco alcohol y puso un poco en un algodon.

- quitate la camisa- ordeno, el obedecio, y kurt abrio los ojos como platos, y comenzo a sentir calor, si no dejaba de mirarlo seguro se le caeria la baba en cualquier momento.

La ojimarron paso el algodon con nada de delicadeza por la herida del morocho este se removio con dolor

- auch auch ¡dueleee!- se quejo

- ¡calmate no te muevas o dolera mas! Deja saco una venda- reviso el botiquin en busca de una venda- joder blaine ya no tienes vendas, tendre que ir a comprar una, mientras ve limpiandote la herida- el ojimiel la miro incredulo

- ¡ay, como puedo santana ¿no?!- dijo con tono sarcastico apenas y podia mover el brazo

-¡ash pues intentalo!- y dicho esto salio de la casa.

Blaine tomo el algodon e hizo un esfuerzo para limpiar la herida pero solo logro lastimarse, ni el ni santana tenian la delicadeza para eso.

Kurt se levanto de donde estaba y se acerco al ojimiel, tomo un nuevo algodon con alcohol y sin preguntar o pedir permiso fue pasando el algodon por la herida con sumo cuidado y delicadeza, quitando todo rastro de sangre seca, saco con cuidado la bala que afortunadamente no habia llegado al hueso y continuo pasando el algodon, recibiendo la mirada extrañada del mayor.

-¿que haces?- lo miro raro

- te ayudo, claramente tu no puedes hacerlo - contesto y siguio limpiando

- pero...porque me ayudas? Te secuestre... recuerdas?- el ojiazul bajo la mirada, ni el sabia la razon por la que lo hacia o tal vez si sabia y no lo admitia.

- porque...no me dejas sin comer o durmiendo en el piso como un perro, no me mataste ni nada parecido y solo te devuelvo el favor- le dijo en parte era cierto pero habia algo mas alla que eso.

Se miraron...

enconces la miel y el mar se chocaron, kurt sentia en su estomago una sensacion muy extraña que no sabria como explicar y blaine estaba en shock jamas habia visto unos ojos tan bonitos, se quedaron mirando unos segundos, minutos, quizas horas, no lo sabian, solo sintieron que el mundo desaparecio por un instante y ni ellos sabian ¿porque?

La conexion se rompio cuando santaba entro a la casa, ella no noto la cercania de ambos jovenes.

- volvi aqui esta la venda- observo a blaine algo tenso y luego miro a kurt se veia algo apenado- ¿me perdi algo?

- ¿que?...no, no, no nada- nego rapidamente, su amiga aun no convencida comenzo a ponerle la venda.

Blaine miro a kurt que habia vuelto a su rincon y solo pudo articular entre labios un "gracias" esperando que lo entendiera y lo hizo pues le dijo de la misma manera "de nada"

- ¡santana, no me aprietes asi, duele!

- !que nena eres, nisiquiera te toque! - kurt solto una risita, ver a esos dos peleando era demasiado comico

mas tarde...

Blaine observaba como kurt volvia a limpiar la herida, santana se había quedado dormida una hora atrás asi que todo era silencio, el moreno aun se sentía débil pero agradecia mucho los cuidados del castaño.

- te das cuenta que… podrías aprovechar todo esto para escapar – dijo tranquilo el pelinegro, kurt levanto la mirada tirando el ultimo paño que utilizo para curar la herida.

- si, podría hacerlo pero… algo me dice que si lo hago, el perjudicado después seras tu

Blaine abrió los ojos sorprendido por las palabras del castaño – a veces no se que tienes en la cabeza o si tienes algo – dijo algo molesto.

- ¿acaso me equivoco?

- lo que suceda conmigo no debería importarte – fue la respuestar cortante del moreno pero por dentro su corazón latia rápidamente. Estaba harto de todas las emociones que el ojiazul le hacia sentir.

Kurt rodo los ojos – me importa porque desde que me secuetraste nunca, en ningún momento me has tratado mal y… muy a tu manera, me has cuidado – explico el castaño.

- no puedo dejarte morir, ordenes

- repítete eso hasta que te lo creas

Blaine miro mal a kurt al decir eso pero de nuevo todo quedo en silencio, blaine sabia que lo que estaba sintiendo por su rehén estaba realmente mal, aun no sabia como llamarlo ¿atraccion? ¿ternura? ¿compasion? En el peor de los casos… ¿amor? Pero no, simplemente eso no podía ser.

Intento moverse pero le dolio e hizo un gesto.

- no debes moverte, no aun – le regaño el castaño.

- no molestes – dijo el en un puchero que le provoco una sonrisa al ojiazul, blaine pensó que era la sonrisa mas hermosa que había visto nunca. Sin darse cuenta miraba sus labios y kurt no lo paso desapercibido.

- blaine… - sin darse cuenta ambos se estaban acercando, blaine también entendió lo que estaba sucediendo.

Estaban a escasos centímetros del rostro del otro – te das cuenta que… estas a punto de besar a tu secuestrador? – pregunto blaine mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿te das cuenta que estas a punto de besar a tu rehén? – ambos asintieron sin dejar de mirarse y entonces unieron sus labios, un beso tranquilo al principio pero que paso a ser uno apasionado, blaine acariciaba la mejilla del castaño con la mano que podía mover bien y kurt tomaba el cuello del moreno para profundizar mas el beso.

La falta de aire los hizo separarse - ¿Por qué no llegaste antes a mi vida kurt? – se pregunto en su mente, dándose cuenta que definiivamente lo que estaba sintiendo era amor, era algo único, puro, inexplicable… algo bueno.

Y en su vida, le faltaba algo bueno porque vivir.

.

.

.

.

.

Oww ya se estan enamorando...pero lamentablemente las cosas no son asi de facil, gracias a todos por leer


	8. Chapter 8

**DIA DE ACTUALIZACION AMIGOS! YEEEEI :D JAJA PUES ESPEREMOS LES GUSTE :d**

**Georgi G: jajaja que se escapen, cuando comentan eso me recuerda siempre ha romeo y julieta xD**

**brenda: jajaja no dedujas nada, no te deprimas antes de tiempo amiga! no te quiero dejar mal psicologiamente xD**

**Candy Criss: siii se besaron *-* jaja tu siempre te imaginas lo peor xD ¿tu crees que lo entregara? :o**

**Cristopher20: jajajaja esperemos que no xD**

**Gabriela Cruz: todos esperamos puedan ser felices pero siendote sincera, ni diana ni yo sabemos aun que final tendran...**

**Camiila-klanier: jajaja ¿como que no sabes que tiene kurt en la cabeza? xD**

**Guest: lo se, todo es demasiado complicado :c**

**Capitulo 7 "Temores"**

Blaine besaba efusivamente a kurt, mientras lo sostenia por la cintura, apretandolo mas a el, el beso era realmente intenso, y los dos podian sentir que sus labios ya estaban hinchados de tanto ser succionados.

La falta de aire se hizo presente y los obligo a romper el beso, pero blaine siguio besando sus mejilas haciendo un camino de estas hasta el cuello palido del menor.

Besaba y chupaba cada parte de su piel, desabrocho un boton de la camisa del ojiazul, para poder tener mas espacio, al pasar a besar su hombro, noto en este una marca morada, y no era una pequeña, era enorme, blaine sintio como le hervia la sangre al ver eso.

- ¿quien te hizo eso? - hablo serio, kurt se asusto un poco, ¿a que se referia?

- ¿que cosa? - blaine señalo su hombro y kurt miro de reojo este, y entendio, tenia un moraton del tamaño de china encima del hombro, morado e hinchado, de aquella noche de la fiesta, y seguia alli, aun no se borraba, como muchos mas.- no es nada - kurt volvio a acomodarse la camisa evadiendo el cuestionamiento del mayor

- dime quien lo hizo, y te juro que lo mato - blaine apesar de todo no era una persona agresiva que disfrutara de asesinar gente, pero estaba seguro que disfrutaria matar a quien hubiera dañado a kurt. El menor dudo en decirle

- fue...mi novio - pero al decir esto, lo que se produjo en blaine no fue furia hacia esa persona, fue un dolor en el pecho, y el recuerdo de esa fase de su pasado le invadio la mente... la recordo

"Novio" kurt tenia novio… entonces todo fue claro para el, cambio su mirada dulce a un fría e indifirente, intimando un poco a kurt.

Se separo de el y se levanto con cuidado pues el brazo aun le dolia, dejando solo al menor, confundido, pues blaine se veia molesto, y pudo ver que hasta...triste

Santana observaba atentamente las acciones de su mejor amigo, como estaba completamente tenso y angustiado, ella lo sabia, blaine estaba callendo nuevamente enamorado… ya habian pasado casi 3 años desde aquel horrible acontecimiento, cuando blaine decidió entregar su corazón… lamentablemente, no habia sido la persona correcta. Aun le daba rabia recordar a esa maldita que solo juego con el corazón de su amigo.

Entonces miro a kurt que parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, era normal, después del cambio de blaine con el después de ese beso pero, ella veía mucha sinceridad e inocencia en ese chico, empezaba a creer que el podría ser la luz en el mundo de oscuridad en el que vivía blaine. Entonces se decidió a tener una larga charla con el moreno, sabia que lo mas probable es que todo terminara en una desagradable discusión pero, lo intentaría, sabia que al menos lo dejaría pensando.

Entro a la habitación de blaine – te he dicho que toques santana – le dijo en un tono molesto pero aun asi no sonaba realmente enojado.

- si, si si y probablemente me lo tendras que seguir diciendo… necesitamos hablar blaine – este la miro mal, lo que menos queria ahora era hablar con nadie.

- ¿de que? – pregunto tajante.

- del beso que tu y hummel se acaban de dar y la escena algo extraña después de este, si Anderson, lo vi y escuche todo – le dijo sentándose a su lado en la cama, blaine la fulmino con la mirada pero después dejo salir un fuerte suspiro.

Santana pudo ver que el moreno se perdia en sus pensamientos, decidió que se quedarían en silencio unos momentos, tal vez su mejor amigo necesitaba procesar todo lo que habia sucedido hace unos intantes en la habitación continua. Pero blaine estaba perdido no solo en pensamientos sino también… en recuerdos.

*Flashbacks*

_- sabes que te amo ¿lo sabes verdad? – le decía la dulce voz de la dueña de su corazón._

_- por supuesto asi como tu también lo sabes ¿verdad? Eres mi todo elena – le dijo mientras la abrazaba._

_Blaine no lo veía pero esta sonreía, pero no era una sonrisa feliz de una mujer enamorada, era la sonrisa de una chica que se estaba saliendo con la suya pero blaine estaba perdidamente enamorado como para darse cuenta._

_- entonces… ¿me ayudaras a salir de aquí? Para que realmente podamos estar juntos blainey – le decía en tono dulce mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla._

_- claro que si, pronto toda esta pesadilla terminara y tu y yo estaremos juntos y libres – dijo el seguro, lo que se proponía lo lograba, definitivamente sacaría a elena de ese lugar._

*Fin del flashback*

El recuerdo lo abrumo, si tan solo hubiera sido un poco mas inteligente…

- me prometi no enamorarme de nuevo santana – dijo de repente cortando el silencio en el que se habían envuelto, esta levanto una ceja en muestra de su incredulidad.

- lo se, lo recuerdo pero amigo, creo que esa promesa esta completamente rota a causa de cierto chico de ojos azules – ella hablaba en serio, no iba a permitir que blaine se siguiera negando lo obvio, desde el primer momento que vio la interaccion entre blaine y kurt ella habia visto que esos dos se atraían y con el paso del tiempo habían desarrollado sentimientos por el otro, por mas descabellado que eso pudiera ser.

Para ella era difícil creer que un rehén como kurt pudiera enamorarse de la persona que lo secuestro, que lo mantiene lejos de su familia, pero ahí estaba una gran excepción, ese chico se preocupaba realmente por el moreno y además, lo habia besado con demasiada intensidad y pudo, fácilmente, ver la manera en que kurt miraba a blaine, como si fuera lo mas valioso del mundo.

- no puedo hacer esto otra vez santana, confiarme… enamorarme, no debi haberlo besado y no debi dejar que pasara los limites que hace mucho tiempo yo mismo estableci – dijo frustrado.

- el amor nunca avisa blaine, simplemente pasa y es lo que ha ocurrido ¿o tu crees que ese chico se imagino alguna vez enamorado de su secuestrador?

El rodo los ojos – exactamente, imposible… es claro lo que sucede aquí, y no volveré a caer, el tiene novio, tiene a alguien esperando en casa por el, yo solo soy el juguete que quiere usar para salir de aquí, ya me paso santana no volveré a tropezar de nuevo con la misma piedra – dijo en un tono derrotado, con la morena era con la única persona con la que podía mostrar su lado vulnerable.

- blaine Anderson! Deja de pensar en ella, no porque ella haya sido asi quiere decir que todas las personas del mundo lo serán, y si me dejas opinar… kurt parece ser completamente diferente, blaine si tan solo vieras como te mira…

El moreno solo la escuchaba, el realmente sabia lo que estaba sintiendo por el castaño, sabia que se habia metido a su corazón pero… no podía volver a arriesgarse además, no tenían un futuro, aun cuando pudiera sacar a kurt de ahí su tio jamás los permitirá estar tranquilos, vivirían huyendo y esa no era vida para kurt aunque… tampoco lo seria con los Evans.

- tengo miedo santana… aun cuando todo fuera real y kurt me amara y yo a el, no hay futuro y lo sabes, para personas como tu y yo no hay un futuro bueno… solo, esperamos a que no sea un final tan malo – la morena bajo la mirada, eso era tan cierto.

Pero entonces tomo la barbilla de blaine y la levanto para que la mirara directamente a los ojos.

- pero… ¿no te gustaría tener un hermosa historia de amor antes de ese final esperado? Blaine, tienes tu oportunidad de conocer la felicidad… no lo dejes ir, ese chico podría ser… tu salvación

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Espero les haya gustado :D ¿que creen que decida blaine? ¿seguira el consejo de santana? ¿entregara a kurt? ¿se sabra mas de elena?**

**Gracias por leer ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**DIA DE ACTUALIZACION :3 NO SE PORQUE PRESIENTO QUE LES GUSTARA ESTE CAPITULO XD**

**littleporcelana: que bueno que te haya gustado :D jajaja y ya no tienes que esperar, aqui el siguiente cap :D**

**Georgi G: jajaja santana de celestina :3**

**brenda: tu siempre quieres que todos los finales sean felices xD jajaja creo que aqui se responderan varias de tus dudas **

**cristopher20: santana siempre ha sido la ley :3 jajaj que blaine sea obediente xD**

**Guest: mas adelante se explica que blaine es bisexual...**

**Jazmin: y creeme te encantara lo que escoge :3**

**Gabriela Cruz: jajaja aqui descubriras si le da la oportunidad o no xD **

**Recuerden: Lo que este en cursiva es lo que kurt le esta contando a la psicologa en el presente**

**CAPITULO 9 "LA DECISION DE BLAINE"**

Despues de aquel suceso, habian pasado 6 dias, la herida del hombro de blaine ya habia sanado casi por completo, pues no habia sido muy profunda, cada vez faltaba menos para que kurt fuera entregado a los Evans, y Blaine aunque estaba decidido a entregar al chico una parte de el le decia a gritos que no lo hiciera, y lo que santana le habia dicho ese dia despues del beso, lo habia dejado aun mas confundido.

Por otra parte, kurt no podia entender el tan repentino cambio de blaine, si antes era frio y retraido, ahora lo era aun mas, y solo se limitaba a llevarle de comer como antes, el ojiazul estaba confundido y exigia una explicacion.

Esa tarde, santana habia salido a "arreglar un asunto" segun habia dicho, pero el menor preferia no saber detalles, mas bien habia decidido que hablaria con blaine de lo sucedido aprovechando la ausencia de la morena.

Salio de la que era su habitacion, y se dirigio a paso sigiloso a la del ojimiel, abrio la puerta intentando hacer el minimo ruido posible, al entrar lo observo, estaba de espaldas mirando por la ventana.

- me estoy cansando de repetirlo santana, antes de entrar debes to...- se giro y al verlo paro de hablar, su expresion que ya estaba molesta por creer que era santana, se volvio aun mas molesta al saber que era el castaño cusante de sus confusiones - ¿que quieres? - pregunto seco

- necesitamos hablar - contesto el ojiazul acercandose a el, pero blaine se alejo

- tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar, de hecho nisiquiera deberias estar aqui eres un rehen, no un invitado, no puedes irte paseando por las habitaciones asi como asi, regresa a tu habitacion - le dijo como si le estuviera regañando, sin embargo; el menor hizo caso omiso a la orden y no se movio de su lugar

- no, no me ire de aqui hasta tener una explicacion - espetó, a lo cual el ojimiel lo miro incredulo

- ¿yo porque tengo que darte explicaciones? ¿que quieres que te diga? - hablo indignado

- ¿Que fue lo que hice? - Blaine lo miro extraño

- ¿a que te refieres?

- ¿porque te enojaste despues de que nos besamos? ¿porque derrepente empezaste a ser otra vez frio y distante conmigo? ¿fue algo que dije? - blaine miro a kurt su expresion era afligida, como si de verdad se sintiera culpable de su cambio de humor.

Blaine ya estaba exasperado por tanto cuestionamiento por parte del ojiazul, queria que se fuera y dejara de confundirlo de una maldita vez.

- ¡Que te vayas! - grito ya irritado, pero eso no asusto en lo mas minimo al menor

- ¡No me ire hasta que me contestes! - su mirada era firme, hablaba encerio, queria una explicacion y la queria ya.

- ¡¿quieres saber porque?! Porque eres como ella, eres igual a ella, solo buscas manipularme haciendome creer que sientes algo por mi, para despues irte sin importarte yo ni mis sentimientos, por eso no quiero seguir involucandrome contigo, ni con nadie mas, ya no - exclamo al borde de las lagrimas, los recuerdos le invadian y lo llenaban de pesar, el recuerdo de ese maldito amor lo llenaba de dolor.

Blaine rompio en llanto y sintio que las energias se le iban y en cualquier momento caeria, pero antes de eso kurt lo sostuvo, y blaine inconsientemente enterro su cara en el cuello del menor.

- Blaine...

- No...yo solo...ya no quiero sufrir, ya no quiero ser utilizado, ya no confio en nadie...nada en este mundo vale la pena ya - hablo con un hilo de voz, sus palabras tropezaban por los sollozos

- puedes confiar en mi Blaine, no temas, yo no quiero herirte- intentaba tranquilizarlo, mientras acariciaba su cabello

- Eso decia ella...- ella, ella y kurt no podia dejar de preguntarse, quien demonios era ella.

- ¿quien es "ella"? - interrogo, el ojimiel paro de llorar se separo del ojiazul, limpio sus ojos y las lagrimas traviesas que continuaban saliendo de estos con su antebrazo

- debes irte ya, no me obligues a encerrarte como el primer dia que estuviste aquí…- evadió el tema, hablar de ella le causaba dolor, no se creia capaz de hacerlo antes de ser un mar de llanto a la mitad de su relato, la unica que sabia de lo que habia pasado era santana, nadie mas.

- por favor...cuéntame que paso - le rogo blaine suspiro pesadamente, observando su mirada suplicante

- no se porque te interesa.

- porque tu me interesas - fue sencilla respuesta, blaine solto una risa burlona

- ¿que crees que soy una especie de animal exotico cuyo comportamiento puedes estudiar? Dejame decirte que no lo soy - ya estaba fastidiado, no le contaria a un practicamente desconocido ese suceso tan personal de su vida.

- yo no te veo de esa manea, simplemente me importas y quisiera saber, que hizo esa chica que dejo tal marca en tu vida - no se cansaria hasta saberlo.

El moreno ya harto le ordeno que se sentara a la orilla de la cama, este obedecio blaine se sento a su lado, aspiro profundamente cerrando sus ojos.

- se llamaba Elena, era de una familia con dinero como tu, mi tio me ordeno que la secuestrara, como lo hice contigo, era mi primer secuestro y no sabia exactamente que hacer, estuve espiandola cerca de un mes, investigando cada aspecto de su dia a dia, a fin de encontrar el momento perfecto de secuestrala, y cuando lo hice, la mantuve encerrada 2 dias en el sotano, pero me sentia mal por ella, de privarla de su libertad sin que ella hubiera hecho nada, la conciencia me remordia asi que como a ti comence a llevarle de comer todos los dias, pero al paso del tiempo ella comenzo a parecerme muy bonita,y no puedo mentir si que lo era, y aunque yo no lo notara del todo, ella me coqueteaba, me seducia, me hacia creer que yo le importaba, y tal como un cazador, me converti en victima de sus encantos, comenzamos una "relacion" ella fingia que me amaba, y no se si o era una exelente actriz o yo era demasiado idiota para no darme cuenta que todo aquello era una farsa. Siempre me decia que algun dia ella y yo escapariamos lejos de todo, y viviriamos felices por siempre...vaya estupido que fui al creerme tal mentira, ella solo queria que la ayudara a salir de alli, para despues regresar su vida, y dejarme por completo en el olvido, pero yo estaba completamente enamorado de ella y no podia evitarlo, habia sido practicamente mi primer amor, porque aunque ella no me correspondiera, yo la amaba con cada fibra de mi ser, y ahora no puedo arrepentirme mas de eso porque solo me dejo una herida en el pecho, una herida que estoy seguro nunca podre cerrar, me envolvio en la fantasia llamada "amor" y vaya que tenia tanta desesperacion por salir de alli y librarse de mi, porque fue capaz de ser complice mia en varios delitos que cometi en ese tiempo, pero nadie se entero. Pasados 3 meses, mi tio llamo diciendome que iba a vendersela a un asqueroso pervertido de 50 años, me alerte al instante y le dije que la sacaria lo antes posible de alli como habiamos prometido, pero cuando lo hice, cuando la saque, ella me dijo que nunca habia sentido nada por mi, que yo solo era un asqueroso criminal, estupido y manipulable, y que nadie jamas podria amar a una escoria como yo, ese dia... senti que se habia roto aquella pizca de esperanza que tenia, me rompi, me prometi no volver a enamorarme, me hice creer a mi mismo que el amor no existia que era una simple ilusion, aprendi a no confiar en nadie...porque ella tenia razon...nadie puede amar a un criminal - blaine bajo la mirada, triste y nostalgico

Una lagrima llena de dolor y despresio corrio por su mejilla pero la quito rapidamente, se habia prometido dejar de llorar por ella, por su recuerdo, pero le era imposible, la odiaba por haberle hecho amarla tan profundamente.

- me comporte de forma distante contigo, porque dijiste que tenias novio...y eso me recordo que ella tambien tenia novio, ya tenia a alguien esperandola en casa, y senti que volvia a caer en el error de volverme a enamorar de mi rehen, por eso lo hice, pero desde aquel beso no dejo de pensar en ti, y mi experiencia con ella hace que me odie ami mismo por sentir algo por ti...¡sal de mi cabeza kurt...basta!

Kurt estaba realmente conmocionado por la historia, y sin conocerla, odio a Elena, esa chica que se atrevió a destrozar el corazón de blaine, del chico que solo ha sido víctima de la vida, y del egoísmo de su tío. Un chico corrompido, roto… no era un criminal, en realidad… era una víctima.

Se acerco a blaine y puso ambas manos en el rostro del moreno para que lo mirara a los ojos, este lo miraba intrigado.

- yo no sere como ella blaine, no soy como ella – le aclaró.

- tal vez… pero kurt, tu y yo no tenemos ningún futuro yo… debo entregarte – le dolía decir eso, le dolía saber que tenía que hacerlo, que no podía salvarlo, que no podía hacer nada por él.

El castaño asintió, resignado a lo que inevitablemente iba a suceder, pero decidió omitir esa realidad y se acerco para besar al moreno, quien solo continuo con el beso, kurt lo atrajo hacia el y ambos cayeron a la cama, blaine encima de el, este se separo un poco, mirándolo impactado por lo que kurt estaba haciendo.

- aun nos quedan unos días ¿verdad? Debemos aprovecharlos – le dijo decidido y provocador, blaine no sabía que responder, no sabía si debía hacerlo, si era correcto pero… entonces decidió mandar al diablo todo, el quería hacerlo, quería besarlo, quería tocarlo, quería hacerlo suyo.

Entonces Blaine junto sus labios en un beso salvaje, profundo, kurt gimió en medio del beso pero disfrutándolo, nunca nadie lo habia besado asi, ni mucho menos lo hacia sentir tan perdido en distintas sensaciones, llevo sus manos al cabello del moreno, hundiendo sus dedos en ese rebelde cabello oscuro, Blaine fue haciendo un camino de besos desde los labios, la barbilla, la quijada, hasta llegar al cuello den donde se encargo de chupar, lamer… dejando un par de chupones, kurt no hacia mas que gemir y suspirar.

Blaine comenzó a deshacerse de la ropa del castaño lentamente, este lo observaba algo timido pero aun asi estaba convencido de hacerlo, Blaine miraba atento las reacciones del menor, cuando logro dejarlo desnudo de la cintura para arriba sonrió.

- nadie te ha tocado ¿cierto?

Kurt solo negó con la cabeza, sonrojándose. Blaine sonrió orgulloso, recorriendo con ambas manos el abdomen y pecho del menor.

- no tienes idea de cómo me excita saber eso – dijo antes de comenzar a lamer uno de los pezones del castaño, este solo gimio ante el tacto, blaine bajo una de sus manos a la entrepierna del menor, comenzando a acariciar por encima de la tela del pantalón, paso al siguiente peso para estimularlo igual, kurt tenia sus manos en los hombros del moreno, acariciándolos cuidadosamente, Blaine se separo y volvió a unirlos en un beso apasionad, kurt paso sus brazos por el cuello del mayor, amaba el sabor de blaine, amaba como sus lenguas hacían una pelea en la que ninguna podía ganar.

Fue bajando sus manos hasta la orilla de la camiseta del moreno, este se dejo quitar la prenda, quedando ambos en mismas condiciones, kurt recorrió con sus manos el torso del moreno, este solo lo miraba expectante, kurt sonrió, blaine entonces se separo bajando de la cama y dirigiendo sus manos al botón del pantalo del moreno, este se sonrojo pero no lo detuvo, lentamente blaine fue bajándole el pantalón hasta que quedo en el suelo, observo como el mayor miraba cierta parte de su anatomía con ojos hambrientos.

Comenzó a acariciar el miembro del menor lentamente con sus manos por encima de la ropa – dios… blaine asi… - gimio el castaño recostándose nuevamente en la cama, sintiendo por primera vez en su vida la caricia de un hombre.

- ¿te gusta eh kurt?

- oh si…

Blaine sonrio satisfecho, entonces bajo el bóxer del castaño dejando libre la excitación del menor – entonces… esto te va a encantar – dijo antes de llevarse el miembro del castaño a la boca, lo metió completamente.

- ah… dios… blaine… blaine – no podía parar de gemir al sentirse rodeado por esa cavidad caliente y humeda, el moreno lo sacaba y volvia a meter de su boca, los dedos del menor se enterraban en el cabello del moreno, estaba en pleno extasis.

- blaine… me voy a… - quiso advertirle pero entonces el moreno como retándolo comenzó a utilizar su lengua en la punta de su miembro y eso fue suficiente para venirse. Su primer orgasmo. Blaine trago todo pero subió para ver al castaño a los ojos, se encontraba sonrojado.

Kurt lo miro, entonces blaine lo beso intensamente, dejando que kurt s probara un poco, el castaño jamás habia sentido tanta excitación en un beso, Blaine lo llevaba a limites insospechados.

Se separo y se dirigió el oído del menor mordiendo su lóbulo – te hare mio kurt… me sentiras muy dentro de ti – le dijo de manera seductora, kurt se puso duro otra vez al escuchar eso.

- pues ¿Qué esperas? – fue la respuesta de kurt, nunca en sus 17s años de vida se hubiera imaginado decir algo asi, mucho menos estar con alguien asi… pero ahí estaba dispuesto a todo con un hombre que aun podría decirse era un desconocido para el.

- bien… te quiero en cuatro kurt – el castaño se sonrojo, blaine lo miraba divertido, mientras el menor se acomodaba, blaine se terminaba de quitar el resto de su ropa, que ya era insoportable, por lo apretado que todo se sentía, necesitaba estar dentro de kurt, ya.

Levanto su mirada y podría haber tenido un orgasmo ahí mismo al ver a kurt exactamente como le pidió, se acerco y dejo un beso en la nuca de este.

- si supieras lo encantador que te ves…

Kurt suspiro – solo hazlo… te necesito blaine – le dijo kurt olvidándose de cualquier poco de pudor que aun le quedara, blaine comenzó a dejar besos en la espalda palida del menor.

Blaine se dio cuenta que no tenia lubricante asi que sonrio maliciosmente, llevo dos de sus dedos a los labios del menor, sorprendiéndolo, aunque kurt comprendió rápidamente, abrió su boca y comenzó a lamerlos mientras blaine seguía repartiendo besos por su nuca y cuello.

- listo… - dijo blaine, llevando el primer dedo a la entrada del castaño, kurt se tensó al momento de sentirlo profundizarlo en el.

- aah…

Blaine sonrió y metió el segundo, para poderlo ampliar – estas tan estrecho kurt… bien, basta de preparación – dijo desesperado, tomo a kurt de un brazo y lo tumbo en la cama boca arriba.

- quiero verte cuando te vengas pero sobre todo… quiero ver tus ojos – dijo suevisando su voz y su mirada, kurt se sintio perder en aquellos ojos color miel, blaine se acomodo entre las piernas del menor, este las enredo en la cintura del mayor y entonces, lo sintió, poco a poco penetrándolo, kurt no pudo evitar un pequeño quejido, era su primera vez, obviamente le dolia pero entonces blaine lo beso tiernamente, asi logro estar completamente dentro.

Al pasar unos segundos, kurt movio las caderas, blaine lo tomo como la señal de que continuara, llevo una de sus manos a una de kurt, uniéndolas, sentía que esto era diferente, no era un simple acosto, no era solo sexo.

Estaban haciendo el amor.

Las embestidas eran profundas y acertadas, kurt se volvia loco de placer cada que blaine tocaba con su próstata.

- dios blaine… mas… mas ah.. ah – tenia sus piernas enredadas firmemente en la cintura del mayor y sus brazos en su cuello.

- un poco mas kurt… ah… - solo unas cuantas embestidas mas y llegaron al orgasmo, kurt sintio a blaine venirse dentro de el, ni siquiera le importo el hecho de que no utilizaron protección. Era la sensación mas increíble que pudo haber experimentado nunca.

Ambos respiraban para tranquilizarse, ambos se miraron y blaine volvió a besarlo, kurt sonrio en medio del beso, blaine salio de el y se recostó a su lado, ambos mirando al techo, kurt volteo un poco su cabeza para observar a blaine, se quedaron en silencio por minutos, el castaño poco a poco quedándose dormido y sin darse cuenta, antes de cerrar sus ojos dijo algo que desconcertó al moreno.

- te amo…

_*Esa noche me entregue a el, sin importarme el futuro, sin importarme las cosas horribles que podrían venir después, solo queria estar entre sus brazos, porque sin haberlo planeado me habia enamorado de el. Por supuesto que siempre me habia imaginado que mi primera vez seria en una habitación de hotel, decorada con velas y rosas, probablemente con el chico con el que me fuera a casar… sin embargo, habia sido en una habitación de un escondite donde me tenían cautivo… pero le juro… no pudo ser mas perfecto._

_Yo creía que a pesar de lo que habia pasado entre nosotros, blaine seguiría con sus ordenes, entregarme, por que yo era su pase a la libertad o al menos eso habia escuchado… nunca me imagine lo que haría después, lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer por mi.*_

Santana esperaba pacientemente en el sofa a blaine, este salia de la habitacion, se sento a su lado.

- ok... te follaste al chico, que sigue ahora? - pregunto entre broma y seriedad.

Blaine la miro - santana necesitas irte de aqui y esconderte - le dijo decidido, santana se sorprendio por la repentina orden.

- porque? - pregunto completamente consternada.

Entonces blaine la miro y santana sintio escalofrios por la determinacion que habia en su mirada. Una determinacion que solo habia visto en dos ocasiones. La primera, cuando por protegerla mato por primera vez... la segunda, cuqndo se nego a una orden de su tio, la cual lo queria obligar a violar, claro que blaine no acepto y esta era la tercera.

- porque blaine? - repitio.

Un silencio se presento y entonces el moreno se levanto de su lugar.

- no lo voy a entregar

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Espero les haya gustado :D creo que ha sido el capitulo mas largo hasta ahora xD**

**Gracias por leer ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**hola soy Diana, primero quiero disculparme por no haber subido ayer perdonenme el tiempo se me vino encima y si escribia rapido iba a quedar muy feo, y segundo, perdon por subir tan tarde hoy tuve unos compromisos u.u y puff hasta apenas me dio tiempo de subir pero aqui esta y espero les guste.**

**Georgi G: que bueno que te gusto gracias**

**Candy Criss: lo see kleex eso lo sabremos mas adelante ;) **

**NTKlainer: jajja esa frase fue muy llegadora jaja**

**jeny: ya subi xD**

**Gabriela Cruz: ya veremos que pasa despues**

**littleporcelana: jajja pues, la vida no es tan color de rosa xD pero ya sabremos que pasa despues, que bueno que te gusto gracias**

**4everbutterfly: gracias, nos pone muy felices que te agrade ;)**

**brenda: jajja naah ni se nota que te emocionaste, lo se elena es una maldita, gracias que bueno que te gusto ;) se vienen cosas buenas ;)**

**Capitulo 10: "El comienzo de algo" **

Santana abrio los ojos abruptamente, sin creer lo que escuchaba.

- has perdido la razon? Tienes idea lo que tu tio hara?

Blaine rodo lo ojos - mi tio quiere el dinero, le dare lo que acordo con los evans - dijo determinante.

- y se puede saber de donde sacaras 5 millones de dolares?

- ya tengo el plan... se lo pedire a Sebastian

Y santana se quedo boquiabierta - pense que ya habian perdido comunicacion - blaine nego.

- un poco pero, el me debe un favor, se lo cobrare... ya hable con el y no hay problema, me prestara 6 par que mi tio no se niegue

La morena sonrio - ya tenias todo planeado, eh?

- despues de nuestra platica hace dias... me puse a pensar en que pasaria si no lo entregaba... me gusto lo que imagine y aunque odio aceptarlo... me enamore

Santana sonrio, ella lo unico que queria era ver asu mejor amigo feliz y tal vez kurt pudiera lograrlo, no se contuvo y lo abrazo.

- espero sea el inicio de algo hermoso, se que el es diferente

Blaine asintio, correspondiendo al abrazo, se separaron y blaine volvio a la habitacion donde kurt aun dormia, se sento a su lado y con su mano acaricio la mejilla del castaño.

- tambien te amo...

Kurt se desperto en medio de la sabanas blancas de la cama del ojiazul, estaban algo pegajosas, y al recordar la razon se sonrojo, habia tenido su primera vez con un criminal sexy...eso era exitante, pero a la vez saber que su primera vez habia sido con un chico tan lindo como Blaine hacia que hubiera sido mas especial.

se incoorporo en la cama pero al momento de hacer esto, sintio un pinchazo en la parte baja de su espalda que lo obligo a volver a acostarse, no pensaba que el dolor seria tan insoportable despues, se levanto y se coloco su ropa, para despues regresar a la cama.

la puerta se volvio a abrir y un pelinegro de ojos miel entro en la habitacion, al mirar al ojiazul ya despierto le sonrio con ternura y kurt le devolvio la sonrisa.

- Ya desperto el bello durmiente - planto un beso casto en los labios del castaño y se sento al lado suyo en la cama

- si, ¿que hora es?- pregunto tallando su ojo izquierdo con su muñeca

- como las 10 de la noche - kurt extrañado miro la ventana y efectivamente afuera estaba oscuro y solo la luz de la luna iluminaba la calle. - oh

- oye kurt...queria decirte que...no te voy a entregar- en cuanto dijo eso, la mirada sorprendida del ojiazul se poso en el

-¿encerio?... ¿Pero como?..Blaine tendras muchos problemas - estaba alarmado no queria que nada le pasara al mayor, preferia pasar el resto de su vida siendo abusado por asquerosos sadomistas, antes que permitir que el ojimiel sufriera mas.

- tranquilo, no pasara nada, lo unico que mi tio quiere es dinero, y se lo dare ya consegui que un amigo me preste el dinero, no habra problema.- el ojiazul se tranquilizo ante las palabras del ojimiel, pero aun quedaba presente una duda.

- y despues...¿que pasara? - el morocho se tenso ante esa cuestion

- eso sera tu decision...se te dejara libre...ya decidiras si quieres seguir viendome...o simplemente olvidar que todo esto paso, olvidar que te involucraste con un criminal.- blaine odiaba la segunda opcion, apesar del poco tiempo que trato al menor se encapricho muy rapido con el y sabia que le seria una mision imposible poder olvidarlo, volveria a vivir la misma experiencia que años atras. Kurt lo tomk ligeramente de la barbilla para asi ver sus ojos.

- blaine...claro que quiero seguir viendote, no quiero separarme nunca mas de ti...sonara estupido pero estoy enamorado...por primera vez estoy enamorado - no habia mas duda lo que sentia por su secuestrador era amor y no era un caso de estocolmo...eran sentimientos reales.

- pero...¿y tu novio?

- ¿novio?

- dijiste que tenias novio - kurt divago un momento, entonces recordo..

- oh...si, adam...el no es mi novio...oh no exactamente - blaine lo miro sin entender - es larga historia.

- tengo tiempo

- no quiero hablar de eso - recordar todo lo que ese idiota le hacia y como habia hecho de estos dos ultimos años un infierno, lo torturaba.

- yo te hable de Elena, creo que es justo que tu me digas sobre el - era cierto, el le habia insistido que le contara lo justo era que tambien le contara su experiencia. Suspiro pesadamente, bajo la mirada empezando a jugar con sus manos.

- yo tenia 15 años cuando decidi salir del closet, eso no le gusto para nada a mi padre, decia que seriamos el hazmereir de todos, pero a los 4 meses conocio a Adam, el hijo de uno de sus colegas, mi padre se dio cuenta de que un dia necesitaria un heredero y a su parecer yo era muy idiota para poder tomar tal responsabilidad y mi hermanastro no queria tener nada que ver con la empresa. Adam al ver la gran recompensa que tendria al juntarse con el hijo del gran burt hummel, fingio ser gay, y me obligaron a ser su novio, pero eso no es lo peor de todo, lo peor de todo esto fue...- kurt comenzo a tropezar con sus palabras y la mirada se le empezo a nublar por las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir, blaine lo abrazo - el...me golpeaba, por cualquier cosa que yo hacia o decia, no le gustaba que le contestara ni le llevafa la contraria, porque si se me ocurria hacerlo, me golpeaba, por eso tengo moretones en mi cuerpo, y si no esta lastimandome fisicamente me lastima psicologicamente, diciendome que soy feo, gordo un maldito marica y que la unica razon por la que alguien me querria seria por mi dinero, y apesar de todo eso, tengo que fingir ante miles de personas que lo amo... y asi a sido mi vida durante 2 años, y no puedo hacer nada, mis padres lo aprueban, solo me quedo callado y asi seguira siendo pues estoy seguro que me obligaran a casarme con el...y yo prefiero morir antes que morir a manos de el - sollozaba sobre el hombro de blaine, mientras este acariciaba su espalda en señal de apoyo.

Blaine se dio cuenta que tal como el, kurt tambien habia sufrido, ambos tenian terribles pasados, tal vez por eso habia esa coneccion entre ellos, porque se entendian, entendian el dolor del otro en carne propia.

-nunca mas te volvera a tocar kurt, si alguien intenta volver a hacerte daño sera sobre mi cadaver- le aseguro, el ojiauzl se aferro a su cuerpo, se sentia seguro en sus brazos.

- no me dejes Blaine..no quiero volver a esa vida - le rogo, no queria volver a verlo, sabia que si lo hacia no viviria para contarlo.

- cuanto quisiera que te quedaras conmigo, pero es muy peligroso kurt, mi vida no es facil, soy un profugo de la justicia, en cualquier momento tendre a millones de patrullas persiguiendome, no quiero ponerte en peligro cuando eso pase, apenas puedo cuidar de mi...no podre cuidar de ti

- se cuidarme solo, y aunque muriera correre el riesgo solo si asi puedo seguir junto a ti - su mirada era sincera, igual que sus palabras, seguiria al morocho hasta el fin del mundo pasara lo que pasara

- no sabes lo que dices hermoso - solto una risita mientras acomodaba un mechon del castaño.

- si lo se, y hablo encerio

-hablaremos de eso despues...mientras creo que deberias dormir

- no tengo sueño, he dormido toda la tarde -se quejo el menor, no tenia ni el minimo rastro de sueño.

- mmm - blaine penso unos instantes que podrian hacer - ya se,ven conmigo - tomo su mano y lo llevo hasta lo que parecia ser el techo.

- ¿que hacemos aqui blaine? - le pregunto el castaño mientras observaba el panorama, todo estaba oscuro, y las calles solitarias, no habia vistl el barrio, por las casas y calles descuidadas se notaba que eran barrios bajos.

- espera olvide algo - bajo rapidamente devuelta a la casa, kurt se sento sobre el techo que era practicamente una superficie plana, se recosto y miro las estrellas, nunca habia visto las estrellas asi de cerca, hacian de el cielo un espectaculo hermoso.

el ojimiel regreso con una botella de champagne en la mano y dos copas, se sento a su lado sobreel techo.

- ¿champagne?

- asi es...¿no te gusta? - sirvio las dos copas y le dio una al menor - ¿si bebes, no?

- si obvio, en todas las fiestas de mis padres bebo champagne - afirmo bebiendo de su copa

- cierto, olvidaba que eres niño rico - dijo en tono de broma el ojiazul simplemente rio sarcasticamente

- ¿y porque vinimos al techo?

- aveces me gusta venir aqui, tomar una copa de vino o simplemente una cerveza, mirar el cielo, las estrellas, y pensar en todas las cosas que me hubiera gustado hacer, todas aquellas metas incumplidas, e imaginar una vida perfecta, aunque se que nunca la tendre, pero pensar en eso me relaja, es como mi terapia personal - se recostaron mirando las estrellas - y tu...que tienes 17 años y aun tienes oportunidad de pensar en el futuro..¿que te gustaria hacer?

El ojiazul dudo por un momento, sabia lo que queria, pero sonaria a una meta muy tonta, el tipico sueño que cualquier adolescente de entre 15 y 19 años tendria

- es tonto

- anda dime - le insito el mayor

- cantar, me gusta cantar, y mi sueño es convertirme algun dia en cantante

- ¿no ya eres millonario?

- no es por el dinero, me gusta cantar, siento que es una excelente manera de expresar mis sentimientos, amo escribir canciones, y me gustaria que algun dia muchas personas pudieran escucharlas, por eso quiero ser cantante.

- te entiendo...yo tambien queria ser cantante - el ojiazul lo miro sorprendido

- ¿encerio?

- si, me gusta mucho cantar tambien, y no soy tan mal cantante

- ¿asi? ¿Podrias tantar algo para mi? - blaine funcio en ceño negando rotundamente

- no, jaja no yo no he cantado hace mucho y no se si anu lo haga bien-se nego

- anda...porfiiis -el menor puso su mejor cara de perrito, blaine dudo un largo rato, mientras el menor no dejaba de rogar con la mirada

- bien, pero no te burles si no lo hago bien.

_I've been alone _  
><em>Surrounded by darkness <em>  
><em>I've seen how heartless <em>  
><em>The world can be <em>

_I've seen you crying _  
><em>You felt like it's hopeless <em>  
><em>I'll always do my best <em>  
><em>To make you see <em>

_Baby, you're not alone _  
><em>Cause you're here with me <em>  
><em>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down <em>  
><em>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you <em>  
><em>And you know it's true <em>  
><em>It don't matter what'll come to be <em>  
><em>Our love is all we need to make it through <em>

_Now I know it ain't easy _  
><em>But it ain't hard trying <em>  
><em>Every time I see you smiling <em>  
><em>And I feel you so close to me <em>  
><em>And you tell me <em>

_Baby, you're not alone _  
><em>Cause you're here with me <em>  
><em>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down <em>  
><em>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you <em>  
><em>And you know it's true <em>

_It don't matter what'll come to be _  
><em>Our love is all we need to make it through <em>

_I still have trouble _  
><em>I trip and stumble <em>  
><em>Trying to make sense of things sometimes <em>  
><em>I look for reasons <em>  
><em>But I don't need 'em <em>  
><em>All I need is to look in your eyes <em>  
><em>And I realize <em>

_Baby I'm not alone _  
><em>Cause you're here with me <em>  
><em>And nothing's ever gonna take us down <em>  
><em>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you <em>  
><em>And you know it's true <em>  
><em>It don't matter what'll come to be <em>  
><em>Our love is all we need to make it through <em>

_Cause you're here with me _  
><em>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down <em>  
><em>Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you <em>  
><em>And you know it's true <em>  
><em>It don't matter what'll come to be <em>  
><em>You know our love is all we need <em>  
><em>Our love is all we need to make it through<em>

Blaine canto esa cancion con mas sentimiento que nunca, y no separo en ningun momento su mirada de la del menor y sabia la razon, era porque le estaba dedicando aquella cancion a ese hermoso ojiazul que le quitaba el aliento, queria expresarle que no estaba solo, nunca mas estaria solor porque estaria con el, se tendrian el uno al otro ahora, y asi seria hasta que el destino dictara lo contrario.

- Blaine cantas hermoso - le dijo el ojiazul aun shockeado por la majestuosa voz del morocho

- ajja gracias, no lo creo - se sonrojo

- encerio cantas mejor que yo...¿de quien es la cancion?

- mia, yo la escribi hace tiempo, cuando cai en una depresion severa, me la dedicaba a mi mismo..perk ahora tengo a alguien mas a quien dedicarla - kurt lo miro extrañado

- ¿a quien? - cuestiono

- a ti...te amo, y nunca mas estaras solo porque yo estare contigo...hasta que las estrellas caigan del cielo. - acaricio su mejilla con ternura, kurt le sonrio ampliamente.

- yo tambien te amo y tampoco estaras solo, porque yo tambien estare contigo, siempre - y sin aguantar mas ambos se besaron, sellando la promesa, ese comienzo de algo...el comienzo de un nuevo amor...¿pero sera facil?... o ¿sera un amor abocado al fracaso por ir contra el destino?...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Y aqui esta el capi, lo bueno va empezando xD jiji espero les haya gustado dejen sus reviews, ya sabem la cancion es Not Alone del mismisimo Darren criss ...gracias por leer


	11. Chapter 11

**DIA DE ACTUALIZACION, ESPERO LES AGRADE, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS ^^**

**Gabriela cruz: me alegra mucho que te este gustando, sobre el escarmiento a adam, te aseguro, pasara algo interesante :D**

**Candy Criss: eres bruja, pues creo que aqui te enteraras xD**

**Georgi G: no tienes ni idea de la forma cruel que puede llegar a ser el tio de blaine *lo odiaran***

**Camiila-klanier: lo se, darren tiene hermosas canciones :3**

**brenda: cosas buenas xD aunque un poco malas mas adelante, tambien.**

**CAPITULO 11: "COOPER"**

Kurt y Blaine se encontraban acostados en la cama del moreno, después de la plática del día anterior se habían ido a dormir aunque, como el castaño no tenía nada de sueño hicieron todo menos dormir al menos hasta las 3 am cuando ambos cayeron rendidos.

Kurt comenzó a abrir los ojos, observo detenidamente el rostro del hombre a su lado, nunca ni en sus mas locos sueños, se imagino con alguien tan perfectamente imperfecto como Blaine, claro que soñó con un hombre así de guapo pero nunca que fuese un delincuente, pero lo mas irónico es que no le importaba en lo absoluto, estaba enamorado de él… a pesar del poco tiempo.

Se acerco y le dio un beso casto en los labios pero fue suficiente para que el ojimiel abriera los ojos – mmm… es un muy buen despertar – dijo para volver a besar al castaño, este sonrio en medio del beso.

- buenos días entonces – contesto alegre kurt.

- ¿tienes mucho despierto?

- no, apenas unos minutos… me siento muerto – dijo recostándose nuevamente en el pecho de Blaine.

El moreno dejo salir una risita - ¿Quién fue el que prefirió hacer el amor toda la noche en lugar de dormir? – kurt se sonrojo e hizo un puchero, solo logro que blaine volviera a reírse.

Blaine observaba al chico en sus brazos y no se podía creer que eso estuviera sucediéndole, sinceramente el habia perdido todas las esperanzas de conocer el verdadero amor o, mejor dicho, de que alguien realmente se enamorara de el. Su vida, su pasado… todo estaba en su contra ¿Quién ama a alguien que tiene su alma manchada de sangre? Pero ahí estaba, el pequeño angel decidiendo estar con el demonio. La típica historia de amor prohibido.

- hoy ire por el dinero – le dijo blaine rompiendo el silencio.

En la noche, Blaine le habia platicado a kurt como seria lo de su libertad, este al principio estuvo un poco en desacuerdo, pues, era demasiado dinero pero era eso o protituirse, se dio cuenta lo estúpido que era estar en desacuerdo.

- ¿no te ocasionara problemas?

- para nada, Sebastian es un buen amigo mio, me debe un favor asi que simplemente lo estoy cobrando – le dijo tranquilamente.

Kurt se quedo pensativo - ¿puedo pedirte algo? – Blaine lo miro intrigado pero asintió rápidamente.

- quiero ser libre pero… no quiero regresar con mi familia

Al moreno eso no lo impresiono, después de escuchar todo lo que había pasado el castaño en esos dos últimos años era fácil entender el porqué no quería regresar con ellos.

- entonces… ¿con quien te quedarías? Me gustaría decirte que conmigo pero santana y yo solemos cambiarnos de escondites y además, no quiero que te relacionen conmigo, no quiero este tipo de vida para ti

- lo sé, lo sé además, sería una carga para ti y ni intentes negarlo, conmigo a tu lado seguro te atrapan fácilmente, soy lento y para nada sirvo para pelear o incluso huir – blaine rio ante eso, dándole un beso en la frente.

- me preocupa más tu seguridad que el hecho de ser atrapado

Kurt sonrió ampliamente y cada vez se preguntaba mas ¿Cómo un chico tan noble pudo haber tenido ese destino? Si tan solo sus padres no hubieran muerto… o hubiera sido otra persona quien lo hubiera educado… blaine sería feliz y libre, podría caminar por las calles sin miedo a ser atrapado, podría estar estudiando para ser el gran cantante que quería ser, podría ser su novio sin peligros. Aunque tal vez… de haber sido así, nunca lo hubiera conocido.

- bien, hora de levantarnos aunque tu debes quedarte aquí – el moreno se bajo de la cama completamente desnudo y kurt se sonrojo completamente, blaine lo miro con una ceja levantada.

- ¿es en serio? Después de todo lo que hicimos anoche ¿te apena verme desnudo? – dijo burlón.

Kurt lo miro un poco molesto y se tapo entero, solo pudo escuchar la risa de blaine mientras se metía al baño, kurt sonrió… podría acostumbrarse a eso.

**8-8-8-8-8-8**

Blaine entraba a la oficina de sebastian, este al verlo sonrio, yendo hacia el y dándole un abrazo fraternal que el moreno correspondió rápidamente.

- cuando tiempo seb

- lo mismo dijo Blaine, casi dos años… y no has cambiado nada

El moreno asintió - ¿tienes el dinero? En serio lo necesito – sebastian asintió dirigiéndose a su escritorio donde debajo de el habia una maleta, no muy grande pero si lo suficiente para que cupieran los 6 millones.

- ¿para que necesitas tanto efectivo? Espero no te estes metiendo en cosas mas peligrosas Blaine

Este negó con la cabeza – son para liberar a un chico… larga historia, te la contare en otro momento, solo te diré que… es importante para mí – Sebastián sonrió al escuchar eso.

- ¿Blaine Anderson enamorado? Debo conocer a ese chico y felicitarlo, sinceramente pensé que nunca sucedería

El moreno rio ante la exageración de su amigo pero no podía culparlo, el mismo pensó que jamás sucedería.

- bueno seb, no te quito mas el tiempo… debo entregar esto lo más pronto posible

El castaño asintió – hasta luego blaine

- hasta pronto Sebastián

Y así salió dirigiéndose al lugar donde le entregaría el dinero a su tío, sabía que si le decía que estaba enamorado de kurt se reiría y jamás permitiría su relación, pues era claro que su tío lo quería solo para siempre, así que ya tenía bien inventada su historia.

**8-8-8-8-8-8**

Puso la maleta en el piso en los pies de su tio, mirándolo con un poco de rencor, este lo miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¿y se podría saber para que quieres al chico?

- por la misma razón que lo quieren los clientes de los Evans

El señor Bradley Anderson comenzó a contar los billetes, Blaine esperaba pacientemente, realmente queria creer que con esa respuesta seria suficiente.

- asi que el chico te gusto ¿eh? Cuando ya no te complazca ¿Qué haras con el?

Blaine lo miro con asco pero recordó que tenia que contestar exactamente lo que su tio esperaba escuchar.

- ¿es necesario decirlo? Bien sabes lo que hacemos con lo que ya no nos sirve

El hombre rio maléficamente – me agrada tu forma de pensar chico… muy bien, esta completo, hablare con los Evans – Blaine asintió y volteo para irse, entonces la voz de su tío lo detuvo.

- tienes tu libertad Blaine… por ahora – el moreno ni siquiera volteo, sabía que nunca sería completamente libre pero también sabía que, al menos por un tiempo su tío no lo molestaría, tiempo que utilizaría para planear irse lejos con kurt y con santana, la morena es muy importante para el y su tío lo sabe, por eso necesita llevársela también.

**8-8-8-8-8-8**

Kurt estaba con la boca abierta, completamente impactado con lo que le decía santana.

- entonces ¿tiene un hermano? ¿Qué fue de el? – preguntaba consternado, sin entender porque si blaine tiene un hermano mayor, no estaba a su lado, cuidando de el.

- porque desapareció, nadie nunca supo de el… Blaine lo busco con ayuda de su tio un tiempo pero nunca lo encontró, Blaine cree que Cooper simplemente decidió seguir con su vida o quizá… también murió en el accidente, no sabemos, con el paso de los años simplemente… se olvido de el – contaba triste la morena, kurt suponía lo que santana también imaginaba.

Cooper ya tenia mas 18, obviamente no se dejaría mandar por el tio de blaine, eso estropeaba cualquier plan que el Sr Anderson tuviera.

- ¿crees que se deciso de él, verdad?

La morena lo miro unos instantes y asintió – presiento que Blaine también lo intuye pero ese tema nunca lo toca, prefiere creer que Cooper esta en algún lugar haciendo su vida – kurt asintió pensando en lo dolorosa que era la vida del moreno.

_En ese momento solo pensaba_ _en lo distinto que todo hubiera sido si su hermano hubiera estado con él, en como la vida de Blaine hubiera sido alegre y segura, porque según me conto Blaine tiempo después el y Cooper eran demasiado únicos, me sentí realmente triste, sobre todo imaginando lo que le habían hecho a su hermano._

_- el sigue vivo ¿lo sabes no? – le pregunto la psicologa_

_- no creo que pasar mas de 10 años en estado de coma sea vivir, claro que eso lo ignorábamos… _

_- ¿Cómo lo supieron? – pregunto la mujer._

_- para eso aun falta mucha historia… lo único que le puedo decir es que fue exactamente eso lo que desato la furia de Blaine, el porqué ahora estoy aquí y el, tras las rejas_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER :D **

**¿QUE CREEN QUE LE HAYA PASADO A COOPER? :O**

**¿QUE TANTOS SECRETOS OCULTARA EL TIO DE BLAINE?**


	12. Chapter 12

**OKOK PRIMERO QUE NADA... UNA DISCULPA POR NO SUBIR CAPITULO EL LUNES :/ SALI CON MI FAMILIA Y LLEGUE ALGO TARDE ASI QUE FUE IMPOSIBLE U.U TRATARE DE QUE NO SE REPITA NUEVAMENTE...**

**brenda: de cooper sabremos mas adelante, y todavia falta para saber que pasa con blaine exactamente en el presente...**

**Camiila-klanier: jajajaa nooo no te quiero dejar mal xD pero asi va la historia, que se le hace**

**Gabriela Cruz: sam sale *es inevitable* pero descuida, no tendra nada amoroso con blaine xD**

**NTKlainer: nooo pobres gatos xD el tio de blaine tendra su merecedio final.**

**Jeny: ¿podran huir? i dont know xD**

**Georgi G: pues imaginate que sera capaz de hacer blaine cuando se enteró de lo de cooper :o**

**Candy Criss: pues no te puedo decir si le atinaste o no porque ni nosotras hemos planeado como blaine se enterara de lo de cooper, blaine y kurt... no te puedo decir, eso es spoiler xD**

**Guest: gracias espero te siga gustando :)**

**CAPITULO 12: "REUNION FAMILIAR"**

Blaine llegaba con una sonrisa alegre, santana al verlo supo que significaba, todo habia salido bien.

- kurt hummel es hora de irnos al lugar donde te quedaras - le anuncio antes de plantarle un beso rapido.

El castaño lo miro con duda - como? De que lugar hablas? - pregunto bastante intrigado.

- me dijiste que no querias volver con tu familia asi que... tengo un lugar donde puedes quedarte, asi que vamos - kurt decidio no seguir preguntando y solo obedecer, se despidio de la morena y salieron.

Iban en la moto de blaine, kurt se aferro a la cintura del moreno pues, era la primera vez que se subia a una moto pero, a pesar de todo, se sentia seguro. Despues de unos 20 minutos de paseo llegaron fuera de una pequeña pero muy bonita casa, se bajaron y kurt siguio a blaine que habria la casa. Noto que tenia la llave asi que... no era de nadie mas? Era de el?

- no kurt, no se la robe a nadie - dijk el bromeando, kurt se apeno. Entraron y kurt pudo ver una gran foto en medio de la sala, donde estaba una pareja, la señora llevaba en sus brazos a un niño de unos 3 años y a lado del señor estaba un chico de unos 13 años mas o menos.

- kurt... te presento a mi familia - dijo en un tono neutral pero el castaño pudo ver la tristeza en su mirada.

No sabia que decir, sabia que aunque el moreno no hablara de ello... le dolia, siempre le doleria, perdio a todos siendo solo un niño. En la foto se veian tan felices.

_En ese momento desee que se regresara el tiempo, sabe? Poder lograr evitar la muerte de los padres de blaine para volver a ver la sonrisa de ese niño que estaba en brazos de su madre... tan feliz, ustedes lo juzgan sin conocer nada de el pero yo doctora... yo conoci al verdadero blaine anderson, el blaine que en secreto y silencio lloraba la muerte de sus padres y la desaparicion de su hermano, el blaine que se detestaba por lo que tenia que hacer por ordenes de su tio, el que mas de una vez deseo morir, el blaine que ama, el blaine que protege..._

- no te sientas mal por mi kurt, solo digamos... me causa bastante nostalgia

Kurt sabia que era mas que eso pero, decidio solo asentir.

- esta casa estaba destinada para cooper, mi hermano, pero bueno... nadie la ocupa asi que podras quedarte aqui - me dijo sin cometar nada sobre su hermano, yo tampoco me atrevi a preguntar.

Dimos un recorrido por toda la casa, era hermosa, la habian mantenido como cuando era habitada, supuse blaine la habia mandado limpiar para mi. No pude parar de observar a blaine, el trataba de fingir pero notaba el dolor en su mirada, tenia recuerdos lo se, vi mas de una vez como observaba a su hermano, me senti infinitamente triste, con sus padres tenia de que estaban muertos pero vivir con la duda de que fue de tu hermano... el no podria sopprtarlo, por eso y mas admiraba a ese hombre, llego por detras y lo abrazo, blaine se dejo hacer.

- algun dia kurt... te contare todo, solo... necesito tiempo

El castaño le dio un beso en la mejilla - descuida, me contaras lo que quierqs contarme y cuando quieras hacerlo por ahora solo tengo una pregunta... - blaine levanto una ceja.

- te quedaras?

Blaine se solto y se puso frente a el, pasando sus manos por la cintura del ojiazul.

- quieres que me quede?

- sabes que si

Blaine sonrio uniendo sus labios en un beso lleno de amor y pasion.

- hay una cama que muere por ser estrenada - comento blaine y kurt sonrio un poco sonrojado, blaine lo cargo colocando las piernas de kurt alrededor de su cintura, hicieron el amor mas de una vez...

Ambos se encontraban desnudos, enredados en las sabanas, kurt recostado en el pecho del moreno, con sus dedos haciendole dibujos invisibles. Blaine le acariciaba el cabello.

- blaine... puedo preguntarte algo?

- lo que quieras

Kurt se lo penso unos minutos, sintio los labios de blaine en su frente.

- kurt solo pregunta, sino quiero contestar solo te lo dire, ok?

El castaño sonrio - tu... me dijiste que te enamoraste de elena, pero ahora estas conmigo yo... bueno, eres bi? - blaine rio un poco, penso que era otro tipo de pregunta por el nerviosismo del menor.

- nunca me ha gustado las clasificaciones... yo creo que simplemente las personas se enamoran, sin importar si es hombre o mujer, asi que me puedes ver como bi pero yo me veo solo como una perspna que se enamoro de otra - kurt lo miraba impresionado, amaba la manera de pensar del ojimiel.

- eres realmente... unico, te amo

Blaine lo miro con ternura - y tu eres adorable... tambien te amo - el corazon de kurt latia fuertemente al escucharlo pronunciar aquellas palabras.

- y... que piensas hacer? Iras con tu familia? O... no?

Kurt se puso serio, ni el mismolo habia pensado aun.

- no lo se... ahora solo quiero disfrutar de esto, podriamos posponer mi respuesta hasta mañana?

El moreno asintio - como quieras pero que quede claro, no quiero que te acerques a ese tal adam, porque si te pone una mano encima... creeme, sera la ultima cosa que haga - dio seria y amenazantemente.

_Lejos de sentirme intimidado me senti... protegido, seguro, amado, y bueno... blaine cumplio su amenaza, adam me volvio a golpear y... fue lo ultimo que hizo con sus mano, ¿lo sabe verdad? Lo le sucedió a adam – la doctora asintió – se lo contare pero… mas adelante_

Al dia siguiente, kurt ya habia decidido que si iria a ver a su familia, simplemente para que supieran que estaba bien y no siguieran recorriendo el pais entero buscandolo, de esa forma tambien no ponia a blaine en riesgo de ser atrapado por secuestro, ademas podia recoger algunas de sus cosas para llevarlas a la que seria su nueva casa. Pensaba que excusa darles a sus padres...no podia simplemente llegar y decir "me enamore de mi secuestrador y ahora vivire con el hasta luego" No, tal vez les diria que queria ser independiente u algo parecido.

- entonces...iras - la voz de blaine hizo que kurt se sobresaltara y diera un saltito

- me asustaste. Si lo hare, solo para que sepan que estoy bien y asi poder estar mas tranquilos - se coloco una playera de blaine ya que no tenia ropa suya, le quedaba un poco pequeña.

- de acuerdo, pero, ten cuidado porfavor, no dejes que ese idiota te ponga una mano encima - le pidio con ojos suplicantes lo menos que queria era que kurt volveria a ser maltratado por ese tipo o se arrepentiria.

- tranquilo, no pasara nada - lo tranquilizo mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello, blaine coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

- ¿ya pensaste que les vas a decir?

- si, les dire que quiero independizarme, seguramente me diran que tengo que seguir yendo al colegio pero no importa - dijo con poca importancia, entonces blaine entro en cuenta de lo que acababa de decir

- es cierto...tienes que seguir yendo a la escuela kurt

- ¿para que? No es necesario - dijo como si nada por el mandaba la escuela al diablo, pero blaine nompensaba igual

- ¿como que para que? Kurt, necesitas estudiar, prepararte para ser alguien, no ser un criminal como yo, vamos dijiste que tenias el sueño de ser cantante, pues solo estudiando puedes llegar a serlo - kurt rodo los ojos, blaine aveces le lanzaba sermones como si fuera su padre, pero le parecia algo tierno que se preocupara por el.

- bien, hablaremos de eso despues, me tengo que ir antes de que se haga mas tarde - dicho esto dejo un beso casto en los labios de su novio, antes de retirarse camino a la casa de sus padres.

Se detuvo en el enorme rejado que daba al jardin de la mansion de sus padres, espero a que las camaras de vigilancia notaran su presencia y cuando esto sucedio la reja de abrio permitiendole pasar. Todo estaba igual, el jardin estaba intacto, miro a lo lejos aquel arbol manzanero del cual colgaba un columpio de madera, que habia construido con la ayuda de finn cuando tenia 10 años, adoraba ese sitio, ese arbol y su habitacion eran los unicos lugares de donde podia tener momentos de paz y tranquilidad, ya sea para leer, o para escribir pasaba tardes enteras alli, era su lugar preferido.

Llego hasta la puerta principal, con algo de nerviosismo por cual seria el recibimiento, toco el tiembre, espero a que atendieran la puerta, el mayordomo abrio la puerta y al verlo, sus ojos casi salen de sus orbitas.

- señor hummel, porfavor pase - kurt entro en el recibidor, no era que hubieran pasado siglos de la ultima vez que estuvo alli, pero lo parecia, era realmente espaciosos, tal vez demasiado, por eso era el lugar donde se realizaban la mayoria de los eventos de sus padres, los colores de las paredes insipidos como siempre, tonos blancos y crema sin ningun contraste que le pudiera de dar almenos un poco de vida al lugar, las enormes escaleras que daban hacia el segundo piso donde las habitaciones se encontraban.

- avisare a sus padres que esta aqui - aviso el mayordomo antes de salir escaleras arriba, kurt siguio inspeccionando el panorama. No tardo mucho cuando escucho el sonido de los tacones chocar contra el piso , levanto la mirada encontrandoce con su madrastra totalmente sorprendida de verlo alli parado bajo la escalera, seguro ya lo hacian muerto unas semanas atras.

Carole bajo casi corriendo las enormes escaleras y al llegar hasta el, lo atrajo en un efusivo abrazo, kurt pudo sentir como su hombro se humedecia a causa de las lagrimas de su madrastra.

- dios cariño, crei que jamas te volveriamos a ver, hemos pasado dia y noche buscandote, es un milagro que estes bien - kurt sonrio ligeramente, siempre habia notado que su madrastra lo queria como si de un hijo propio se tratase, lo queria demasiado y el a ella, sin duda se habia preocupado por el, aunque no pensaba igual de su verdadero progenitor. Y como si lo hubiera invocado, aquel hombre bajaba las escaleras con expresion seria, ¡vaya! con que alegria recibes a tu hijo que ha estado desaparecido cerca de 4 semanas. Llego hasta estar enfrente de el, lanzandole una mirada demasiado seria y fria

- padre...- no pudo decir mas cuando sintio la bofetada en su mejilla derecha, al ya estar acostumbrado simplemente llevo su mano a su mejilla adolorida.

- ¡Burt! - le reprendio su esposa

- ¡¿donde diablos te habias metido jovencito? ¿Sabes el pendiente con el que nos tenias? Creimos que algo malo te habia pasado, ¿quien te crees para irte asi como asi sin avisar? Adam dijo que simplemente te fuiste como si nada y ya no regresaste ¿a donde fuiste?! - que alegre bienvenida, a gritos, kurt solo pudo suspiras cansado.

- Lo siento padre...iba a regresar, pero en el camino alguien me secuestro...estuve secuestrado mas de dos semanas, gracias a dios, logre escapar cuando a mi secuestrador le paso un accidente y fue herido por una bala, aproveche para escapar...pero tenia miedo de regresar aqui y que viniera por mi y por ustedes, asi que no regrese, y consegui una casa lejos de aqui, donde pase las siguientes dos semanas, estaba decidido a quedarme alli definitivamente, pero sabia que tenia que venir a cotarles lo sucedido y para que supieran...que estoy bien y no tienen de que preocuparse - buena historia la que se habia inventado, pero le habia resultado bastante convincente a su parecer, y tal parecia que a sus padres tambien.

- oh cariño ¿seguro que estas bien, no te hicieron daño? - carole empezo a inspeccionarlo buscando algun rastro de herida reciente, pero no habia ninguna.

- descuida, no me hicieron daño, aunque tenian planeado venderme a unas personas que querian prostituirme, pero escape justo a tiempo - la tranquilizo, su padre ablando su semblante.

- tienes que decirnos como era ese mal nacido para demandarlo y asi jamas de volveran a acercar a ti - el ojiazul se alarmo al instante, no podia permitir que le hicieran nada a blaine, nego efusivamente con la cabeza.

- ¡No!...es decir, nunca pude ver su rostro, siempre llevo consigo una mascara de pasamontañas, no se quien es y ya no importa, si los demandamos podria ser contraproducente para nosotros no solo para mi, simplemente olvidemos que esto paso, igual ya tengo un lugar a donde irme...- su padre lo interrumpio antes de que pudiera continuar hablando.

- disculpa ¿que acabas de decir? ¿un lugar a donde irte? - el castaño se tenso.

- amm si queria decirles que...me mudare a aquella casa donde encontre refugio, es una de las razones por las que vine, para comentarles y poder recoger algunas de mis cosas para poder irme - explico un tanto nervioso ante la reaccion de su padre.

- ¿y se puede saber con el permiso de quien decides mudarte?...aun no cumples los 18 años jovencito, no puedes mandarte por ti mismo aun - le reprendio el mayor, kurt entro en cuenta...aun era menor de edad

- pero padre, no falta mucho para que los cumpla, necesito empezar a independizarme, ademas, se trata tambien de mi seguridad - se excuso, pero su padre seguia negandose, no permitiria que su hijo, su unico heredero se volviera a ir asi como asi.

- y que pasa con el colegio..¿lo dejaras?

- no por supuesto que no, seguire asistiendo de eso no tienen porque preocuparse.

- ¿y Adam? - el solo nombrarlo hizo que a kurt se le helara la sangre

- papa...se que tengo que obdecerte en todo y que es mi responsabilidad con respecto al negocio familiar...pero no pienso seguir con Adam, ya no mas - expreso firme y decidido, ya no queria seguir viviendo a merced de aquel hombre si es que se le podia llamar asi. Burt hummel solto una estruendosa carcajada

- aqui no mandas tu, mando yo y vas a seguir saliendo con adam asi te guste o no aun si te quieres largar, no me interesa pero tendras que seguir con el - exclamo prepotente

- ¿pero no te das cuenta de lo que me hace? ¡Mira esto! - kurt subio un poco su playera dejandole ver uno de los tantos moratones que adam habia dejado marcados en su cuerpo - me golpea papa, me humilla, me trata como si fuera basura... ya no quiero seguir asi - protesto casi sollozando, su madrastra corrio a abrazarlo

- algo debiste haber hecho para que te haga eso - kurt miro incredulo a su progenitor y como restaba importancia a la situacion y lo dejaba ver como algo normal.

- ¡claro que no!, lo hace por simple gusto, solo busca excusas para hacerme daño padre, ¡debes parar esto! - le suplico con la voz entrecortada su hijo

- burt debes hacer algo - exclamo su esposa molesta, pero aunque ella quisiera ayudar o siquiera opinar, no podia, tenia que someterse a las decisiones de su esposo sin poder darle uso a su derecho de expresion, no podia opinar con respecto a esta situacion.

- deacuerdo hablare con Adam, pero lo suyo no terminara ¿entendido? - era una orden, no podia resistirse o decir que no, era aunque no quisiera. A regaña dientes asintio con la cabeza, para despues observar la sonrisa de satisfaccion de su padre

- prefecto.

- pero...¿si puedo irme?

- si, puedes irte como quieras - le autorizo sin importancia su padre.

- gracias

- kurt cariño tus amigos del colegio han estado tambien muy preocupados por ti y pienso que seria genial aue pudieran venir a verte y saber que estas bien...si quieres - era cierto, sus amigos tambien debian estar mas que preocupados en especial rachel, su histerica mejor amiga.

- claro que si, me encantaria verlos - dijo sonriente

- ¡te parece si los invitamos a cenar? Para que pasen un rato contigo - carole decia animada, el ojiazul sonrio asintiendo

- por supuesto esta perfecto, subire a mi habitacion para ir empacando, con permiso - subio las escaleras con direccion a su habitacion, no habia sido facil pero ya habia conseguido el permiso de irse, blaine estaria muy feliz...Blaine...tenia

que avisarle que probablemente hoy no regresaria.

Rogo por que tuviera el celular encendido, y marco su numero, vigilo la puerta para que nadie escuchara su conversacion y se encerro en el baño. 1..2...3 timbrazos y contesto.

* llamada*

- ¿hola?

- blaine amor, hola - susurro kurt

- cariño ¿todo bien que tal salio?

- perfectamente, ya tengo el permiso de mudarme - omitio la parte de Adam, porqur sabia que a blaine no le agradaria nada saberlo

- eso es maravilloso, podremos estar en paz porfin - blaine sonaba emocionado, kurt sonrio como tonto enamorado por el tonito de alegria del morocho

- oh, tambien queria decirte que...posiblemente no llegue esta noche, mi madrastra llamara a varios de mis amigos del colegio que quieren verme y cenaremos asi que, creo que llego mañana

- ouh, ¿y que hare yo solito aqui? - kurt casi puedo ver el puchero del blaine al otro lado de la linea.

- no estas solo, santana esta alli

- si pero es muy enojona y solo se la pasa viendo american idol y gritandole al televisor hasta de lo que se van a morir los concursantes, ademas, ella no puede darme besos como tu...te extrañare

- y yo a ti, pero solo sera por hoy, mañana te podre dar todos los besitos que quieras, ya me tengo que ir amor, tengo que empacar

- deacuerdo, cuidate hermoso...te amo

- y yo a ti muchisimo, adios

- adios

* Fin de la llamada*

Kurt salio del baño con una expresion de ternura, por fin tenia a alguien que lo extrañara, que le dijera "te amo" al final de una llamada, tenia a alguien que lo esperara.

Saco de su armario una maleta, entonces empezo a revisar todos sus armarios y cajones, era demasiada ropa y no todo cabia en la maleta, sin embargo; amaba todas y cada una de esas prendas de marca y diseñadores famosos, pero no podia llevarse todo, ademas de que no lo necesitaria todo. Tomo la ropa que mas le gustaba y lo mas indispensable que necesitaria, lleno 2 maletas grandes con varias de sus cosas, tanto utiles escolares, ropa, fotografias zapatos etc.

Observo su habitacion, que el mismo habia decorado, le en encantaba, las paredes tenian colores muy lindos su habitacion era la mas colorida de la casa, tenia demasiados cuadros decorativos, alfombras, fotografias, de todo, extrañaria demasiado su santuario aquel testigo que lo vio crecer, se recosto en su cama y cerro los ojos un momento, quedandose dormido.

- ¡Kurt!...¡Kurt despierta! - entreabrio los ojos al sentir que era zangoloteado.

- ¿eh?...¿que?...- seguia adormilado

- estas vivo - depronto sintio los brazos de su mejor amiga estrujandolo con fiereza, se trataba de rachel - te extrañe tanto kurtie, me tenias con el corazon en la boca.

- tranquila Rach, estoy bien y en una pieza - la tranquilixo devolviendole el abrazo

- no sabes lo feliz que me hizo saber que ya estabas aqui sano y salvo, pero tienes que contarme que paso ¿donde estuviste? - kurt se quedo callado, dudo un rato, rachel era su mejor amiga, con la que no tenia ningun secreto, pero no sabia si era bueno contarle la verdad.

- te lo dire si prometes no ponerte histerica, ni decirle a nadie - le condiciono

- lo juro por Barbra Streisand - afirmo

- bien...durante la fiesta de fin de año, yo sali corriendo por algo que paso con Adam, y llegue hasta el parque pero era demasiado tarde y todo estaba obscuro, para no hacerte el cuento largo...fui secuestrado

- oh por dios kurt - rachel llevo una mano a su boca sorprendida

- si pero eso no es todo, el, mi secuestrador, no me hizo nada malo, de hecho se encargo de darme de comer siempre, hasta me dio una habitacion, pero esto se debe a que el no es malo, no disfruta de ser un criminal, esta bajo las ordenes de su malvado tio, que lo obliga a cometer delitos. Con el tiempo nos empezamos a interesar en el otro y descubri cosas de el que no sabia y entonces...

- no me digas que...

- si, ya no soy virgen rach - berry abrio los ojos como platos, y si su mandibula no hubiera estado pegada a su craneo habria perforado el piso

- ¡no puedo creerlo! Todavia de que pierdes tu virginidad con un criminal, regresas con el sindrome de estocolmo

- ¿que? Estas loca, yo no tengo ningun trastorno, estoy enamorado realmente de el, y el lo esta de mi, se que suena estupido, como una novela irreal pero es encerio...me enamorado de un criminal - rachel que aun seguia en shock, lo miro seria

- ¡¿ya no eres virgen?!

- joder Berry, si ya no lo soy

- no puedo creer esto que me dices, kurt es muy peligroso, no sabes a que peligros te estas exponiendo - sonaba preocupada la pelinegra, el castaño sabia cuales eran los riesgos, pero la verdad no le importaban, los correria solo por estar con blaine

- lo se...pero no importa, estare bien, de hecho me ire a vivir con el, me mudo mañana - rachel se alarmo al escuchar a su amigo decir "me mudo"

- ¿te mudas? ¿Me vas a abandonar? - exclamo alterada

- no claro que no, al parecer seguire yendo al colegio y podras ir a visitarme o yo ire a tu casa,no te abandonare - la abrazo

- bien, confiare en ti, vamos a bajo seguro todos llegaron ya - la joven tomo la mano del ojiazul llevandolo escaleras abajo donde sus amigos los esperaban sentados en el living bebiendo soda y comiendo bocadillos que traia sam, que por cierto, este al verlo se le abalanzo encima en un abrazo

- kurt que bueno que estas aqui te heche de menos- susurro abrazandolo

- yo igual sam, tranquilo ya estoy aqui - le sonrio para darle confianza y este solo le devolvio la sonrisa

- ¿que te paso? - pregunto curioso

- luego te cuento es una larga historia, solo te dire que estuve secuestrado por el mismisimo Blaine Anderson - le susurro en el oido para que nadie mas pudiera oir, sam se tenso al escuchar ese nombre, Blaine Anderson...eso no era bueno.

Kurt continuo conviviendo con sus amigos de manera muy alegre, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que alguien muy importante le faltaba, y en ese momento el timbre sono, supo quien era. Al verla cruzar por la puerta, corrio a abrazarla, la habia extrañado mucho, despues de rachel ella era su mejor amiga.

- kurtie cielo, es maravilloso volverte a ver - le expreso emocionada al estrujarlo

- lo mismo digo Elena...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Espero les haya gustado! :D largo para recompensar el hecho de que no subi cap xD**

**¿que les parecio? elena y kurt se conocen... que fuerte xD**

**Siento bien feo al poner a BURT de malo pero ya que... :p**

**Gracias por leer :3**


	13. Chapter 13

**DIA DE ACTUALIZACION :3 PUES AQUI EL CAP, SIENTO QUE LES VA A GUSTAR ^^**

**gabriela cruz: jajaja tu siempre pensando mal de sam xD no, nunca lo pondremos de malo, lamento decirtelo xD**

**camiila-klanier: lo se! es tan extraño pensar en burt de malo pero pues ya que xD adam tendra su castigo muajajajaja, gracias que bueno que te guste :D**

**brenda: ya se! elena y kurt, impaktante! ¿cual sera la reaccion de kurt cuando se entere? :o adam no morira pero tendra su castigo...**

**georgi g: jaja se pone interesante la cosa xD elena y kurt chan chan chan chan**

**guest: kurt y elena definitivamente son problemas xD**

**adriana11: elena sin duda traera problemas, eso definitivamente pasara...**

**CAPITULO 13 "EL CASTIGO DE ADAM"**

Kurt y Elena mantenian una animada platica desde que la joven entro, aunque bajo la mirada celosa de Rachel que causaba risa en ambos jovenes. Antes de que kurt hubiera sido secuestrado, Elena habia salido de viaje una semana con su familia y su novio, por lo tanto, se decian todo lo que se habian extrañado y la chica le contaba a su amigo como habia sido su viaje y lo mucho que se asusto cuando la llamaron diciendole que el castaño habia desaparecido. Kurt habia omitido los detalles de su secuestro, no era muy buena idea ir divulgando a todos sobre lo que habia pasado realmente.

_Y por si se pregunta doctora, No, yo no pensaba que ella fuera la Elena que Blaine nombraba con tanto resentimiento, conocia a mi amiga desde hace mucho, era una chica tan dulce y tierna, que nunca la crei capaz de haberle hecho semejante cosa a alguien como Blaine...que le demostro un amor incondicional, y estuvo dispuesto a sacrificarse por ella en mas de una ocasion, enterarme que lo habia sido fue...un golpe fatal, mas por lo que intento hacer despues._

_ - ¿Que paso cuando descubriste que lo era? ¿que intento hacer? - cuestionaba la psicologa con interes, la historia le estaba resultando hasta entretenida._

_- considero mejor decirselo mas adelante, por el momento, yo no sospechaba de_ Elena...

- te extrañe muchisimo kurt, y recibir esa llamada de que te habias desaparecido hizo que casi me diera un infarto, no se que haria si te pasara algo - decia sinceramente tomandolo de las manos

- yo tambien te extrañe Elena - kurt detestaba que llevara el mismo nombre que aquella tipa tan horrible, porsupuesto, el no relacionaba por ningun motivo a su amiga con aquella chica, no podia siquiera imaginarse a Ele actuando de esa manera con nadie - pero ya estoy aqui ya no tienes de que preocuparte.

- ¿nunca te vuelvas a desaparecer asi escuchaste? - advirtio la joven

- no prometo nada...tu tambien te nos desapareciste una vez - la chica se tenso ante ese recordatorio, hace un tiempo Elena tambien habia desaparecido asi como si nada, pero cuando regreso no quizo contar nada, simplemente habia dicho que se habia ido lejos por un tiempo.

- fue diferente...bueno olvidemoslo- entonces cambio de tema rapidamente. Ahora el tema de conversacion grio en torno al novio de elena, kurt lo conocia, era muy buen chico, y ele sabia que kurt aunque salia con "Adam" era como si no tuviera a nadie, elena odiaba a adam por lo que le hacia a su amigo pero tampoco podia hacer nada, kurt decidio contarle a la castaña que estaba saliendo con alguien.

- uuuh ¿quien es el afortunado? - kurt se puso palido y su cabeza empezo a buscar algun nombre que inventarle a la chica

- ammm Darren...se llama darren - fue lo unico que se le ocurrio, igual ese nombre le gustaba

- estoy muy feliz por ti..haber cuando me lo presentas - oops, y ese otro problema se formulo

- oh, si es que...luego esta muy ocupado con su...trabajo, pero yo te digo si un dia puede - explico nervioso, elena un poco dudosa acepto.

cuando ya se hizo mas tarde, sus amigos se despidieron de el, rachel le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurro un "llamame siempre que me necesites" kurt asintio sonriente, y luego se despidio de Ele

- cuidate mucho corazon, te quiero - dijo ella antes de darse la vuelta para irse

- hey, que yo sigo sigo siendo la mejor amiga...te vigilo elena - amenazo rachel a la castaña que solo la miro con miedo por el tono de voz que habia usado, al ojiazul le causaba algo de gracia los celos de su mejor amiga, pero le daban ternura tambien.

A la noche cuando kurt ya estaba con ansias de irse pues sabia que Blaine se desesperaria si no llegaba ese dia tampoco.

Sin embargo, Carole habia convencido a Kurt de quedarse a cenar, este habia accedido a regañadientes solo por ella.

Sam y otros sirvientes de la mansion pusieron la mesa y sirvieron la cena para la familia Hummel, sin embargo Sam sd veia un povo inquieto y hasta tenso, habia escuchado gracias al mayordomo que habia escuchado toda la historia del secuestro de Kurt, pero no habia logrado creerse ni la mitad, no cualquiera escapa asi de facil de un secuestro, kurt y blaine se traian algo el lo sabia...

El timbre de la mansion sono y el mayordomo corrio a abrir la puerta.

- ¿quien sera? - pregunto carole

- invite a alguien a cenar - contesto Burt, carole y kurt se miraron dudosos, ¿quien podria ser? Pero al ver al aludido entrar al comedor hizo que Kurt temblara de miedo, y mas por la mirada intensa con que este lo miro

- Adam hijo, porfavor sientate, eres bienvenido - adam tomo asiento al lado de kurt este se puso nervioso, no soportaba tener a Adam a unos cuantos centimetros de el, le ponia los nervios de punta.

- ¡mi amor, no sabes lo preocupado que estaba por ti! - "hipocrita estupido hipocrita" era lo que la expresion de kurt daba a entender cuando adam lo atrajo a sus brazos, y beso su mejilla, kurt trato de ocultar su mueca de asco absoluto - me encanta que estes aqui de nuevo conmigo, y que estes bien.

- lo mismo digo Adam - contesto Kurt muy serio sin emocion alguna, apartando al mayor, su minimo toque le causaba horror.

Cenaron de forma tranquila aunque kurt se mantenia nerviosos ante la presencia del britanico, le ponia los nervios de punta. Cuando terminaron de cenar los sirvientes recogieron los platos.

- Adam...necesito hablar contigo, vamos a mi despacho porfavor - le ordeno burt al mayor señalado la puerta de su oficina

- Claro que si - lo siguo hasta que entraron en el despacho, posiblemente burt le comentaria a adam de lo que habian hablado esta mañana, sobre los golpes y eso, kurt suspiro algo aliviado.

no paso mas de media hora, kurt ya habia bajado sus maletas al recibidor ya casi listo para irse, queria largarse antes de que Adam saliera del despacho de su padre, seguro estaria molesto por haberlo delatado, asi que queria correr como alma que lleva el diablo antes que encararlo.

La puerta del despacho se escucho abrirse seguido de las risas de adam y su padre, alarmando al ojiazul, quien antes de que lo vieran corrio con la intencion de encerrarse en su habitacion, pero quien menos queria lo detuvo antes de que corriera escaleras arriba.

- Kurt - el nombrado giro con temor

- ¿Que quieres Adam? - pregunto de mala forma

- te he dicho que no me hables de ese modo...necesito hablar contigo - ordeno

-no tenemos nada de que hablar - dijo antes de volver a correr escaleras arriba, pero la mano de Adam lo detuvo de forma brusca

- no te pregunte, dije que tenemos que hablar ¡Ahora! - su mirada era tan profunda que atemorizaba al ojiazul asi solo asintio dejando que el mayor lo arrastrara.

Adam y Kurt fueron caminando lejos de la casa, no tanto pero, si lo suficiente para que no pudieran ser escuchados, Kurt ya estaba decidido a terminar todo con el, a pesar de lo dicho por su padre, simplemente ya no tenia porque aguantarlo, ahora ya tenia un novio y, a pesar de todo lo que Adam le ha hecho tampoco lo queria muerto, sabia que si el volvia a hacerle algo, Blaine no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados no, seguro lo mataría.

- bien, aquí estamos ¿Qué quieres adam?

- me conto tu padre que supuestamente estuviste secuestrado

Kurt levanto la ceja - ¿Qué quieres decir con "supuestamente"? – preguntó sin comprender porque Adam dudaba de lo que habia dicho.

- por favor, lograste escapar, sin un solo rasguño… eso no me lo trago

- entonces… ¿Qué supones que estuve haciendo todo este tiempo? – pregunto molesto, dudando seriamente si realmente no lo quiere muerto.

Adam sonrio maliciosamente – seguro divirtiéndote… con otro – Kurt retrocedió, conocía demasiado bien la mirada psicótica del británico, asi como también el tono de su voz cuando esta molesto.

- vete a la mierda! – le grito kurt alejándose de el, no queria correr, no queria verse débil pero, tenia que alejarse de el. Esto podría ser una masacre… Pero entonces sintio el fuerte agarre de la mano del mas alto en su brazo y una vez que logro voltearlo un puñetazo fue directamente a sus labios, Kurt sintio el fuerte dolor y la sangre corriendo de su labio roto.

- me debes respeto kurt, soy tu prometido y este es solo una probada de tu castigo además… no debes hablarme nunca asi – le hablo seriamente.

Kurt lo miro con odio y soportando el dolor le gritó – yo no tengo porque soportarte nunca mas! No te necesito Crawfort! Esto se acabo, puedes buscarte a otro prometido con dinero porque lo nuestro… si es que se puede llamar asi, aquí termina! – le grito con todo el rencor que habia guardado con el paso del tiempo que habia tenido que estar con el.

Adam se acerco dándole una patada en el estomago – te equivocas, esto no se acaba hasta que yo diga – y justo cuando iba a recibir otro golpe, cerro los ojos esperándolo pero nunca llego.

- ¿Quién diablos eres tu? Suéltame! – escuchó a Adam gritar, abrió los ojos con dificultad un poco adolorido aun, entonces miro que el británico estaba siendo sostenido por un desconocido.

- no creo que debas preocuparte por quien soy yo sino … por quien te va a venir a cobrar lo que le has hecho a kurt – dijo divertido el hombre moreno que era intimidante.

Sabia su nombre y eso lo hizo preguntarse ¿Quién es?, el moreno pudo adivinar su pregunta – soy puck, amigo de… oh mira, ya llego – Kurt fijo su mirada a donde se dirigía la de puck y vio a Blaine junto con Santana aunque traia un pasamontañas, pues Adam no podía ver su rostro por temor a que lo delatara.

Blaine se acerco a el y observo la sangre saliendo de su labio, con gestos de dolor y su sangre hirvió, fijo su mirada en Adam – tu eres el miserable que le ha hecho esto a mi novio – dijo en una afirmación.

- ¿de que hablas idiota? Es mi prometido! – le grito con furia. Puck rio divertido.

- debes ser muy estúpido para hablarle asi a mi amigo – se burló.

- llévatelo al escondite, ahí le enseñaremos a tratar bien a las personas… y Puck, que no vea nada – el mencionado asintió, poniéndole una bolsa de tela café oscuro en la cabeza de Adam y llevándoselo a un coche.

Blaine ayudo a Kurt a levantarse – ese miserable no volverá a maltratarte, te lo juro – le hablo decidido, el castaño lo miro preocupado.

- no lo mates… no te manches las manos por alguien como el – le pidió, Blaine sonrio con ternura y quitándose la mascara le dio un beso en la frente.

- descuida, no esta en mis planes matarlo… solo digamos, nunca mas podrá golpearte, ni a ti ni a ningún otro, Santana te limpiara, nos vemos en la casa, olvidate de regresar a tu casa hoy por favor – Kurt asintió y Blaine se fue al coche con Puck de nuevo poniéndose la mascar.

- anda hummel, debemos curarte eso o se infectara – le dijo la morena y kurt solo podía pensar ¿Qué hara Blaine con Adam? Su novio era tan tierno con el que se le hacia difícil imaginárselo peleando, odiando, lastimando, matando…

Pero sabía que… lo hacía.

**8-8-8-8-8-8**

Por fin Adam podía respirar, estaba siendo torturado al meter su cabeza en agua para ahogarse, escucho la puerta de esa habitación abrirse, dejando ver al hombre encapuchado que habia llamado a kurt "mi novio".

- Adam Crawford, hijo único de una familia rica pero no tanto como la Hummel, por eso aceptaste comprometerte con el a pesar de… no ser gay, aunque realmente eso no te importa tanto como el dinero ¿eh? Ibas a ser capaz de pasar toda tu vida con un hombre con tal de tener todo el dinero que quisieras, en resumen… un asco de persona – hablaba con gran disgusto el moreno.

Adam temia por su vida – quedate con hummel pero dejame ir – le dijo en un impulso de terror.

- aclaremos algo, kurt ya esta conmigo asi que no hay tratos por aquí… por cierto, hablando de el… me he enterado de todos los maltratos que le has hecho, grave error porque veras… no me gusta que le hagan daño a las personas que amo y tu esta noche… hiciste algo que de verdad me ha puesto furioso y hacerme enojar no es algo bueno..

- nada bueno amigo, yo que tu mejor voy rezándole a todos los santos que conozcas – dijo burlo puck, divirtiéndose con lo que estaba sucediendo. Adam temblo, Blaine se acerco a el.

- esas manos las has usado para lastimar a Kurt una y otra vez, divirtiéndote con su dolor… creo que le tengo gran rencor a esas manos Crawford asi que… vamos a desaparecerlas ¿te parece?

Y adam temblo, a los minutos solo se pudieron escuchar los gritos del británico, gritos de dolor y clemencia.

Clemencia que el nunca le dio a kurt y Blaine claro nunca se la daría a el.

**8-8-8-8-8-8**

- Blaine le pidió a Puck que te cuidara, no confiaba mucho en la palabra de su tio ni en la reacción de los Evans y tampoco en Adam… veo que no se equivoco – le explicaba la morena mientras limpiaba con alcohol y algodón la herida.

Kurt hizo un gesto de dolor pero después se puso feliz al saber cuanto le preocupaba a Blaine – el siempre es asi ¿verdad? También contigo, te protege ¿cierto?

Santana le sonrió y asintió – Blaine tiende a proteger a todas las personas que le importan, el es un gran hombre kurt, asi que mas te vale hacerlo feliz o te las veras conmigo – le dijo seriamente.

- descuida, lo amo santana… y al igual que tu, solo quiero verlo feliz

El celular de Kurt comenzó a sonar y vio que era Rachel, contesto.

- descuida, estoy bien… me encuentro con ya sabes, lo que te conte

- gracias a dios… porque Adam esta grave en el hospital kurt – el castaño no se sorprendió, pero si quiso saber que era lo que Blaine le hizo.

- ¿Qué le sucedió? – pregunto sin mucho interés, la verdad… ya no le importaba mucho lo que le sucediera.

- sus manos… alguien, destrozo sus manos, se las tendrán que amputar

**_"_****_solo digamos, nunca mas podrá golpearte, ni a ti ni a ningún otro"_**

Kurt ahora entendió lo que Blaine le habia dicho… a eso se refería, pensó. Kurt suspiro – ni modo, se busco ese fin – Rachel sabia lo de los maltratos de Adam asi que no reclamo nada, se despidieron y colgaron.

- mi pesadilla ha terminado – dijo sintiendo paz.

- Blaine sabe como acabar con los estorbos – comento feliz y orgullosa la morena.

_Yo se que muchos ven los actos de Blaine como algo deplorabe, pero doctora le puedo asegurar que hay personas que merecen cosas como esas o peores… Adam recibió el castigo que se merecía, el solo hacia daño pero nadie se lo hacia a el… Blaine se encargo de regresarle todo el dolor que me causo y si me pregunta, me alegra que lo hiciera._

_- ¿no crees que tu amor por Blaine te ciega?_

_- no… para nada, yo se lo que Blaine es, se que es un criminal, se que esta encerrado por los delitos de robo, homicidio, secuestro etc, conozco todo lo que el ha hecho, en mas de una ocasión me pidió que me alejara de el, que podía irme y seguir con mi vida… pero no lo hice, porque yo conozco al verdadero Blaine y usted, aunque no quiera aceptarlo, sabe que el no es malo, personas como Adam son los verdaderos criminales aquí_

_La doctora suspiro – sígueme contando… ¿Qué sucedió después?_

_- Despues… conoci al Blaine de quien le hablo, un chico noble, uno con muchas sorpresas que estoy seguro, la hara cambiar el concepto que tiene de el_

* * *

><p><strong>Espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo *amo poner a Blaine asi* jajajaja<strong>

**Los queremos, gracias por sus reviews**

**THANKS por leer :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Holi dia de actualizacion, espero que se hayan pasado bien halloween u.u a mi no me dieron dulces :'c eso es discriminaicon ah, bueno aqui esta nuevo cap.**

**NTKlainer: yo tambien, me re encanta blaine malo es tan dgdgffg jaja**

**Guest: mmm esperemos que ya lo deje en paz, aunque no estaria muy segura**

**Georgi G: oh shi Darren lo se es tan tierno como lo defiende**

**Gabriela Cruz: si se lo merece por desgraciado, no esperes mas aqui esta.**

**camiila-klanier: mmm tal vez si, tal vez no, si te digi seria spoiler te enteraras despues, que bueno que te gusto gracias**

**Brenda: lo se fue genial, jaja elena cae mal tambien**

* * *

><p><strong> CAPITULO 14<strong>

Ya habia pasado una semana desde lo sucedido con Adam, Kurt ya no le tomaba importancia, ni siquiera sabia que habia pasado con el aunque suponía, no lo estaba llevando nada bien pues, quedarse sin manos no era algo fácil aunque nadie podía negar que se lo merecía.

- cariño es hora de irnos – dijo Blaine tomandolo de la mano.

- aun no me dices a donde vamos – contesto kurt mientras salian de la casa, ahí en un coche negro esperaba santana al volante.

- es un lugar importante para santana y para mi, te lo queremos mostrar ¿recuerdas la pregunta que me hiciste ayer?

Kurt asintió.

* * *

><p><strong>FlashBack<strong>

Ambos miraban televisión, una película que Kurt no quería ver ya que era de asesinatos, "El coleccionista" pero a su novio parecía encantarle.

- si quieres la quito, ya la he visto varias veces – le dijo mientras lo abrazaba, podía sentir la tensión en el cuerpo del castaño.

Kurt se permitió ser egoísta y asintió, Blaine rio un poco – solo tenias que pedirlo kurt – le dijo mientras comenzaba a cambiar de canales, en eso lo pusieron en White Collar, el capitulo los sumió a ambos en un cómodo silencio, pues les gustaba la serie, en eso kurt no pudo callar una pregunta.

- blaine…¿Por qué si tu has robado no tienes grandes lujos? Es decir, no veo que vivas mal pero he escuchado mucho sobre ti y según se, has robado grandes cantidades de dinero

El moreno lo miro en silencio unos instantes, el castaño pensó había hecho una pregunta incomoda, iba a pedir disculpas pero Blaine sonrió.

- pronto tendrás tu respuesta – le dijo dándole un rápido beso en los labios.

**Fin del FlashBack**

* * *

><p>Ya habían subido al auto, Santana y Blaine conversaban de algo que habia sucedido con el tío de Blaine, odiaba a ese hombre, aun sin conocerlo kurt lo detestaba, el habia condenado a su propio sobrino a un mundo de delincuencia, un mundo que no lo hacia feliz.<p>

- hemos llegado – anuncio el moreno, Kurt salio de sus pensamientos asesinos en contra del tio de Blaine y observo a su alrededor, ahí habia un edificio, parecía del tamaño de una escuela, Santana y Blaine se bajaron, el segundo abriéndole la puerta al ojiazul, este sonrio agradecido.

- ¿Qué es este lugar? – pregunto confundido.

- este mi querido Porcelana – Kurt rodo los ojos por el apodo que le habia impuesto la morena – es el lugar donde yo creci y también, donde conoci a tu adorado novio

Kurt se quedo impactado por la revelación, ese lugar - ¿Qué es aquí?

- es un instituto para huérfanos, los educan y cuando cumplen la mayoría de edad ya pueden buscar un trabajo – explico la morena, kurt miro a su novio quien permanecia en silencio observando el lugar con nostalgia.

- ¿tu también estuviste aquí Blaine? – pregunto el castaño.

El ojimiel negó – no, un dia vine acompañado con mi tio, el dijo que queria llevarse a alguien de ahí, no tenia idea del porque y me dejo que yo escogiera pero… ella me termino escogiendo a mi – dijo sonriéndole a santana, esta solo le guiño el ojo.

- no entiendo

- yo tenia 10 años, un dia Blaine junto con su tio llegaron, cualquiera puede adoptar pues todos eramos huérfanos, en cuanto vi a Blaine me dio confianza y me acerque a el, a diferencia de mi el tenia 12, le sonreí, el me sonrio también pero después… el me dijo que me alejara, me pareció extraño

- yo sabia que cualquier cosa que planeara mi tio para ella no seria bueno, pero ya era tarde, mi tio se habia dado cuenta que ella tenia determinación y que… confiaría en mi para todo, tuvimos una conexión instantánea – explico recargándose en el auto.

Santana rodo los ojos y bufo – blaine siempre se arrepiente de ese dia, piensa que de no haberme sonreído yo no estaría aquí, siendo lo que soy – su voz parecía molesta.

- y es cierto, tu orita tendrías un trabajo honrado, quizá con una novia viviendo feliz y tranquila – contesto el con un tono cansado.

Kurt tomo la mano de Blaine – pero ambos consiguieron una muy buena amistad, eso es lo que importa ¿no? – el moreno cambio su expresión culpable a una dulce, y negó con la cabeza.

- como sea… con ustedes dos unidos no podre ganar, pero ahora viene la respuesta a tu pregunta

Santana lo miraba intrigada pues no comprendía a que pregunta se refería el moreno.

- la mayor parte de nuestras partes en los robos los utilizamos para mantener a flote esta institución, queremos evitar que mas chicos compartan el mismo destino que nosotros, yo se que santana hubiera querido seguir aquí y yo… hubiera querido estar aquí también – el mismo no se daba cuenta de la tristeza con la que hablaba.

Kurt se quedo asombrado con la revelación, Blaine utilizaba su dinero para un acto tan noble… no se habia equivocado, blaine estaba lejos de ser un simple delincuente, ni siquiera debería ser llamado asi. Se acerco a el abrazandolo por detrás, este solo se dejo hacer.

- no te sientas mal por lo que eres Blaine… yo te amo así, y esto que me estas contando solo me da más razones para amarte – Santana observaba con ternura la dulce escena de ambos, hace tanto que deseaba que alguien bueno llegara para su mejor amigo y por fin se le había cumplido.

Estuvieron unos minutos mas ahí y subieron nuevamente al coche, Santana los dejo en su casa y se fue, Kurt aun no podía quitar la emoción de su pecho.

_Cuando supe lo que el hacia por chicos que ni siquiera conocía, sentí que habia encontrado al hombre indicado ¿sabe? No puedo negar lo que Blaine ha hecho, se que ha matado pero se que en si, no ha matado a inocentes, se que ha robado pero mire que ha hecho con su parte, no lo queria para el, sino para el futuro de desconocidos, pero el fue criado para ser eso, para ser un delincuente y sin embargo, el siempre quiso ser mas que eso pero, estaba atrapado en ese horrible mundo… eso me daba tristeza, porque se que Blaine pudo haber sido sin duda un hombre de bien, el queria serlo, tantas veces me lo dijo, pero no podía._

_- se pudo haber entregado – comento la doctora._

_- si, y hubiera tenido que acusar a su tio, y este se lo cobraría con santana, puck, sam y todos los amigos importantes de el… ese era su único miedo, lo que pasaría con ellos, también podía entregarse y quedarse callado pero admitamoslo, eso no arreglaría nada_

_La doctora comenzaba a pensar muy parecido a kurt pero aun estaba interesada en toda la historia._

Era de noche y Blaine le decía a kurt que mañana debería ir a ver lo de su escuela, ya que el tenia que salir por un asunto.

- ¿es algo peligroso? – pregunto preocupado, Blaine le dio una sonrisa y negó.

- tranquilo, no es nada peligroso… un asunto pendiente solamente, nada que tenga armas te lo juro – Kurt se tranquilizo un poco, confiaba en Blaine pero lo malo de la vida que tenia su novio es la sensación de que un dia al salir por esa puerta, nunca volviera a entrar.

Kurt se puso a pensar en todo lo que Blaine ha tenido que soportar, recordó cuando llego herido aquel dia, cuando sintio que lo perdia, lo vio lleno de sangre y débil, no queria que eso se repitiera nunca mas. Observo como Blaine se iba quitando la ropa y entonces vio su espalda, era la primera vez que la veía con detenimiento, habia varias cicatrices, unas grandes otras pequeñas, unas apenas visibles pero otras marcadas… se imaginaba de que eran, de balas, cuchillos, navajas, temblo ¿Cuánto ha tenido que soportar ese chico delante de el?

Sin pensarlo comenzó a pasar sus manos por aquellas cicatrices - ¿Qué haces? – pregunto el moreno al sentir las manos del castaño recorrer su espalda.

- ¿me dejas contar tus heridas? – preguntó, Blaine se tenso ante la sensación de saber que alguien se preocupaba por el, aunque le pareció una petición muy extraña.

- ¿para qué?

- para saber cuantas veces me necesitaste, y no estuve ahí para ti – eso conmovió enormemente al moreno, ese chico que estaba ahí, acariciando su espalda, queriendo reconfortarlo, era un angel, y sentía que no lo merecía… sin embargo, seria egoísta y no lo dejaría ir, se volteo y lo abrazó, sintio lagrimas caer de los ojos del ojiazul.

- no estes triste por mi… lo importante es que ahora estas kurt, eso es lo único que importa

- siempre Blaine, siempre lo estare – se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, sabiendo que el otro estaba siendo sincero. Se acomodaron ambos en la cama, y Blaine se recostó en el pecho del castaño, nunca se habia dejado ver débil con nadie, incluso con Elena se portaba de una manera un poco distante pero con Kurt podía ser completamente sincero, entonces se abrazo a el, porque si, siempre habia necesitado a alguien a su lado, siempre añoro con alguien amándolo y apoyándolo y ahora lo tenia y no queria perderlo. Nunca.

* * *

><p><strong>Domingo 8:30 AM<strong>

Blaine se levanto para hacer el desayuno, tenia planeado llevar a kurt a una cita, irónicamente seria su primera cita, y ya sabia a donde lo llevaría.

Llevo en una charola el desayuno, aunque temía que el menor le aventara la comida en la cara por despertarlo temprano, tomo valentía y se adentro de nuevo en la habitación encontrándose con su adorable novio durmiendo como un bebe, le dio un poco de pena despertarlo pero tenia que hacerlo.

Dejo la charola en la mesita de luz y se acerco hasta el ojiazul y comenzó a dejar besitos dulces y tiernos en toda su cara, sus ojos, su frente, su nariz, su mejilla y obviamente sus labios, pero el castaño no mostró ni indicios de despertar.

- despierta bello durmiente - susurro en su oído, causando que el menor se removiera por las cosquillas que su aliento le habían provocado en su oreja.

- mmh ¿Qué? - pregunto un adormilado ojiazul aun con los ojos cerrados

- despierta amor, ya amaneció... - volvió a susurrar con dulzura kurt observó la luz del sol ya entrando por la ventana, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados acostumbrándose a esta.

- ¿que hora es?

- las ocho treinta - respondió con temor y justo como esperaba, su novio le dirigio su mas temible mirada asesina para después volver a acostarse tapándose el cuerpo entero con la sabana

- mi vida tienes que despertar

- son las ocho de la mañana dejame dormir Anderson - se quejo molesto

- vamos Kurtie, te dije que hoy te voy a llevar a un lugar especial - el ojiazul se quito la sabana de la cara para mirar al ojimiel

- ¿un lugar especial? - cuestionó con interés

- mucho, pero tienes que levantarte y desayunar para poder irnos - kurt aun con desgano, se incorporó en la cama para desayunar, la idea de que Blaine lo llevara a un lugar especial lo emociono.

- bien, solo por ti lo haré - el mayor sonrió complacido y comenzaron a tomar su desayuno juntos.

* * *

><p><strong>9: 45 AM<strong>

Kurt suspiro cansado, ya llevaban 45 minutos caminando para llegar a aquel "lugar especial" que Blaine decía, y ya estaba exhausto.

- ¿cuanto falta Blaine? - expreso fatigado

- ya falta poco, tranquilo, no hemos caminado tanto que poco aguante tienes - bromeo el pelinegro

- ya me canse, no soy de caminar mucho - hablo el joven que colgaba de su mano e intentaba seguirle el paso.

- estamos por llegar, aguanta - recuerdame porque decidiste que viviéramos caminando y no en el auto

- porque es bueno para el cuerpo caminar, es un excelente ejercicio... y porque el auto no tenia gasolina, santana se la acabo toda ayer - kurt soltó un bufido, mataría a la morena cuando regresara.

10 minutos después, kurt pudo vislumbrar un hermoso lago.

- ¿es alli?

- asi es, ¿te gusta?

- es precioso blaine - miro aquel paisaje tan bello, digno de una pintura, el agua del lago era clara y se podian incluso ver los peces pasar nadando, los rodeaban arboles de todo tipo e incluso arboles frutales, un hermoso pasto verde, y en el lago un bote de remos.

- ven - blaine tomo la mano de kurt y se dirigieron hasta el bote, kurt con un poco de temor subio seguido de blaine, quien comenzo a remar con tranquilidad.

- ¿seguro que no nos hundimos? - pregunto un temeroso ojiazul, blaine solto una pequeña risita

- no amor, no vamos a hundirnos, relajate - tranquilizo el ojimiel a su castaño quien aun dudoso, intento relajarse, cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por los simples sonidos de la naturaleza. No habia nadie mas que ellos alli, salvo por los peces, las ardillas, las aves y algunos patos. El ambiente se sentia tan tranquilo y pacifico, pero entonces una duda nacio de la mente de kurt.

- asi que este es tu lugar especial - comento y el mayor asintio.

- aja - afirmo sonriente

- y puedo preguntar...¿porque es tan especial? - blaine paro de remar una vez que estaban a la mitad del lago, y miro al menor a los ojos, este lo miraba con curiosidad esperando la respuesta

- este lugar es importante para mi porque...aqui es a donde mis padres nos traian a mi y a mi hermano, cada fin de semana que tenian libre, nos traian aqui, a pescar, a recolectar frutas de los arboles, remar o jugar pelota, y aun cuando mi madre murio, mi padre siguio trayendonos, se convirtio en una tradicion para nosotros...el nos conto que fue aqui mismo, en este mismo bote en este mismo lugar, donde le pidio a mi madre que se casara con el..y donde ella acepto - kurt sonrio enternecido ante la idea de imaginar que alli donde estaban el padre de blaine le habia pedido matrimonio a su madre

- que romantico - expreso dulcemente

- si, lo fue, desde entonces este era su lugar favorito, y a mi me gusta seguir viniendo cada que puedo, me trae muchos buenos recuerdos de aquellas epocas felices, es como una tradicion mia, igual que la de subir al techo en las noches a mirar las estrellas, pero siempre lo hago solo, considero esto como uno de mis secretos, solo mios, nunca traje a elena aqui, ni a santana, ni a nadie, solo yo, pero tu eres especial para mi y quiero compartir esto contigo y volveremos de esta tradicion nuestra...

Kurt se sintio inmensamente feliz de que Blaine le permitiera ser parte de su vida y de las cosas importantes para el. Estaba empezando a conocer a este verdadero Blaine, y se daba cuenta que cada dia lo enamoraba mas y mas, era tan unico y tan especial, que no queria separarse nunca de el, queria repararlo, sacarlo de aquel infierno en que su vida se habia convertido...lo intentaria.

* * *

><p>Continuaron un rato asi recostados en el bote mirando al cielo, aprovechando que el sol se habia ocultado por un momento.<p>

- ¿sabes?...cuando muera...quiero que mis cenizas sean esparcidas aqui - kurt se levanto enseguida al sentir su corazon oprimirse ante ese comentario, solo imaginarse a su blaine muerto hizo que el corazon se le parara por un instante

- no digas eso tonto, tu no vas a morir - nego rotundamente el ojiazul

- amor, no es que sea pesimista o algo parecido, pero...no sabemos que pasara el dia de mañana, mi estilo de vida esta cargada de peligros, un dia...no regresare a casa, y quiero que estes listo para cuando eso pase...no quiero que te derrumbes... - los ojos de ambos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, solo imaginarse ser separados por la muerte hacia que su pecho doliera.

- no...yo no quiero que mueras...quiero que estemos juntos para siempre, y seamos tu y yo, contra el mundo...- kurt tomo las manos del ojimiel entrelazandolas con las suyas

-yo tambien, pero kurt...promete que, aunque cualquier cosa pase...seras fuerte - el ojiazul dudo, no podria ser fuerte, no sabia que desearia morir antes que seguir sin el - kurt...

- blaine...

- prometelo...sinceramente - insistio el ojimiel mirandolo seriamente, esto no se trataba de una broma

- lo prometo - el mayor atrajo su cuerpo en un abrazo, hasta que eso pasara, blaine cuidaria de su pequeño y se encargaria de hacerlo feliz a toda costa.

* * *

><p>Regresaron a la orilla y se recostaron en el pasto, era medio dia, y se encontraban preguntandose cosas uno al otro, con el fin de conocerse mas.<p>

- pelicula favorita - toco el turno de blaine

- Moulin Rouge - contesto

- ¿encerio? Tambien la mia!...sigues

- mmh, color favorito -

rojo fuerte

- ¿porque? - volvio a cuestionar kurt

- porque es el color de la sangre - el ojiazul miro raro a su novio, causando que este soltara una carcajada

- jaja no es por lo que piensas...el rojo es el color de la sangre, y gracias a la sangre tenemos vida...por lo tanto para mi el rojo representa vida...por eso me gusta...

- que profundo...pues ahora cada vez que vea el rojo pensare en ti y en que por un momento dude de tu estabilidad mental- bromeo y solto una risilla.

* * *

><p><strong>2:50 PM<strong>

Las horas pasaban rapidas para ambos jovenes, pero a quien no se le va el tiempo rapido besandose y haciendose cariñitos tirados en el pasto.

- creo que ya deberiamos volver...

- un rato mas, ¿que prisa tienes? - el ojiazul volvio a recostar su cabeza en el pecho del ojimiel

- santana se va a volver loca...

- ya esta loca...que se espere...puff hace calor - se quejo, el sol ya empezaba a dar mas fuerte.

- conozco una buena manera de quitar el calor, ven aqui - ambos se levantaron del pasto, sacudieron la tierra de sus prendas y corrieron hasta el lago.

- cual es tu idea para quitarnos el calo...- no pudo terminar cuando el chorro de agua fria le dio en la cara, y miro amenazadoramente a aquel moreno que estaba muerto de la risa.

- las pagaras - entonces comenzaron una guerra de agua, el lago en la orilla no era tan profundo, asi que sin importar que la ropa se les mojara, se adentraron en el agua siguiendo con su pequeña pelea, que al final, termino en una pelea de besos... y ambos sentian que podian hacer eso todo el dia, toda la vida.

* * *

><p><strong>3:30 PM<strong>

Kurt y Blaine caminaban por la orilla del lago, ya secos despues de haber quedado empapados. Blaine tenia su brazo alrededor de kurt y este tenia en suyo en la cintura del mayor.

- creo que ahora si deberiamos regresar, muero de hambre y estoy agotado - dijo kurt

- yo tambien tengo hambre...pero luego recuerdo que hay un largo camino de regreso a casa y se me quita

- rayos es cierto...55 minutos de camino de regreso... mejor quedemonos a dormir aqui y comamos frutas de los arboles - opino el menor

- noo, los insectos pican en las noches, ya lo intente dos veces - se quedaron pensando otra alternativa cuando, como si de un milagro se tratara, la bocina de un auto retumbo en sus oidos, un auto negro se aparco cerca del lago, y ambos supieron quien era.

- hey par de tortolitos, me asuste de que no llegaban, y crei que ya se los habian comido las abejas por tanta miel que derraman juntos, pero al parecer no, suban - ambos subieron al coche

- gracias San, nos libraste de caminar - agradecio kurt, pero estaba tan cansado que no aguanto y se durmio en el hombro de blaine.

-amm blaine - llamo nerviosamente la morena

- dime

- el llamo...- blaine se tenso

- ¿que pasa? - se preocupo

- creo que es una nueva mision...

- seguro otro robo a un banco - dedujo sin importancia el ojimiel

- ojala sea eso Blaine... lo que dijo me dejo inquieta por varias horas

- ¿que fue lo que te dijo? - comenzaba a asustarse

- solo dijo que...**correra sangre...**

.

.

.

.

.

.:**ooo que pasara? Gracias por leer espero que les haya gustado! Hasta el miercoles!**


	15. Chapter 15

**DIA DE ACTUALIZACION, ESPERO LES GUSTE :D**

**Georgi g: el tio de blaine es un muy cruel hombre, el piensa que lo que hace es correcto, que asi es como debe ser un hombre y quiere que Blaine sea como el.**

**Gabriela Cruz: Blaine sufrira mucho al igual que kurt... todo por culpa del tio ¬¬**

**camiila-klanier: aun no se si meteremos a britt aunque tal vez si pero sera mucho mas adelante...**

**CAPITULO 15 "ASESINO"**

Blaine y su tio se miraban desafiantes, de muy mala manera, se podía sentir un ambiente de tensión y odio.

- no lo hare! Ya te he dicho que odio ese tipo de trabajos – le grito el moreno empezando a caminar hacia la puerta de salida.

- mas vale que lo hagas o tu amiguita podría pagarla! – le amenazó el hombre de 52 años, Blaine paro en seco.

Giro para verlo de frente - ¿Por qué no mandas a alguien mas? – le pregunto seriamente.

- porque quiero que seas y tu y además, porque yo lo ordeno Blaine… asi que mas te vale obedecer – dijo con voz demandante, el moreno se resigno, tenia que hacerlo antes de que su tio encontrarlo otra manera de forzarlo… antes de que supiera de su verdadera relación con Kurt.

- como siempre, se hara lo que digas – escupió el moreno con rencor, estaba tan harto de esa vida, sobre todo de no poder liberarse de ese hombre delante de el, ¿nunca lo dejara en paz? Era la pregunta diaria del pelinegro y lamentablemente, sabia que no, nunca lo haria.

* * *

><p>Se adentro a esa casa, sigiloso como siempre, queria retroceder, no tener que apretar el gatillo, no terminar con una vida mas pero… no podía hacerlo, tenia que continuar, asi se condenara una vez mas. En fin, su alma ya estaba condenada desde hace mucho tiempo. Abrió la puerta de la habitación de golpe, el joven que dormía se levanto rápidamente, viendo con terror la figura de un hombre en la puerta, reconciendolo poco después.<p>

-¿Blaine…?

- hola Jake – fue el saludo frio del moreno, levantando la pistola y apuntando al moreno delante de el, este levanto las manos en señal de rendición.

- oh vamos amigo, no puedes hacerme esto

El moreno negó con la cabeza – no quiero Jake pero… debo hacerlo, nunca debiste traicionarlo, maldita sea! Si no lo hubieras hecho yo no estaría aquí apuntándote con esta arma! ¿Cómo diablos se te ocurrió traicionarlo? Michael Anderson tiene oídos en todas partes! – le grito frustrado.

- porque al igual que tu… ya estoy harto de el

Blaine suspiro cansado – y ahora gracias a eso, estoy aquí… a punto de terminar con tu vida – le dijo con un tono de arrepentimiento.

- no tienes que hacerlo

- ese es el problema Jake, si tengo que hacerlo porque sino… las personas que amo saldrán pagando tu error, no tienes idea de cuanto lamento esto

Jake lo comprendió, el ya no tenia a nadie de quien preocuparse, pero el moreno si… no saldría vivo de esta, conocía la determinación de Blaine cuando se trataba de proteger a sus seres queridos.

- entonces… nos vemos en el infierno ¿eh? – dijo con una sonrisa triste.

Blaine sintio su corazón oprimirse, asintió lentamente – alla nos vemos Jake – le dijo antes de jalar el gatillo.

Una bala directa a la cabeza. Una muerte rápida.

* * *

><p>Kurt estaba recostado después de haber ido a arreglar todo para su regreso al curso, habían sido vueltas tras vueltas, que a dirección que con los maestros que a tramitar papeles pero bueno, al menos ya iniciaría nuevamente la próxima semana. Estaba cerrando los ojos cuando escucho la puerta de la casa cerrarse, sonrió instantáneamente al saber que Blaine habia vuelto, salio de la cama y corrió a la sala pero… se encontró con una escena devastadora.<p>

Blaine se encontraba con sentado en el sofá, con las manos en el rostro, manchadas de sangre seca, parecía completamente abatido.

- blaine… ¿estas bien?

El moreno levanto abruptamente la mirada, el horror se reflejo en sus ojos – dios… kurt, no, tu no deberías estar aquí… no, no podemos seguir con esto – decía rápidamente el pelinegro.

- ¿de que hablas?

- no soy bueno para ti kurt, por favor… hazte un favor y alejate de mi – le pidió, su voz se escuchaba tan rota y el se veía tan perdido, kurt se acerco a el.

- nunca me alejare de ti – le dijo decidido, el moreno solo negó con la cabeza.

- lo mate kurt, mate a una persona, un compañero yo… - y lagrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas, kurt no lo pensó y lo abrazo, ambos cayendo al piso de rodillas, el castaño apretaba fuertemente al moreno en su abrazo con el único objetivo de mantenerlo a salvo.

- no queria, te juro que no queria pero… santana y tu, podrían peligrar y yo no soport…

- shhhh tranquilo, lo se, lo se – dijo dándole besos castos en el rostro y cabello, queria tranquilizarlo, asegurarle que siempre estaría ahí sin importar que hiciera.

Asi permanecieron durante minutos, hasta que el moreno se separo del abrazo y miro a los ojos azules del castaño - ¿Por qué sigues aquí? No soy bueno kurt, soy un maldito asesino – dijo hablándose con odio.

- porque te amo, se lo que eres Blaine y decidi seguir aquí ¿recuerdas? Además, tu eres un buen hombre pero que lamentablemente… cayo en las manos equivocadas, solo es necesario verte aquí, con el peso de la culpa para saber que no disfrutas esto… siento tanto que tengas que pasar por todo esto amor, tanto…

Llevo su mano a la mejilla de blaine, acariciándolo y el ojimiel lo miro con gran tristeza – nunca me dejes… eres lo único bueno que tengo, y necesito algo bueno en mi vida – el corazón de kurt se estrujo al escuchar esas palabras, tomo la mano de Blaine y se dirigieron al baño donde Blaine se baño mientras kurt lo esperaba, ambos se acostaron, Blaine se acomodo entre los brazos de kurt.

Solo cuando estaba con el, encontraba paz.

_Esa noche el estaba destrozado, aun dormido lagrimas caian de sus ojos, su tio lo habia obligado como muchas tantas veces… el solo queria ser libre doctora pero nunca podría, no si queria mantenernos con vida a mi, santana, noah, sebastian, sam… el cargaba con la vida de todos en su espalda, me sentía tan impotente ¿cree que alguien asi puede realmente ser un villano?_

_La doctora no respondió pero puso una mirada triste al pensar en la vida de Blaine Anderson._

_El me amaba como nunca pensé que alguien me amaría y jure, nunca le haría daño pero… lo hice, todo por creer una mentira, por creer en una mentirosa, en una mentirosa que era mi amiga. _

- ya debe estar a punto de llegar - comento la pelinegra observando a ambos lados de la calle.

- espero no tarde, tengo oral de historia - dijo una desesperada castaña.

Rachel y Elena esperaban a Kurt a la entrada del colegio, el castaño les habia avisado que asistiria ese dia, pero estaba tardando mucho.

De pronto el sonido de una moto sono en medio de la calle y su castaño amigo bajo de ella quitandose el casco. Pero no iba solo, otro chico lo acompañaba.

- ¿quien sera? - cuestiono elena curiosa

- no lo se...creo que es su novio - rachel se puso nerviosa al recordar aquello que kurt le habia contado, aquel podria ser el criminal del que su mejor amigo estaba enamorado.

- ¡oh si Darren! - la pelinegra la miro raro

- ¿Darren? - que recordara, su nombre era Blaine

- asi me dijo que se llamaba - rachel fruncio el ceño, ¿a quien de las dos le habia mentido kurt?... las dos siguieron observando la escena de kurt hablando con el sospechoso chico pero...

El cuerpo de Elena se tenso y se lleno de temor en el momento que el susodicho, se saco el casco...y Elena pudo reconocerlo.

- Blaine...

- gracias por traerme amor - agradecia dulcemente a su novio.

- de nada hermoso, ¿quieres que venga por ti a la salida?

- me encantaria - kurt miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que eran el centro de atencion de todos los "chismosos" que posiblemente formulaban en sus cabezas "¿quien es el chico que esta con hummel?" "Kurt consiguio novio" "Vaya hombre que se ha conseguido" entre otras cosas. Kurt sintio celos cuando una joven que iba pasando por alli le guiño el ojo a blaine, pero este hizo caso omiso

- primera vez que vienes y ya todo el mundo quiere robarme a mi chico - expreso molesto, a lo cual blaine solto una risita

- no te preocupes yo solo tengo ojos para ti - y dejo un casto beso en sus labios - cuidate ¿vale? Pon atencion a las clases...recuerda que tengo gente vigilandote - dijo en tono de broma, pero era encerio, siempre tenia gente vigilando a kurt a cada paso que daba, no porque fuera un psicopata compulsivo, si no porque velaba por la seguridad de su novio y no queria que nada malo le pasara.

- de acuerdo, puedes irte tranquilo, te veo al rato - dicho esto volvio a besar los labios de su novio aun con las miradas de todo el colegio puestassobre ellos, pudo casi escuchar el suspiro desepcionado de varias jovenes.

- hasta luego amor - volvio a colocarse el casco, encendio la moto y se fue.

Kurt dio la vuelta con la intension de entrar a la escuela, y miro a lo lejos a sus dos amigas, rachel le sonrio alegre y corrio a abrazarlo, pero Elena, se quedo mirando a la nada,en shock como si hubiera visto al fantasma de la opera.

- Elena ¿que pasa? - el ojiazul la removio un poco sacandola del trance.

- eh? Oh! Nada...estoy bien, crei ver algo - fingio, pero el corazon aun le latia con fiereza, blaine anderson habia vuelto, y su proxima victima era Kurt...pero ella no lo permitiria.

* * *

><p><strong>ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO :D<strong>

**SPOILER: PLATICA ENTRE ELENA Y KURT SOBRE BLAINE**

**GRACIAS POR LEER :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**HOLA! DIA DE ACTUALIZACION! ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO :D**

**gabriela cruz: jajaja pues a ver que te parece la platica entre ellos xD y pues kurt... tal vez si crea en ella**

**camiila-klanier: elena hara las cosas todavia mas complicadas en la vida e blaine**

**brenda: quien no la odia? y mas al tio xD blaine t kurt siempre son lindos :3**

**Jeny: jajaja creo que todos odiaremos mucho a elena**

**Betsy C: lo se y lo peor de todo es que a blaine le falta mucho por sufrir :/ aunque no se lo merezcay el tio es cruel ¬¬**

**Guest: jajajaja elena es mala amiga en cierto sentido xD y me entenderas**

**4everbutterfly: me pone muy feliz que mis fics te gusten :D y a todos nos cae mal elena xD**

**georgi g: si, le llenara de cosas a la cabeza de kurt, desgraciada!**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 16 "MENTIRAS"<strong>

Las clases tomaron su curso tranquilamente, al menos para Kurt y Rachel, ya que Elena seguia metida en sus pensamientos, los cuales no eran muy buenos en realidad.

**_"tendre que mentirle, le dire cosas horribles de Blaine para que le tema y se aleje de el, soy su mejor amiga y esta mas que claro que me creera"_**

su cabeza formulaba el plan perfecto durante la clase de filosofia, con todo lo que pensaba decirle estaba segura de que kurt dejaria de amar a blaine o al menos, empezaria a dudar.

* * *

><p>La hora del almuerzo llego. Elena tomo sus cosas rapidamente y salio en busca de su castaño amigo y justo lo encontro en una mesa casi al fondo de la cafeteria junto a berry.<p>

- ¡hey Ele aqui! - la llamo el ojiazul y ella decidida se dirigio a ellos.

- hola otra vez chicos - dijo antes de sentarse frente a sus dos amigos.

- hola El, ¿que tal las clases? - pregunto rachel

- normales y aburridas como siempre, ¿las suyas?

- igual, aunque alguien se la paso haciendo corazoncitos en el cuaderno con el nombre de su novio - rachel miro picara a kurt, este solo se sonrojo dandole un ligero golpe al hombro.

- calla rachel, ¿que nunca has estado enamorada? - le recrimino, elena decidio que era momento de tocar el tema.

- ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta kurt? - el ojiazul asintio

- claro dime.

- ¿el chico que te trajo es tu novio?

- jaja es obvio - decia rachel riendo

- amm, si es el, ¿porque? - la observo confundido.

- ¿porque me mentiste? - pregunto con un ligero enfado

- no se a que te refieres Elena - comenzo a ponerse nervioso.

- me dijiste que tu novio se llamaba Darren y no es asi - le reprocho, entonces kurt bajo la mirada apenado - su nombre es blaine - kurt la miro sorprendido y desconsertado, luego le lanzo a su pelinegra amiga una mirada asesina

- era secreto rachel

- no fue ella quien me lo dijo - el cuerpo del castaño se tenso. - tenemos que hablar...urgentemente.

* * *

><p>Elena jalaba del brazo de su amigo obligandolo a seguirla, este no protesto. Llegaron hasta lo que parecia ser la bodega donde guardaban los utencilios de limpieza. Elena lo hizo entrar y despues cerro la puerta con seguro detras de si.<p>

- ¿porque me trajiste aqui? - replico enojado

- porque necesitamos hablar a solas.- su seriedad asustaba un poco al ojiazul.

- mira se que estas enojada porque no te dije la verdad pero...- fue interrumpido.

-no es por eso, se quien es el kurt - el rostro del nombrado se torno de confusion.

- ¿que quieres decir? - dijo temeroso.

- se quien es Blaine Anderson - el cuerpo de kurt se tenso al instante.- es el famoso criminal mas buscado del pais

- ¿como lo sabes? ¡Su identidad es secreta! - Elena decidio que era mejor ir al grano

- se muy bien quien es, porque fui una de sus victimas kurt...¿recuerdas que desapareci un tiempo? - el menor asintio- menti no me fui de contrabando a ningun lugar, una noche mientras caminaba por un parque, fui secuestrada, ya lo tenian planeado, me habia investigado y me mantuvo encerrada mucho tiempo hasta que logre huir, pero nunca le conte a nadie por todo lo que paso en ese tiempo, y por lo que tuve que hacer. - dijo avergonzada como si esos recuerdos fueran el peor pecado que habia cometido.

kurt estaba confundido, ¿otro secuestro? Pero blaine le habia dicho que solo habia secuestrado a dos personas en su vida, a el y a...no podia ser.

- t-tu eres esa elena...- susurro tartamudeando en shock, con asombro, su mejor amiga, resulto ser aquella mujer a la que le habia agarrado tanto odio. no podia ser ella, esto era una pesadilla.

- si kurt escucha..- se intento acercar a el, pero el la alejo empujandola con fuerza, tuvo deseo de comenzar a golpearla hasta matarla pero entonces recordo, que era una mujer, por muy perra que fuera, era una maldita mujer.

- ¡tu eres Elena! La que le hizo tanto daño a Blaine - reprocho el castaño con furia.

- ¡no lo entiendes kurt! El te mintio es una mala persona - kurt la miro incredulo y con desprecio, su mirada atemorizo a Elena, kurt era muy impulsivo y estaba segura que en cualquier momento el castaño inconcientemente podia lanzarle puñetazo, asi que mantuvo distancia.

- ¡mientes! Aqui la unica mala persona eres tu, lo heriste Elena, lo engañaste. - si algun alumno o profesor pasaba cerca sin duda escucharia sus gritos molestos.

- ¡el te mintio kurt, igual que a mi, el me dijo que me amaba y que siempre estaria conmigo, pero solo estaba buscando la oportunidad de ganarse mi confianza para venderme a un viejo asqueroso, por eso tuve que huir, yo lo amaba y el solo me engaño! - decia la joven buscando que su amigo le creyera, pero kurt se hacia oidos sordos, Blaine no era asi, nunca haria eso.

- no es verdad, blaine es bueno- se convencia a si mismo- jamas lo amaste, solo lo dijiste para que te ayudara a huir.

- estas demasiado enredado en su trampa kurt, es lo que intenta, hacerte creer que en realidad te ama...pero no es verdad...¡lo unico que sabe hacer es mentir y dañar! No le creas - no queria creer lo que protestaba, Elena mentia, era una mentirosa, blaine lo amaba de verdad.

- no es cierto...

- abre los ojos y ve la realidad kurt...solo te esta utilizando, cuando ya no le sirvas te tirara a la calle o te llevara con su tio para que hagan de ti lo que les plazca - seguia protestando con firmeza, kurt sentia que su respiracion se agitaba.

- ¡CALLATE! - grito mientras cubria sus oidos, pero Elena quito sus manos de ellos para que la escuchara.

- ¡ALEJATE DE EL KURT, SOLO VA HACERTE DAÑO, ES LO UNICO QUE SABE HACER...EL ROBA, MATA, SECUESTRA, ¿ENCERIO LE CREERIAS A ALGUIEN ASI?! - kurt empezo a llorar...y se repetia a si mismo...

"No es verdad, no es verdad, es mentira...ella miente" pero otra parte de el empezaba a dudar...¿blaine le ha mentido todo este tiempo?

- p-pero...

- kurt, eres mi mejor amigo y te quiero...por eso no quiero que el te haga daño, lo conozco mejor que nadie, Blaine Anderson no es de fiar, es solo un psicopata manipulador, el te dira que no es verdad, pero disfruta lo que hace...tu bien sabes que ha matado ...¿como sabes que no lo disfruta? Todo su pasado a influido en lo que es ahora, asi es su vida y le gusta, te miente si dice que no - el ojiazul se tapo la cara con sus manos, se estaba mareando y sus lagrimas no cesaban... No queria dudar de Blaine...no queria... cayo de rodillas al piso mirando a la nada.

- eso no es cierto, el siempre ha sido sincero conmigo - susurro temblando, ya nisiquiera estaba completamente seguro de sus palabras

- ¿a quien le crees kurt? ¿A un criminal que conociste hace un mes o a mi que he sido tu amiga durante tanto tiempo? - el menor dudo, ¿en quien debia confiar ahora? ¿Que pasa si Elena decia la verdad y solo intentaba protegerlo?.

- yo...no lo se...

- piensalo kurt... y huye lo mas rapido que puedas antes de que te involucres mas y el que termine tras las rejas...seas tu. - fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de salir por la puerta, dejando a un confundido y dolido ojiazul solo en aquella bodega con la cabeza estallando en confusion.

- ¿me has estado mintiendo Blaine? ¿Quien eres enrealidad?...el "Te Amo"...¿fue mentira?... - susurro antes de recostarse en el frio u polvoriento suelo en pocision fetal antes de ponerse a llorar...

* * *

><p>Despues de la desagradable platica con Elena, kurt no sabia como sentirse respecto a Blaine, realmente quería creer en el pero… Elena había logrado instalarle la duda en su cerebro, en su corazón. Rachel intento hacerle hablar ya que lo veía muy callado y perdido pero el castaño no quería hablar del tema, no se sentía preparado.<p>

- kurt se ha terminado las clases – le anuncio Rachel ya que este ni siquiera habia anotado la tarea, el castaño tembló ante ese anuncio pues, significaba que Blaine pasaría por el.

Guardo todo en su mochila y salió acompañado de Rachel y entonces lo vio, esperándolo recargado en el coche que casi siempre manejaba Santana, instantáneamente Blaine le sonrió. Parecía tan sincero… no quería creer en ninguna de las palabras de su amiga pero… no sabia que hacer.

- bueno, nos vemos Kurt, tu novio te espera y no quiero hacer mal tercio – dijo ella yéndose, el castaño camino hacia Blaine.

- ¿Cómo te fue? – le pregunto el moreno tratando de darle un beso pero kurt corrió la cara, algo que desconcertó a Blaine.

- mmm ¿sucede algo?

Kurt negó con la cabeza – muchos mirones, eso es todo – se excuso yendo a subirse al auto, Blaine miro a su alrededor y aunque si, varios los miraban recordaba que el ojiazul no habia tenido ningún problema para besarlo en la mañana… ya le preguntaría llegando a la casa.

* * *

><p>Manejo y todo el camino estuvo completamente silencioso, Blaine se comenzaba a desesperar pero trato de controlarse, llegaron y estacionaron el coche, ambos bajaron pero kurt seguía sin mirar al moreno, entraron a la casa y entonces el ojimiel rompió el silencio.<p>

- ¿se puede saber que te pasa? Y quiero que seas sincero

- no me pasa nada – respondió tajante el castaño, Blaine rodo los ojos.

Se acerco a el y lo tomo de la cintura, acción que tomo desapercibido al castaño, se miraron directamente a los ojos por unos minutos, ambos en completo silencio, Blaine intentaba ver a travez de su novio y kurt se sintio intimidado al recordar todo lo que Elena le habia dicho y el moreno no lo paso desapercibido, solto rápidamente a kurt.

- me temes – dijo Blaine dolido, nunca habia visto esa mirada en kurt, al menos no hacia el… ni siquiera cuando llego lleno de sangre.

Kurt quiso negarlo pero no supo como hacerlo, pudo ver el dolor reflejado en los ojos del moreno y eso lo destrozo pero no podía evitarlo, las palabras de Elena seguían atrapadas en su mente.

**_"Estas demasiado enredado en su trampa kurt, es lo que intenta, hacerte creer que en realidad te ama...pero no es verdad...¡lo unico que sabe hacer es mentir y dañar! No le creas"_**

- sabia que esto pasaría tarde o temprano… - empezó a decir Blaine sacando a kurt de sus pensamientos.

- ¿a qué te refieres? – pregunto kurt.

- que un día te darías cuenta que no soy lo que quieres pero no entiendo kurt ¿en qué momento cambio? Hoy en la mañana todavía me besaste y me dijiste que me amabas, no lo comprendo

La voz de Blaine temblaba, Kurt se sintió realmente mal, el moreno se veía demasiado afectado y kurt comenzó a preguntarse ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿realmente le creería todo a su amiga? Pero he ahí el problema… a Elena la conocía de mucho tiempo en cambio a Blaine…

- maldita sea kurt, di algo, lo que sea! ¿Qué te hizo cambiar? Dijiste que no me temias, que confiabas en mi, que estarías siempre conmigo y ahora…

- lo siento ¿ok? No puedo evitarlo… solo, no se que creer sobre ti Blaine

El moreno levanto la ceja - ¿no sabes que creer? ¿a que te refieres? Kurt, eso quiere decir que algo o alguien te esta haciendo dudar ¿Qué has escuchado kurt? ¿Qué te han dicho?

Blaine era listo y kurt lo sabia, habia cometido el error en su empleo de palabras, el moreno vio la confusión de su novio.

- ¿Quién kurt? Y mas vale que me lo digas porque es claro que fue alguien de la escuela y no te gustara que yo lo investigue – le dijo, no sonaba amenazante pero si decidido.

El castaño solo negó con la cabeza – no fue nadie, solo me puse a pensar en todo lo que ha pasado y…. – no era bueno mintiendo, le temblaba la voz.

- ¿Quién fue kurt? O mañana no me sacaras de tu escuela

- no sé cómo reaccionaras cuando te lo diga

Blaine entonces presto atención, intrigado – solo dime ¿Quién fue y que te dijo?

- prométeme que no haras nada estúpido por favor…

- no te preocupes quien sea, no voy a matarlo – dijo aún dolido por la manera en que kurt le estaba mirando, con temor, le dolia ver como el chico que apenas unos días le juro siempre estar a su lado ahora, lo miraba como alguien que le hara daño.

Kurt estaba sintiendo gran culpa al ver las expresiones de Blaine ante sus palabras y su manera de actuar pero… era inevitable, se sentía inseguro y se odiaba tanto por eso.

- no lo sabia, nunca me hubiera imaginado que… mi mejor amiga resultara ser…

Blaine esperaba impaciente. Pero su semblante cambio en cuanto escucho aquel nombre…

- Elena

Y blaine tuvo suficiente, esa mujer lo arruino una vez, no dejaría que también arruinara su relación con Kurt, no… ahora si lo iba a escuchar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO :D MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR**

**SPOILER: REENCUENTRO DE ELENA Y BLAINE :O**


	17. Chapter 17

**DIA DE ACTUALIZACION CON UN POCO DE MALAS NOTICIAS U.U MI CO ESCRITORA HA TENIDO UN GRAVE PROBLEMA FAMILIAR POR ASI DECIRSE Y NO PODRA SEGUIRME AYUDANDO A ESCRIBIR EL FIC POR UN TIEMPO... ASI QUE LOS DIAS DE ACTUALIZACION SE REDUCEN A LUNES Y SABADO YA QUE ESTOY EN EXAMENES FINALES Y NO TENDRE TIEMPO :/ PERO ESOS DIAS SUBO :D **

**gabriela cruz: Elena aun dara uno que otro problema pero kurt aprendera a confiar en Blaine.**

**camiila-klanier: todos odiamos a elena, eso es obvio, jajaja ella siempre queriendo arruinar todo**

**brenda: pinche elena xD creeme, blaine la pondra en su lugar!**

**georgi g: y todavia le falta mostrar mucha maldad, y kurt gracias a unas personas confiara en blaine.**

**jeny: jaja aun no se muy bien el destino de elena pero sufrira!**

**adriana11: kurt ya no se dejara influir por elena pero si conseguira crear unos prolemas**

**Crazy Klainer: hola! yeee que bueno que te pasaste a leer mi fic y te haya agradado, pues deberias hacer tu fic, prometo leerlo! :D**

**Guest: jajaja rachel pegandole a elena.. interesante, lo tomare en cuenta!**

**CAPITULO 17 "ENFRENTAMIENTO CON EL PASADO"**

Tanto kurt como Blaine se encontraban en silencio mirándose fijamente después de la confesión del castaño, el moreno se sentía traicionado ¿de verdad creía mas en Elena que en el?¿despues de lo que le conto que le hizo?

- no se que te haya dicho pero sinceramente no entiendo como puedes creerle

- ella ha sido mi amiga por años… me es difícil no confiar en ella – le respondió el con cierta incertidumbre, desconfiando de lo que el mismo estaba diciendo.

- a veces pasamos toda una vida con personas que nunca llegamos realmente a conocer Kurt y te aseguro, ella miente – le aseguro el ojimiel.

El castaño podía jurar que Blaine era sincero pero su amiga le habia sembrado una gran duda y un gran temor, estaba tan perdido y se sentía mal por provocar esto cuando todo parecía ir bien entre ellos.

Esa noche, no durmieron juntos.

Al dia siguiente kurt despertó y se dio cuenta que Blaine no se encontraba en la casa, decidió no ir a la escuela, necesitaba hacer algo. Habia tomado una decisión.

**8-8-8-8-8-8**

Blaine observaba a cada alumno que entraba a la escuela, necesitaba verla y hablar con ella, exigirle que deje de mentir y afectar su relación, entender que era lo que buscaba. Entonces, la vio, en el estacionamiento trasero de la escuela, bajando de su coche y camino rápidamente hasta ella, tomandola de su brazo.

- mira a quien tenemos aquí ¿eh, corazón? – dijo con veneno recordando como la llamaba.

- Blaine… ¿Qué diablos quieres? ¿planeas secuestrarme otra vez? – reclamo ella con cierto cinismo.

- oh dios no, ese error no lo cometo dos veces, he venido a exigirte que dejes de meterte en lo que no te importa – le exigió mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

- ¿lo dices por kurt? Solo lo estoy librando de ti!

- a base de viles mentiras! Yo se lo que soy Elena y el lo sabe! Asi decidió seguir a mi lado ¿podque diablos te metes? Tu fuiste la que mintió, fingió y jugó aquí! – le grito dejando salir el rencor que le habia guardado.

La chica sonrio con cinismo y arrogancia - ¿Qué pasa, cariño… aun resentido por lo que sucedió? ¿soy tan inolvidable? – Blaine solo pudo mirarla con odio.

- tu hace mucho que dejaste de afectarme, no te creas tan importante… al final, no fuiste mas que una mas en la lista de mi vida – dijo de modo realmente crudo que de verdad molesto a la castaña.

- entonces kurt… - dijo ella queriendo atacar.

- kurt es otra historia Elena, el es muy diferente a ti, el si tiene corazón y no voy a dejar que nos separes, lo amo y no voy a permitirte romper el lazo que tengo con el, asi que en serio no te metas

- ¿o qué? – le reto.

Blaine la miró con desprecio y se acerco arrinconándola entre el auto y el, esta lo miro perpleja – creo que me conoces demasiado bien ¿no? Nunca te hice daño, no me obligues a hacerlo, por kurt… soy capaz de todo, no digas que no te lo advertí – le amenazó y se alejó.

**8-8-8-8-8-8**

Blaine llegaba a casa aun muy afectado por su reencuentro con Elena, aun no lograba comprender a esa mujer, en el pasado lo dejo, nunca lo amo y ahora intentaba separarlo de kurt ¿Qué pretende?

- kurt ya estoy aquí… - anuncio pero sin recibir respuesta - ¿kurt?

Entro a las habitaciones y no lo encontró, entonces descubrió una carta en la mesa de centro, la abrió con manos temblorosas.

"Lo siento, no podía seguir aquí, no al menos hasta saber que es lo que realmente siento con todo esto, quiero confiar en ti pero… son tantas cosas, tal vez me deje cegar rápidamente por el amor que siento por ti, no te odio, no pienses eso solo… necesito tiempo para saber si seguir o… dejarte ir"

Blaine rompió la carta sin creerse lo que estaba leyendo, Elena se estaba saliendo con la suya – maldita sea! ¿Por qué diablos tenias que ser tu? ¿Por qué tenias que meterte?! – gritó hacia el silencio del lugar.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a su mejor amiga quien corrió a abrazarlo sin entender que sucedía.

- por favor tranquilízate… - le pedía santana.

- se que no soy el mejor de los hombres santana pero dime la verdad, ¿no merezco ser feliz? ¿ni siquiera un poco? – le decía dejándose ver frágil, como pocas veces.

- claro que te lo mereces, mas que nadie…

- entonces ¿Por qué me dejo? ¿Por qué no me cree que lo amo? ¿Por qué le cree mas a ella?

Preguntaba lleno de dolor y coraje mezclado con tristeza, Santana lo abrazo fuertemente, pensando en que kurt la iba a escuchar, nunca iba a permitir que nadie le hiciera daño a Blaine, mucho menos el. Estuvo un tiempo más hasta que Blaine cayo dormido, rápidamente se dirigió al único lugar que sabia se encontraba el castaño.

**8-8-8-8-8-8**

Kurt se encontraba con el celular en la mano, estaba tentado a marcarle a Blaine, quería saber que había sucedido, en eso tocaron a la puerta.

- podrías abrir kurt? – le gritó Rachel, este solo le grito un "si" como respuesta, camino hasta la puerta y en cuanto la abrió un poco la morena entró sin pedir ningún permiso.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto confundido y sorprendido el ojiazul.

- eso es lo que yo debo de preguntarte a ti! Y también el porqué mi mejor amigo esta hecho un mar de lagrimas, roto como nunca lo he visto y con tu nombre saliendo de sus labios a cada minuto!

Kurt sintió un temor por todo su cuerpo por la furia en la voz de la pelinegra y tristeza al escuchar como esta el moreno.

- solo te pedí hacerlo feliz, solo eso maldita sea! Y te juro que de saber que el estaría así yo misma te hubiera llevado con los Evans!

El castaño tembló al escuchar eso ultimo – yo solo… no se que creer, no puedes culparme de desconfiar cuando el es… lo que es – se excusó de la manera mas estúpida.

- oh por favor, hace días no te importaba lo que el es, es mas… el te lo dijo, te lo advirtió y tu decidiste seguir con su relación, no me vengas con esto ahora! – le grito.

Kurt sabia que ella tenia razón en ese punto pero, necesitaba sacarse la duda de que blaine solo le estuviera mintiendo.

- ¿Cómo puedo saber que el es sincero conmigo? ¿Cómo se que en verdad me ama y no soy solo un capricho que después dejara de lado? ¿Cómo se que en un futuro no se cansara de mi y me hara daño? ¿Cómo puedo saberlo Santana?!

Dejo salir todos sus miedos en esas preguntas, se sentía tan cansado por toda la ola de emociones que llevaba cargando desde el dia anterior, pudo ver como la mirada de la morena se volvía turbia.

- oh tienes razón, el no ha sido sincero contigo ¿quieres saber si no te hara daño? Ok, estos días el te ha mentido diciendo que se ha ido a hacer cosas del "oficio" sin embargo ha estado poniendo vigilancia porque ¿Qué crees? Los Evans están furiosos por el intercambio que no se realizó y ahora pretenden vengarse de Blaine y el esta viendo como evitar una confrontación, el que puck y yo te vigilemos ya no es por Adam sino por si los Evans que están buscándolo y seguro para llegar a el te usaran a ti, ya no solo lo persigue la policía sino también esos desgraciados y todo porque POR AMO A TI pagó buen dinero con tal de conseguir tu libertad esta arriesgando su vida ¿Qué te parece ese _por que?_

Kurt estaba sin habla con toda la información que santana le habia dicho y que el ignoraba ¿todo estaba tan complicado? ¿tanto estaba arriesgando Blaine por el?

Santana se paso sus manos por el cabello tratando de relajarse – el te ama kurt, creo que te lo ha demostrado lo suficiente, ya te ha tenido en la cama varias veces ¿no crees que ya es para que se hubiera cansado de ti? Eres atractivo pero no el mas atractivo, fácil hubiera conseguido a cualquiera sin tener que pagar ni la cuarta parte de lo que pago por ti ¿aun asi dudas de su sinceridad? Creo que me equivoque contigo – dijo mirandolo decepcionada antes de salir por la puerta.

Kurt se quedo ahí quieto, analizando todo lo que acababa de suceder, todo lo que acababa de escuchar.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – pregunto Rachel entrando a la sala.

- yo… - decía aun en shock el castaño.

- mira kurt, si todo lo que esa chica dijo es cierto, serias un tonto si no vieras lo que esta mas claro que el agua… Blaine te ama, aun siendo lo que es, te ama y te protegerá ante todo, basta de dudas pero es tu decisión, piensa si quieres alejarlo de ti para siempre o… quieres estar a su lado pero algo me dice que debes decidir ya – le aconsejo dándole un abrazo.

Kurt correspondió el abrazo, una sonrisa sincera se dejo ver en su rostro – gracias, ahora se lo que debo hacer – dijo y salio corriendo de la casa de Rachel.

_No tiene ni idea de cómo me sentí en ese momento, tan culpable… temiendo que Blaine no quisiera perdonarme, el solo me habia estado amando, protegiendo y sobre todo, en todo momento fue sincero conmigo y yo le habia fallado. Pero cuando llegue a casa, porque si, ese era el lugar que podría llamar mi hogar, a su lado me lleve una sorpresa que me demostró lo sensible que era ese hombre, y también… lo roto que estaba._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BUENO, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, TARDE EN HACERLO PORQUE NO ESTABA PREVISTO HACERLO SOLA**

***SE SUICIDA PORQUE NECESITA A DIANA* AY, ME SIENTO DEPRIMIDA... MI AMIGA AY :C**

**BUENO... LA VIDA SIGUE **

**SPOILER: blaine cantando**

**GRACIAS POR LEER :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**DIA DE ACTUALIZACION :D TODO ES MAS COMPLICADO AHORA QUE NO ESTA DIANA U.U LA EXTRAÑO... TRATO DE NO CAER EN DEPRESION :C AY... BUENO, ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO**

**Gabriela Cruz: jajaja lo se, que santana le diera una buena amenaza, suena a buena idea :D**

**jeny: pues es que es complicado para kurt, es decir, elena es su amiga de tiempo y a blaine practicamente lo acaba de conocer**

**brenda: jajajaja todos odiamos a elena, jajajaj descuida maldice como quieras xD**

**georgi g: esa elena es una loquilla malvada xD**

**camiila- klanier: si, pinche kurt como se atreve a hacerle eso, jajaja nada como blaine cantando :3**

**CAPITULO 18 "DARK SIDE"**

Entré a la casa Anderson como suelo llamarla gracias a las llaves que Blaine me había dado y que por suerte decidí llevarme conmigo creo que, en el fondo, sabia que iba a volver. Cierro la puerta lentamente y entonces escucho el sonido del piano… el que tiene Blaine en una de las habitaciones, camino lentamente hasta esa habitación y entonces escucho su voz… esta cantando.

**_Uh-ooh  
>Uh-oh oh, oh,<br>There's a place that I know  
>It's not pretty there and few have ever gone<br>If I show it to you now  
>Will it make you run away<br>Or will you stay  
>Even if it hurts<br>Even if I try to push you out  
>Will you return?<br>And remind me who I really am  
>Please remind me who I really am<em>**

**_Conozco un lugar  
>No es agradable y muy pocas personas han estado allí<br>Si te lo enseño ahora  
>¿Te haría escapar<br>O te quedarías  
>Aunque doliera?<br>¿Incluso si intento empujarte hacia fuera  
>Volverías?<br>Para recordarme quién soy en realidad  
>Por favor, recuérdame quién soy en realidad<em>**

Su voz se escuchaba tan… rota pero no menos hermosa, esa estrofa le decía tanto, el lo necesitaba para salvarse, eso es lo que Blaine estaba cantando en esa parte, lo necesitaba para poder ser la persona que el habia estado conociendo todo este tiempo, el Blaine romantico, el Blaine tierno, en ocasiones hasta un Blaine cursi.

**_Everybody's got a dark side  
>Do you love me?<br>Can you love mine?  
>Nobody's a picture perfect<br>But we're worth it  
>You know that we're worth it<br>Will you love me?  
><em>****_Even with my dark side?_**

**_Todos tenemos un lado oscuro  
>¿Me amas?<br>¿Puedes amar el mío?  
>Nadie es una imagen perfecta<br>Pero lo merecemos  
>Sabes que lo merecemos<br>¿Me amarías  
>Incluso con mi lado oscuro?<em>**

Por supuesto que lo amaba, mas que nada, y ahora entendía que sin importar su oscura vida lo amaba, como nunca pensó algún dia amaría y si, definitivamente todos merecen conocer el amor, sobre todo tu Blaine, por supuesto que te amare, perdón por haberlo dudado por un instante.

**_Like a diamond  
>From black dust<br>It's hard to know  
>It can become<br>A few give up  
>So don't give up on me<br>Please remind me who I really am_**

**_Como un diamante  
>Sin pulir<br>Es difícil descubrir  
>En qué se puede convertir<br>Unos cuantos se dieron por vencidos  
>Así que no te des por vencido conmigo<br>Por favor, recuérdame quién soy en realidad_**

Se que eres valioso Blaine, se que te han lastimado… dios, yo mismo lo he hecho, ahora me doy cuenta que tu quieres que descubran al chico bueno que hay detrás de esa apariencia de chico malo… estuve a punto de ser como Elena, te iba a abandonar, dude de ti, te iba a dejar solo, lo siento tanto.

**_Don't run away  
>Don't run away<br>Just tell me that you will stay  
>Promise me you will stay<br>Don't run away  
>Don't run away<br>Just promise me you will stay  
>Promise me you will stay<em>**

**_No escapes  
>No escapes<br>Solo dime que te quedarás  
>Prométeme que te quedarás<br>No escapes  
>No escapes<br>Solo prométeme que te quedarás  
>Prométeme que te quedarás<em>**

Y ahí estaba, la petición mas desesperada, desde donde estoy parado puedo verlas claramente Blaine, tus lagrimas, soy un completo idiota, tu solo me has hecho sonreir y en cambio yo… te he hecho llorar, no lo soporto mas y corrió hacia ti, sorprendiéndote cuando sientes mis brazos a tu alrededor y mi pecho en tu espalda.

- perdóname Blaine… lo siento tanto, te defraude pero te juro que confió en ti, te amo y… nunca volver a irme, me quedare – le dijo en el oído, blaine aun estaba impactado.

- por favor no te quedes callado, por favor solo di algo…

Blaine suspiró y acaricio las manos de kurt que se aferraban a su pecho, ahí se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, solo disfrutando de la cercanía del otro.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga kurt? Te amo y solo… no quiero perderte y mucho menos por mentiras

Kurt se separo y se puso frente a el – yo tampoco quiero perderte, ahora estoy seguro de lo que sientes por mi y lamento haberlo dudado, solo supongo… aun soy demasiado ingenuo y ella… ha sido mi amiga por tanto tiempo que, crei decía la verdad pero tus ojos y tu voz no me engañana, me amas tanto como yo ti y eso es suficiente – Blaine se permitió sonreir después de los momentos deprimentes que vivio en esas 48 horas.

El moreno tomo el rostro de kurt con delicadeza, este lo miro a los ojos aun con culpa reflejada en ellos – eres lo mejor que me ha pasado kurt, será cursi pero… en estos momentos, tu eres la única luz de mi vida y, solo se que te necesito pero también se que esto no es fácil para ti asi que si… quieres mejor estar con alguien que no te… - fue callado cuando kurt le puso un dedo en los labios.

- no, no es fácil pero esto es lo que quiero Blaine, quiero estar contigo y fin de la discusión

Blaine sonrió – bien, porque es lo mismo que yo quiero – dijo regresando a su personalidad segura y arrogante, kurt sonrio ampliamente.

_No necesitaba mas para creer en el ¿sabe? Creo que fue mas el temor de no ser amado, de saber que jamás lo tendría realmente que lo que me habia dicho Elena… pero en ese instante, en cuanto lo escuche cantar supe que el era mi sueño hecho realidad, siempre pedi un príncipe que me amara como a nadie mas y, aunque no es el típico príncipe de Disney, es un príncipe, porque el me protegió como nadie, siempre al pendiente de mi._

_Nunca me hizo daño, el pudo simplemente dejarme a un lado en cuanto decidi irme, no creer en el y sin embargo, me perdono… el me amaba tanto como yo lo amaba a el y eso era lo único que me importaba, lo único que realmente importaba._

El moreno se acerco para besar los labios de su novio, kurt abrió la boca dejando pasar la lengua de Blaine, era un beso intenso y apasionado, el pelinegro metió sus manos por debajo de la camisa del mas alto y kurt dejo salir un pequeño gemido al sentir el roce en su piel.

- quiero hacerte el amor kurt pero… mañana hay escuela – le susurro completamente excitado.

- que se joda la escuela – dijo el castaño al sentir los labios de Blaine en su cuello, pudo sentir como Blaine sonreía al escucharle decir aquello.

Blaine tomo a kurt por los muslos para que se aferrara a su cintura, el castaño se sorprendió pero accedió, llegaron a la habitación y empezaron a deshacerse de sus ropas. Las caricias eran apasionadas, dejando huellas por todos lados, Blaine bajo una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna del castaño comenzando a acariciarlo.

- oh dios blaine… - gimio el menor, Blaine sonrio complacido, empezó a acariciarlo mas rápido, kurt solo podía pasar sus manos por el cabello del moreno, este se separo y dejo de acariciarlo para bajar hasta el miembro del ojiazul. Este lo miro sonrojado pero entonces el moreno tomo el miembro de kurt y se lo metió a la boca.

- DIOS!... BLAINE..! – grito al sentirse completamente dentro de la boca del moreno, este jugaba con su lengua alrededor del miembro del castaño. Kurt solo podía gemir mientras tomaba con sus manos las sabanas.

- blaine.. me voy a… - pero no pudo terminar cuando se vino en la boca del ojimiel, este lo trago todo y se separo dándole una sonrisa torcida el menor.

Kurt lo tomo del rostro para besarlo apasionadamente, Blaine devolvió el beso con gusto – quiero intentar algo… - le dijo en medio del beso.

- lo que quieras – le dijo kurt aun agitado.

- bien, enreda tus piernas a mi cintura nuevamente – le ordeno, Kurt lo hizo inmediatamente, Blaine lo cargo hasta chocar con la pared, dejando al castaño atrapado entre la pared y su cuerpo.

Kurt lo miro intrigado pero adivinando que es lo que Blaine queria hacer, volvió a excitarse de solo comprenderlo.

- hazlo… te necesito ya! – le pidió el castaño, Blaine lo volvió a besar y sin preparación lo penetro, kurt emitió un gemido de sorpresa pero sin importarle el dolor que sintio decidió disfrutar de la nueva experiencia.

Se lo estaba follando en la pared y lo estaba disfrutando, Blaine era puro fuego y el solo un inexperto pero Blaine le estaba mostrando tanto, el sexo, las aventuras, el noviazgo, hasta la discusiones, el amor… sobre todo el amor.

- BLAINEEEE! – gimio fuertemente cuando las embestidas empezaron a tocar su próstata sin piedad, y por segunda vez en la noche llego al orgasmo, Blaine termino dentro de el un par de embestidas después.

Blaine llevo a kurt hasta la cama, salio de el y se dirigieron a darse una ducha, al salir se recostaron los dos en completo silencio, kurt recostado en el pecho del moreno.

- te amo… y siempre estare a tu lado – le prometió el castaño antes de cerrar sus ojos, Blaine sonrió y durmió tranquilo.

**8-8-8-8-8-8**

Al dia siguiente habia faltado a la escuela pues cierta parte intima de su cuerpo le habia cobrado factura por su salvaje sexo en la pared con su sexy moreno pero bueno, habia valido la pena, sin embargo volvió al siguiente dia. Bajaba de la moto.

- ¿vengo por ti? – le pregunto el ojimiel.

- por supuesto – le contesto rápidamente, Blaine se acerco y lo beso, kurt estaba tan feliz, no cometeria las mismas estupideces.

Blaine se separo y le sonrió sin embargo, se sintió observado y desde lejos vio que Elena los observaba, el moreno le regreso una mirada cargada de coraje y esta lo miro con rencor, kurt pudo ver la acción de ambos.

- descuida, lo que ella diga ya no me importa – le aseguró el castaño.

- solo quiero que te quede claro que te amo, por favor… no vuelvas a dudarlo ¿si? – kurt sonrio con ternura, acaricio las mejillas del pelinegro.

- nunca mas, soy muy afortunado de tenerte Blaine

- y yo de tenerte a ti – le contesto antes de unir nuevamente sus labios, ambos sonrieron y entonces kurt tuvo que caminar hacia su escuela, en eso llego puck a lado de blaine.

Kurt pudo ver que su novio le decía algo al chico alto y se iba después, no le sorprendió que noah se quedara, sabia que tenia ordenes de cuidarlo, eso lo hacia sentir tan querido, aunque ahora, le preocupaba el saber el porque, los Evans estaban detrás de ellos.

- asi que no me hiciste caso – le dijo elena de repente, kurt la miro serio.

- mira elena, eres mi amiga y he decidido apartar lo que paso entre tu y Blaine de esto, lo amo y seguire con el, no me importa que pienses u opines, no te metas

- el solo te esta usando – insistió la chica.

- entonces piensa que me gusta ser usado ¿entiendes? – le contesto cortante, no iba a discutir.

La chica lo miro con la boca abierta, en ese momento llego Rachel - ¿todo bien con tu romeo? Bueno, que pregunta si vi como se comían alla afuera – dijo con burla la chica.

- todo perfecto, pero te cuento dentro – y asi Elena se quedo frustrada, pero también temia la amenaza de Blaine, pero ella no queria que Blaine estuviera con Kurt, porque quería a Blaine para ella.

Encontraría la manera de separarlos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer :D**

**espero les haya gustado, ahora que solo lo escribo yo espero no decepcionarlos...**

**Spoiler: Encuentro entre Blaine y Santana con los Evans**


	19. Chapter 19

**LAMENTO NO HABER PODIDO SUBIR PERO ES QUE EN MI COLONIA SE FUE LA LUZ DESDE EL DOMINGO Y HASTA HOY EN LA MAÑANA REGRESO, Y ENTRE TRABAJOS FINALES Y EXAMENES APENAS PUDE SUBIR.**

**NO PODRE RESPONDER LOS REVIEWS EN ESTA OCASION *SI SE DAN CUENTA SON LAS 10:10 EN MI CIUDAD* ASI QUE YA DEBO IRME A DORMIR... O MAÑANA ANDARE COMO ZOMBIE, PROMETO CONTESTARLOS EN LA SIGUIENTE :)**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 19 "LA PETICION DE LOS EVANS"<strong>

Blaine llegaba al lugar donde se habia quedado de ver con Santana para encontrarse con los Evans, solo esperaba que las cosas no se le salieran de las manos.

- te demoraste – le comento la morena en cuanto bajo de la moto.

- deje a kurt en la escuela, hubo trafico… ¿segura que vendrán? – le pregunto el moreno seriamente.

La chica suspiro recargándose en el coche en el cual llego – asi es, quieren llegar a un acuerdo contigo, me preocupa que tipo de acuerdo… presiento que no es nada bueno – dijo algo preocupada.

- lo se, pero todo sea para que dejen de estar molestándonos y para mantener a kurt a salvo

La chica asintió estando completamente de acuerdo con su mejor amigo, a los pocos minutos una camioneta se estaciono, vieron a Louis y a Hunter bajar de ella, acercándose a ellos.

- asi que nos vemos nuevamente Blaine Anderson, han pasado algunos años – comento Hunter, Blaine solo lo miro severamente.

- casi cuatro para ser exactos… bien, como recordaras no me gusta irme por las ramas asi que dime, ¿Qué quieres para que dejen de fastidiar?

Un silencio se apodero del lugar hasta que hunter suspiro – nos hiciste perder un chico muy valioso, joven y virgen, sabes que esos se venden muy bien – Blaine apretó los dientes, siempre habia odiado a lo que se dedicaban esos sujetos, no podía comprender como podían tratar a las personas como cosas.

- si, pero ahora ese chico es mio, lo compre, ofreci mas que ustedes asi que en si, su verdadero problema debería ser mi tio quien decidió vendérmelo – objetó el moreno.

- en parte tienes razón pero veras, podríamos simplemente secuestrarlo y llevárnoslo – Blaine puso una mirada furiosa y llegando rápidamente a Hunter tomandolo bruscamente del cuello.

- intenta ponerle una mano encima y te juro que tu hermano tendrá que preparar un funeral muy pronto! – le amenazo.

Louis se acercaba para ayudar al mayor pero este le hizo una señal con la mano para que se detuviera.

- entonces es cierto… el chico te importa ¿eh? Sabes que en nuestro mundo Blaine, enamorarse no es la decisión mas inteligente – le dijo tranquilamente, Blaine lo solto.

- ese es mi asunto, asi que acabemos con esto ¿Qué diablos quieren para que nos dejen en paz? - dijo molesto, ya queria terminar con todo de una vez, aun cuando sabia que nada bueno podia ser lo que los Evans pedirian por dejarlos tranquilos.

Los dos hermanos se miraron y asintieròn - en realidad es muy sencillo, no es algo que no hayas hecho antes - comentaron con una sonrisa maliciosa, Blaine solo podìa estar imaginandose el peor de los escenarios, el cual seria cometer otro asesinato, odiaba eso pero si era para mantener a kurt a salvo, lo haria.

- bien, necesitamos que secuestres a dos chicos que nos deben una, de ellos nos encargamos nosotros

- no entiendo ¿porque no los secuestran ustedes?

- no queremos arriesgarnos, la casa donde estan esta muy vigilada y cuando ellos salen siempre van custodiados la verdad, no tenemos tiempo para pensar un plan y todo eso, por eso te tenemos a ti - le dijeron con tranquilidad.

Blaine miro a Santana, esa asintio sabiendo que no habia de otra - esta bien, necesito todos los datos de ellos - asintieron y Blaine presintio que esto seria una mision realmente peligrosa, por eso los Evans no querian hacerlo, necesitaba encontrar la manera de decirselo a kurt o tal vez...

Era mejor no decirle

* * *

><p>Kurt salia alegre de la escuela, deseando ver a Blaine pero se sorprendio de no verle - tal vez hay demasiado trafico - le comento Rachel, Kurt asintio, pero sabia que tambien podria ser por algo mas, algo que tenia que ver con la vida que llevaba su novio.<p>

- o tal vez esta con alguien mas - fue el comentario venenoso de Elena.

Kurt solo la fulmino con la mirada decidiendo ignorarla, sabia que Elena tenia un pasado con su novio pero ahora eso solo es pasado, el ahora confiaba ciegamente en Blaine, sintio su celular sonar, contesto al ver el nombre de su novio en la pantalla.

- amor perdona, voy algo retrasado

- ¿sucedio algo? - pregunto alarmado el castaño

- nada, descuida solo... ya sabes, problemas del oficio por asi decirlo

- ya veo... ¡te espero o me voy?

- ya voy a llegar, ademas te invitare a comer - Kurt sonrio al escucharle entusiasmado

- me encanta la idea - dijo y entonces vio como Blaine llegaba en su moto, kurt colgo y se despidio de sus amigas, ignorando por completo el gesto de molestia que tenia Elena, corrio hasta llegar a Blaine quien lo recibio con un beso, el castaño rodeo al pelinegro con sus brazos, le encantaba la sensacion de sus lenguas juntas, todo era perfecto cuando estaba con el.

Ni siquiera le importaba las miradas de los demas, como quiera sabia que si alguien los molestaba Blaine se encargaria de callarlos.

- y... ¿a donde me llevaras? - pregunto el ojiazul con una sonrisa coqueta.

- no se que quieras, tu elige - dijo Blaine dandole un beso en la nariz.

- pizza, quiero pizza

Blaine rio ante la respuesta y asintio, le entrego el casco al castaño y ambos se subieron a la moto - sostente fuerte - le dijo y Kurt obedecio aferrandose a la cintura del moreno, recosto su cabeza en la espalda de su novio, Blaine sonrio al sentirlo, aun no podia creer que el estuviera viviendo eso, fue entonces cuando decidio contarle a kurt, no seria bueno guardarse cosas.

* * *

><p>Kurt lo miraba preocupado - no quiero que te suceda nada - le decia mientras dejaba en su plato el pedazo de pizza que se habia querido comer pero despues de lo que Blaine le estaba contando que tendria que hacer el apetito se le habia espantado.<p>

Blaine tomo una mano de Kurt entre las suyas y lo miro a los ojos regalandole una sonrisa tranquilizadora - descuida, no es la primera vez que hago algo como esto, todo saldra bien - le aseguro pero aun asi, Kurt siguio tenso.

- si ellos no lo hicieron fue por algo y pienso que es porque saben que es peligroso

- no te lo voy a negar... pienso lo mismo

- entonces no vayas

- tengo que hacerlo

Kurt se quedo en silencio unos minutos - ¿es por mi, cierto? - le pregunto, Blaine suspiro - lo supuse - dijo algo molesto, no quería ser una carga para el moreno, no quería que este peligrara por el.

- mejor dicho, es por ambos y hasta por Santana, los Evans solo están poniendo esto como excusa... amor por favor, no te pongas asi

- estoy siendo una carga para ti Blaine

- por supuesto que no, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, para nada eres una carga... no vuelvas a decir eso - le dijo firmemente, Kurt le regalo una semi sonrisa pues no se sentia completamente feliz.

Terminaron de comer y se dirigieron a su casa - ¿cuando sera? - le pregunto Kurt en cuanto entraron a su hogar.

- aun no sabemos, en las próximas semanas supongo

Kurt no lo soporto mas y lo abrazo - tengo miedo Blaine... no quiero perderte - le dijo dejando salir sus temores, Blaine lo envolvió en sus brazos dendole un beso en la frente.

- no me perderás bebe, todo saldrá bien

- ¿como puedes estar tan seguro?

Blaine le acaricio el rostro gentilmente, ambos se miraban a los ojos - porque ahora tengo una razón para regresar a casa - el corazon de Kurt latio fuertemente después de esas bellas palabras, se acerco para besarlo, Blaine ahora era su vida, lo mas importante y no tenia duda que el significaba lo mismo para el moreno.

- puedo presumir que esa razón soy yo?

- por supuesto - le contesto el mientras lo cargaba para llevarlo a su habitacion, entregandose nuevamente al amor.

* * *

><p>Por fin era viernes, Blaine le había prometido que el fin de semana irian nuevamente al lago, estaba imaginando su vida perfecta cuando alguien hizo que tropezara, cuando iba a quejarse vio una mano tendida hacia el.<p>

- lo siento, venia a toda prisa y no tuve cuidado ¿estas bien? - se dio cuenta que era una voz que no conocía, entonces lo miro, era un chico alto, moreno de ojos de color, bastante apuesto pero definitivamente no era de la escuela, nunca lo había visto, tomo su mano dejándose ayudar.

- no te preocupes, nada grave - contesto Kurt. El chico sonrió aliviado.

- por cierto, mi nombre es Elliot ¿el tuyo?

- Kurt, ¿eres nuevo? nunca te había visto

- oh si, a partir de lunes... de hecho vengo a terminar de entregar unos papeles

El castaño asintió comprendiendo - bueno, pues entonces nos estaremos viendo - comento Kurt.

- eso espero Kurt, nos vemos - y el chico se fue.

- wow ese chico era apuesto - Kurt miro a Rachel, rodo los ojos, como siempre estaba de chismosa.

- si, lo esta - dijo el llegando a su casillero.

- y por como te miraba, pensó lo mismo de ti - dijo la castaña.

Kurt termino de cerrar su casillero - déjalo Rachel, te recuerdo que tengo novio y es mas apuesto que el - dijo sabiendo hacia donde estaba yendo su mejor amiga.

- lo se pero... debes aceptar que, estarías mejor con alguien como ese chico, alguien que pues... ya sabes, no sea un delincuente buscado

- tal vez pero yo amo a Blaine y eso es lo unico que me importa - dijo tajante, queriendo dar por terminada la conversacion.

Ambos se dirigieron a su salon sin saber que su conversacion habia sido escuchada por otra persona.

- Elliot podria ser de gran ayuda, es una suerte que sea amigo mio - dijo Elena orgullosa para si misma.

* * *

><p><strong>BUENO, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO<strong>

**GRACIAS POR LEER :3**


	20. Chapter 20

**HOLAA SOY DIANA DISCULPEN POR NO SUBIR AYER FUE EL CUMPLE DE GREY (HAPPY BIRTHDAY GREY ) Y POR ESO NO PUDIMOS OH Y PERDON POR SUBIR TARDE HOY, TUVE ALGUNOS PROBLEMAS CON EL ESTUPIDO FANFICTION 7.7 PERO AQUI ESTA, OH POR CIERTO ESTOY DEVUELTA COMO SABEN TUVE PROBLEMAS FUERTES POR ALGO QUE HICE XD Y ME CASTIGARON PERO YA ESTOY DE VUELTA AYUDANDO A GREYCI A ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIAAA, OH Y NOTICIA, DEBIDO A QUE YA LLEVAMOS ESCRITOS 20 CAP XD WOW, DECIDIMOS PLANTEARNOS EL RETO DE ESCRIBIR 35 CAPITULOS (NI PUT* IDEA COMO LO HAREMOS PERO ESO) GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEERNOS :')) LOS AMO**

**camiila-klainer: jjaj elena hija de mia mmm capaz y si lo es O.O ahno xd no sabemos que pasara ahora, kurt caera otra vez y sobre blaine pues...ah besos**

**NTKlainer: jaja si es una perra descuida amamos tua comentarios xD**

**Georgi G: jajja mas mala que la sarna y la carne de puerco me cae que si, es re mala, de nada gracias a ti por leerlo**

**jeny: todos contra elena xD si es re mala**

**Adriana11: gracias, si es perfecto un novio asi porfa ahno xD**

**Brenda: jajaj lo se, es casi tu placer culpable pero no van a tener nada descuida, lo se pobre blaine u.u **

**Gabriela Cruz: greyci y yo supusimos que no te agradaria la idea xD jaja pero no tendran nada lo prometo**

**CAPITULO 20: "ELLIOT" **

El lunes por la mañana, entro al colegio despues de ser dejado por mi novio, quien me recogeria a la salida. Tomo del casillero los libros que necesito para la siguiente clase, mientras espero a que mi desquiziada amiga rachel llegue, y espero no cruzarme con Elena. Aunque queria seguir manteniendo amistad con ella apesar de todo lo que habia pasado, ella no me lo permitia, pareciera que se empeñaba en lograr que terminara con blaine, pero no esta en mis planes hacer eso, y si no le parecia sera mejor mantener distancia.

noto que esta desgraciada no llega, desesperado decidio empezar a caminar hacia el salon, pero en el camino choco con alguien, empiezo a creer que me estoy convirtiendo en un iman de personas, porque todas chocan conmigo.

- oops lo siento mucho no me fije - con el hombro adolorido deseando gritarle a aquel chico hasta de lo que se iba a morir, alzo la mirada y al ver quien era retracto mis emociones y me muerdo la lengua para que el insulto que tengo en la punta no salga de mis labios.

- descuida, vaya espero no se te haga una costumbre chocar conmigo todos los dias - bromeo a lo cual elliot suelta una risa.

- lo siento, no volvera a pasar, es que aveces soy muy distraido, estaba intentando buscar mi primera clase - se excuso.

- tal vez pueda ayudarte ¿que clase te toca? - pregunte el moreno frente a mi toma su hoja de materias y lee.

- literatura.

- tienes suerte, es la misma clase que me toca a mi, vamos - le sonrio amigable invitandolo a que me siga, el entiene un poco tarde pero me sigue el paso.

- gracias - dice aliviado comenzamos a caminar por los pasillos, mi celular de suena con aquel tonito de la cancion de "best day of my life" que empieza a coartarme, pero me niego a quitarlo pues blaine fue quien lo puso, me alarmo al creer que podria ser un mensaje de blaine. Lo saco rapidamente del bolsillo y leo la pantalla, solo es un mensaje de rachel diciendome que no iba a poder asistir a la escuela porque estaba enferma.

Perfecto - pienso irritado - me pasare todo el dia solo.

* * *

><p>Las horas tomaron su curso tranquilamente, y llego el momento del descanso.<p>

Elliot y yo habiamos, extrañamente, tenido todas las primeras clases juntos, asi que cuando el timbre sono para el descanso elliot me acerca, lo noto de reojo un tanto timido.

- eh, ¿kurt? - me llama con voz nervioso y volteo a verlo.

- si elliot? - digo de forma amable

- amm, me preguntaba si, podia pasar el descanso contigo, es que soy nuevo y eres al unico que conozco - su voz sonaba timida y apenada, inconscientemente le sonrio con ternura.

- claro que si elliot, vamos a la cafeteria - dicho esto ambos tomamos nuestras cosas y nos dirigimos a la cafeteria.

* * *

><p>El ambiente se torna silencioso, de esos silencios incomodos, apesar de los gritos de aquellos adolescentes que llenan la cafeteria que mas bien parecen niños de preescolar aventandose la comida, juro que pude sentir un pedazo de manzana volar encima de mi cabezahace unos segundos. Esta nervioso, lo noto por la manera en que sus ojos miran ese sandwich como si lo inspeccionara, pero es solo que no quiere mirarme a los ojos, lo cual no entiendo, no soy medusa como para convertirlo en piedra. Sera mejor romper la tension.<p>

- y elliot - decido iniciar la conversacion - ¿de donde eres?

- nueva york - responde mientras muerde su sandwich.

- vaya eso es genial, y ¿porque dejaste la gran manzana para venir a un pueblucho como ohio? - cuestiono indignado, empezando a comer tambien

- papa consiguio un nuevo trabajo y tuvimos que mudarnos, pero estoy planeando regresar, quiero estudiar artes en NYADA - abio los ojos sorprendido, ¿coincidencias de la vida?

- eso es magnifico, yo tambien quiero estudiar alli, que ¿especialidad?

- musica, me encanta cantar y tocar la guitarra ¿tu?

- musica igual, quiero llegar a cantar en brodway y conciertos, es mi mayor sueño - respondo con emocion, siempre me emociona al recordar mis metas, quizas es porque me he acostumbrado a recordarlas cada noche en el techo junto a blaine mientras tomamos vino o una simple taza de chocolate tendidos en una sabana bajo la luz de la luna y las relucientes estrellas, ahora es nuestra tradicion.

- espero que lo cumplas kurt, tienes el potencial - me guiña un ojo, acto que logra hacer que me sonroje inconcientemente, lo se porque mis mejillas se sienten calientes.

La conversacion continua muy animada, entre risas y anecdotas, en 20 minutos me he aprendido la vida entera del pelinegro, me obligo a contarle cosas tambien, el solo sonrie mientras me escucha hablar. Tenemos mucho en comun, es un chico muy divertido e intresante. Pero mi corazon se paraliza un instante con su repentina pregunta...

- ¿tienes pareja kurt? - dice de la nada, casi me ahogo con el refresco.

Dudo en responder, luego recuerdo que la identidad de blaine es secreta, no habria posibilidades de que se entere- si, tengo novio - digo orgulloso- su nombre es Blaine, y es maravilloso.

- me alegro, es muy afortunado de tener a un novio tan lindo como tu - basta gilbert que mis mejillas vuelven a teñirse de rosa repentinamente, no estoy tan acostumbrado a los piropos que no sean de parte de blaine.

- gracias, pero creo que el afortunado soy yo - sonrio al recordar el perfecto novio que me ha tocado y todo lo que ha hecho por mi, no puedo sentirme mas afortunado.

El descanso termina, tenemos que regresar a nuestras clases. Esta vez, elliot tiene una diferente a la mia, lo acompaño hasta su salon, lo menos que quiero es que se termine perdiendo en este laberinto de pasillos. Llegamos, me da las gracias y se despide de mi, hago lo mismo y me dirigo a mi salon, me toca algebra y es en el segundo piso, estoy seguro que llegare tarde.

* * *

><p>Las horas aunque lentas, pasan rapidamente, sonrio emocionado al escuchar el sonido del timbre anunciando el fin de la tortura, maldigo a adan por haber pecado de no ser por el los examenes no existirian. Corro hasta la salida, ya quiero ver a blaine, pero entonces una voz me para antes de que pueda salir.<p>

- hey kurt! - volteo para encontrarme con elliot.

- oh hola elliot que pasa - trato de no sonar desesperado, escucho el sonido de una moto estacionarse y quiero salir y abalanzarme a los brazos de blaine, pero me mantengo quieto frente a elliot, no quiero ser maleducado.

- gracias por acompañarme este dia, eres un gran chico, tal vez podamos ser amigos - le sonrio tiernamente

- claro que si elliot, somos amigos - le doy un ligero golpe en el hombro, como si de un gesto amistoso se tratase- entonces mañana nos vemos vale? - quiero irme ya.

- si, oye me das tu numero? - pacientemente le dicto mi numero, sin mas nos despedimos y salgo disparado por la puerta.

blaine esta de espaldas, y lo sorprendo tapandole los ojos por detras.

- esto es un asalto, deme todos los besos y abrazos que tenga - lo escucho reir, y es como si puediera escuchar a los angeles tocar el arpa en el cielo. Se gira para quedar frente a mi y une nuestros labios, como siempre puedo degustar el sabor a cafe de sus labios

- con gusto le doy todos los besos que tengo, pero no podria terminar de darle todos, tardaria mil años. - dice en medio del beso

- entonces me quedare mil años a tu lado...y asi podras darme todos. - su respuesta es otro beso mas apasionado que el primero.

- el veneno de tus labios es la medicina de este podrido corazón.

* * *

><p>el dia siguiente, llega rapido, las horas con blaine se pasan tan rapido que me sorprende.<p>

Recuerdo que rachel esta enferma, anoche hable con ella para desearle que se mejore y burlarme de su voz gangosa similar a la del gallo claudio, recuerdo su voz diciendome "eres un idiota" y me rio, causando que los que caminan a mi lado me miren como si me hubiera fumado de la barata esta mañana, pero los ignoro.

continuo caminando, busco con la mirada a elliot, anoche estuvo mandandome mensajes, blaine se dio cuenta, tuve que decirle quien era, pero al decirle que solo era un amigo me creyo y volvio a abrazarme, amo que confie en mi, de haber sido adam hoy caminaria por estos pasillos con el ojo morado y el labio partido. Con una sonrisa sadica recuerdo que ya jamas podra volver a tocarme, me ire al infierno por esto.

- hola kurt! - me saluda alegre elliot, me llama la atencion su ropa, siempre usa ropa negra y delineador en los ojos, no le sienta mal el look. Le sonrio de vuelta

- hola elliot ¿como estas? - me alegra tener un amigo, casi no tenia, me rodeaba de chicas simplemente, se siente bien tener un amigo hombre.

elliot todo el dia no se me separa, y aunque pareviera chicle no me molesta, es divertido, es como tener a rachel, en version hombre. Nos dirgimos a la cafeteria nuevamente y nos sentamos en una mesa de fondo, escucho a los del equipo de futbol burlandose de nosotros escucho a uno de ellos decir "kurt ya engaña al tipo de la moto con el nuevo" ruedo los ojos y despues sonrio cuando puck le da un zape en la cabeza a dave, y le digo gracias con la mirada.

Nuestra platica se torna interesante mientras hablamos de la nueva portada de la rveista vogue, cuando quien menos quiero ver en el mundo se sienta en nuestra mesa.

- hola kurtie - elena me dice de forma tierna como siempre lo hacia

- hola Ele - soy un tanto frio al responderle

- elliot hola cuanto tiempo - ahora se dirige a el y el le responde lo mismo, me extraño al instante...

- ¿Se conocen? -cuestiono

- si - responde elliot - la conoci una vez en nueva york.

- si, el dia que fui a visitar a mis tios en navidad, recuerdas kurtie?, pues el es el chico del que te hable, el vivia enfrente de mis tios y nos hicimos amigos.

- si, que pequeño es el mundo, nos volvemos a encontrar - comenta emocionado elliot.

- lo se - derrocha emocion junto con esa aguda voz que se carga, me recuerda a esa pelicula de alvin y las ardillas - oye kurt, ya no estas enojado ¿conmigo verdad?

nooo como crees - pienso sarcasticamente en mis adentros

- no tanto - soy sincero, tampoco es que la odie.

- bueno, pues quiero pedirte perdon si en algo te ofendi, quiero que volvamos a ser amigos como antes y bueno, aprovechando que elliot esta aqui, quiero invitarlos al parque de diversiones el domingo, tambien a rach pero esta enferma le dire mañana - la idea suena tentadora, hace años no voy a un parque de diversiones, pienso que me hace falta salir a divertirme un poco.

- claro cuenten conmigo - dice elliot.

- y tu kurtie?

- si yo tambien voy, es una excelente idea - elena me abraza fuertemente, puedo oir a mis cositillas crujir, y me planta un beso en la mejilla

- perfecto, les enviare los detalles en un mensaje, me tengo que ir, los veo luego chicos - me deja otro beso en la mejilla el cual se esfuerza en hacer que suene, y despues deja uno en la mejilla de elliot, intento no reirme con su cara de "WTF" ante el acto de la joven.

- ¿siempre es asi? - pregunta aun consternado, puedo notar sus ganas de limpiarse de la mejilla la marca roja que habia quedado alli.

- si, ya te acostumbraras.

* * *

><p>Y otro dia llega como un rayo, a la felocidad de flash, aveces pienso que mi vida se vuelve monotona, pero luego recuerdo que es perfecta y se me olvoda, estoy feliz porque vere a rachel otra vez, y porque tengo permiso de salir con los chicos al parque de diversiones...si, le pedi permiso a mi novio, ¿es eso patetico? No lo creo, el me concedio feliz el permiso, se que se alegra de que yo salga a divertirme, aveces se queja de que no tengo una vida mas que estar encerrado con el, pero no sabe que para mi quedarme en nuestra casa con el es mi manera favorita de pasarme el dia, tal vez por esp pasa tan rapido.<p>

Eliot esta tomando cosas de su casillero, me mira de reojo y de repente deja lo que esta haciendo, y se dirige a mi sonriendo mientras hay un ligero brillo en sus ojos, es algo que he notado en estos dos dias que llevamos de amistad, pero prefiero no preguntar, debe ser algo de el.

Como ya es habitual, me sigue el paso y la conversacion llega rapido, aun no veo a rachel dos dias sin ella y ya la extraño.

* * *

><p>La segunda hora llega y salgo disparado hacia mi casillero, tomo mis materiales para quimica, pero antes de pueda correr hasta el aula, la veo , mando al carajo todo y voy a abrazarla.<p>

- te extrañe maldita - le digo mientras la abrazo

- yo tambien tonto - adoro nuestro amor apache, es nuestra forma de demostrarnos cariño.

- no te vuelvas a enfermar, me haces falta - hago un puchero.

- lo se, soy como tu aire, sin mi te mueres - dice con aires de grandeza, yo solo ruedo los ojos.

- si claro, vamos tenemos clase.

* * *

><p>Llega el momento del almuerzo, elliot va por mi al salon, al notar a rachel los presento y caminamos juntos a la cafeteria, siento que rachel me lanza una sonrisa emocionada, y yo solo la ignoro, se que esta empezando a maquinar cosas que no son en su cabeza y prefiero no enterarme. Los 4, si 4 porque obviamente elena se unio a nos otros, almorzamos puedo decir que uno de los mas divertidos almuerzos, hace mucho no me reia tanto.<p>

termina el descanso tengo que ir por mis libros para historia. Abro el casillero y...

- hey! Hey! Kurt una se enferma 2 dias y cuando regreso ya estas muy unido con el chico nuevo - dice rachel con picardia en sus palabras, yo ruedo los ojos.

- y alli vamos otra vez, rachel entiende, solo somos amigos - recalco el "amigos" para que le quede claro.

- oh vamos kurt, el chico te mira como si fueras la septima maravilla del mundo, esta claro que le gustas, ¿porque no le das una oportunidad? - insiste e intento no desesperarme

- linda ya te he dicho, no quiero lastimar los sentimientos de elliot ni mucho menos, pero amo a blaine y eso nadie lo va a cambiar - hablo firme - ya pareces Elena con tanta insistencia.

- tal vez actuo igual que ella porque quiero lo mejor para ti, kurtie se que lo amas, pero lo menos que quiero es verte tras las rejas - mirl incredulo a mi amiga quien luce preocupada.

- ¿porque dices eso? Yo no voy a ir a la carcel, no he hecho nada malo

- pero el si, y tu lo sabes, eso te convierte en complice lo cual puede ganarte la prision - suelto un bufido

- pues quedate tranquila que eso no pasara, no seas tan paranoica, comete un snickers - bromeo para aliviar la tension que se habia creado y justo como queria ella suelta una risa - ahora vamos a clases.

* * *

><p>Domingo al medio dia, me visto para poder irme, ya le pedi a blaine que fuera por mi, el gustoso acepto. Escucho la bocina del auto de Elena y Antes de irme le dejeo un beso en los labios, seguido de un "Te amo"que el me responde con ternura, le planto una serie de pequeños besos en los labios y prosigo a retirarme, dispuesto a divertirme con mis amigos el dia entero.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt volvia a despedirse de mi, saldria con su amigo Elliot... nunca he sido del tipo celoso o, al menos, nunca lo habia sabido, pues nunca habia tenido a alguien a mi lado a quien celar, sin embargo ahora mismo me siento hirviendo de coraje, Kurt pasa mucho tiempo con ese chico al cual aun desconozco, hoy tal vez lo conozca pues ire a recoger a kurt al parque de diversiones al que iran.<p>

- Blaine por favor, Kurt nunca te engañaria - le regaño la morena.

- no dudo eso Santana, pero si me preocupa que alguien mas lo enamore... ya sabes, alguien menos peligroso, alguien con una vida tranquila como la de el - dije sincerandome, a parte de Kurt con la única persona que podía ser débil es con ella.

- mira Blaine, el sabe esto y aun asi quiso seguir a tu lado, es claro que te ama y acepta como es la situacion, deja de preocuparte

Es facil decirlo cuando no tienes a nadie contigo, yo habria dicho lo mismo si estuviera en el lugar de Santana pero, hay dias que me pongo a pensar en el futuro de Kurt y me queda claro que el estaria mejor con alguien mas, con alguien que no estuviera en peligro de ingresar en cualquier momento a prision o que tal vez un dia no regresara con vida despues de un "adios" o "nos vemos en la noche".

* * *

><p>Llegue al lugar a la hora que Kurt me indico, me encontraba esperandolo fuera de la salida del parque de diversiones, hace un poco de frio pero realmente no me importa demasiado. Entonces lo miro salir junto con Rachel, un chico alto que supongo es Elliot y... Elena, genial. Puedo observar como Kurt se rie de algo que Elliot dijo, aprieto mis brazos con fuerza, tratando de controlarme, puedo ver como Elena me observa con una sonrisa burlona, yo solo la ignoro.<p>

Vi como Kurt se acercaba a mi dandome un fuerte abrazo - perdon, Rachel aun estaba mareada - se disculpo yo solo niego con la cabeza.

- no te preocupes, practicamente acabo de llegar

- bien, mira el es Elliot, Elliot el es mi novio, Blaine - nos presento, el hombre me miro extraño, como con inseguridad, nos estrechamos las manos y el me dio una semi sonrisa, le devolvi el gesto.

- bueno, nos vemos mañana Rach, Elena, Elliot - se despedia el chico de cada uno, y no pude pasar desapercibido la manera en que Elliot miraba a Kurt, como si fuera lo mas hermoso del mundo, que de hecho lo era, pero no lo miraba como amigo, lo miraba como supongo, lo miro yo. Entiendo, esta enamorado de mi novio y no puedo evitar preguntarme ¿esta no seria la vida perfecta para Kurt? salir con amigos, y tener entre ellos a su novio, donde esten tranquilos y felices, donde Kurt no tenga otra preocupacion mas que aprobar examenes. Si, definitivamente seria la vida perfecta para el... y yo solo soy el obstaculo que le esta evitando tenerla.

- amor ¿nos vamos? - me pregunto con su dulce voz, yo solo asenti. Se subio a la moto tomandome fuertemente de la cintura como siempre, arranque y nos dirigimos a nuestra casa... no, nuestro escondite mas bien, ¿que diablos estaba haciendo? Kurt podia ir a la carcel si un dia algo saliera mal, el sabe quien soy, el practicamente es mi complice ahora.

No, esto no esta bien.

Entramos a la casa y el empieza a quitarse el sueter, me mira y me pregunta - dime, ¿que te sucede? - yo tomo determinacion.

- no creo que debamos continuar con esto

* * *

><p>¿Que? ¿Pero de que esta hablando? - estas bromeando - le dije con temor y con la esperanza de que en realidad estuviera bromeando.<p>

- Kurt, no pienses mal, te amo, dios... no tienes idea de cuanto pero, esto terminara mal y no quiero que te pase nada malo

No logro comprender porque de repente piensa esto - no me pasara nada - le digo aferrandome a lo dicho.

- no lo sabes, no lo se yo mismo, no se si podre protegerte ademas, mira nuestra realidad, eres el novio de un delincuente... puedes a aspirar a algo mucho mejor que yo, a estar con alguien libre, que tenga una vida normal, que pueda salir con tus amigos, alguien como elliot o no se...

- Espera ¿Elliot? Blaine, no me digas que todo esto es por el - le digo rapidamente, se que se esta refiriendo a el, quiza tambien un poco generalizado pero se que si es algo que tiene que ver con el.

- hoy te vi... siendo feliz kurt, disfrutando la vida que debes de tener, una vida en la que yo no deberia estar

Abri los ojos de golpe, me acerque y tome su rostro con mis manos - escucha muy bien Blaine Anderson, puedo ser feliz con ellos, salir, divertirme, reirme de las tonterias que dicen y hacemos pero, nunca... NUNCA soy mas feliz que cuando estoy contigo - lo veo mirarme sorprendido, no esperaba para nada estas palabras, que son las mas sinceras que nunca pude haber dicho.

- Tengo miedo - me dijo de repente, nunca pense escuchar esas palabras de su boca, me miraba con temor.

- ¿De que?

- de que te des cuenta de que hay otros mejores que yo, de que te vayas... que dejes de amarme

Abri los ojos abruptamente, lo abrace.

- nunca ¿me escuchas? no hay nadie mejor que tu, al menos, no para mi... te amo

- y yo a ti kurt, mucho... demasiado

Siempre pense que si alguien era seguro en nuestra relacion era el, ahora veo que el mira mucho al futuro a el solo le importa lo mejor para mi, pero lo que el no logra entender es... que lo mejor para mi es el.

_El siempre penso en mi, en lo mejor, en que el definitvamente no lo era, que el solo era alguien peligroso, alguien que echaria a perder mi vida pero... ¿sabe algo? el me enseño lo que es el verdadero amor, lo que es proteger a las personas que te importan, el era leal, valiente, confiable, amoroso... siempre ponia a todos antes que el, siempre fue amable, tierno... el sufria tanto y nadie se daba cuenta._

_- ¿paso algo entre Elliot y tu?_

_- no, nada_

_- entonces ¿porque Elliot esta muerto?_

_- fue culpa de ella... de Elena, ella me hizo pensar lo peor de Blaine, ella logro que en un estupido momento yo creyera que Blaine... era un verdadero monstruo... otra vez._


	21. Chapter 21

**HOLA! PERDON POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO EL LUNES PERO ES QUE ESTA SEMANA SALGO DE VACACIONES Y HAN SIDO LOS EXAMENES ORDINARIOS U.U HA SIDO UNA SEMANA ESTRESANTE PERO POR FIN YA MAÑANA TERMINA, SALDRE DE VACACIONES Y YA PODRE ACTUALIZAR COMO SE DEBE YEEEEEEI**

**Georgi G: y mas vas a odiar a Elena en este capitulo!**

**Camiila-klanier: no se si lo quiera considerar como lo peor xD**

**Jeny: aqui descubriras que es lo que hizo elena :c**

**Brenda: todo seria demasiado sencillo si Elena se muriera :p**

**Jaavi: jajaja como que casi todas las Elenas que existen en series, libros, novelas caen mal :p**

**Betsy: ya se, pero es que ella quiere a Blaine para ella *bien bipolar la chica***

**Gabriela: como cualquier villano tendra su merecido, pero aun no.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 21: LA TRAMPA<strong>

Son mas de las 7 pm y no ha parado de llover, se ha venido una tormenta, a hecho que la electricidad se vaya, hace frio, no funciona la calefaccion, y apesar de que las ventanas estan cerradas, solo puedo temblar por aquel aire helado que recorre mis brazos descubiertos.

Estoy en casa de Elliot, comienzo a arrepentirme de haber venido, ahora estaria con blaine, bajo las sabanas de nuestra cama calientes en los brazos del otro, regalandonos suaves caricias, pero no, tuve que aceptar la invitacion de mi mejor amigo a ver una pelicula. Habian pasado 1 mes, y nuestra amistad se habia hecho mas fuerte, eramos mejores amigos ahora, y practicamente pasaba gran parte del dia con el y las chicas, a blaine no le molestaba, o eso decia, preferia pensar que no lo hacia.

-toma - elliot llega con una frazada, que rapidamente tomo y me envuelvo en ella protegiendome de morir congelado.

- gracias - digo titubeante, el sonido de mis dientes titiritear casi me impide hablar.

- de nada - dice cubriendose con la otra frazada, mira preocupado la ventana y se vuelve a dirigir a mi - oye, no creo que pare en un largo rato, quizas deberias quedarte.

Observo el panorama, se esta cayendo el cielo a cantaros, si salgo lo mas probable seria que agarrara una pulmonia, no podia exponerme a eso...pero blaine se preocuparia si no llego. Tomo mi celular y marco su numero, maldigo al cielo, no hay señal, y estoy seguro que las lineas telefonicas se han cortado.

No queda de otra, tendre que quedarme aqui esta noche.

- si, creo que seria lo mejor - digo resignado, elliot se levanta y dice.

- bien, ire a preparar el cuarto de invitados - asiento con la cabeza y el se dirije escaleras arriba. Continuo temblando, ni la frazada me quita el frio de muerte, necesito el calor del cuerpo de blaine, el cual debe estar histerico de no verme llegar. Tengo miedo que sea tan paranoico y salga con esta tormenta a buscarme, ruego al cielo que no lo haga.

Elliot regresa, dice que preparara cafe, le agradezco enormemente, es lo que necesito. Espero que la tormenta no tarde en detenerse

* * *

><p>*Narra Blaine*<p>

Camino desesperado de un lado a otro, nisiquiera tengo frio gracias a los nervios que me cargo, miro por milesima vez el celular, no tengo ningun mensaje ni llamada, y yo no puedo enviarle ninguno. Tiene horas que kurt no llega, se supone que estaria aqui a las 6, y pasan de las 7. Comienzo a preocuparme, la tormenta esta horrible, y estoy solo en casa, santana ha salido esta mañana a visitar a su novia, estoy solo con el corazon en la boca, rogando que kurt este bien donde quiera que estuviese.

Froto las manos con el fin de calentarlas, tengo el presentimiento que esta noche no dormire. Hable rapido, un rayo hace que la electricidad se vaya, estoy a oscuras. Suspiro pesadamente. Esta seria una noche larga...

* * *

><p>Y justo como dije, no pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche, la tormenta paro alrededor de las 5 am y kurt aun no llegaba. ¿y si le paso algo? No, no quiero ni pensarlo...decido esperarlo un rato mas...<p>

Casi medio dia. Estoy con los pelos de punta y me he quedado sin credito, y el no me llama aun.

Enciendo el auto, no aguanto mas, necesito saber donde esta y que esta bien. Comienzo a manejar en direccion a donde es mas probable que este.

Llamo a la puerta de cierta pelinegra, esta al abrirme me mira confusa, supongo que me reconoce. Le digo el motivo de mi visita, y para mi desfortuna, me dice que no lo a visto desde antier. Cabizbajo y mas preocupado que antes, le agradezco y me disculpo por la impertinencia, ella me dice que no hay problema.

Regreso al auto, quiero golpearme contra el volante, no he dormido en toda la noche. Pienso a donde mas podria estar, entonces llega a mi mente aquel lugar, del cual conozco bien el camino. Las cosas que tengo que hacer por kurt.

Con pesadez tomo el volante y comienzo a manejar hacia esa casa.

Recuerdo muy bien el barrio, es de ricos, reconozco la casa como la palma de mi mano, la vigile durante un mes hace mucho tiempo.

justo antes de llegar, la veo, camina tranquilamente y trae puestos los auriculares, tiro mi orgullo a la basura y bajo la ventana.

- ¡Elena! - la llamo casi gritando para que me escuche. Gira la cabeza y me ve, le hago señas para que se acerque.

- que quieres? - pregunta irritada

- sube - casi le ordeno, no puedo arriesgarme a que alguien me vea, esta zona esta muy vigilada. Con duda ella obedece y se sube en el asiento de copiloto.

- que pasa cariño...quieres secuestrarme de nuevo porque kurt no te complace y necesitas de mi? - dice burlona, yo hago una mueca de asco, en mi vida volveria a acostarme con ella, la simple idea me produce nauseas.

- JA, ya quisieras preciosa - contesto sarcastico - ¿kurt se quedo contigo esta noche? - pregunto porfin, estar junto a ella me pone incomodo. Miro su rostro, sonrie maliciosamente.

- no, pero si se donde paso la noche - su voz tiene ese tonito picaro y malvado.

- ¿donde?- pregunto desesperado.

- con su gran amigo Elliot, claro esta, pasa mucho tiempo con el - elliot..debi suponerlo, no puedo evitar que la sangre me hierva al pensar eso. -oh vamos blaine sabiamos que esto pasaria.

- ¿que cosa? - frunzo el ceño.

- tu sabes, kurt y elliot pasan mucho tiempo juntos, tienen demasiadas cosas en comun, elliot esta enamorado de kurt...y puede que kurt tambien este empezando a crear sentimientos por el - siento una punzada en el pecho, entonces estaba en lo correcto, elliot esta enamlrado de mi novio, de MI chico.

- kurt me ama, se que no me engañaria - me convenzo a mi mismo, me esta haciendo lo mismo que le hizo a kurt.

- no seras tan ingenuo para pensar eso Anderson. Para kurt lo suyo es solo una aventura, eres su primer novio, solo esta experimentando y el hecho de que seas un criminal tal vez le parezca exitante...pero no creas encerio que lo que siente por ti es amor. Es un adolescente, tiene las hormonas alborotadas, pronto llegara otro, y se enamorara de el, pero...creo que ya llego, y su nombre es elliot - se que intenta hacer, quiere que desconfie de kurt, pero es logico lo que dice.

- se lo que intentas, pero no pasara, no me alejare de kurt, a menos que el me lo pida - no estaba en mis planes, separarme de el, dejarlo, era como dejar de respirar, simplemente era imposible.

- entiende blaine, sera mejor que lo hagas tu antes de que el mismo lo haga. Kurt merece a alguien mejor. El necesita al principe...no al villano - sus palabras, aunque dolorosas, me han tocado en el corazon, tiene razon...no soy lo que kurt necesita...elliot si.

- y ese reloj? - señala a aquel reloj de oro que yace sobre el espejo del auto. - ¿lo robaste anderson?

-No. Kurt me lo regalo, cuando cumplimos dos meses - sonrei recordandolo.

- oww que tierno - fingio una mueca de asco - y porque no te lo pones?

- lo traia puesto, pero tengo miedo de que alguien me lo robe o lo pierda - no se que hago explicandole cosas a esta tipa. Miro hacia la ventana, las calles estan solitarias.

- tienes que irte - digo con tono frio. Aunque no la vea puedo saber que esta sonriendo, sabe que logro lo que queria, plantearme desconfianza. Sale del auto no sin antes decirme un.

- adios amor - y lanzarme un beso, de forma hipocrita.

- no puedo creer que una vez te ame con locura - susurro pero se que me ha escuchado. Cierra la puerta y se larga.

Suelto un suspiro pesado, y decido que es mejor regresar a casa, y esperar a que kurt regrese.

* * *

><p>Abro la puerta, con la esperanza de que este sentado en el sofa esperandome...pero no hay nadie. Aun no llega.<p>

me siento en el sofa a pensar en lo que ha dicho Elena, en cierto sentido...tiene razon, y no puedo evitar sentirme celoso al pensar que elliot intente robarme a mi kurt.

me sobresalto cuando escucho la puerta abrirse derrepente. Es el.

- hola - me saluda como si nada, como si no se hubiera dessparecido.

- ¿donde estabas? - no quiero sonar molesto, pero me es imposible.

- amm en casa de rachel - miente, y esa mentira me ha dolido.

- ¿desde cuando dejaste de ser sincero conmigo? - su semblante se torna nervioso.

- no se de que hablas.

- pasaste la noche con elliot, lo se porque fui a buscarte a casa de rachel y no estabas alli - bajo la mirada apenado - ¿sabes lo preocupado que estaba? - le recrimino

- lo siento, no podía hacer nada, estaba viendo una película con elliot y de repente cayo la tormenta, no podía salir así a la calle - se excusa, bueno, tenia un punto.

- ¿porque no llamaste?

- lo intente, te juro que lo intente, pero la linea se corto y el celular no tenia señal, lo siento. - nos empezábamos a exasperar los dos.

- que hacías con elliot? - no recuerdo que me hubiera mencionado que iría a verlo

- te dije que estábamos viendo una película, no paso nada, solo somos amigos - ruedo los ojos, y el hace una expresion indignado - no me crees?

- no se, últimamente pasas mucho tiempo con el, y la forma en que te mira y te trata no es exactamente la de un amigo - tenia que decirlo, pero después comienzo a arrepentirme, de echarle mas leña al fuego.

- ¿ahora tu también vas a empezar? ¿Y que si le gusto? El a mi no me gusta, es solo mi amigo - explica molesto

- apuesto que es tu amigo - no quería que se hiciera una discusión, pero sin intención sea convertido en una.

- si, tambien paso tiempo con rachel y no por eso salgo con ella, y tu pasas tiempo con santana y no por eso tienen algo o si?

- es diferente..

- no se porque estas molesto, tu dijiste que querías que tuviera una vida, ahora que la tengo te pones celoso, no te entiendo Blaine - me froto la cara, es mejor acabar esto antes de que se haga mas grande.

- no, tienes razón, perdón...- suspiro- ire a dar una vuelta para calmarme, vuelvo al rato - sin esperar que dijera nada, salir de la casa. Una caminata ayudaria a calmarme.

* * *

><p>*Narra kurt*<p>

blaine se va, no lo detengo, estoy aun un poco molesto. Mi teléfono suena...es elliot.

*llamada*

- elliot?

-hola kurt solo quería saber que llegaste bien a casa - el siempre preocupándose por mi.

- si descuida ya estoy aquí, tuve un pequeño problemacon blaine pero nada importe.

- bueno espero que se arregle..solo hable para eso, espero verte otro día, cuídate te quiero, adiós.

- yo también te quiero ...adiós

*fin de la llamada*

_no lo sabia, pero seria la ultima vez que escuchara la voz de mi mejor amigo..._

* * *

><p>*Narra Elena*<p>

Miro el reloj por milesima vez, lo robe cuando no se daba cuenta, es bonito, y se ve que es caro.

¿Que podre hacer con el?- Pienso con maldad. Suspiro pesadamente. Mi primer plan no funciono, kurt decidio seguir junto a el. Tendre que ingeniar un plan mejor, uno con el que kurt no desee asercarse nunca mas a blaine...pero...¿que?

Comienzo a jugar con el reloj, recostada en el sillon, pero entonces...la idea perfecta llega a mi mente, esbozo una sonrisa similar a la del gato rison.

Tomo rapidamente mi celular, marco su numero, espero a que conteste...1...2...3 timbrazos y contesta.

*llamada*

- ¿hola?

- ¡hola Eli, soy Elena! - saludo alegre

- oh hola Ele, ¿que pasa? - busco rapidamente la excusa.

- amh, queria pedirte un favor

- dime - dice confundido

- podemos vernos en - le doy la direccion, es cerca de donde kurt y blaine estan viviendo ahora - necesito hablar contigo sobre kurt - le digo, se que no se negara a nada que tenga que ver con kurt.

- claro que si, alli estare - justo como imagine.

- ¡muchas gracias Eli, vales mil! Te veo alli en 1 hora, oki? Chauu - cuelgo rapidamente.

*fin de la llamada*

Elliot es mi amigo...pero lamentablemente, aparecio en el momento menos indicado. Tal vez no puedo demandar a Blaine, porque yo tambien saldria perjudicada por ser su complice, pero si puedo arruinar su vida. Sonara egoista, pero si Blaine no puedo ser mio...no sera de nadie, lo siento kurt.

Miro hacia aquel cajon que tengo bajo llave, lo abro sacando de alli, el unico recuerdo que tengo de el, aun tiene balas. Hoy servira de algo lo que blaine me enseño.

* * *

><p>Pasada la hora, me encuentro en aquel lugar donde quede de verme con Elliot. Estoy nerviosa, he acabado con mis uñas las he mordido hasta la cuticula. En la bolsa, traigo lo que necesito, el arma y el reloj. Espero que valga la pena.<p>

Lo veo llegar a lo lejos, esta sonriente, me saluda con la mano, le devuelvo una sonrisa torcida.

- gracias por venir Elliot - intento sonar tranquila

- de nada...y que querias hablar sobre kurt? - tengo que acabar esto rapido, abro sigilosamente la bolsa.

- no te traje aqui para hablar de kurt, elliot - sus ojos se abren como platos, puedo ver el terror en ellos. He sacado la pistola, y estoy apuntandole, el levanta los brazos.

- Elena...porfavor calmate, baja eso ¿que haces? - expresa con temor, sus palabras tropiezan, parece que esta al borde de las lagrimas. Mis manos estan temblando, pero mi mirada tiene determinacion, coloco el dedo en el gatillo...no hay marcha atras.

- lo siento amigo, pero me sirves mas muerto que vivo..- son mis ultimas palabras, y jalo el gatillo. Esta muerto.

* * *

><p>*Narra Kurt*<p>

Estoy preocupado, no queria discutir con blaine, he notado que salio enojado, espero no haya hecho ninguna tonteria y este pronto aqui. Quiero disculparme, pero tampoco hice nada malo.

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por el sonido del celular, lo tomo y contesto.

- ¿hola? - escucho a alguien llorar desconsoladamente al otro lado del telefono, es una chica.

- K-kurt...- pronuncia mi nombre entrecortadamente por el llanto.

- Elena? Que ha pasado? Te encuentras bien? Donde estas? - la bombardeo con preguntas, extremadamente preocupado. Ella continua sollozando fuertemente.

- Es...es elliot... esta muerto kurt, alguien lo ha matado...- mi corazon...se paraliza, me quedo en shock, y el telefono se me resbala de las manos. Una lagrima...seguida de cientas mas, comienzan a caer por mis mejillas como una cascada... mi amigo...esta muerto.

Sali rapidamente de la casa despues de que Elena me dijera donde estaba, no podia creer aun que eso estuviera sucediendo ademas, era muy cerca de mi casa ¿habra sido un asalto?¿quien querria matar a Elliot? Vi a Elena cerca a de mi y en cuanto me vio me abrazo.

- esta ahi... - me dijo apuntando al cuerpo de mi amigo, con temor me acerque, las lagrimas no se detenian, era peor tenerlo ahi, en un charco de sangre, iba a retirarme cuando vi algo que llamo mi atencion, algo que me hizo estremecer.

- ¿sucede algo? - me pregunto Elena.

Me acerque al objeto, un reloj... un reloj que conocia - ¿esto estaba aqui? - le pregunte a pesar de saber que era lo mas obvio.

- cuando llegue ya estaba ahi... quede de verme con Elliot pero se me hizo tarde y cuando llegue Elliot... ya estaba muerto

Escuchaba su explicacion pero en realidad no me importaba... no ahora que tenia en mis manos algo que indicaba quien habia sido el culpable de Elliot, quien lo habia asesinado a sangre fria y... no podia creerlo, no queria creerlo...

* * *

><p>Blaine buscaba por toda la casa pero no encontraba el reloj, el juraba que lo habia dejado en el coche pero tampoco ahi se encontraba, y ahora estaba peor porque Kurt no se encontraba en casa, otra vez.<p>

- deja que se le pase el coraje, ambos son unos tontos - se quejo Santana quien habia llegado poco despues del regreso de Blaine y este le habia contado la discusion que habia tenido con el castaño.

- yo aun mas pero ya sabes, no puedo evitar los celos y ahora, no encuentro el reloj que Kurt me regalo

- uuuh creo que alguien dormira en el sofa una semana - se burlo la morena, Blaine solo rodo los ojos.

En eso la puerta se abrió abruptamente dejando ver a un Kurt con mirada furiosa dirigiendose a Blaine, el moreno lo miro y se acerco queriendo darle un beso pero el castaño se alejo.

- NO ME TOQUES! - le grito con furia. Blaine no comprendía el comportamiento del ojiazul.

- ¿que te sucede? - le pregunto el moreno tratando de guardar la calma.

Kurt le enseño el reloj - ¿LO RECONOCES, VERDAD? - le grito, el pelinegro acepto pero vio que el reloj estaba manchado de lo que parecía sangre.

- si, es mio, el que tu me regala... - pero no pudo seguir hablando cuando sintio el golpe de una bofetada en su mejilla. Santana abrio la boca completamente sorprendida, lagrimas decendian por las mejillas del castaño y Blaine no podia dejar de mirarlo impactado.

- ¿COMO PUDISTE? DIABLOS! CONFIABA EN TI! CREI EN TI TODO EL TIEMPO! Y AHORA RESULTA QUE TODOS TENIAN RAZON RESPECTO A TI! ERES UN MONSTRUO! - le grito lleno de coraje, dolor y decepcion.

- ¿DE QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HABLANDO? ¿QUE SE SUPONE QUE HICE?!- le pregunto Blaine ya harto de la situacion.

- ERES UN CINICO! MATASTE A ELLIOT!

Todo se quedo en silencio, Blaine mirandolo desconcertado por la acusacion, Santana anonadada por lo que estaba viendo y escuchando, sintiendo furia en contra de Kurt por la acusacion tan cruel hacia Blaine.

- yo no mate a Elliot - dijo Blaine con voz dura y determinante. Se sentia herido por la acusacion de su novio.

- OH POR FAVOR Y ME VAS A DECIR QUE EL RELOJ LLEGO AHI POR TELETRANSPORTACION! TODOS TENÍAN RAZÓN, NUNCA DEBÍ ACERCARME A TI, NUNCA DEBÍ ENAMORARME DE TI! NO VALES NADA, ERES UN MALDITO ASESINO!

Santana estuvo a punto de entrometerse pero Blaine la detuvo - yo no mate a a Elliot, tengo la consciencia tranquila, me duele que no me creas pero tampoco te voy a insistir, si no confias en mi... no tiene caso que sigamos con esto - el moreno estaba realmente herido, decepcionado y ofendido por todo lo que Kurt le habia dicho, la morena lo sabia asi como tambien sabia que su mejor amigo solo se estaba haciendo el fuerte.

- lo mataste... ¿porque simplemente no lo aceptas?

- porque no lo hice

Kurt lo fulmino con la mirada, Blaine nunca retiro su mirada.

- no quiero volverte a ver - dijo un Kurt cegado por la rabia de haber perdido a su mejor amigo.

El corazon de Blaine se estrujo al escuchar esas palabras pero asintio.

- no te preocupes, no tendras que volver a hacerlo - una vez que dijo esto kurt salio de la casa, Blaine solo miro esa puerta como se cerraba y sintio unos brazos a su alrededor, entonces el moreno pudo descargar el dolor de toda la situacion que acababa de vivir.

Habia perdido a Kurt... y ni siquiera sabia como paso.

_No me detuve a escucharlo, no le di ni el beneficio de la duda, ahi comprendi que tal vez en el fondo nunca confie en el completamente pero lo amaba demasiado como para importarme lo que el hacia pero cuando pense el habia sido el asesino de Elliot todas las emociones me controlaron._

_- ¿como supiste que no habia sido el?_

_- primero sufrí como nunca en la vida, primero tuve que estar a punto de perderle... para saber la verdad._

* * *

><p><strong>¿QUE LES PARECIO? FUERTE EL FINAL :C PERO BUEH...<strong>

**GRACIAS POR LEER :3**


	22. Chapter 22

**hola amiguitos soy Diana ah, perdon por actualizar tan tarde, es que los sabados se me dificulta mucho subir u.u y luego me bloqueo para escribir y ayer que estaba re triste por chespirito u.u y bueno es un cotorreo pero aqui esta el cap. Noto que todos odian a Elena, asi que nuestro objetivo esta cumplido ah xD, pero no se preocupen tendra su final, ya lo tenemos planeado 7u7 juju.. minuto de silenvio por elliot porfa ahno GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE NOS LEEN! *LES MANDA BESITOS TRONADOS COMO ELENA* ah**

**Amop2018: jaja eso es muy sadico, adam sin manos y elena sin Lengua xD jaja elliot noera malo era buena onda ah saluditos **

**brenda: si es una perra todos lo sabemos, elliot era inocente u.u**

**Georgi G: matala te doy permiso ahno jaja kurt es muy influenciable, si pobre blainey**

**Betsy C: descuida, he usado peores palabras ah, ahorcalos ambos son unos tontos, kurt solo va a aprender a confiar en blaine hasta que lo pierda**

**yamii: si pobre blaine, ya la segui ah**

**Jaavi: jaja hija de Elena xD jaja ay me has hecho reir, kurt estsba cegado por el dolor u.u y deporsi es re influenciable, elena tendra su final ya lo veran, jaja aqui esta el cap calma!**

**Gabriela Cruz: lo siento :'( pero tenia que tener drama ah**

**camiila-klainer: lo siento u.u tenia que pasar ah creeme odio odiar(? a kurt.. mmm solo te puedo decir cuando kurt termine su historia con la psicologa, si va a tener unos capitulos mas, pero no va a tener secuela ah no se si me explique, spoiler del siguiente cap, te lo daria pero es que todavia no sabemos que pasara xD jaja lo siento, gracias que bueno que te guste, besooos**

**jeny: es una desgraciada ah, si pobrecitos.**

**sin mas espero que les guste, y se aceptan criticas a mi parte se quedo horrible *es la primera* ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 22: "LA VERDAD" <strong>

*Narra Kurt*

Han pasado dos semanas. Todo es gris desde ese dia. He perdido 2 cosas importantes en mi vida. Una amistad, y un amor. ... ahora camino por los pasillos como un zombie, tengo ojeras enormes debajo de los ojos, pensar que hasta hace unas semanas, tenia una sonrisa que irradiaba felicidad, y ahora solo cargo con una mueca de pesar. Todo se esta complicando. Aun me duele la muerte de elliot apesar de que no fuimos amigos mucho tiempo, establecimos un lazo muy fuerte, y su ausencia...me lastima. Recuerdo a su madre llorando desgarradoramente frente a su tumba, a su padre intentando ser fuerte, pero muriendo por dentro, el ambiente tan depresivo de un funeral, y se vuelve mas doloroso cuando sabes que no murio de una forma digna, si no en manos de otra persona lo que hace que te duela mas. La policia sigue investigando el caso, buscando pistas del asesino y me siento basura al no poder decirles quien fue el asesino, pero simplemente no puedo delatar a blaine, algo me impide hablar.

Blaine...he dejado de vivir con el, y no puedo regresar a casa de mis padres, rachel me ha dejado vivir con ella un tiempo, pero me estoy quedando sin recursos y tengo que conseguir un trabajo pronto, no puedo vivir siempre de rachel.

Apesar de este rencor y odio que nacio de mi por blaine despues de ese dia...lo extraño, y no puedo dejar de pensar en el. Dicen que el primer amor nunca se olvida y es verdad. Desearia volver con el, pero simplemente no puedo perdonarle que lo haya matado, y aun no entiendo porque lo hizo, le jure que solo eramos amigos pero aun asi en un arranque de celos lo asesino...no puedo creerlo de blaine aun, ¡elliot no tenia la culpa de sus inseguridades!. Desde ese dia no me saco de la cabeza lo que Elena dijo "tu bien sabes que ha matado...¿como sabes que no lo disfruta?" Y retumban como un eco en mi cabeza torturandome. Blaine habra disfrutado de matarlo? Pensarlo me causa escalofrios...

Elena, mi pobre amiga, no para de llorar conmigo la muerte de nuestro amigo, yo se que ella lo queria mucho igual que yo. Se la pasa maldiciendo a blaine y llamandolo asesino, y aunque se podria decir que estoy deacuerdo con ella...no puedo llamarlo asi, aunque lo sea.

Me siento vacio... y no encuentro la manera de llenarlo, necesito a Blaine, por mas masoquista que suene, pero no puedo evitar tenerle rencor, aveces pienso si no hubiera sido Elliot, pudo haber sido Rachel, Sam, o hasta Elena, no sabria como llevar ese dolor que seguro seria mas fuerte. Por eso creo que mantenerme alejado de el es lo mejor para mi, y para mis seres queridos, aunque me sea practicamente imposible.

no se nisiquiera adonde estoy yendo. Y cuando siento mi cuerpo estampar contra la pared, me doy cuenta que noestoy yendo a ningun lado.

- Kurt - me llama dulcemente mi mejor amiga mientras me toma del brazo.

- ¿si? - le respondo en un susurro.

- se que estas mal, pero no es motivo para chocar contra las paredes - "chocar" Elliot tenis la costumbre de chocar conmigo. El simple recuerdo hace que vuelva a romper en llanto. Rachel me abraza consolandome.- calma kurt, el ya esta en un lugar mejor, no llores calmate. -no sirve de nada, yo sigo sollozando.

Porque no lloro solo por el.

* * *

><p>El dia continua tan negro y gris como es ultimamente, parece que no ha acabado el funeral para mi. Observo en la puerta a Elena, quien me llama para que ya nos vayamos, quiere que veamos una pelicula para que me tranquilice y me sienta mejor, pero es inutil, una maldita peliculame pondra peor, mas si es de amor...porquemelo recordara a el. Hace unos dias estaba viendo "La bella y la bestia" fui un mar de lagrimas, increiblemente me identifico con aquella historia, "estupida bella ¿porque te enamoraste de una bestia?...saldras lastimada, se lo que te digo" recuerdo haberle gritado al televisor, para despues volver a llorar.<p>

Me dirigo hasta Elena, ella me da una media sonrisa, se siente igual que yo, practicamente estamos pasando por lo mismo.

- vamos - me toma de la mano y nos dirigimos hasta su auto, ella sube en el asiento del piloto. Cuando estoy apunto de subir al auto de Elena para irnos a su casa. Alguien jala bruscamente de mi brazo, obligandome a mirarla. ¿que hace aqui?

- Santana.. - digo con sorpresa

- ya estaras feliz Hummel...ahora blaine se esta preparando para ir esa mision, que por tu culpa tuvo que aceptar - abro los ojos abruptamente, diablos...lo habia olvidado, el trato con los Evans, inconscientemente tiemblo.

- es hoy? - susurro

- si es hoy. Asi que vine a decirte algo. Por tu culpa es que blaine hara esto, asi que, si algo le llega a pasar y te juro que cumplire aquella promesa que te dije el dia que te conoci, te arrancare los organos y los vendere en el mercado negro ¡¿me escuchaste?! -me grita en la cara, esta mas que furiosa.

- ¡¿quien te da derecho a gritarle ami amigo de esa manera?! - Elena a salido del autoa enfrentar a santana.

- tu...- susurra con rencor, y tengo que detenerla de los hombros porque se que quiere matarla.

- ¡no, santana calmate! - grito sosteniendola, ella me golpea y me patea, pero no la suelto.

- ¡te voy matar maldita perra! ¡por tu culpa blaine estuvo apunto de suicidarse estupida! - le reprocha a gritos a elena, esta solo la mira burlona.

- ¡pues lo hubiera hecho, asi no habria matado a mi amigo! - elena logra que santana se enfurezca mas,siento que ya no puedo contra sus fuerzas.

- ¡el no mato a nadie idiota!. ¡pero yo si te voya matar a ti! - amenaza, y temo, porque se que es capaz.

- ¡Elena entra al auto! - ordeno, pero hace caso omiso, y comienzo a pensar que es suicida.

- ¡voy a arrancarte la lengua desgraciada!

- ¡no te atrevas a acercarte a mi perra! - la esta provocando.

- ¡¿o que me haras?! -cuestiona santana con burla

- yo nada, pero estoy segura que ese policia, haria mucho - señala y efectivamente hay un policia, santana se calma, lo menos que quiere es volver a prision. Me observa con rencor.

- ya escuchaste hummel si algo le pasa a blaine...tu lo pagaras

- que me importa lo que le pase a blaine -intento sonar como que no me importa, pero enrealidad,si me importa.

- no puedo creerlo de ti...mi amigo esta arriesgando la vida por amor a ti..y a ti, te vale un carajo. Bien si quieres ser igual que esta perra..

- ¡¿a quien le dices perra?!

- ¡a ti estupida! Si quieres ser como ella perfecto, se su maldito clon, pero jamas te vuelvas a acercar a blaine ¡JAMAS! ¡Y tu me las vas a pagar maldita piruja! -nos amenaza a ambos, mientras que a Elena le resbala como mantequilla su amenaza, a mi me causa temor...nunca mas me podre acercar a blaine.

santana da media vuelta y se va corriendo para que los policias no la vean. Me quedo en shock, no temo a perder mis organos, temo perderlo a el...

- maldita, quien se cree - se queja Elena, pero yo la ignoro - me tiene rencor, se que le gusto, y como la rechaze ahora me odia, estupida machorra.

- ¡callate Elena! - digo extasiado,estoy arto - creo que deberiamos cancelar lo de las peliculas, tengo tarea que terminar- no espero su respuesta, quiero irme, me dirigo a casa de rachel.

Estoy inquieto, no puedo dejar de pensar en el peligro que corre blaine por mi culpa. Temo del karma y que blaine pague "alma por alma" esta bien, es el asesino de mi mejor amigo, pero se que si lo perdiera me doleria muchisimo mas que perder a cualquier otra persona.

llego con rachel, esta haciendo tarea, y decido acompañarla y de paso hacer la mia, asi quizas podre despejar mi pregunta sobre Elena, le miento diciendole que tenia un compromiso, y continua con su tarea. Tenemos demasiada, decidimos tomar un descanso para comer, y alrededor de las 3 continuamos, hasta que..

- Diablos, deje mi libro de ciencias en la escuela. - se quejo rachel con la mano sobre su frente.

- pues vas por el mañana - le resto importancia el ojiazul.

- No, no puedo hacer mi tarea sin el. Tendre que ir hasta la escuela - dijo levantandose del sofa y yendo por las llaves de su coche

- ten cuidado- le digo, ultimamente la protejo demasiado

- no te preocupes, voy rapido, ya regreso - avisa antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si, dejandome solo con mis temores y mis malos presentimientos.

* * *

><p>*narrador omnisciente*<p>

Rachel baja de su auto, y se encamina a entrar en la escuela, siempre esta abierta para cualquiera que quiera utilizar la biblioteca o la sala de computacion.

las aulas tambien estan abiertas, rachel se dirige a buscar entre todas donde esta su libro.

- lo deje en alguna de mis ultimas clases - dice para si misma.

se dirige a la que fue su ultima clase, literatura, y al entrar lo ve, lo ha dejado tirado por accidente debajo de su pupitre, se da un leve golpe en la frente y corre a tomarlo para regresar a su casa con kurt...pero...

Algo sobre el pupitre de cierta amiga suya capta su atencion... se dirige hasta alli y lo toma entre sus manos. Una pequeña libreta con la pasta muy colorida, decorada de forma muy creativa, y en la parte de abajo con letras grandes en color dorado dice "Propiedad De Elena"... rachel duda si leerlo o no, un diario es muy personal y no quiere invadir la privacidad de su amiga, pero la curiosidad es mas fuerte que ella.. un par de paginas no hacen daño a nadie.

Rachel hojeaba el pequeño diario, no le interesaba nada mas que conocer en que momento habia sucedido lo de Blaine en la vida de Elena, siguio buscando el nombre del moreno hasta que como en la pagina 30 lo encontro, empezo a leer, horrorizandose de muchas cosas

"Blaine cree en mi, piensa que lo amo tanto como el me ama a mi, este ha sido el mejor plan que se me ha ocurrido, el esta tan necesitado de amor y de algo normal en su vida que no ve la realidad en mis ojos, pero me conviene, me da todo lo que quiero... el se siente tan culpable de haberme raptado pero yo tengo tanto que agradecerle, me libro de seguir escuchando a mis padres y de seguir asistiendo a esa escuela de fracasados... mi Blaine, tan inocente"

La castaña no podia creer lo que leia, entonces Blaine nunca le habia mentido a Kurt, realmente fue Elena quien manipulo completamente la situacion, quien jugo con el corazon del moreno, no podia asimilar eso. Otro parrafo llamo su atencion, este era incluso mas feo que el anterior.

"Creo que es hora de terminar con esto, me la he pasado bien y ahora que Blaine va a liberarme arriesgandolo todo por mi podre escapar, librandome de todo peligro que pueda hacerme el tio de Blaine, lo siento cariño pero es hora de despedirme ahora mas que una ayuda eres un estorbo pues nunca realmente estare contigo, aunque debo admitir que me encanto la idea de saberte mio... pero es hora de que yo regrese a mi libertad y tu... sigas siendo el miserable que eras antes de conocerme"

La castaña decidio irse a las ultimas paginas, no podia creer que alguien pudiera despreciar de esa manera a la persona que estaba dispuesta a dar todo por ti, ya no necesitaba asegurarse del amor de Blaine hacia Kurt, era claro que si amo de esa manera a Elena mucho mas debio amar a su amigo pero ahora con lo que habia pasado con Elliot... de repente su mirada se detuvo en una pagina que contenia 3 nombres importantes... Kurt, Blaine y Elliot, sintio su corazon latir rapidamente, tenia una extraña sensacion de que lo que leeria no seria nada bueno.

"Esta claro que Elliot nunca lograra que Kurt deje a Blaine ni mucho menos deje de amarlo pero... ¿que pasaria si fuera el mismo Blaine quien lograra esto? es decir, al final es un criminal, si algo le pasara a Elliot nadie dudaria que fue Blaine el culpable..."

Rachel cerro el diario abruptamente, imaginando lo que seguia en el texto y negandoselo, su amiga no pudo haber llegado a tanto, mucho menos por una razon tan egoista, no podia ser pero, solo habia una forma de asegurarse.

"Verme con Blaine fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, ahora tengo en mis manos un objeto que lo culpara de todo... un reloj. Llegue al lugar donde quede de verme con Elliot, me siento mal por el pero ahora mismo me sirve mas muerto que vivo, le dispare justo en la cabeza, cayo y temble por lo que habia hecho pero no quedo de otra, arroje el reloj cerca de el y me fui, Kurt cayo rapidamente en la trampa, el ahora odia a Blaine y Blaine nuevamente esta libre... para mi"

Lagrimas caian por las mejillas de la castaña, Blaine no habia sido el culpable... estaba impactada por lo que habia descubierto, pero volvio en si a la realidad, necesitaba decirselo a Kurt, Blaine tal vez era un criminal pero nunca le haria daño a su mejor amigo de ninguna manera, el no habia matado a Elliot, no lo habia hecho. Corrio por los pasillo hasta que vio la salida y se fue subiendo a su coche y dirigiendose a casa de Kurt.

* * *

><p>Blaine y sus compañeros se encontraban alistandose cerca de donde se llevaria a cabo el plan, veia la pistola en sus manos, era la primera vez que sus manos estaban temblando y no, no por miedo sino porque recordaba las palabras de Kurt cuando lo culpo de la muerte de Elliot, incluso ahora no podia sacarse al castaño de su cabeza.<p>

- ¿te encuentras bien? - le pregunto Santana.

- si... solo estaba analizando todo - se excuso pero la morena sabia que no era la verdad sin embargo era inutil insistir. Ella tambien temblaba pero ella si por miedo, traia un extraño nudo en el estomago, era como si algo malo estuviera por suceder.

Solo esperaba estar equivocada.

* * *

><p>Kurt estaba caminando por toda la casa de Rachel, si, aunque no quisiera admitirlo estaba preocupado, sabia que tal vez en ese momento Blaine estuviese en esa mision de los Evans y si en algo Santana tenia razon es que si estaban en esa situacion era por el. Pero tambien se debatia pues, Blaine era el asesino de su mejor amigo asi que no debia de importarle lo que pasara con el.<p>

Pero la verdad es que le importaba, porque lo amaba, incluso en contra de el mismo, aun lo amaba con todas las fuerzas de su alma.

Escucho a puerta abrirse abruptamente dejando ver a una desesperada Rachel.

- dios, ¿que te sucede? - le pregunto desconsertado el castaño.

- Kurt, oh kurt no se como decirte esto! ten! debes leerlo, solo leelo! - le dijo Rachel dandole el diario de Elena abierto en la pagina que hablaba de la muerte de Elliot, el castaño asintio y comenzo a leer.

_Cuando lei lo que en verdad habia sucedido me senti un autentico idiota, un idiota cruel que le rompio el corazon a una persona inocente, mientras leia mi alma se iba destrozando, pensaba en lo mucho que heri a Blaine con mis palabras, como habia vuelto a decepcionarlo y abandonarlo cuando prometi no hacerlo nunca otra vez, recuerdo que deje caer el diario totalmente consternado, mi cabeza solo repetia "lo siento Blaine, perdoname Blaine" pero cuando pense que eso era lo peor que podia pasarme... recibi esa llamada._

Rachel abrazaba a su mejor amigo quien solo estaba ahi, tieso sin comprender realmente como se sentia, entonces fue sacado de ese estado cuando escucho su celular sonar, corrio a contestar.

- ¿Blaine? - pregunto cuando vio que era el numero de el.

-no kurt... soy Puck - eso lo desconcerto.

- ¿que sucede? ¿porque me llamas del celular de Blaine? - su voz temblaba.

Hubo un silencio de unos segundos antes de que Puck suspirara - Santana probablemente me matara por hablarte pero debes saberlo... no se como decirtelo y no se que problema hayas tenido con Blaine pero no creo que eso deba importar ahora - Kurt solo logro sentirse peor.

- deja de dar vueltas y dime que pasa, me estas poniendo nervioso

- Las cosas salieron mal Kurt, hubo disparos, golpes, la policia... logramos librarla pero Blaine... Blaine esta muy herido, tememos que... no pase la noche y crei que querrias verlo tal vez... por ultima vez

_Mi corazon se oprimio, cuando escuche esas palabras todo se volvio oscuro ¿alguna vez ha sentido que se ahoga? pues asi me senti yo, me sentia ahogandome como si todo me asfixiara, porque me estaban avisando que mi luz, mi oxigeno, el hombre que amaba tal vez se estaba muriendo y yo..._

_Yo senti que moria con el._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

_._

_:_**O kurt ya sabe la verdad de que elena es una PU**** ...digo una asesina, ah... se que se quedaron con ganas de que santana se desgreñara a elena 7u7 jaja no es tiempo aun y blaine herido O.O que pasara? Descubrelo en el proximo capitulo de "Criminal Love" jaja sono re comercial xD gracias por leerlo, dejen sus reviews nos motivan a escribir aunque aveces me da hueva responderlos ahno xD...buenas noches **


	23. Chapter 23

**Holi soy diana, primero, una disculpa por subir hoy u.u es decir, teniamos que subir mañana, pero no pude escribir y anoche que llegue de hacer ejercicio, todo me dolia, :'( me quede dormida y no pude subir u.u pero aqui esta, espero que les guste, yo siento que mi parte no quedi bien, les juro que para la proxima lo hare mejor**

**camiila-klainer: descuida, blaine estara bien y a elena le ira mal, jajs**

** Betsy C: santana es la amiga que todos quisieran, que bueno que te gusto, si golpea a elena su momento de paz tranqui**

**Amop2018: bueno eso si xD se lo tiene merecido bueh que bueno que te gusta muchas gracias :'33**

**JaaviKlainer: la habra tranquila, viene pronto, mm solo te dire que blaine estara bien...por el momento ah.**

**Gabriela Cruz: jaja es para que se queden en duda xD jiji **

**Lo dejan en lo más emocionante, ojalá que Blaine este Georgi G: tranqui, estara bien ;) ya subi ah jaja**

**Yamii: kurt no tuvo la culpa a el lo engañaron :'( ah elena sufrira, descuida, besos**

**CAPITULO 23: "LA ASESINA" **

Puck le dijo a Kurt que se encontraban en casa e Blaine y el castaño miro con suplica a su mejor amiga quien no comprendia que estaba sucediendo aunque las lagrimas de su mejor amigo le decian que algo muy malo.

- por favor llevame a casa de Blaine - le pidio con suma tristeza y preocupacion, la castaña decidio no preguntar y asintio rapidamente, fueron hacia el coche, se subieron y el le fue indicando hacia donde ir.

Rachel estaciono el coche - te llamare de rato Rach - no queria que su amiga se quedara, sentia que no estaba segura, aun no sabia que habia sucedido y temia que un estuvieran en peligro, la chica solo asintio pero lo abrazo.

- sabes que cuentas conmigo para cualquier cosa - el castaño la abrazo mas fuerte, ahora sabia que solo tenia una verdadera amiga y es la que lo estaba apoyando y quien le habia abierto los ojos, bajo del coche y entro a la casa, por suerte aun tenia con el la llave que Blaine le habia regalado. Al entrar Puck lo miro y le dio una semi sonrisa.

Suspiro y se dirigio a la habitacion del moreno pero en eso salio de ella la morena quien al ver a Kurt fruncio el ceño.

- ¿que diablos estas haciendo aqui? - le pregunto ella sumamente enojada aunque, con la voz claramente rota, era claro que habia estado llorando, Kurt nunca se imagino ver en ese estado tan vulnerable a Santana.

- supe lo que le paso a Blaine

- ah y supongo que vienes a ver su final y sentirte feliz porque segun tu es lo que se merece ¿no? - escupio con veneno la morena.

Kurt la fulmino con la mirada - nunca quise esto para el - se defendio, pues esa era la unica verdad.

- sigo sin entender que haces aqui ¿no se supone que lo odias por lo que, segun tu, le hizo al tal Elliot - le dijo pero ya no sonaba furiosa sino entre molesta y ¿triste?

- no tienes idea de cuanto me arrepiento de eso Santana, debi creer en Blaine... minimo, darle el benificio de la duda pero es que su reloj estaba ahi, se habia salido enojado por sus celos... todo apuntaba a que habia sido el y yo, yo... me deje cegar por el dolor

La morena suspiro - ¿que te hizo cambiar de opinion? ¿Blaine tuvo que estar en esta situacion para que creyeras en el? - pregunto cansada, no habia sido un dia facil.

- ¿podemos hablar despues? realmente necesito verlo ¿como esta?

Santana lo miro unos segundos - no se si merezcas verlo o si le hara bien verte - Kurt derramo lagrimas.

- por favor Santana... por favor

La chica suspiro, entro a la habitacion - Blaine... Kurt esta aqui y quiere verte - le aviso con voz tranquila pues estaba muy debil, Blaine la miro con la mirada casi perdida.

- dejalo pasar... - dijo con voz debil, la morena asintio y dejo pasar al castaño quien al verlo solo pudo ahogar un sollozo, Blaine se encontraba vendado del abdomen, tenia varios golpes en sus hombros y estaba bañado en sudor, nunca penso que alguna vez lo veria asi de herido, Santana paso una toalla por el rostro de su mejor amigo, limpiandole el sudor.

- fue una trampa, el tipo que supuestamente teniamos que desaparecer era realmente un asesino, los Evans querian acabar con Blaine pero el es mas listo, sin embargo el otro si era un asesino experto, trato de atacarme a mi pero Blaine se lo impidio, y en lugar de atravesarme a mi con el cuchillo atraveso a Blaine, fue algo horrible de ver... Puck aprovecho eso para tomar al tipo sin embargo alguien alerto a los policias... llegaron y dos de ellos agarraron a Blaine, con la energia que le quedaba se jaloneo para liberarse, yo le dispare a uno de ellos en la pierna y Puck noqueo al otro, cuando nos ibamos el desgraciado nos apunto con una pistola pero Blaine fue mas rapido sacando la suya y dispararle justo en la cabeza pero despues de eso... cayo inconsciente

Kurt estaba impactado con la historia, pero sobre todo se sentia culpable, pues para iniciar todo aquello era su culpa... se acerco a Blaine y tomo su mano - perdoname... perdoname Blaine - dijo dejando un beso en la mano del moreno.

- no es tu culpa kurt... - hablo el pelinegro.

- claro que lo es! esto lo hiciste por mi y... fui un desgraciado contigo

Blaine apreto la mano de Kurt - ¿por que estas aqui? - le pregunto pues no entendia, no despues de todo lo que le grito, ya que se suponia que Kurt creia que el habia matado a Elliot.

- supe la verdad Blaine, se quien lo hizo

Santana levanto la ceja intrigada - ¿quien fue? - pregunto, Blaine solo podia escucharlo, no se encontraba con fuerzas para nada mas.

- fue... Elena - un silencio se produjo por unos minutos, Kurt sintio como la mano de Blaine apretaba fuerte la suya, era claro que estaba furioso en ese momento. Santana de repente golpeo la mesa.

- esa perra! pero ahora si va a saber lo que es besar el suelo por donde piso! conocera el verdadero dolor! - dijo furiosa dirigiendose a la salida pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Blaine.

- espera... no es el momento Santana, por favor, espera

La chica se volteo a verla - quiero matarla Blaine! mira lo que les hizo! lo que le hizo a ese chico, esa mujer es mucho peor que nosotros - grito llena de ira, Blaine solo dejo salir un suspiro.

- lo se... pero ahora mismo necesito descansar, yo quiero estar para cuando acabes con ella - la chica vio la sonrisa de su mejor amigo, y sonrio con el, incluso moribundo su amigo seguia estando con ella.

Kurt estaba impresionado por la conexion de ambos, lo mucho que se cuidaban y preocupaban entre si. Santana suspiro y salio dejandolos solos.

El castaño decidio pasar la toalla nuevamente - dime por favor que estaras bien - le dijo con voz baja, el pelinegro lo miro tiernamente.

- ¿no crees que seria mejor si muriera? creeme, seria libre y mucho mas feliz

Kurt temblo cuando escucho eso - nunca, nunca vuelvas a decir eso... incluso cuando te crei el asesino de Elliot jamas desee tu muerte Blaine, te amo demasiado como para pensar en este mundo sin ti, en el fondo creo que aun cuando hubieras sido el asesino de mi amigo al final hubiera vuelto a ti... porque te has convertido en lo mas importante de mi vida - las palabras las dejo salir junto con lagrimas.

Blaine sonrio con tristeza - tu tambien lo eres todo para mi Kurt... pero aun pienso que, estarias mejor sin mi - Kurt nego rapidamente con su cabeza.

- ya estas delirando - bromeo, Blaine rio un poco.

- estare bien, lo prometo - dijo respondiendo a lo primero que el castaño le habia dicho, Kurt acaricio su mano entre las suyas, Blaine se fue quedando dormido.

Kurt lo observo durante un largo tiempo, preguntandose ¿que hubiera hecho si hubiera muerto? estaba seguro que el no hubiera podido seguir adelante, una furia se apodero de el al recordar que la que creia su amiga los habia separado de una manera cruel y egoista, matando a una persona inocente... Elliot no se merecia lo que sucedio.

Salio de la habitacion y se encontro con Santana - dime que tienes un plan para desacernos de ella - dijo kurt, la morena se sorprendio pero asintio sonriendo maliciosamente.

- ¿me ayudaras?

- por supuesto, ya no quiero a Elena cerca ni de Blaine ni de mi

_Los dias pasaron, yo siempre estaba a lado de Blaine, velando por el para que se recuperara, los primeros dias habia estado muy mal, en mas de una ocasion nos dio sustos horribles... pero al pasar de tres semanas ya estaba mucho mejor, fue entonces que le hablamos del plan para desacernos de Elena. El acepto y al final, el dia habia llegado._

Kurt le marco a Elena, quien le contesto al instante.

- kurt, cuanto tiempo ¿que ocurre?

- ya ves que he estado algo deprimido despues de lo de Elliot... pero quiero salir, lamentablemente Rachel no puede y queria saber si tu podrias acompañarme a distraerme

- por supuesto, ¿donde nos vemos?

Y Santana sonrio, todo estaba resultando.

* * *

><p>Elena llegaba al lugar donde kurt la habia citado, espero unos segundos cuando vio a kurt acercarse, pero no estaba solo.<p>

- mira aquien tenemos aqui, pero si es el escuadron gay. Kurt que haces con el, recuerdas que es el asesino de elliot? - kurt la miro incredulo, santana estaba conteniendo sus ganas de matarla, y blaine solo le lanzaba miradas de rencor mientras tenia tomada la mano de su novio.

- aqui la unica asesina eres tu Elena - escupio con odio. Claramente pudieron notar el miedo en elena

- no se a que te refieres - se hizo la desentendida.

- tu mataste a elliot Elena, no blaine, mentiste!

- no tienes pruebas de eso - se defendio

- a no?... mm ¿lo reconoces? - los ojos de Elena casi se salen de sus orbitas al ver su preciado diario en manos de kurt.

- ¿De donde lo sacaste? - dijo molesta

- eso no importa, lo importante es que aqui claramente admites haberlo matado. Esta es tu letra, y el corazoncito escrito de forma cinica al final de la oracion es una marca tuya.- elena se mordio los labios.

- bien...yo lo hice ¿y que? - era cinica en realidad, ni siquiera le dolia haber asesinado a alguien que era su amigo

- ¿porque lo hiciste Elena? ¿porque lo mataste? el no habia hecho nada - dijo kurt dolido

- no quizo colaborar conmigo, y de una u otra forma lo iba a hacer

_**-¡¿pero porque?! - se quejaba la castaña ante la rotunda negacion del moreno ftente a ella**_

_**- no lo hare Elena, y es mi ultima palabra**_

_**- pero a ti te gusta kurt, ¿no quieres tenerlo para ti? Solo necesitamod hacerle creer que blaine es un desgraciado y ¡pum! Estara en tus brazos - la idea aunque tentadora, no tenia cabida en la mente de elliot, su conciencia no se lo permitiria**_

_**- si, me gusta, pero no quiero que este conmigo en contra de su voluntad, el ama a su novio y yo no quiero arruinar su felicidad - elena lo miraba con molestia por no querer ayudarla en su plan.**_

_**- bien, lo hare yo misma - y sin esperar respuesta del mayor, se fue completamente indignada, pero sabiaque de una forma u otra elliot iba a**_ _**terminar siendo parte de su plan...y lo fue...**_

- ¡estas loca! - kurt estaba al borde de las lagrimas

- el chico no tenia la culpa de que tu fueras una estupida desquiziada - ahora intervino blaine

- loca desquiziada, pero bien que te traia loco - contraataco la fulmino con la mirada

- pagaras por lo que hiciste - amenazo santana.

- ja ¿que haran? Demandarme con la policia, solo por un delito que cometi? Les recuerdo que ustedes han cometido mas

- un delito? Mm dejame recordarte, me ayudaste a asaltar una tiemda departamental, asaltaste a dos señoras grandes, mataste sin razon alguna al gerente de una tienas que robamos porque decian que matar te parecia "exitante" eso y mucho mas, asi que no elena, eres igual de culpable que nosotros- hablo blaine, quien deseaba estar deras de las rejas con tal de que elena tambien lo hiciera

cuando la joven iba a defenderse, kurtla interrumpio

- pero aun no entiendo...¿porque Elena?, ¿porque tu insistencia en separarnos?...- kurt miro con ojos suplicantes a la joven

- porque no lo soporto...

- ¿que?

- que esten juntos..que blaine ame a alguien mas que no sea yo - dijo de forma egoista

- pero si tu me dejaste, tu me dijiste que no me amabas, que tenias novio - blaine no creia lo que ella decia

- se lo que dije, pero es que aunque tuviera sentimientos por ti nunca hubieramos podido tener nada, y si yo no puedo tenerte nadie va a tenerte - esbozo una pequeña sonrisa mientras sacaba una navaja

Elena se abalanzo con una navaja sobre blaine, este aunque se defendia, no queria golpearla, nunca golpearia a una mujer, santana intento ayudar pero solto un grito cuando elena la rasguño con el filo devla navaja.

kurt desesperado, noto que la pustola se habia salido de los psntalones de blaine, con desesperacion y temor, la tomo

- ¡sueltalo Elena! - kurt apuntaba con la pistola a Elena que tenia sin escapatoria a blaine debajo de ella.

- ja, hazlo kurt, haber si eres tan machito- le reto. Las manos del menor temblaban.

- no dudes que lo haga maldita, ¡mataste a mi mejor amigo, e intentaste arruinar mi relacion con blaine, pero dejame decirte algo, eso nunca podras lograrlo estupida! Tuviste tu oportunidad ahora blaine me ama a mi!

- blaine es mio! Y si podre separarlos! Porque si no puede ser mio, mejor muerto - estaba loca la chica estaba loca.

- ¡sueltalo o te matare! - amenazo con los dedos en el gatillo

-¡No kurt! Tus manos no fueron hechas para matar! - grit blaine - no te manches las manos - kurt bajo el arma

- y que? Te acobardaste? - se burlo elena

- no sere como tu! - arrojo la pistola

- eres un marica, no tienes ni la valentia para matarme..- no puedo cpntinuar hablando cuando santana la habia tomado por el cuello, sacandole el aire, evitandole respirar. Ahora si se las iba a pagar a los 3.

- tal vez las manos de kurt no son para matar...pero las mias si.

.

.

.

.

.

disculpen si esta cortito y si tuvo errores u.u pufff pero les cumpli ah, prometo que el siguiente lo hare mejor :'(


	24. Chapter 24

**holii soy diana poss ya pa que me disculpo si siempre subo re tarde u,u pero el lado bueno es que hoy si le heche ganas al capi ;) espero les guste, a mi me medio gusto :/ ah jaja y todo lo que han deseado esta aqui, muerte de elean wiii**

**Camiila-klainer: jajaja si que la mate, lo mas triste que he escrito es la muerte de elliot :c me odio por eso xD**

**Jeny: pues esperemos que todo salga bien, en este cap lo sabras :D**

**Georgi G: que bueno que hayas disfrutado el cap :D**

**Guest: jajaja no se si habra tortura xD pero en este cap lo sabras, sobre Blaine pues se podria decir que si estara bien xD nuevo insulto "hija de elena" jajaj xD**

**GleekForEver: jajaja si que no se meta con nadie xD que se vaya al diablo... seran 35 caps, o eso tenemos planeado xD**

**Brenda: jajaa no aun, pero morira xD**

**Espero les guste..**

"**CAPITULO 24: ESCAPE DE AMOR"**

"Santana estaba asfixiando a Elena y miro a Kurt y Blaine - ustedes dicen, ¿acabo con esta perra o no? - les pregunto a ambos, Blaine aun tenia las manos del castaño en las suyas, lo miro a los ojos buscando la respuesta.

- por favor kurt... por favor... - suplicaba Elena con el poco aire que podia tomar, el ojiazul la miro con lastima, porque no era mas que una pobre chica perdida, daba asco todo lo que hizo por su egoismo pero al final no podia olvidar todo el tiempo que parecio haber sido una buena amiga con el.

La morena se dio cuenta que Kurt iba a negarse - no se merece tu compasion Kurt, ella mato a Elliot, te separo de Blaine y estoy segura que no parara hasta lograrlo, no le demos la oportunidad de seguirlo intentando - Blaine estaba en silencio, dejaria que su novio decidiera el destino de la chica.

- mataste a Elliot, una persona inocente y buena, ni siquiera te arrepientes de esa atrocidad, lastimaste a Blaine de la manera mas deplorable posible, jugaste con su vida y corazon, el lo estaba dando todo por ti y tu solo lo utilizaste como un juguete mientras te convino, no apreciaste mi amistad, no te importo mi felicidad, solo piensas en ti, no te importa dañar ni destruir! - le decia tranquilo pero su voz denotaba furia y hasta cierto punto tristeza.

Blaine miro a Elena - nunca hubiera deseado este final para ti Elena, realmente te quise... y aunque ahora puedo decir que hasta te odio, hubiera preferido que hubieras tomado otro camino, no el camino que lamentablemente nos impusieron a Santana y a mi, te convertiste en una asesina, una delincuente... ¿no lamentas nada de lo que hiciste? - le pregunto, Santana y Kurt lo miraban en silencio.

- conocerte, eso es lo que mas lamento... haberte conocido, tu no eres mejor que yo, igual vas a terminar de esta manera algun dia, porque tu tambien eres un asqueroso criminal! - le escupio con odio.

- basta! Santana... termina con esto - le grito Kurt en cuanto escucho aquello, tomo fuertemente la mano de Blaine quien estaba en silencio despues de escuchar las palabras de Elena, Santana asintio y comenzo a emplear mas fuerza para asfixiar a Elena.

- seria muy facil romperte el cuello, pero mereces saber que estas muriendo y una ultima cosa, nunca compares a Blaine contigo, tu eres un maldito insecto que nunca debio aparecer en la vida de Blaine y el, el solo es un chico bueno que tuvo mala suerte, el tiene la esperanza de ser perdonado pero tu... tu te ganaste un pasaje gratis al infierno - Elena escucho todo antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre.

* * *

><p>Llegaban a su casa despues del desagradable suceso si, Kurt habia regresado a vivir con el ojimiel, el cual se veia completamente abatido, Kurt lo miraba atentamente y en completo silencio, sabia lo que estaba pasando en la mente del moreno, esas palabras le afectaron, no porque fuera Elena quien las dijo sino porque Blaine siempre ha pensado asi de el, siempre ha creido eso y el que se lo digan lo afecta demasiado.<p>

- amor por favor... no pienses en eso - le dijo sentandose a su lado.

Blaine lo miro con cariño - me es imposible no pensarlo, ella tiene razon... definitivamente yo terminare asi en algun momento - dijo con voz debil. Kurt llevo ambas manos al rostro del pelinegro.

- por supuesto que no, no digas eso, tu vas a terminar a mi lado siendo un par de viejitos odiosos que se pelearan por todo - le dijo sonriendo, Blaine nego con la cabeza.

- no nos engañemos Kurt, ese futuro no es para nosotros - dijo tomando las manos de kurt entre las suyas y mirandolo fijamente a los ojos, Kurt se estaba esforzando por no llorar, le dolia escuchar a Blaine hablando de esa manera.

Dolia porque era verdad.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos y entonces Kurt se acerco para besar al moreno, quien le correspondio al instante, era un beso dulce, tierno, temeroso hasta cierto punto, transmitiendose ese deseo de permanecer juntos para siempre, de amarse eternamente a pesar de toda la adversidad que esta en contra de ellos, Blaine acaricio una de las mejillas del castaño y se separaron.

- si tu terminas como Elena... Blaine, ten la seguridad de que yo morire contigo

- no digas tonterias

- ¿no harias lo mismo por mi? - le pregunto el ojiazul

Blaine lo miro mal, pues ambos sabian la respuesta, suspiro - sabes que si - le contesto dandose por vencido.

- entonces luchemos por estar juntos el mayor tiempo posibles, busquemos nuestro "para siempre" aunque no sea muy largo

El moreno lo abrazo - siempre agradecere a dios o a quien sea que controle este mundo el haberte puesto en mi vida, te amo tanto Kurt - le dijo en el oido.

- y yo a ti Blaine, mas que nada en la vida... te amo y te amare siempre, aunque no lo creas... eres lo mejor que me ha pasado - le dijo el castaño dejando salir sus lagrimas, tambien sintio las de Blaine humedecer su hombro pero ninguno dijo nada.

Se separaron para recostarse en la cama y dormir abrazados, juntos.

Esperando que su "para siempre" no se acabara mañana.

* * *

><p><em>la psicologa nego desaprovatoriamente.<em>

_- no debieron tomar venganza por su propia mano, debieron dejarlo a las autoridades - le regaño_

_- ¿y de que serviria? No habrian hecho nada. Elena era de una familia rica, con un chasquido de dedos sus padres la hubieran podido sacar de la carcel... no ibamos a permitir que siguiera causando daño - kurt sabia que las autoridades eran corruptas, y nuncase arrepintio de su venganza contra elena, aunque debia admitir...ver a la que fue tu mejor amiga morir frente a ti...no es un recuerdo que te debe un buen sabor de boca._

_La doctora suspiro.._

_- hablando de eso...que paso con adam? Jamas lo volvieron a ver? - kurt suspiro con molestia._

_- aveces desee que en vez de cortarle las manos lo hubiera matado, por lo que hizo - hablo con rencor._

_- que fue lo que hizo?_

_- nos delato..._

* * *

><p>habian pasado no mas de 1 mes. Tanto kurt, como blaine, aun se sentian aunque aliviados, tambien dolidos, aun apesar de todo Elena a su tiempo, fue una parte muy importante en sus vidas, pero se alegraban de que ya no les haria daño nunca mas.<p>

por un momento creyeron que su merecida paz habia llegado...pero hablaron pronto.

kurt se encontraba sobre el pecho de Blaine, viendo la televicion...todo estaba tranquilo, no habian sabido nada de los evans ni el tio de blaine los habia molestado con nuevas misiones u otra cosa, la policia descubrio por fin (tarde) que Elena habia sido la asesina de Elliot, y la muerte de ella la clasificaron como "suicidio" por el montaje que armo santana con la ayuda de rachel haciendo creer que elena se habia ahorcado asi misma, lo cual todos creyeron. Y Rachel aunque feliz, tambien lloro la muerte de Elena, al fin y al cabo, era nuestra amiga y habiamos crecido juntos.

Sin embargo ahora todo parecia calmarse nuevamente. Kurt y blaine volvian a tener una bonita relacion, santana tenia una nueva novia llamada brittany que se empezo a llevar muy bien con kurt, al parecer la chica tambien era una criminal, y aunque parecia algo tontita era super inteligente para robar dinero de las cuentas bancarias por medio de internet, y ademas era una ternura y hacia feliz a santana, eso era lo importante.

Kurt miro al moreno, que estaba algo inquieto como si estuviera presintiendo algo.

- ¿que tienes amor? - pregunto dulcemente.

- no se tengo el presentimiento de que algo va a pasar... no quiero que nos vuelvan a separar kurt - expreso con temor mientras abrazaba a su novio con fuerza.

- tranquilo blaine, nadie va a separarnos, elena ya no esta, tu tio no ha aparecido, ni los evans, ni adam, todo esta tranquilo ahora.

- no lo se- insistio

- Sabes cuando estoy en tus brazos me siento completo y siento que nada nos puede separar. Te juro que haré lo posible y lo imposible para que nunca nada destruya nuestro amor, para proteger el hermoso sentimiento que hemos construido- prometio kurt dejando un casto beso en los labios de blaine.

- gracias por llegar a mi vida kurt, tu me has ayudado a salir del abismo en el que estaba atrapado por tu amor cambié. Por ti me hice más fuerte para protegerte. Me hice más maduro para no lastimarte y me convertí en el príncipe que siempre soñaste - lo abrazo con fuerza con ganas de no soltarlo jamas, podrian estar asi toda la vida...pero el destino les tenia prepararada otra prueba.

* * *

><p>adam caminaba furioso en direccion a la residencia hummel. Habia sido porfin dado de alta en el hospital, y estaba mas que molesto, y es que perder las manos no es una experiencia muy bonita. Tenia un enorme rencor por kurt y por aquel chico del cual no recordaba nombre, pero si recordaba que le habia dicho a kurt "mi novio" e iba a utilizar eso para vengarse, tal vez no puedo ayudar a tiempo a elena...pero si iba a terminar lo que ella comenzo..debia separarlos.<p>

Toco la puerta 3 veces y fue recibido con sorpresa por el mayordomo, y al entrar se encontro con el señor burt hummel y su esposa en el living. Los cuales al verlo, se levantaron de golpe con expresiones sorpresivas.

- adam, hijo que bueno que estas aqui, y ya estas mas recuperado - estar sin manos es estar recuperado?

- si, he regresado...pero vine para algo mas importante señores hummel.. debo decirles lo que realmente esta pasando con kurt - los dos mayores lo miraron con intriga

- ¿a que te refieres?

- kurt nos mintio a todos. Si fue secuestrado, pero no escapo, se convirtio en complice de su secuestrador, lo que es mas, inicio una relacion amorosa con el - burt tuvo que sostenerse el pecho para no tener un infarto, carole igual de preocupada lo sostuvo para que no se cayera.

- no, adam dime que no es cierto - le rogo

- lamento decirles..que lo es...de hecho, el criminal que me destrozo las manos, se presento a si mismo como el novio de kurt. No auierl alarmarlos, pero creo que deberian tomar cartas en el asunto, antes de que esto empeore - intentaba sonar preocupado, como si de verdad le interesara el bienestar de kurt. La señora hummel hastaba al borde de las lagrimas y el señor hummel se frotaba la cara con desesperacion.

- gracias por avisarnos Adam. Esto se va a arreglar ese criminal se pudrira en la carcel y kurt se pudrira en su habitacion - amenazo saliendo furioso del living hacia su despacho, para hablar lo antes posible a las autoridades para que buscaran a kurt. Adam sonrio complacido Aunque ya no puediera lastimarlo fisicamente, no pararia hasta destruir su vida y su felicidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Domingo 9:30 AM<strong>

- regresamos chicas, no vayan a hacer cosas malas - dijo blaine haciendo que britt y santana soltaran una risa

- tanto asi como cosas malas..mm no prometo nada - ahora los cuatro rieron.

- bien, cuidan la casa, chau - kurt y blaine salieron de la casa, iban a ir al lago como ya era costumbre.

Caminaban tranquilamente tomados de la mano, charlando animadamente, lo que no sabian, es que estaban siendo perseguidos y vigilados.

- kurt...- llamo blaine a su novio.

- si blaine?

- creo que alguien nos sigue - susurro, ya habia estado sintiendo la presencia de alguien detras de ellos.

- suposiciones tuyas blainey, andas muy temeroso estos dias - le resto importancia kurt.

- ya te he dicho..tengo el presentimiento de que algo va a pas...- no pudo terminar cuando ya era atrapado por dos policias armados.

- ¡no te muevas! ¡ponganle las esposas! - ordeno a otro policia, blaine desesperado quizo zafarse, mas cuando vio que a kurt lo metian a la fuerza en un auto.

- ¡No! ¡Kurt! - grito mientras luchaba por liberarse.

- ¡Blaine! - el ojiazul, pateaba y rasguñaba evitando que lo metieran en el fue imposible, lo metieron a la fuerza.

- ¡Noooo ¿a donde lo llevan? nooo! -

- pagaras por secuestrar al hijo de burt hummel maldito marica - lo ultimo logro enfurecer al ojimiel y con un movimiento rapido logro liberarse del agarre de los oficiales.

Comenzo a correr, para huir de ellos, esquivando las balas. Despues de correr varias calles les perdio el rastro. Pero aun quedaba la duda, ¿a donde habian llevado a kurt? Pero lo que el oficial dijo le habia dado una pista de a donde..

Llego agitado a su casa, y cuando abrio la puerta, se encontro con la rubia y la morena sobre la otra comiendose a besos. Pero al percatarse de la presencia del morocho y de su semblante se separaron.

- blaine..¿que haces aqui? ¿y porcelana? - blaine se jalo el cabello con desesperacion.

- se lo han llevado, alguien le dijo a sus padres la verdad...

* * *

><p>kurt bajaba a rastras del auto, el temor lo invadio al ver donde estaba. Se restio a entar en la casa, pero le fue imposible librarse cuando estaba dentro, y quienes menos queria ver, estaban frente a el.<p>

- kurt..bienvenido a casa..

- tu.. ¡eres un maldito! - kurt intento abalanzarse hacia adam, pero fue detenido.

-¡kurt hummel! - su padre con expresion molesta, furiosa se acerco a el, kurt supo rapidamente que un golpe venia, y asi fue.

sintio su mejilla arder por varios segundos.

- ¡eres una perra! ¡te fuiste para estar con ese asqueroso criminal! - recrimino con odio.

- ¡no es un asqueroso criminal! ¡ese idiota que ves alli, si lo es! -escupio con odio señalando a adam.

- ¡callate! ¡di la verdad, te has estado revolcando con ese criminal?!

- si, ¡Si lo he hecho! Y mas que eso ¡me enamore de ese criminal! ¡me enamore de mi secuestrador! - y otro golpe no se hizo esperar.

- ¡pues nunca lo vas a volver a ver! ¡estaras encerrado por el resto de tu vida! - amenazo y kurt sintio una opresion en el pecho.

- ¡No! ¡porfavor no! - rogo con lagrimas en los ojos.

- ¡encierrenlo en su habitacion! - ordeno su padre y otra vez fue atrapado por los dos oficiales que lo llevaron a rastras hasta su habitacion donde lo encerraron bajo llave.

- ¡No! ¡Dejenme salir! - pateo y rasguño la puerta...estaba sin salida...una vez mas, fue separado de blaine.

* * *

><p>Blaine caminaba desesperado y con lagrimas en los ojos de un lado a otro. Santana corrio a abrazarlo y este le devolvio el abrazo llorando en su hombro.<p>

- ¿porque San? ¿porque no podemos ser felices y en paz? - se lamentaba

- porque la vida es una perra, y sobre todo la nuestra...siempre sera dificil - no era que fuera pesimista pero era la verdad

- ¿es mi castigo? Si la vida me va a tratar asi, mejor que me mate ya - siguio llorando, con el corazon destrozado, una vez mas, le era arrebatado el amor de su vida.

* * *

><p>- sabes no tienes que estar pegado todo el tiempo a mi patrick - se quejaba el mejor.<p>

- lo siento señor hummel, son ordenes de su padre -patrick era el nuevo guardaespaldas que burt habia contratado para kurt, y asi evitar que blaine se le acercara.

- que se vaya al carajo mi padre - dijo molesto entrando a paso veloz al colegio, queria encontrar a rachel. Cuando porfin la vio se abalanzo a sus brazos.

- kurt - dijo dudosa por su accion

- nos separaron rach...otra vez - dijo entre sollozos

- ¿porque kurt?

- Adam nos delato con mi padre, esta furioso temo que lo hayan encerrado en prision ya. ¿porque rach? Si no es su tio, o Elena es adam. Jamas vamos a poner vivir en paz - sollozo mas fuerte mojando la blusa de la joven.

- lo siento tanto kurt - a la chica le dolia ver a su mejor amigo sufrir de esta manera, pero no podia hacer nada, salvo intentar consolarlo.

el telefono de rache sono, ella contesto.

- ¿hola? ... oh si, esta aqui- le paso el telefono al menor. Este extrañado contesto

- ¿hola?

- amor - escucho la voz de blaine al otro lado del telefono, se sintio feliz y emocionado al instante, queria gritar pero recordo qje era vigilado por patrick asi que guardo compostura y empezo a susurrar

- blaine mi vida, estas bien? - pregunto preocupado

- si no te preocupes, logre liberarme de los policias...tu estas bien?

- no, me han encerrado blaine en mi habitacion no me dejan salir y me han quitado el celular, ahora estoy siendo vigilado hasta en la escuela...adam nos delato, quizo cobrar venganza - al ojimiel le hirvio la sangre

- ese hijo de perra...pero te juro kurt, que volveremos a estar juntos, ya vere como le hago, pero te prometo que nada nos va a separar.

- eso espero blaine..te extraño

- yo igual..te amo..

- y yo a ti - esa fue la ultima vez que escucharon sus voces por un largo tiempo.

* * *

><p>3 semanas despues.<p>

- entonces tu plan es..- decia santana, se habian reunido todos para elaborar un plan y sacar a kurt de su casa

- sacaremos a kurt de su casa.

- no es tan facil, recuerda que su casa esta llena dd seguridad y est encerrado en su cuarto bajo llave - dijo santana

- no tenia una ventana en su habitacion? - hablo puck

- ¡eso la ventana! Eres un genio puck - le felicito blaine

- bien, entonces sacaremos a kurt por la ventana de su habitacion, mañana por la noche

- si, gracias por su ayuda chicos - agradecio blaine a sus dos amigos

- ya sabes blaine cuando quieras -

- el plan de rescatar a kurt, inicia mañana por la noche - si todo salia bien, dentro de poco volverian a estar juntos.

* * *

><p>kurt se paso toda la siguiente semana con los animos por los suelos, y con el tal patrick pegado como un chicle todo el tiempo...<p>

- ¡ya me estas hartando, ¿hasta en el baño tienes que seguirme?! - dijo extasiado el menor, patrick no contesto. - quedate aqui, no tardo vale? - dicho esto entro en el baño y suspiro con pesadez.

cuando iba a enjuagarse la cara, escucho un "psss" dentro de uno de los cubiculos, como si alguien estuviera llamandolo, lo ignoro pero volvio a escucharlo. Con curiosidad se acerco hasta donde venia el sonido.

- puck - dijo sorprendido

- hola kurt..

- ¿que haces aqui? - dijo extrañado

- blaine me envio para decirte una cosa importante - eso intrigo al ojiazul.

- que sucedio?

- te va a sacar de tu casa, hoy por la noche, ten lista una mochila o algo, iremos por ti y te sacaremos por la ventana - susurro, sabia que el guardaespaldas estaba detras de la puerta del baño.

- bien, gracias - tenia ganas de saltar por todos lados, pero solo decidio actuar normal para no levantar sosprechas con patrick

* * *

><p>Metia un poco de ropa a la mochila, y lo mas indispensable para poder irse sam lo ayudaba<p>

- ¿sabes que ahora es mas peligroso que antes? Ya tus padres lo saben todo.. si los encuentran, podria ser el fin definitivo - advertia el rubio, ya kurt sabia la verdad, sam era uno de los hermanos evans pero se alejo de esa vida para salvarse.

- descuida, nadie sabe donde esta el escondite de blaine, te dremos que dejar la casa y volver alli, asi estaremos seguros.

- me preocupa...¿a que hora dijeron que llegarian?

- no me dijo la hora...pero deben estar en camino

* * *

><p>- andale retaca taca taca la petaca, taca taca que te ataca, taca taca tu papa - santana y blaine tenian cara de "WTF" mirando a puck quirn estaba sl volante<p>

- que estas cantando noah? - dijo blaine

- una cancion que escuche por ahi

- este es un momento crucial de vida o muerte y tu te pones a cantar eso? -regaññ santana

- oooh perdooon jefa, no sabia que estaba prohibido cantar - y asi una mini discucion se produjo.

- ya callense ya llegamos - les dijo blaine bajando del auto, adentrandose en el jardin trasero, pudo ver la luz encendida de la ventana del ojiazul.

increiblemente, no habia guardias patrullando esa parte de la casa, todos estaban pendientes del patio delantero. Bola de idiotas.

- ¿como vas a subir alli? - dudo santana, no era muy alto pero si eran algunos metros.

- mmm...puck, ayudame a subir porfavor - puck a duras penas, obedecio blaine se subio en sus hombros.

- auch, auch, pesas amigo ¿que rayos comes? - se quejo, blaine llego a la ventana que estaba abierta, alli estaba su novio y...

- sam - dijo sorprendido

- hola blaine, cuanto tiempo - dijo sam

- lo se...kurt vamonos, no tenemos mucho tiempo - kurt rapidamente tomo sus cosas y le dio un ultimo abrazo a sam. Se acerco a la ventana y no pudo contenerse, beso a su novio con tanta desesperacion por no haber tenido sus labios por tanto tiempo.

- te extrañe - susurro sobre sus labios

- y yo a ti...

- ahorita se besan todo lo que quieran, amigo pesas una tonelada, me estas matando - rogo puck, entonces, blaine ayudo a kurt a salir por la ventana. Pero debido al poco aguante de noah, cayeron en el pasto.

- ¡auch puck!

- ¿que? Mira que no pesas igual que una pluma! - se defendio.

- dejen de discutir y vamonos - ordeno santana, se dirigieron al auto, pero antes de llegar alguien se interpuso.

- ¡kurt! - el nombrado se giro asustado.

- carole - la mujer se acerco hasta el y lo abrazo. - porfavor no le digas a mi padre - le dijo con ojos suplicantes - estoy enamorado y es amor verdadero.. porfavor mama - la mujer dudo unos instantes, pero los ojos de su hijo que demostraron sinceridad, pudieron mas que ella.

- esta bien, hazlo, pero...cuidate mucho..no le dire a tu padre

- gracias - y la abrazo con fuerza

- vayanse, hay demasiada seguridad es peligroso.

los jovenes obedecieron y de fueron por el auto que habian estacionado un par de cuadras antes para no levantar sospechas.

- blaine...creo que, no es buena idea que regresemos a casa - advirtio kurt, blaine lo miro extrañado

- ¿que dices?

- sam tiene razon, es muy peligroso si nos encuentran, podria ser el final definitivo. - el ojimiel asintio, tenia razon

- que haremos

- huyamos...

- ¿que? -la idea sonaba descabellada

- huyamos juntos blaine, lejos de aqui a donde ya nadie pueda separanos, lejos de mis padres, de tu tio, de los evans, de ex's desquiziados, de nuestros pasados, solo vayamonos y empecemos desde cero..juntos. - sonaba tentador, pero no era tan facil

- porcelana tiene razon, deben irse, si quieren llevense el auto, deben irse esta misma noche.

- pero San...

- no anderson, es lo mejor para los dos, se merecen paz despues de toda la mierda que han vivido..haganlo- insistio la morena, kurt lo miro con ojos suplicantes.

- hagamoslo - kurt se abalanzo a sus labios. Al separarse, kurt se acerco a sus amigos y a cada uno le dio un abrazo

- gracias por todo puck - agradecio

- de nada blaine, mucha suerte.. - blaine se separo de puck y se acercl a santana esta no pudo ocultar mas sus lagrimas

- gracias hermosa, eres la mejor amiga que he tenido, cuidate mucho no te metas en problemss - blaien tambien queria llorar, la morena casi enterro sus uñas en su espalda, parecia no querer soltarlo

- te quiero mucjo hobbit, sean felices - blaine dejo un beso en la frente de su amiga, quien abrazo a kurt tambien y le deseo suerte y que cuidara mucho de su amigo.

despues de la despedida, kurt y blaine subieron al auto, blaine comenzo a manejar en direcciona la carretera, pero kurt le pido que parara.

- para blaine - pidio

- kurt, tenemos que irnos, cuando tu padre se de cuenta que no estas tendremos a la policia detras nuestro

- solo un segundo, porfavor - le rogo, el ojimiel tuvo que aceptar, estaciono y kurt bajo corriendo toco el timbre y en cuantl la joven abrio la estrujo entre sus brazos.

- rachel te voy a extrañar mucho - la joven aun con sorpresa por el acto y sus palabras, devolvio el gesto.

- kurt a que te refieres... - el menor se separo y la miro serio

- me voy rach - el temor invadio a la pelinegra

- ¿que porque? - pregunto desesperada.

- tengo que huir antes de que nos atrapen y nos separen, no vamos a permitir que vuelva a pasar., es un secreto porfavor no le digas a nadie..te extrañare mucho, no llores linda - tarde, berry ya era un rio de lagrimas

- kurt te quiero, eres mi mejor amigo, prometeme que estaras bien.. - le suplico entre sollozos

- te lo prometo...cuidate mucho, te llamare lo juro, espero volver, eres la mejor..te amo - dejo un beso en su mejilla un ultimo abrazo y se alejo de la puerta, rach aun lloraba.

- mucha suerte chicos, sean felices - les deseo antes de que arrancaran.

kurt se quedo observando la casa de su mejor amiga, y el barrio donde habia crecido, tantos recuerdos, mientras se alejaban de ohio

- la volveras a ver kurt - le consolo blaine

- lo se...ahora lo que importa, es nuestro futuro.

- asi es, ahora todo sera mejor, lo prometo.

_y asi es como huimos de ohio, huimos de los demonios de nuestro pasado. Estabamos comvencidos de que podriamos empezar todo de nuevo, vivir nuestro felices para siempre...lo que no sabiamos es que alli nos encontrariamos mas que con felicidad, con la verdad de todo...y el principio del final..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

** Alli estaaaaa, espero les haya gustado ;) dejen sus reviews ya saben, gracias por leer**

**P.D: notece que hice una referencia a chespirito..u.u que en paz descanse**


	25. Chapter 25

**HOLA! DIA DE ACTUALIZACION, ESPERO LES GUSTE, SE VIENEN CAPITULOS TIERNOS Y FELICES :D**

**Camiila-klainer: yo sacando tu bipolaridad xD hahahhaa :p por suerte vienen capitulos tranquilos :D**

**Yami: si, me caae que chespirito era grande :c aun estoy en negacion, gracias por comentar :D besos!**

**Gergi g: si, por fin nos libramos de elena, y si, es hora de felicidad para nuestros protagonistas!**

**Gabriela: no te preocupes, yo se que siempre comentas y se lo que es que el internet de lata -.-**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 25 "Un Nuevo Comienzo"<strong>

Otro dia mas, me encuentro tan feliz, ha pasado un año desde que decidimos dejar Ohio, la mejor decision que hemos tomado, despues de unos dias planeando en que lugar podriamos establecernos, Blaine decidio optar por un pueblo donde Sebastian habia vivido, era muy hermoso, campirano y sobre todo, seguro. Bedford Westchester.

Aqui habiamos comenzado, nos quedamos en la casa que habia sido del amigo de Blaine, este nos dejo ocuparla sin problema alguno ya que Sebastian hacia años que no regresaba a ella. Asi que pudimos ahorrarnos los muebles y entre otras cosas, con el paso del tiempo Blaine consiguio un trabajo, el se encontraba tan feliz, por fin habia dejado aquella vida que tanto aborrecia, nunca imagine que alguna vez lo veria trabajando en un restaurante, es el gerente del mejor restaurante del pueblo, y en las noches de los fines de semana canta en ese mismo restaurante, para vivir aqui nos esta yendo muy bien.

Yo sigo estudiando en la universidad del pueblo, por suerte hay diseños, eso me ayudo bastante, aunque tuve que recursar segundo semestre, quise trabajar pero Blaine insistio en que no era el momento, que primero que nada eran los estudios.

_- no quiero prohibirte nada amor, pero en serio deberias solo de entregarte al estudio, ya vendra el tiempo de trabajar ¿si? - quise cuestionarlo pero con la mirada de cachorro que me avento no pude oponerme._

_- esta bien pero en cuanto me gradue voy a trabajar Anderson - el asintio y me beso, dando por terminada esa mini discusion, aunque no estoy seguro de que lo haya sido._

Habiamos hecho buenos amigos, conocimos a Ryder y Marley, eran nuestros vecinos, cuando los conocimos a los dias de acomodarnos en nuestra casa llegaban de su luna de miel, desde entonces nos hemos llevado de maravilla, Blaine se lleva muy bien con Marley, ambos son apasionados a la musica, asi que hablan mucho de eso, pues ella a veces cantan con el en el restaurante.

_- ¿quieres que cante contigo? - preguntaba la chica._

_- si, le he pedido a kurt que lo haga pero es muy terco y siempre me dice que no - yo solo rodee los ojos antes su puchero._

_- y no va a suceder asi que mejor olvidalo_

_- ¿ves? me abandona, es muy malo conmigo - se quejo dramaticamente, Marley solo rio para despues aceptar._

Por suerte no hemos sabido nada mas de Adam, ni de mi familia, ni de los Evans y gracias a dios mucho menos del tio de Blaine. Se que eso lo tiene angustiado, tanto silencio de su tio es bastante peligroso, ha estado llamando a Santana pero esta le asegura que no ha habido ningun problema, tratamos de no pensar mucho en eso tambien, le hable a Rachel para contarle, a los 5 meses vino a visitarnos.

_- Kurt esta hermosa esta casa! cuanta envidia! - me decia abrazandome._

_- gracias, me da tanto gusto tenerte aqui Rach! _

_Blaine entro a la sala y la saludo - veo que estas tratando muy bien a mi amigo asi que solo por eso te quiero eh - le dijo la castaña abrazandolo tambien, Blaine le correspondio el abrazo, yo solo lo mire con disculpa por las indiscreciones de Rachel._

_- te he extrañado tanto! pero como veo que estas aqui, feliz y enamorado no te reclamo que me abandonaras en ese lugar con puros sin talento._

_Blaine y yo solo rodamos los ojos, bueno, estamos hablando con la futura reina de Broadway._

Despues de eso nos venia a visitar cada mes, asegurandose de que nadie la siguiera, lamentablemente Santana no podia venir tanto pues temia que a ella si la tuvieran vigilada, asi que mejor ella y Blaine se quedaban de ver en otro lugar, pues ambos pasaron demasiado tiempo juntos y se extrañaban demasiado, a veces me pregunto que si ella no fuera lesbiana seguramente habria terminado siendo el amor de Blaine, pero bueno, esa suerte la tuve yo.

Y ahora a un año me encuentro aqui, haciendo el desayuno para mi esposo... porque si, Blaine yo nos casamos 6 meses atras, en una de mis locuras.

_Caminabamos por las cascadas que estaban en las orillas del pueblo, tomados de la mano, disfrutando de nuestra libertad, todo era demasiado hermoso._

_- ¿que te gustaria hacer? hoy hace un año que nos conocimos - me pregunto el mientras me daba un beso en la mano, siempre logra hacerme sonrojar._

_Lo pense mientras me besaba, aun no me creia que ya llevábamos un año juntos, todo es tan perfecto ahora, paz y tranquilidad, felicidad, llenos de amor, de amigos, de lugares hermosos, entonces se me ocurrio algo._

_- hagamos una locura_

_El levanto la ceja divertido - ¿que tipo de locura? - me pregunto aun con su sonrisa en la cara _

_- casémonos - le solte, el solo me miro sorprendido, esperando a que riera y le dijera que es una broma pero no lo era y el, bueno, el tuvo la mas divertidas de las locuras... casarnos en Las Vegas. _

* * *

><p>*Narra Kurt*<p>

El avion aterrizo en las vegas, la ciudad del pecado, donde teniamos planeado casarnos. Era 13 de febrero, decidimos que la fecha fuera en san valentin para hacerlo mas romantico, y sin avisarle a nadie, quizimos hacerlo mas divertido escapandonos.

- nunca pense que un dia llegaria a casarme y menos de una forma tan poco tradicional - dijo blaine entre risas mientras llegabamos al hotel.

- ni yo, mi padre desde hace mucho venia planeando mi boda con Adam, tan tradicional y aburrido, asi que estoy muy feliz de que vayamos a hacer esto de una forma mas divertida, y poco tracional - le dijemientras frotaba nuestras narices en un beso esquimal

- nuestra relacion es poco tradicional, se merecia una boda como tal... de cualquier forma, aun si fuera bajo de un puente seria igual de romantico si es contigo. - me sonroje,y no evite darle un beso en los labios.

- ven, vamos a divertirnos - tome su mano, y sin molestarnos en desempacar salimos a divertirnos a los casinos y bares del Strip, la calle mas importante de las vegas.

todo era tan luminosos y extravagante, habia animo por todas partes, no sabiamos ni que hacer primero. Decidimos entrar aun casino, y sin miedo a nada, comenzamos a jugar y apostar, para nuestra suerte habiamos ganado mas de 3 veces, y claro celebramos tomado mas de un par de copas. Jamas me habia divertido tanto en mi vida.

Salimos ya que sentiamos que casi no podiamos mas, era tiempo de regresar al hotel y descansar para mañana, que seria nuestro dia especial.

ibmos de la mano, cuando blaine paro de golpe su paso.

- ¿que pasa amor? - no me respondio, solto mi mano y se acerco hasta un joven, desaliñado y a la vista un chico de esos que se dedicaban a robar de las bolsas de los borrachos e ingenuos que paseaban por estos lugares, estaba en un callejon lleno de basura buscando algo que comer, blaine se acerco a el y este se atemorizo, blaine lo tranquilizo y saco varios billetes de su billetera y se los entrego, le dedico una sonrisa y le deseo buenas noches. Este hombre esta loco - pense

- ¿que acabas de hacer? - pregunte indignado

- ¿que hice? - actuo como si nada.

- acabas de regalarle dinero a ese ladron - le dije molesto con tono de obviedad.

- si eso hice - me sorprendia su poco interes.

- ¿porque?

- porque se lo que es esa vida kurt, se lo que es robar para comer, no tener donde vivir ni donde caerte muerto, no todos tenemos la suerte de conocer a un angel que nos saque de nuestro abismo, y no se pense, que mjor que yo le de el dinero a que el vaya y se lo robe a alguien mas, igual, nos sobra corazon, ahora vamos - me sorprendia lo tan atento, raro y misericordioso chico que era blaine,siempre pensando en los demas, era una de las cosas por las que estaba enamorado de el y siempre lo estare.

y porfin llego el momento, estabamos listos para casarnos, no habiamos pagado mucho, habiamos decidido una boda en una capilla muy bonita, obviamente civil, rentamos nuestros trajes, y claro esta, si esto era una boda en las vegas tenia que tener el toque exentrico, ademas de la decoracion tan luminosa y tematica, blaine y yo decidimos que queriamos que elvis nos casara. El reverendo se habia disfrazado de elvis, y blaine y yo no parabamos de reir.

La ceremonia fue divertida como tal, y apesar de eso igual de romantica, y es que estaba casandome con blaine el chico que amaba, eso lo volvia romantico.

- ahora van a recitar sus votos porfavor - pidio el reverendo. Blaine comenzo

- kurt, haberte conocido, ha sido la aventura mas grande del mundo, tu me ayudaste a salir del infierno en el que mi vida se habia convertido, y nunca terminare de agradecerte todo el amor que me has dado...quiero que estemos juntos por siempre. Solo tú tienes lo que nadie más: mi corazón Te amo. - tuve que retenerme para no soltar las lagrimas que en mis ojos se empezaban a acumular, aprete sus manos que estaban entre las mias y comence a decir los mios.

- blaine, yo tambien te agradezco haber llegado a mi vida, y salvarme de esa monotona vida si es que asi puede llamarsele, contiho todos los dias son perfectos, me has llevado a lugares que nunca conoci y me has enseñado tantas cosas, asi como el significado de amor verdadero, eres la casualidad mas bonita que ha llegado a mi vida, quiero que jamas te apartes de mi lado, te amo. - termine dirigiendole una sonrisa, transmitiendole todo mi amor.

- Kurt hummel...¿aceptas a Blaine Anderson como tu esposo, para amarlo y repetarlo, en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?

- acepto... - afirme decidido colocando la sortija en su mano

- Blaine Anderson...¿aceptas a Kurt Hummel como tu esposo, para amarlo y repetarlo, en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?

-acepto...y ni la muerte va a poder separarnos - baje la mirada sonrojado, y el tambien coloco la sortija en mi dedo

- bien, por el poder que me confiere el estado de nevada, yo los declaro esposos, ya pueden besarse - hizo un chillido emocilnado, y nosotros no nos hicimos esperar, nos dimos un apasionado beso lleno de amor, cellando nuestro matrimonio, cellando nuestra promesa de estar juntos para siempre.

La limosina que alquilamos llego para llevarnos a nuestro hotel, donde nos esperaba una hermosa luna de miel. La habitacion estaba decorada a la perfeccion, velas de aromas tropicales, la cama estaba llena de petalos de rosa, pequeñas luces de neon en el techo y champange.

Nos besamos hasta llegar a la cama donde sin aguantar mas, le saque la camisa a mi...esposo, que bien se sentia decir eso. Sin importarme por arrancar los botones, se la quite y la lanze a quien sabe donde, blaine repitio mi acciony me saco la camisa mientras y desabrochaba con rapidez sus pantalones sin romper el beso, nuestras lenguas jugaban y se enredaban entre si.

La ropa desaparecio eventualmente, me encontraba debajo de blaine, solo nos separaban un par de prendas.

- creo que esto estorba - susurre sobre sus labios, y jalando el elastico saque sus boxers ligeramente. Y saque los mios tambien, rompi el beso dandole una pequeña mordida en el labio inferior, el se quejo con un exitante gruñido.

- te amo tanto Kurt Anderson- susurro sensualmente en mi oido y senti que solo con esas palabras podia llegar al extasis, "kurt anderson" sonaba tan perfecto.

- y yo a ti blaine hummel - el sonrio dejando otro beso en mis labios, su mano se deslizo por mejilla bajando por mi pecho, y mi estomago hasta llegar a mi entrada, note sus intenciones y lo pare.

-no - el me miro extrañado

- te necesito adentro ya, quiero sentirte ahora, porfavor - le roge con una mirada tierna y blaine obedecio al instante, se coloco entre mis piernas comenzando a adentrarse en mi. Dolia un poco, pero nada que no pudiera soportar, entro lentamente y se quedo quieto por unos segundos, me besaba dulcemente para que ignorara el dolor, pero despues comenzo a moverse dentro de mi, embistiendome en un vaiven celestial.

nuestros gemidos inundaban la habitacion, me sentia en el mismisimo paraiso, antes habiamos tenido relaciones, pero esta vez era especial, se trataba de nuestra primera vez como esposos.

- aaah b-blaine, s-sigue asi aaah - gemi, habia estado gimiendo infinidad de incoherencias, y el tambien.

- ooh kurt, te amooo, aahh - sus embestidas se hicieron mas profundas, hasta que..

- ¡Aaaah oh blaine siii! - habia tocado ese punto dentro de mi que me volvia loco, al enterarse de esto comenzo a embestir fuerte en ese punto, sentia que ya no podia mas, mis oiernas temblaban por el intenso placer que mi esposo me estaba haciendo sentir.

- ¿te gusta amor? - pregunto sensualmente, aumentando mi extasis

- aah s-siiiii - apenas pude articular, estaba al borde...en cualquier momento llegaria -me voy a corr...

- juntos - dijo mientras seguia embistiendo y comenzando a masturbarme para que llegara mas rapido...

y un par de estruendosos jadeos gritando"Te amo" , salieron de nuestros labios cuando llegamos al orgasmo juntos. Blaine se dejo caer lentamente en mi pecho, donde dejo vario besos, mientras yo acariciaba su cabello, regulando mi respiracion.

- te amo demasiado kurt - si mi corazon ya latia mil por hora por la agitacion ahota latia dos mil.

- y yo a ti blaine, como no te imaginas - susurre antes de cerrar los ojos, ambos caimos dormidos

Me desperte lentamente debido al sonido de una guitarra que habia logrado despertarme, no eran mas de las 3 AM, ¿quien estaria tocando la guitarra a esta hora?, levante la vista para encontrarme con mi esposo, sentado en la ventana hacia el balcon con la guitarra en su regazo. Me levante, me enrede en las sabanas y me acerque hasta el, abrazandolo por detras lo cual lo exalto

- kurt, perdon si te desperte - se disculpo

- descuida...¿que haces despierto? - me sente frente a el. La vista era hermosa, 3 AM y la ciudad aun se veia viva, con tantos colores y podia escuchar musica a lo lejos.

- no podia dormir...habia una guitarra aqui y me puse a tocar un poco, estaba intentando tocar las notas de una cancion que estaba escribiendo - me emocione al instante.

- estas escribiendo cancion? - estoy casi seguro que mis ojos brillaron, el solto una risita.

- si, esta dedicada para ti - sonrei mas emocionado aun

- me gustaria escucharla - le pedi con un tono de ternura, el dudo unos segundos pero otra vez cayo en mis encantos y acepto.

- bien - tomo la guitarra y comenzo a tocar la melodia.

You think I'm pretty without any make-up on  
>You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong<br>I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down

Before you met me, I was all right  
>But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life<br>Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine

Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance until we die  
>You and I, will be young forever<p>

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<br>Let's run away and don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<p>

My heart stops when you look at me  
>Just one touch, now baby I believe<br>This is real, so take a chance  
>And don't ever look back, don't ever look back<p>

We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach  
>Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets<br>I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece  
>I'm complete<p>

Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance until we die  
>You and I, we'll be young forever<p>

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<br>Let's run away and don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<p>

My heart stops when you look at me  
>Just one touch, now baby I believe<br>This is real, so take a chance  
>And don't ever look back, don't ever look back<p>

I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<br>Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<p>

Youuuu You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<br>Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<p>

My heart stops when you look at me  
>Just one touch, now baby I believe<br>This is real, so take a chance  
>And don't ever look back, don't ever look back<p>

I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<br>Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<p>

- oww blaine, es una cancion hermosa, gracias...pero, porque un sueño adolescente?, es decir..jaja ya no eres un adolescente - cuestione

- lo se, pero por eso es "me haces sentir que vivo un sueño adolescente" en mi adolescencia nunca estuve realmente enamorado, y pues lo de Elena no fue algo real, y contigo es como si estuviera viviendolo alfin, los mismo sentimientos, esas puñeteras maripositas bailando el harlem shake en mi estomago, la misma cara de estupida quinceañera con su primer novio, asi me siento, como un adolescente enamorado, viviendo un amor adolescente. Tu eres mi sueño adolescente. - supuse que ya estaba tan rojo como un tomate que hasta en la oscuridad se notaba.

- tu tambien eres mi sueño adolescente blaine, has sido mi primer amor, y mi primera ilusion, y asi sera siempre, lo prometo - me acerque y deposite un beso en sus labios.

- Del único delito del que soy culpable es el de amarte con locura, pero el verdadero ladrón eres tu porque te robaste mi corazón...

* * *

><p><em>- ese dia...ha sido uno de los mas felices e importantes de mi vida, una fecha que jamas podre olvidar- dijo kurt admirando su sortija de matrimonio<em>

_- es una locura todo lo que me has contado hasta este momento kurt - expreso la doctora_

_- usted lo llama locura..yo lo llamo amor. Si llegara a amar a alguien con la misma intensidad con que yo amo a blaine...quizas lo entenderia. _

_- bien - suspiro - este se podria decir que fue el final feliz, ¿no volvieron a tener problemas? _

_- si hubiera sido el final feliz yo no estaria aqui, ni blaine estaria preso. Como dije no todo fue felicidad... el peor descubrimiento se avecinaba, el que logro desatar la furia de mi esposo..._

* * *

><p><strong>¿QUE LES PARECIO? ¿CUAL SERA ESE DESCUBRIMIENTO? :O<strong>

**GRACIAS POR LEER :D**


	26. Chapter 26

**DIA DE ACTUALIZACION, PIDO DISCULPAS POR NO HABER SUBIDO EL LUNES PERO ES QUE SE HAN PRESENTADO UNA SERIE DE PROBLEMAS XD TODO ES CULPA DE DIANA *SABES QUE TE AMO*PERO A ALGUIEN HAY QUE CULPAR**

**Jeny: ya en este te lo intuiras!**

**amop2018: jajaja que sadica xD no son tan vengativos, aqui la unica loca era elena, que bueno que te gustara! ya se, esposos :3**

**Camiila-klainer: jeje que bueno que te gustara! ya se, se nos ocurrio que se casaran porque seria bonito, por dios, ¿quien no shippea a klaine?**

**Georgi g: hahaha siiii se casaron :3**

**Gabriela Cruz: pues en este se podria decir que ya se sabe**

**Adriana11: veo que nadie se esperaba la boda xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 26 "Nuestro Futuro"<strong>

Blaine se encontraba en el telefono hablando con su amigo Sebastian, quien le estaba pidiendo consejo para un nuevo negocio pero tambien, le informaba sobre algo que dejaba intranquilo al moreno.

- ¿mi tio te mando llamar?

- asi es, hace tanto tiempo que no me necesitaba, años de hecho ¿crees que tenga que ver contigo?

- no lo se, espero que no aunque me preocupa el silencio de todo este tiempo, que no me haya buscado

- tal vez ya lo hizo pero no te ha encontrado

El ojimiel se quedo pensativo ante esa probabilidad - lo dudo, ya hubiera hablado con Santana y Puck, son mi mano derecha, hubiera ido con ellos primero - ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, analizando cada uno la situacion.

- bueno, lo que sea yo te avisare y descuida, no dire nada - le aseguro su amigo.

- si las cosas se ponen mal Seb, diles que pongan lugar y yo lo vere pero por favor no te arriesgues de mas

- ok, lo prometo, saludame a Kurt

- lo hare, cuidate adios - y entonces finalizo la llamada.

Ya habia pasado año y medio desde que el y su ahora esposo habian decidido vivir en ese pequeño pueblo, estaban felices y tranquilos, eso era lo unico que querian, vivir pacificamente, pero tenia miedo que eso cambiara de repente, decidio dejar de pensar en eso, tal vez solo eran falsas alarmas y su tio quiera a Sebastian para otra cosa. Fue hasta la habitacion encontrandose con que su esposo aun estaba dormido, eran las 10:35 am y seguia profundamente perdido en el mundo de los sueños.

- eres un dormilon - dijo Blaine entonces se dirigio a la puerta pero la voz de su castaño lo detuvo.

- te escuche - dijo Kurt con una sonrisa divertida, Blaine lo miro con ternura.

- ¿quieres ir a almorzar fuera? - le pregunto el moreno desde la puerta.

Kurt se levanto y asintio mientras bostezaba - solo deja me doy un baño, me arreglo y nos vamos - Blaine asintio mientras volvia a la sala para acomodarse en el sofa, no pudiendo evitar la preocupacion, se puso a pensar en todas las probabilidades por las que su tio quiera a Sebastian, podia ser dinero, negocios, una ayuda y por ultimo... por el.

No se dio cuenta cuanto tiempo habia pasado pensando en eso cuando sintio unos brazos rodearle - ¿que te sucede amor? y no me digas que nada, he estado llamandote por 10 minutos y nunca me escuchaste - le dijo con tono preocupado, Blaine suspiro.

- un asunto con Sebastian pero descuida, no nos preocupemos antes de tiempo mejor vamonos y por cierto, te manda decir "hola"

* * *

><p>Sebastian caminaba por los pasillos del lugar, el edificio donde el Sr. Anderson tenia todos sus intereses era realmente grande y por lo mismo era muy peligroso, toda su gente estaba ahi, asi que el castaño solo esperaba que todo estuviera bien, entro a su oficina despues de ser anunciado y Michael Bradley Anderson le ordeno que se sentara.<p>

- bien, te has de preguntar para que te he citado ¿cierto? - Sebastian asintio.

- tengo entendido que desde hace mucho tiempo tu y mi sobrino ya no se hablan

Sebastian y Blaine 4 años atras habian inventado un discusion para que todos creyeran que su amistad y complicidad habian terminado pues, Blaine no queria arriesgar a Sebastian, en ese entonces su tio lo habia amenazado en dañar a Santana y Puck si no obedecia sus ordenes sin embargo, habia querido proteger al castaño asi que decidieron que para los ojos y oidos de los demas ellos se habian convertido en enemigos.

- asi es, asi que ahora menos entiendo ¿a que viene el nombre de su sobrino a todo esto?

- necesito tu ayuda, he tenido algunas bajas ultimamente y necesito a alguien que vigile unas noches una habitacion y contar con su discrecion ¿puedo contar contigo?

Sebastian se intrigo aun mas, aun asi, no tenia nada que ver con Blaine - e- esta bien, si, usted diga - con un movimiento de mano, el sr anderson le pidio que lo siguiera, subieron 3 pisos cuando llegaron a una habitacion donde estaba dormido un hombre conectado a unas maquinas, Sebastian casi se desmaya cuando lo reconocio.

- Cooper Anderson... - dijo su nombre sin poder evitarlo.

- asi es, mi otro sobrino sigue con vida y necesito que alguien lo cuide mientras consigo mas hombres

Sebastian solo pudo pensar una cosa mientras asentia.

_**Tengo que decirselo a Blaine... **_

* * *

><p>blaine terminaba de preparar la cena, y kurt de poner la mesa<p>

- creo que es hermosa,y lo suficiente espaciosa para cuando tengamos hijo...- paro en seco, kurt lo miro sorprendido- oops lo siento no debi decir eso

-que? Porque? - dijo preocupado el ojiazul

- yo ya estoy dando ideas, y nisiquiera se si tu quieres tener hijos, ademas eres un pequeño aun, tienes que concentrarte en tus estudios no en cuidar de niños, lo lamento - se disculpaba y excusaba el pelinegro, y su esposo aun lo miraba con impresion

- pero blaine..yo tambien quiero tener hijos contigo - el ojimiel alzo la mirada, sus ojos brillaban.

- ¿en serio?

- si, mi mayor sueño es ser padre...y si es contigo es el doble de perfecto -decia sonriente y emocionado - no sabia como decirtelo, crei que tu no querias.

- ¿bromeas? Porsupuesto que quiero.

- estaba pensando,que podriamos adoptar a alguno de los pequeños de aquella fundacion que ayudas alli donde conociste a santana. ¿te imaginas? Podriamos darle amor y alegria a un niño ouna niña necesitados - blaine miraba con ternura a su castaño esposo dando saltitos emocionados.

- es una exelente idea mi amor - se acerco hasta el menor y beso su frente con ternura

- seremos la familia perfecta - los ojos del castaño se cristalizaban al imaginarse aquel hermoso futuro junto a blaine que su mente formulaba cada noche antes de dormir, y no podia estar mas feliz.

- claro que si mi niño...lo seremos...

Ambos se fueron a acostar y entonces Kurt tuvo otra idea.

- y si tenemos uno nuesto?

- ¿a que te refieres?

- es decir... buscar una madre sustituta, para que sea un hijo de alguno de los dos

Blaine levanto la ceja completamente sorprendido por la idea y despues sonrio - bien, pero que sea tuyo - le dijo Blaine.

- no... yo quiero que sea tuyo, quiero ver a un niño o niña corriendo con tus rulos - dijo en un puchero.

- no sabes lo que dices ademas, no creo que un niño deba llevar mi sangre

Kurt fruncio el seño - no empieces Blaine, deja ese odio a ti mismo, serias el mejor padre del mundo y ademas, realmente me encantaria tener un hijo tuyo, ya sabes... alguien por quien vivir, ya que siempre me recuerdas que tal vez un dia te pierda - el moreno lo vio enternecido.

- esta bien, te prometo que si un dia decidimos eso, sera mio pero despues buscaremos uno tuyo ¿ok? seremos la familia completa

- si! te amo! - dijo dandole un beso antes de acomodarse en el pecho de su esposo y quedarse completamente dormido.

_la doctora estaba conmovida, ya no podia ocultarlo mas, al principio creyo que lo que escucharia seria las ilusiones de un chico enfermo y traumatizado, pero hasta ahora habia estado escuchando a aquel chico narrarle a historia de amor mas conmovedora que jamas escucho._

_se limpio la lagrima travieza que cayo por su mejilla._

_- quieres decir que ustedes tuvieron hijos?_

_- lamentablemente, solo se quedo como un sueño incumplido... no pudimos hacerlo y temo que nunca se cumpla, Blaine esta atrapado en esa prision y yo estoy aqui, haciendome pasar por una victima que no soy_

_- ¿a que te refieres?_

_- ¿no le sorprende que yo siendo el complice de Blaine no este en la carcel?_

_La doctora no se habia puesto a pensar en eso, era cierto, incluso cuando le dijeron que tenia que atenderlo no lo llevaron esposado ni le diijeron que era un criminal o que debiera tener cuidado con el._

_- Blaine les hizo creer a todos que todo el tiempo fui una victima... le contare, lo que paso ese dia, lo que paso el dia en que toda nuestra felicidad termino_

* * *

><p><strong>YA SE VIENE LA HISTORIA DE COMO TERMINO BLAINE EN LA CARCEL :O<strong>

**¿QUE PASO CON COOPER?**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


	27. Chapter 27

**DIA DE ACTUALIZACION, POR FIN EL CAPITULO QUE RESPONDERA A LA PREGUNTA DE ¿QUE PASO? XD**

**gabriela cruz: que bueno que te emocione, espero te gste este capitulo :D**

**Georgi g: si, es triste que su sueños terminaran de esa manera, se merecian algo mejor.**

**Jeny: por fin lo sabras en este capitulo D:**

**DomiCrissColfer: jeje lo siento xD pero ya por finsabras que fue lo que sucedio, este capitulo lo dice todo :D**

**Brenda: si, nuestro Blaine esta en la carce u.u**

**Betsy: tu eres bruja chamaca hahaha o nosotras muy predecibles xD si, Blaine solo piensa en lo mejor para Kurt y los demas.**

**Adriana11: si, todo es demasiado complicado y esta por complicarse mas.**

**Camiila-klaine: si, Blaine solo piensa en la seguridad de Kurt. Jajaja es que Cooper es muy importante, por eso estoy indignada con eso de que no estara en la boda klaine en glee -.**-

**Capitulo 27 "LA SUPLICA DE BLAINE"**

Blaine se habia desaparecido toda una semana con Santana, eso habia sido aburrido, queria acompañarlos pero no, Blaine me dijo que era algo que solo debian hacer ambos, esa semana me la habia pasado tan aburrido y triste, estaba tan acostumbrado a tener a Blaine todos los dias para mi que estar sin el me provocaba un gran estado de soledad, al menos Rachel habia podido venir dos dias a visitarme y eso habia ayudado.

Blaine habia regresado al finalizar esa semana tortuosa, de eso habian pasado ya 5 meses y nunca supo que fue lo que el Santana habian hecho, pero supuso que tenia que ver con su anterior estilo de vida asi que no siguio insistiendo en saber.

- que bueno que Katniss se quedo con Peeta - comento Blaine mientras guardaba el ultimo libro de la trilogia de los juegos del hambre, por fin habia terminado de leerlo.

- si, a mi tambien me parecio fenomenal aunque... muy agridulce final ¿no crees? - pregunto Kurt acomodandose en el pecho de su esposo y abrazandolo de la cintura, Blaine le dio un beso en la frente.

- si, ambos perdieron mucho en esa guerra, ella perdio a su hermana

Kurt pudo escuchar el tono de tristeza en esa frase, supuso recordo a su hermano, decidio no decir nada mas, no queria que Blaine se pusiera triste... ojala hubieran sabido que paso con Cooper. Kurt sabia por propias palabras del moreno que aun sentia su ausencia aunque claro que se habia acostumbrado a ella, tambien le confio que deseaba que su hermano estuviera feliz con una familia aun cuando se hubiera olvidado de el, le era mejor pensar asi que imaginar que algo malo le hubiera pasado.

- pero encontro el amor, asi como yo te encontre a ti y solo por eso fue bueno ¿no crees? - le dijo kurt animandolo.

Blaine le sonrio - en eso tienes razon, no me importaria pasar por todo otra vez con tal de encontrarte a ti, te amo Kurt - le dijo dandole un beso suave, tierno y lleno de amor, Kurt sonrio en medio del beso y se acomodo a horcadas del mayor.

- yo tambien te amo Blaine, siempre

_Esa noche seria la ultima que pasariamos juntos, ninguno de los dos lo sabia... aun no puedo creer que esto este sucediendo, por fin eramos felices, por el tenia todo lo que queria, por fin estabamos en paz, pero la vida es tan injusta... nos arrebato todo con una simple llamada._

Kurt habia salido a comprar algunas cosas dejando a Blaine en la casa quien estaba viendo la television tranquilamente, ese dia habia despertado con una extraña sensacion en el estomago y no entendia porque, de repente su celular comenzo a sonar, vio que era Santana asi que contesto al instante.

- hola San, ¿a que debo el honor de tu tiempo? - pregunto bromeando

- Blaine... dios, no se como decirte esto - esas palabras preocuparon el moreno.

- ¿sucede algo malo?

- es grave Blaine... primero que nada prometeme que lo tomaras con toda la calma que puedas ¿ok?

- Santana me estas poniendo realmente nervioso asi que solo dime

La morena suspiro - se trata de tu tio Blaine... Sebastian se entero de algo importante para ti - dijo aun dandole vueltas al asunto.

- solo dime que sucede Santana

- es Cooper, Blaine... el esta con tu tio o mejor dicho, tu tio lo tiene... lo ha tenido todo este tiempo, el... el ha estado en estado de coma todos estos años

El moreno no podia procesar las palabras que esta escuchando, entonces escucho como alguien tomaba el telefono de su amiga.

- Blaine, tengo aqui a alguien que podria explicarte todo pero... debes venir ya - le dijo Sebastian.

En ese momento Kurt entro por la puerta, observo la mirada completamente perdida de su esposo, apenas iba a preguntar que era lo que sucedia cuando vio como la mirada del pelinegro cambio a una fria, determinada, de esas que solo ha visto una par de veces en el, una de ellas fue cuando vio a Adam y le ordeno a Puck que se lo llevara.

- voy para alla - dijo antes de colgar.

- ¿que sucede Blaine? - pregunto preocupado el ojiazul.

- nos vamos a Ohio, por favor no preguntes nada Kurt, solo... solo no digas nada - decia completamente irritado, impactado y descontrolado, el castaño opto por obedecer, nunca habia visto a Blaine de esa manera.

* * *

><p>Despues de horas de camino ambos llegaban al lugar de la direccion que le habia mandado Santana, bajaron del coche y entraron.<p>

- llegaste rapido - dijo Sebastian.

- ¿donde esta? - pregunto rapidamente el moreno, Sebastian le indico que le siguiera, Kurt lo siguio a ambos en silencio, entraron a una habitacion donde un hombre de unos 35 años estaba atado y visiblemente golpeado, Noah y Santana se encontraban en un extremo de la habitacion.

- su nombre es Marco, el te lo dira todo y Blaine... preparate, porque no es nada agradable

El castaño no entendia nada de lo que estaba sucediendo asi que se dedico a estar en silencio, esperando poder enterarse de lo que sucedia.

- mas vale que hables ¿Desde cuando que tienen a Cooper? ¿Desde cuando que tienen a mi hermano?! - grito enojado, Kurt se sorprendio de lo que escuchaba.

- desde que desaparecio, ¿no lo entiendes niño? Tu tio los necesitaba para convertirlos a ambos en lo que eres! pero Cooper no acepto y eso lo convirtio en un estorbo, y sabes lo que tu tio hace con los estorbos ¿no?

Blaine lo tomo del cuello - miserable ¿que le hicieron a mi hermano?! - Kurt nunca habia visto de esa manera a su esposo, ni escucharlo tan furioso, lleno de ira.

- nos mando matarlo, cuando creimos que lo habiamos hecho le hablamos y fue a revisar, sin embargo tu hermano es cabeza dura pues habia sobrevivido sin embargo... no del todo, nunca desperto y tu tio iba a terminar el trabajo pero prefirio quedarselo por sin un dia le causabas molestias tendria con que chantajearte

El moreno le dio un puñetazo y fijo su mirada en Sebastian - ¿sabes donde lo tienen? - le pregunto.

- si

- bien, vamos a ir por el y mientras tanto... desaganse de el, como quieran hacerlo me da igual - escupio con rencor, Noah y Santana solo asintieron. Kurt siguio a los otros dos hasta la salida.

- tu te quedas - le dijo el moreno.

Pero kurt nego con la cabeza - estas loco si crees que te dejare ir asi solo, voy contigo y no me importa que digas - le hablo con determinacion.

- esto no es un maldito juego Kurt, voy a recuperar a mi hermano, habra gritos, sangre y muerte, no debes estar ahi! - le grito, era la primera vez que le gritaba.

- y no me importa! soy tu esposo e ire contigo! - le grito tambien.

Blaine solo suspiro - no tengo tiempo para esto, vamonos - y dentro del carro llevaba armas, Kurt tenia miedo... no queria ver a su esposo como mataba pero tambien comprendia la situacion, sabia que para rescatar a Cooper, tenia que hacer todo lo necesario, y en el mundo de Blaine, lo necesario significaba disparos y muerte.

_Usted me pregunto sobre el porque de mis heridas, sacando como conclusion que habia sido Blaine quien me habia provocado estos golpes y heridas pero se equivoca, cuando llegamos a aquel edificio habia demasiados hombres los cuales se enfrentaron con Blaine, Sebastian, Puck y Santana, yo me vi inmiscuido en esa batalla..._

En un descuido Kurt fue golpeado por un tipo de una altura de 1.80, realmente fuerte, fue tomado por este como rehen, Blaine se acerco.

- mas te vales que lo sueltes y me encargare de que tu muerte no sea dolorosa - amenazo el moreno.

- ja! no si este tierno joven se muere prim... - pero no pudo seguir hablando cuando alguien le disparo en la cabeza por detras. Kurt fue liberado y corrio hasta su esposo.

- gracias Sebastian - dijo Blaine tomando a Kurt y abrazandolo

- por eso te dije que te quedaras terco!

Le regaño el pelinegro, Kurt aun asi estaba necio en quedarse junto a Blaine, esa noche lo habia visto matar a sangre fria, nunca habia visto eso, nunca penso que alguna vez lo veria, aunque tampoco podia culparlo, eran ellos o esos delincuentes y obviamente Blaine defendia a los suyos y tambien, liberaria a Cooper.

_Todo fue demasiado rapido para mis ojos, como le dije hubo muertes, otros se rindieron, hasta que llegamos a la habitacion que nos habia indicado Sebastian, si, ahi estaba Cooper Anderson._

Blaine veia impactado a su hermano en esa cama, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla sin creer que despues de tantos años lo estuviera viendo nuevamente, corrio a su lado - juro que mi tio pagara por esto Coop - le dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello del mayor.  
>Kurt veia con infinita tristeza la escena, dos hermanos que fueron separados abruptamente, uno de ellos condenado a estar postrado en una cama viviendo sin vivir, y el otro, condenado a vivir una vida llena de dolor, culpa y tristeza, siendo algo que odia ser.<p>

Pero entonces el momento fue interrumpido cuando escucharon el sonido de patrullas, Kurt corrio a la ventana y vio que se proponian a entrar.

- Blaine la policia esta aqui - aviso Santana, Blaine entonces entendio que todo habia sido una trampa, Sebastian solo habia sido el anzuelo, su tio sabia que le diria sobre Cooper... pero eso ya no importaba, su hermano al fin seria libre y atendido como debia ser.

- vayanse, tu, Sebastian y Puck, conozco bien este edificio hay un tunel debajo del sotano, escapen por ahi, pero ya! y es una orden Santana! - dijo antes de que la chica se pusiera a discutir. La morena lo miro unos segundos, temiendo lo peor, y entonces se fue.

- Blaine... - dijo Kurt pero entonces fue agarrado fuertemente por este mientras sacaba la pistola y le apuntaba a la cabeza, el castaño quede espalda contra pecho, Blaine detras de el y no entendia.

- pero que...?

El moreno suspiro - escucha, quiero que mi hermano sea atendido, sinceramente dudo que este en coma... por favor, en cuanto la policia llegue diras que has sido prisionero mio, que te enteraste de este hombre y que intentaste ayudarle que el no tiene nada que ver, tu solo has sido un rehen todo este tiempo ¿entendiste? - la orden hizo que el corazon de Kurt se oprimiera.

- estas loco! negarte, negar lo que hemos vivido? lo que sentimos? NO! NUNCA!

- si en verdad me amas debes hacerlo, tu unico crimen es haberte enamorado de mi Kurt! no dejare que pases el resto de tu vida tras las rejas por eso! sabiamos que este momento llegaria tarde o temprano, asi que si me amas Kurt, por favor hazlo por mi, perdi a mi padre y a mi madre, tal vez pierda a mi hermano no lo se, y al menos quiero saber que tu seras libre, que santana tambien lo sera, al caer yo ella sera libre! por favor Kurt... solo hazlo, miente en nombre de nuestro amor

Kurt queria morir en ese instante al pensar lo que se venia - te amo Blaine - le dijo escuchando las pisadas de los policias que se acercaban.

- y yo a ti Kurt, siempre lo hare... pero ha llegado el momento de decir adios

Y en ese momento, la policia entro.

_La doctora habia derramado un par de lagrimas al escuchar lo que habia sucedido ese dia, el descubrimiento de Cooper, la suplica de Blaine por proteger a Kurt y a su hermano y su despedida. _

_Kurt se limpiaba una lagrima de su mejilla al haber relatado esa parte de la historia y sonrio triste._

_- Nosotros teniamos tanto miedo de ser felices, porque siempre que lo eramos algo malo pasaba... y no nos equivocamos. Ahora lo sabe todo doctora, ahora si digame que este es el síndrome de estocolmo, digame que Blaine es un maldito criminal sin alma, digame que se merece todo lo que injustamente le ha sucedido! DIGAME TODO LO QUE ESAS PERSONAS IGNORANTES ME HAN DICHO DIA Y NOCHE DESDE QUE LO ENCERRARON, ATRÉVASE A DECÍRMELO!_

_La doctora dejo su lugar para llegar hasta el castaño y abrazarlo, Kurt ya no podia mas._

* * *

><p><strong>BIEN, ¿QUE LES HA APARECIDO?<strong>

**A PARTIR DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO YA ES COMPLETAMENTE EN EL PRESENTE, POR FIN PODREMOS SABER QUE HA PASADO CON BLAINE**

**NOS ACERCAMOS AL FINAL...**

**GRACIAS POR LEER **


	28. Chapter 28

**DIA DE ACTUALIZACION, SE LES AGRADECE SU APOYO :3 ESTAMOS A POCO DE LOS 200 REVIEWS *-* HEHEHE GRACIAS!**

**gabriela cruz: pues no hay mucho que pueda hacer ya que es solo una psicologa, no es de gran relevancia en la sentencia de un proceso a menos que se alegara demencia que en este caso no procede *ok, debo evitar que mi carrera me influya tanto xD***

**Camiila-klainer: jajaja nooo no llores, no aun xD jajaja pues aqui esta el presente! jajaja ya no tienes que esperar mas xD**

**4everbutterfly: gracias por tus comentarios positivos, animas mucho :D**

**jeny: aww que bueno que te guste tanto el fic, te agradezco por estar siempre al pendiente de la historia!**

**brenda: si, aqui me cae que todos sufren :/**

**Georgi g: nooo no llores, haha aunque se que es inevitable, no puedo decir como sera el final**

**amop2018: jajaja nooo todo menos justo a la infancia aunque no se porque xD**

**DomiCrissColfer: el tio de Blaine es un desgraciado, lo se, es el peor villano ya que no le importa su familia**

**Adriana11: Si, Blaine tiene un gran corazon :3**

**Guest: si, el capitulo es demasiado triste y tragico, Blaine siempre cuida de los suyos sin importar que el salga perjudicado, lamentablemente la psicologa no puede hacer mucho**

**Betsy C: si, lamentablemente es una historia de amor demasiado tragica la de ellos dos, se enamoradon en el momento y lugar equivocados, aunque eso es lo que les ayudo a crecer y conocer la felicidad.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 28 "Sentencia"<strong>

La doctora abrazaba a kurt, y no le importaba que el menor estuviera mojando su carisimo traje con sus lagrimas saladas, comprendia su dolor, el destino habia herido a una pareja de chicos que simplemente encontraron el amor el uno con el otro en las condiciones menos indicadas, era tan injusto.

- se que despues de todo lo que le dije, me delate como complice y por lo tanto meresco ir a prision y no importa. Hagalo llame a la policia y que me encierren, lo he perdido todo que mas da, no tengo mas razones para seguir viviendo... - la psicologa miro con tristeza al chico frente a ella, quien ya tenia los ojos rojos por tanto llorar, temia que en cualquier momento empezara a llorar sangre.

Y como si hubieran sido invocados, dos guardias de seguridad entraron en la oficina exaltando a la mujer. Sabia que en cualquier momento entrarian, habian pasado mas de dos horas, y con forme a lo que el muchacho relatara, ella diria si era inocente o complice. Si resultaba inocente, podria regresar a su casa y su vida, pero si resultaba complice...tendria que ser encarcelado y recibir una sentencia.

- ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿cual es su diagnostico doctora? - kurt cerro los ojos fuertemente, sabia lo que venia. La mayor se encontraba contra la espada y la pared, su trabajo era decir la verdad, si no lo hacia se convertia en complice tambien, el joven era culpable y tenia que decirlo...pero su conciencia no le permitiria hacerlo.

- es...inocente - el ojiazul alzo la mirada sorprendido - no ha cometido delito alguno, solo fue un rehen, diganle al juez que el joven puede irse a casa tranquilo - hablo con firmeza, los guardias simplemente asintieron y se retiraron.

kurt solo podia mirar a la mujer confundido, sin entender como fue que mintio.

- ¿porque no dijo la verdad? - cuestiono. Ella suspiro.

- es la verdad, no has cometido ningun delito, salvo el de amar incondicionalmente. - le regalo una sonrisa nostalgica.

- usted... cree que pueda ayudarme a salvar a blaine? - el semblante de la doctora decayo.

- uh cariño..yo no puedo hacer nada respecto a eso, a pesar de todo blaine a cometido muchos delitos, asesinatos, robos...lamento decirte que solo el juez podra dictar lo que pasara con el - le dijo con una mueca de dolor, en verdad queria ayudar, pero no podia. Kurt suspiro con pesadez.

- al menos..puedo verlo? - la mayor lo miro extrañada

- ¿que dices?

- puedo ver a blaine? Porfavor...no se si sera la ultima vez que pueda verlo... que pueda ver a mi esposo y decirle por ultima vez lo mucho que lo amo. - le rogo, la doctora dudo por unos segundos, no lo consideraba buena idea, pero al ponerse en los zapatos del joven e imaginarse lo que debia estar sintiendo, acepto.

- de acuerdo, pero no sera mucho tiempo ¿ok? - los ojos de kurt brillaron con emocion y asintio efusivamente.

* * *

><p>Kurt y la psicologa, caminaban entre las celdas, la ojimarron habia conseguido que los permitieran entrar unos minutos. Kurt miraba las celdas con pena y miedo, habia tanto inocentes atrapados en el momento menos indicado como verdaderos culpables, asesinos, violadores, secuestradores, extorcionistas y de mas personas.<p>

El buscaba con la mirada a su esposo, quien podria decirse que estaba entre los dos bandos, tanto inocente como culpable. Casi llegando al fondo del pasillo.. lo vio, y su corazon se exalto al momento. Estaba recostado en la "cama" dentro de la celda, mirando al techo sin expresion alguna.

- blaine...- susurro, pero solo basto eso para que el mayor reconociera su voz y al voltear a mirarlo corriera hacia el. Queria abrazarlo, y besarlo...pero no podia,por los estupidos barrotes que los separaban.

- ¡amor!, ¿estas bien? ¿Que ha pasado? ¿te han hecho algo? ¿porque estas aqui? - lo bombardeo con preguntas mientras acariciaba su mejilla con cariño, ambos tenian lagrimas en los ojos, e igual cierta expectadora tambien estaba conmovida por el encuentro.

- estoy bien mi cielo... no ha pasado nada, tranquilo todos piensan que soy inocente, ¡te extrañe mucho!- dijo sollozando queriendo abrazarlo se comenzaba a desesperar al no poder hacerlo. Blaine miro a la señorita detras de su esposo, y luego lo miro a el con duda - oh, es mi psicologa, la señorita sara, ella me ayudo a que pudiera verte..le conte toda nuestra historia, lamentablemente no puede ayudarme a sacarte de aqui

- no importa, con que nos permitiera vernos es mas que sificiente..gracias - le dijo a la mayor

- no hay de que...los dejare que puedan hablar a solas, kurt no tardes mucho, recuerda que no podemos estar aqui por mucho tiempo - dicho esto se alejo dejandolos solos. Los jovenes amantes, se miraron a los ojos sin decir nada, con la simple mirada se decian todo.

- quisiera que esto nunca hubiera pasado...y ahora estuvieras conmigo, y seguir viviendo nuestra bella historia de amor.- expreso el ojiazul con lagrimas en sus ojos, mientras tenia entrelazadas las manos con las de su esposo entre los frios barrotes.

- lo se..yo tambien quisiera eso pero tal vez..nuestra historia no pueda tener un felices para siempre. Aveces pienso que quizas no estabamos destinado a estar juntos, y todo esto es una señal de eso - el menor lo miro indignado

- estas loco, claro que no, tu y yo nacimos para estar juntos y lo sabes, el destino solo intenta probar nuestro amor, pero no sabe que solo lo hace mas fuerte todavia.

- no lo se...

- ¿te han dicho que pasara contigo? - dijo con tono decaido

- no, mañana me llevaran con el juez para que dicte mi sentencia..pero no es necesario que me la digan, se que por todo lo que hice lo unico que merezco es la pena de muerte - los ojos de kurt casi se salen de sus orbitas, su boca se abrio con sorpresa y empezo a derramar lagrimas sin parar.

- ¡No! ¡blaine no digas eso! ¡tu no puedes morir! - perdio la calma, empezo a jalar de la reja como si quisiera romper los barrotes y liberar a blaine, este lo intento tranquilizar.

- kurt amor calmate! Sabiamos que pasaria, te lo dije y prometiste que serias fuerte - tomo sus manos y lo miro fijamente, su corazon se aprisiono cuando miro todo el dolor en los ojos del amor de su vida.

- no me dejes...yo sin ti no tengo mas razones para vivir, tu prometiste que estarias conmigo, que viviriamos juntos por toda la eternidad, y estarias a mi lado para verme triunfar, y poder tomar tu mano en el escenario y decirle al mundo "el es mi esposo, y lo amo" - si ya estaban llorando ahora lo estaban todavia mas, todo era tan injusto.

- lo se, pero aun puedes hacerlo, aunque no sea conmigo. Kurt creo que lo mejor sea que sigas con tu vida, que olvides que todo esto paso, encuentres a alguien mas y seas feliz, eres joven, vive tu vida no dejes que muera conmigo - le suplico, pero para kurt era imposible, imaginarse la vida con alguien mas que no fuera el chico frente a el, ese chico que se habia convertido su unico y verdadero amor.

- jamas, yo siempre voy a amarte...nada, nisiquiera la muerte podra separarme de ti y nunca nadie podra tomar tu lugar en mi corazon. - se nego

- tu corazon es muy grande...apuesto a que alguien mas puede caber en el sin quitar mi lugar - insistio

- no, ¿ves esto? -le mostro su sortija de matrimonio, el ojimiel asintio- esto fue una promesa, y aun si...no te tuviera...nunca dejare de amarte, siempre seras el unico en mi vida - le prometio, el castaño sabia que jamas encontraria a alguien que fuera la mitad de lo que fue blaine para el. El ojimiel suspiro. - te amo..y se que tu me amas tambien, y no necesito que lo digas simplemente lo se.

- soy un criminal, tu un simple chico sin culpa alguna...una llama puede amar a un copo de nieve, pero nunca podran estar juntos sin dañarse mutuamente

- entonces...deja que me derrita, sabes.. todos dicen que soy inocente porque no he cometido delito alguno pero yo se que si he cometido uno...del único delito del que soy culpable es el amarte con locura, pero el verdadero ladrón eres tu porque te robaste mi corazón - el mayor sonrio levemente, nunca alguien lo habia amado tanto como kurt lo amaba a el.

- te amo kurt...recuerda que solo tu tienes algo que nadie mas tiene...mi corazon, gracias por repararlo.

- tu por hacer latir el mio...nunca parare de agradecerte todo lo que hemos vivido, todo lo que me has enseñado, hiciste un rebelde del hijo de un descuidado padre..eres la mejor cosa que jamas a sido mia - se acerco a la reja, queria darle un beso, y ni la reja lo impidio, los labios de ambos jovenes se juntaron en un tierno y necesitado beso.

- somos muy cursis - dijo blaine sobre los labios de kurt

- solo tu me haces ser asi - se dieron un ultimo beso y se separaron lentamente.

- ¿sabes algo de cooper? -pregunto preocupado el pelinegro

- no, pero investigare te lo prometo - le dijo. Querian estar juntos mas tiempo pero la doctora se acerco a ellos a paso veloz

- kurt ya es hora, tenemos que irnos - tomo de su brazo apurada

- no, aun no, unos minutos mas porfavor -rogo

- kurt...es peligroso, los guardias vendran en cualquier momento y ellos no permiten visitas - decia apurada kurt se negaba a irse, blaine miraba preocupado.

- amor, has caso, debes irte - le dijo ,no queria que se fuera, pero sabia que tenia que hacerlo por su seguridad.

- no quiero dejarte - dijo con tono de dolor, separarse de el era como si le clavaran una estaca en el corazon.

- ni yo, pero asi tiene que ser, vete kurt porfavor - le pidio o mas bien le suplico. Resignado el menor se acerco para darle un ultimo beso.

- te amo, te juro que hare lo posible para sacarte de aqui, lo hare, e ire a ver a cooper lo prometo - dejo una serie de besos en sus labios antes de ser jalado a la fuerza por la doctora.

- te amo mas...adios. - fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de peder de vista a su esposo.

kurt lo tenia decidido, no importa como lo conseguiria pero sacaria a blaine de alli...lo haria.

* * *

><p>Kurt habia sido informado que efectivamente Cooper Anderson estuvo en coma por al menos 6 años pero que despues se le mantuvo sedado durante los demas años, el castaño entonces supo que Blaine no se habia equivocado, habian mantenido a Cooper alejado de este para que pudieran utilizarlo en su contra.<p>

- ¿puedo verlo? - pregunto el ojiazul.

- si, ya ha despertado y ya se encuentra completamente estable... es la habitacion 220

Kurt fue rapidamente hasta esa habitacion, la abrio topandose con el mayor de los Anderson quien lo miro con confusion.

- hola Cooper - saludo el castaño.

- hola... emmm ¿tu quien eres? - pregunto algo desconfiado.

- si, soy Kurt... Anderson, antes Hummel pero desde que me case con tu hermano

- ¿Blaine? ¿mi hermanito se caso? pero... dios, ¿cuanto tiempo ha pasado?

El castaño suspiro y tomo asiento en la silla que estaba a lado de la cama del hombre, sabia que tenia mucho que explicarle pero no sabia como comenzar a hacerlo, se quedo en silencio el tiempo suficiente para que Cooper se tranquilizara.

- antes de contarte cuanto tiempo ha pasado... me gustaria saber que paso contigo, ya sabes, para que terminaras asi

- fue mi tio, desde siempre supimos a que se dedicaba pero por ser parte de la familia nunca lo delatamos, sin embargo el le insistio mucho a mi padre para que colaborara con el, claro, mi padre nunca acepto... cuando el fallecio mi principal preocupacion fue mi hermano, pues a mi no podria convencerme pero Blaine era apenas un niño, asi que opte por llevarmelo lejos pero, a mi tio no le agrado la idea

_Cooper caminaba para encontrarse con su tio quien le habia solicitado hablar con el, el moreno no queria ir pero sabia que era lo mejor ya que temia que pudiera hacer Michael si se enojaba._

_- ¿para que quieres hablar conmigo?_

_- para hacerte el mismo ofrecimiento que a tu padre, tu y Blaine son bien recibidos en mi negocio, piensalo, podrian ser muy poderosos_

_Cooper nego rapidamente - no quiero nada de esta porqueria ni para mi ni mucho menos para Blaine, es un niño apenas ¿no lo entiendes? a nosotros nunca nos agrado tu estilo de vida, no insistas - le pidio firmemente. Dio media vuelta pero entonces la voz del Sr Anderson volvio a detenerlo._

_- Blaine podria decidir por si mismo_

_- Blaine es un niño que acaba de perder a su padre, dejalo fuera de esto! ya basta, buscate a alguien mas quien te ayude, abundan en todo el mundo gente que quiera meterse en esto y ser tu perro faldero, el no _

_- escuche que te lo llevaras - dijo seriamente._

_- asi es, mi hermano ya ha sufrido lo suficiente necesita un nuevo comienzo y eso es lo que le dare - y despues de decir eso se marcho._

Kurt se inundo de tristeza, como lo pensaba, si Cooper hubiera seguido en la vida de Blaine todo hubiera sido diferente, si tan solo hubiera podido llevarselo seguramente la historia hubiera sido completamente distinta, Blaine seria libre y feliz, no un delincuente encerrado en prision.

- despues de esa noche pasaron 3 dias en que estuve alistando todo para irnos, Blaine se encontraba feliz de irnos de "vacaciones" como le habia dicho, pero entonces recibi la llamada de mi tio... temi por Blaine asi que decidi ir, sin embargo... no era el quien me esperaba.

_Cooper llego al lugar donde se le habia citado, vio la figura de un hombre al final del pequeño callejon._

_- Tio ya estoy aqui ¿que quieres? - pregunto creyendo erroneamente que era su tio sin embargo cayo de rodillas cuando sintio un golpe en la nuca._

_- lo siento Cooper Anderson pero debemos mandarte al otro mundo, donde ya no seas un estorbo - dijo el hombre que habia estado frente a el y despues de otro golpe perdio la consiencia._

- en lo unico que podia pensar era en que iba a ser de Blaine, ese fue mi ultimo pensamiento... mi hermanito se quedaba a merced de ese infeliz

Kurt suspiro, reteniendo sus ganas de llorar al escuchar el relato, para Cooper la seguridad de Blaine era lo principal y Michael se habia aprovechado de eso, ese vinculo que tenian los hermanos era muy fuerte, pues a Blaine no le importo arriesgar nada con tal de liberar a su hermano, era realmente conmovedor.

- lamentablemente... desde ese dia han pasado mas de 10 años Cooper

- ¿q-que? - pregunto consternado.

- asi es, estuviste mucho tiempo en coma y despues solo te mantuvieron sedado para que no interfirieras

- ¿interferir en que? - pregunto asustado.

Kurt sabia que la noticia lo iba a matar de dolor.

- Cooper... tu hermano, mi esposo, esta en prision, todos estos años estuvo a merced

- no... maldita sea, no, mi hermano no - dijo desesperado.

- yo llegue a su vida cuando ya era un delincuente, ironicamente yo forme parte de sus delitos

- ¿que quieres decir?

- tu tio le pidio secuestrarme y asi nos conocimos

Cooper miraba completamente sorprendido al ojiazul - te enamoraste de mi hermano ¿cuando te secuestro? - pregunto impactado.

- el nunca fue malo... de hecho me cuidaba mucho y al final, decidio no venderme a donde se supone me venderian, nos enamorados no pudimos evitarlo, a pesar de todo tu hermano sigue siendo una persona muy noble, lamentablemente tu tio lo mancho de sangre, por muchos años fue lo unico que conocio, cuando entendio que era malo lo que hacia ya era demasiado tarde, estaba demasiado metido en esto

- quiero verlo, necesito verlo - dijo decidido, Kurt asintio.

- mañana iremos - le dijo y le sonrio.

* * *

><p>Blaine fue encaminado a la habitacion de visitas, penso que era kurt nuevamente y sonrio al verlo abrazandolo al instante y dandole un beso en los labios.<p>

- alguien quiere verte - le dijo Kurt, Blaine lo miro intrigado.

- sigues siendo un enano Blainey

El ojimiel se congelo al reconocer la voz a sus espaldas, giro y lo observo sin creerselo, el mayor queria llorar pero fue entonces abrazado fuertemente por su hermano menor.

- Coop... dios, estas bien! no sabes cuanto te extrañe - le dijo rompiendose en llanto sin importarle nada, el mayor lo abrazo con fuerza.

- no sabes cuanto siento no haber estado para ti enano... no tendrias porque estar aqui, te quiero tanto Blainey, que te quede claro, no me importa nada de lo que has hecho, sigues siendo mi tierno y muy travieso hermanito ¿ok?

Blaine solo asintio abrazandolo, Kurt miraba con ternura la escena, al menos entre toda la tempestad habia una hermosa luz, la de la familia reunidendose.

Estuvieron platicando un rato, poniendose al corriente, Cooper supo toda la historia de Blaine y Kurt, todo lo que Blaine ha sido obligado, supo de Santana y Noah, los amigos de Blaine.

- se acabo la visita - aviso un guardia y volvio a salir.

Blaine suspiro - me encanto poder verte Coop... no queria irme sin tener esta oportunidad - comento cabizbajo, los dos chicos lo miraron sin entender.

- ¿que quieres decir, ir a donde?

- Ayer, en la tarde dictaron sentencia, pedi que solo me la dieran a mi

Los labios de Kurt temblaron - ¿cual f-fue? - pregunto mirandolo a los ojos, Cooper lo miro con preocupacion, Blaine guardo silencio hasta que se alejo un poco de ellos regalandoles una triste pero sincera sonrisa.

- pena de muerte

* * *

><p><strong>Probablemente todos estan :o :'( y los comprendo<strong>

**¿que les parecio?**

**Cada vez estamos mas cerca del final**

**GRACIAS POR LEER :3**


	29. Chapter 29

**DIA DE ACTUALIZACION, CAPITULO EMOTIVO.**

**Gabriela Cruz: si pobre blaine u.u jaja no xD enrealidad greyci estudia leyes (va a ser abogada la wacha ahno), sono re intelectual en su respuesta jaja**

**Georgi G: ya veremos que pasa mas adelante**

**camiila-klainer: pena de muerte, lo se es doloroso, gracias por leerlo y si este cap fue triste**

**jeny: no sabemos que pasara u.u**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 29 "Despedidas y Recuerdos"<strong>

Ni Kurt ni Cooper podian hablar despues de haber escuchado eso, ambos se quedaron impactados y en silencio, Blaine los veia atento temiendo su reaccion... el primero fue Kurt, como lo supuso.

- noo, no! ellos no pueden hacerte esto, noooo! no pueden arrancarte asi de nosotros nooo - Blaine miro a Cooper.

- llevatelo por favor

Cooper solo asintio reuniendo todas sus fuerzas por no llorar - vamonos kurt - dijo tomandolo pero Kurt se quiso soltar hasta que Blaine tomo su rostro entre sus manos.

- mirame Kurt, se que es dificil, se que es triste pero... debes dejarme ir

- nunca! nunca! eres mi esposo, el amor de mi vida, dios... eres mi vida Blaine

- te amo Kurt, me enamore de ti por todo lo que eres por eso se que podras seguir adelante, guardias, se acabo ya se deben ir

- ¿que? no, Blaine! noo! - pero los guardias lo sacaron.

Cooper se quedo solo unos segundos mas - vendre a verte enano - le dijo, Blaine solo asintio antes de que lo llevaran tras las rejas nuevamente.

- para ser un criminal de tu rango hay una persona que realmente te ama - le dijo uno de los criminales.

- el nunca vio el monstruo que hay detras de mi - dijo desganado, dejandose caer al suelo.

Escucho al hombre suspirar.

- te equivocas, si lo vio, solo... tambien se enamoro de el

Blaine sonrio triste...

_- no lo entiendo Kurt, sabes que cuando la situacion lo requiere mato sin pensarlo dos veces! ¿porque simplemente no te marchas? - le gritaba Blaine cuando volvio a tener una de sus pesadillas y de nuevo insistia en alejar a Kurt.._

_- porque te amo, a ti, a todo lo que eres... incluso a ese que mata _

_- ¿te estas escuchando? Dios, estoy seguro que nunca te viste de esta manera, en esta situacion... Kurt te mereces algo mejor_

_El castaño se acerco lentamente a su novio hasta quedar a solo unos centimetros de el._

_- tal vez pero eres tu a quien amo, no me importa si me merezco algo mejor, un principe, un presidente, un doctor, ninguno de ellos me importa... mi unico amor es el asesino que esta en frente de mi y no me importa porque incluso si tu eres un ladron, secuestrador asesino... sigues siendo tu y eso me es suficiente_

_Blaine lo abrazo fuertemente dejando salir sus lagrimas en el hombro del chico que le decia todas aquellas palabras y lo aceptaba como nadie mas._

_- eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido ¿lo sabes, verdad? - le dijo Blaine._

_- y tu lo mejor que me paso a mi a pesar de tu necedad de pensar lo contrario_

Blaine derramo una lagrima ante el recuerdo sabiendo que el hombre tenia razon, Kurt siempre lo conocio, desde la parte buena hasta la parte mala, y aun asi se mantuvo a su lado, al final... no fue una vida tan mala.

* * *

><p>Al dia siguiente le anunciaron que tenia una visita, penso serian Cooper o Kurt pero fue una gran sorpresa cuando cierta chica morena que conocia demasiado bien lo miraba furiosa.<p>

- prometiste que nunca me dejarias sola! lo prometiste! - le reclamo.

- y no estas sola, tienes a Brittany, a Puck, incluso a Kurt... mejor en lugar de verme con tanto enojo regalame un abrazo... ambos lo necesitamos

Santana cambio su expresion a uno herido y corrio a abrazarlo fuertemente, era su mejor amigo, su hermano, el chico que siempre cuido de ella... siempre.

_Blaine observaba como "El halcón" como se hacia llamar ese delincuente tenia a su mejor amiga amenazada con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello._

_- sueltala! y te dejare ir - le decia Blaine apuntandole con una pistola, nunca habia disparado una, al menos no para matar._

_- nunca, mi jefe la quiere ver muerta y muerta estara! ademas, he escuchado que tu nunca matas asi que no hay nada que temer_

_- en serio que no quiero hacerlo, no me obligues, solo sueltala! - le pidio una vez mas._

_Santana solo miraba con angustia a su mejor amigo, no, no queria que Blaine tuviera que jalar del gatillo, no queria que se ensuciara las manos con sangre._

_- obligame - dijo apretando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la morena, esta ya estaba resignada hasta que escucho el disparo, abrio los ojos al sentir que la presion en su cuello se quitaba poco a poco hasta que estuvo liberada, miro hacia abajo y ahi estaba el hombre con una bala en su cabeza._

_Santana rapidamente corrio hacia Blaine que parecia ido - lo mate... mate a una persona - decia conmocionado mirandose con miedo las manos._

_- escuchame! lo hiciste para salvarme, eres mi salvador Blaine... gracias_

_Se abrazaron y Santana nunca lo dejo solo._

- no quiero esto para ti, te mereces mas... - le decia la morena sin soltarlo.

- he llegado a mi limite Santana pero no me quejo, la vida me dio a un gran hermano, un hombre hermoso que me ama y con quien fui muy feliz y... la mejor amiga que pude haber pedido

Santana se separo y lo miro a los ojos.

- tu sin duda, eres el mejor amigo que pudo nadie darme, te amo Blaine

- y yo a ti Santana

* * *

><p>Puck abrazo a blaine con fuerza, blaine casi pudo escuchar sus huesos tronar. Noah no era de los que lloran, se consideraba fuerte y nada sentimental, pero en este momento, no pudo contener las lagrimas.<p>

- te quiero amigo...

- y yo a ti noah, gracias por todo, y por haber salvado mi vida aquel dia.

_Blaine se encontraba en su primer asalto a mano armada, venia con mas personas que su tio habia mandado, pero no sabia que rayos hacer, tenia miedo...demasiado, habia robado, pero jamas algo que involucrara armas._

_Escuchaba los balazos, veia a la gente corriendo de un lado a otro gritando, el no sabia que hacer, estaba escondido detras de un estante de ropa. Su tio le habia dado una pistola, pero no la saco...no podia._

_La policia llego y comenzo a contraatacar con mas balas, tenia ganas de ponerse a llorar como una niñita asustada, solo tenia 16 años todo era demasiado para el._

_- aqui estas miserable - depronto escucho, al girar a la izquiera se encontraba un policia apuntandolo con una pistola, se quedo en shock, preparado para el final de todo. Pero luego vio como el hombre caia muerto en el piso, alguien le habia disparado, al girarse se encontro con uno de los hombres de su tio, puck._

_- nunca bajes la guardia niño, eso estuvo cerca - le regaño- levantate - le tendio la mano para que pudiera tomarla y lo ayudo a levantarse._

_- gracias - dijo timido blaine_

_- no hay de que. Tu debes ser blaine anderson, el sobrino de michael_

_- hablo de mi? - dijo extrañado_

_- si, se refirio a ti como un marica - el ojimiel bajo la mirada, su tio siempre le decia asi y aunque no lo demostrara delante de el, le dolia - pero yo creo que el marica es el - le guiño el ojo, blaine sonrio._

_Por un momento se olvidaron en la situacion en que estaban, cuando vieron que alguien les apuntaba._

_- agachate! - grito y el menor obedecio - eres nuevo en esto asi que te guiare, sigueme, te cubrire las espaldas - blaine obedecio a todo lo que puck le indico ese dia y logro salir ileso, se sentia tan agradecido con el muchacho frente a el._

_- hey! Muchas gracias - dijo con la respiracion aun agitada_

_- no tienes que agradecer pequeño, lo hiciste muy bien, otro no hubiera salido de ese tiroteo- removio sus rulos- de ahora en adelante yo te enseñare todo lo que neceditas saber para sobrevivir aqui - y desde ese dia, puck se convirtio en uno de sus mejores amigos, tanto que hoy estaba apunto de dar su vida, para salvar la suya._

* * *

><p>Sebastian habia ido al tercer dia, Blaine se sorprendio de verlo ahi ya que el castaño odiaba las prisiones pues en una de ellas su madre habia muerto ahorcandose cuando fue sentenciada a cadena perpetua.<p>

- viniste - dijo Blaine.

- no es mi lugar favorito pero, tu lo vales Blaine - dijo abrazandolo.

_Blaine llegaba a la habitacion del castaño, quien todavia vestia de negro, toco la puerta para no espantarlo, Sebastian solo lo miro completamente perdido._

_- escuche lo de tu madre, lo siento tanto_

_- todos dicen eso ¿sabes? todos dicen que lo sienten pero no lo saben, sin embargo tu... tu eres diferente tu sabes de esto, tu eres sincero_

_Ambos se miraron - se lo que duele Seb, perdi a mi madre, a mi padre y a mi hermano y creeme, es algo que no le deseo a nadie mucho menos a alguien como tu... ¿quieres que me quede? - le pregunto pues tambien sabia que casi todos preferian pasar solos ese momento._

_- quedate y abrazame por favor, solo eso_

_Blaine asintio y lo abrazo, ambos sentados en el suelo con la fotografia de la madre de Sebastian en las manos de este. Esa señora que solo cometio el error de enamorarse de la persona equivocada, una persona que la engaño quedando ella como la unica culpable de crimines que no cometio._

_- te prometo que encontraremos a ese infeliz y le haremos pagar por lo que le hizo a tu mama, lo prometo_

_- gracias Blaine_

Se separo del abrazo - nunca podre pagarte todo lo que hiciste por mi - le dijo Sebastian, recordando cuandro atraparon al hombre, dejandolo ciego y dandoselo a las autoridades.

- lo hiciste cuando me ayudaste a conseguir el dinero para liberar a Kurt, todo esta bien Seb

- no te mereces esto Blaine, te quiero

- y yo a ti... manten seguros a Santana y Puck por favor

- te lo prometo

* * *

><p>Blaine volteo a ver a su hermano, quien ya era una cascada, y es que en realidad era injusto, despues de mas de 10 años de no verlo, estaba apunto de perder a su hermanito, su unica familia.<p>

- coop no llores, todo estara bien - intentaba consolarlo mientras este lo estrujaba en sus brazos y llenaba de lagrimas su hombro.

- te extrañare enano...ya no podremos ir a recoger sus manzanas al lago.

_Era un dia caluroso, y fresco a la vez, simplemente perfecto para un dia de campo._

_Un feliz matrimonio traia de la mano a sus dos pequeños hijos._

_- mami este lugar es muy bonito - decia cooper con un tonito emocionado jalando ligeramente del vestido azul de su madre._

_- lo es amor. Aqui es donde su padre y yo venimos en nuestra primera cita, y donde nos comprometimos - decia la hermosa mujer, de ojos verdes, piel blanca, labios rojos cual carmin y cabellos negros como el carbon._

_- este lugar es especial para nosotros y lo sera para ustedes tambien - ahora hablo su padre, un hombre realmente apuesto, alto pelinegro, de piel bronceada y con ojos color miel._

_La familia subio al bote y comenzaron a remar por todo el rio, las risas de los 4 se podian escuchar en todo el lago._

_- entonces su padre se cayo al rio por intentar atrapar un pato - los pequeños rompieron en risas._

_- yo solo queria regalarte un patito amor - dijo el hombre tomando las manos de su esposa_

_- ese dia me diste el mejor regalo de todos...la oportunidad de tener una hermosa familia, gracias - dejo un casto beso en los labios de su esposo, seguido de los gestos de asco de sus hijos. _

_- iuggghh- dijeron al unisono_

_- algun dia, cuando ustedes encuentren a su amor verdadero ya no les parecera asqueroso niños - advirtio su padre._

_- iug no, edo nunca pasada - dijo el pequeño blaine con un puchero._

_- ya veremos..._

_La tarde paso tranquila, recogieron manzanas de los arboles pues eran las favoritas de su madre comieron hasta que no pudieron mas, jugaron y mas noche se recostaron a mirar las estrellas..._

_- yo veo un oso - dijo james_

_- yo veo un dinosaurio - Dijo Elaine señalando al cielo _

_- yo veo un carro - dijo cooper_

_- yo no veo nada - dijo blaine hasta el ultimo_

_- como que no ves nada cielo? - cuestiono dulcemente su mama_

_- yo sodo veo estellas mami _

_- mi niño el chiste del juego es buscar una figura que las estrellitas formen, por ejemplo mmm...ves eso? _

_- si_

_- que parece? - blaine lo miro unos segundos_

_- padece un perrito - dijo entre risas_

_- exacto, ves? No son solo estrellitas - su mama le dio un besito en su frente. Siguieron contemplando el cielo, solo acompañados por los grillos y las luciernagas y la radiante luz de la luna._

_Desde ese dia, todos los fines de semana regresaban a aquel lago, el lugar especial que solo ellos conocian, lucian como una familia realmente feliz y perfecta, siempre se decian que nunca nadie los iba a separar, pero entonces...la tragedia llego._

_Blaine solo tenia 5 años, cuando su madre murio por una enfermedad que acabo con ella poco a poco, su radiante humor y alegria se fue apagando como el brillo de sus ojos... y ese dia una parte de blaine murio con ella y ese ultimo.."te amo mami" mientras sostenia su mano y sus ojos terminaban de cerrarse._

_Un mes despues volvieron al lago, pero ahora solo eran 3._

_James llevaba de la mano a sus dos hijos que deprimidos observaban aquel hermoso paisaje que ahora solo era un doloroso recuerdo de su madre._

_- ¿porque vinimos aqui papi? - decia cooper desanimado._

_- para subirles un poco el animo - ni el mismo se creia, hasta a el lo deprimia estar alli._

_- ya no tene caso venir si no eta mami - dijo blainey en un leve sollozo mientras su hermano lo abrazaba._

_- no niños no lloren, su mami ahora nos cuida como un angelito, y a ella no le gustaria vernos tristes, se que es un poco deprimente venir aqui, pero este es nuestro lugar especial y apuesto que a mami le gustaria que siguieramos viniendo y nos divirtamos por ella.. ¿que dicen? _

_Esas palabras lograron subir un poco el animo de sus hijos, y la tradicion continuo, cada domingo iban al lago a pescar y a recoger las manzanas que a su madre tanto le gustaban, jugar pelota. Los tres habian decidido que las cenizas de Elaine fueran esparcidas en aquel lago, y los dos hermanos, se encargaban de recoger todas las flores mas hermosas que encontraran para despues arrojarlas al lago en aquel punto exacto, donde yacia su mama._

_Otra cosa que hacian era mirar el cielo y las estrellas y su padre les hacia pensar en el futuro._

_- coop, ¿que te gustaria ser cuando seas grande? - le pregunto su padre, el niño lo penso unos segundos_

_- mmm bombero, para apagar los incendios y salvar vidas...y gatitos_

_- eso esta muy bien coop y tu blainey? _

_- astronauta, asi podre ir al espacio y grabar en una estrella el nombre de mama..._

_Las visitas fueron asi durante 4 años mas, donde la relacion padre e hijos se intensifico mas, la perdida de su madre ya no dolia tanto, como era costumbre recogian flores y manzanas para ella, y a la noche observaban las estrellas, y el deseo a futuro de los P__equeños cambiaba, cooper ya no queria ser un bombero ahora queria ser actor, y blaine ya no pensaba ser astronauta, queria ser cantante, pues habia heredado la bella voz de su madre._

_- papi, tu siempre vas a estar con nosotros verdad? _

_- asi es, estare con ustedes hasta la eternidad, y los vere triunfar y seguiremos siendo la familia feliz - dicho esto abrazo a sus hijos... pero esa promesa, tampoco pudo ser cumplida._

_El se fue al trabajo...pero nunca mas regreso._

_"Hombre muere en un accidente de auto, el vehiculo cayo al vacio al no poder frenar, segun las investigaciones lo frenos habian sido dañados, el hombre sufrio un golpe en el craneo lo que produjo su muerte" _

_Cooper y blaine aun recuerdan ese inmenso dolor en el p__echo, igual al dia que su madre murio y otra parte de ellos murio con el. Se habian quedado solos,huerfanos, sin nada..._

_Cooper llevaba a su hermanito de la mano, quien llevaba en su brazo la caja. Subieron al bote como siempre y copper remo hasta aquel lugar clave que ya conocian muy bien._

_- hola mama - saludaron al unisono_

_- ya no estaras sola mami, ahora papi tambien estara contigo - dijo blaine mientras esparcia el contenido de la caja en el agua, todas las cenizas se hundieron._

_- despidete de este lugar blainey - hablo cooper con voz decaida._

_- ¿porque? - dijo exaltado blaine_

_- sin mama y papa ya no tiene sentido venir aqui, veniamos como una familia, ya no tenemos familia - coop estaba al borde de las lagrimas, cuando sintio la mano de su hermano sobre la de el._

_- nos tenemos el uno al otro...coop aun somos una familia... no podemos decepcionarlos, este es nuestro lugar especial, papa cumplira su promesa el y mama siempre estaran con nosotros...y debemos traerles sus flores y las manzanas de mama - decia el menor con una suave voz inocente, su hermano sonrio._

_- si sabes que las manzanas se hunden y se pudren alla abajo? - el ojimiel lo miro retador - bien, bien , lo haremos enano, seguiremos viniendo a traerles manzanas.. lo prometo._

_Dos años despues coop ya no pudo cumplir su promesa. Blaine tuvo que ir a recoger manzanas solo. _

_Y blaine dejo de creer en las promesas..._

- tu puedes seguir llevandole manzanas coop, promete que lo haras, porfavor- le rogo.

- lo hare, le llevare las manzanas y los jazmines, lo prometo hermanito

Y asi, las visitas terminaron. Solo quedaban 3 dias para llevar a cabo su sentencia, tenia mucho que pensar en esos dias, sabian que serian un infierno y no exactamente para el sino para todas esas personas que lo fueron a visitar, pero tambien tenia confianza en que seguirian adelante y serian felices, eso le era suficiente.

* * *

><p>Todos estaban reunidos en la casa (mansion) de Smythe, todos mirandose atentamente, con determinacion.<p>

- entonces... ¿lo haremos? - pregunto Kurt.

- si, no dejaremos que Blaine termine asi - comento Puck.

- ¿todos estan de acuerdo? no sera facil, asi que los cobardes se pueden ir yendo - dijo Santana.

Pero todos asintieron, todos lo harian por Blaine... Santana, Cooper, Puck, Kurt, Sebastian e incluso Sam.

- bien, esto es lo que haremos - dijo Sebastian.

Harian todo por rescatar a Blaine.

* * *

><p><strong>¿QUE LES PARECIO?<strong>

**CREEN QUE TODO SALGA BIEN? :O**

**MUY EMOTIVO ESTE CAP**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


	30. Chapter 30

**DIA DE ACTUALIZACION, YA NOS ACERCAMOS CADA VEZ MAS AL FINAL :O**

**georgi g: nooo no llores jeje aunque bueno tampoco es como si te pudiera culpar.**

**Olga moreno: haha casi moribunda, hehe maldito tio de Blaine, me cae mal -.-**

**Betsy c: ya se, Blaine no merece morir pero lamentablemente aun contra su voluntad cometio muchos delitos, que bueno que te resultara emotivo el cap eso era lo que queria**

**jeny: awww me encanta que haya quedado emotivo :3**

**camiila-klanier: aqui se explica que van a hacer :D**

**Gabriela: todos esperan que salga bien... espero que si**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 30 "El plan"<strong>

Los jóvenes seguían hablando sobre como sacarían a blaine de la prisión antes de su ejecución.

-ya tenemos proyectado el plan - anuncio santana que había estado anotando sus ideas - bien, sabemos que la ejecución de blaine sera pasado mañana a las 10 en asistieron tenían demasiado miedo de no lograrlo.

- este es el plan, primero Sebastián le pagara a algún preso...

- hey, hey espera ¿porque yo? - se quejo Sebastián

- porque eres el niño rico de aquí y porque yo lo digo ¿entendido?-dijo con tono amenazante, el castaño intimidado sólo asintió - como decía, le pagara para que arme un escándalo cuando los policías vayan por blaine para llevarlo a la habitación de la inyección letal...

- escandalo? - cuestionó puck

- si por ejemplo que intente escapar, o insulte o golpe algún policía algo para que se dustraigan. Luego tu y yo entraremos y cuando no nos vean, los golpearemos para dejarlos inconscientes - le menciono al mayor

- perfecto, soy bueno dejando inconscient gente - alardeo el moreno con aires de grandeza

- después de que estén inconscientes, rápidamente entran kurt y cooper para ayudar a blaine a buscar una salida - cooper decidido asintió, pero por su parte el castaño no se sentía seguro.

-le pedí a mi amigo el policía que los ayudara a salir, el los esperara para dejarlos ir rápido - comento sam.

Kurt se tronaba los dedos, estaba nervioso, temía no poder hacerlo, que su plan resultara fallido y blaine muriera... No se imaginaba su vida sin blaine, y es que no la había... Sin el, probablemente no tendría mas razones para seguir. Se quedó pensativo, cooper de dio cuenta de esto, por lo tanto tomo la mano de su cuñado y la apreto demostrándole apoyo

- tranquilo kurt, saldrá bien... Ten fe, pronto blaine estará aquí con nosotros - el mayor le dedicó una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo y kurt se la devolvió, tenia razón, debía pensar positivo.

- una vez que salgan, la señorita berry se ha ofrecido para prestar su auto y llevar a kurt y blaine hasta el avión privado de smythe - la pelinegra nombrada la miro extraño

- amm, yo nunca dije nada de eso...

- pues lo harás ahora eres parte del plan también - dijo con tono demandante, a Rachel no le quedo de otra que aceptar ordenes, de cualquier forma quería ayudar a sus amigos.- de acuerdo, ha quedado claro? - todos respondieron "si" al unisono.

- genial, les advierto que si algo sale mal o no lo hacen bien los castro a todos y cada uno de ustedes ¿entendido?! - amenazo, debido a que la mayoría alli reunidos eran hombres, todos miraron a la agresiva chica con temor, mas valiera hacerle caso y que todo saliera bien.

Todos mantenían fe en que su plan funcionaria.

- ahora hay que avisarle a blaine...

- yo le diré - se ofreció kurt

- no creo que sea buena idea kurt, si le dices tu Blaine se negara de inmediato, necesita ser amenazado para que no tenga tiempo de decir que no - comento puck, el ojiazul bajo la mirada resignado, era cierto, blaine de molestaría por que estuvieran arriesgando su vida por el.

- si se trata de amenazar, entonces que le diga santana - hablo smythe, la nombrada lo miro mal - ¿que? Tu bien sabes que das miedo.

- bien yo lo haré... Estén listos, la operación "saquemos a blaine de prisión" comienza...

- espera, creo que como quiera ire, tengo una idea para convencer a Blaine - anuncio Kurt con determinacion, la morena lo observo y asintio.

* * *

><p>Blaine los miraba totalmente anonadado sin creer lo que estaba escuchando de su hermano, de su esposo y de su mejor amiga, tenian que estar bromeando penso el moreno.<p>

- ¿ustedes estan dementes o que? ¿no lo entendieron? ya se acabo, les haria bien aceptarlo y dejarme ir de una buena vez! - les dijo enojado.

- no lo haremos! no si tenemos como evitarlo y a ti te haria bien aceptarlo! tu nos ayudaste a ser quienes somos, tu nos enseñaste a protegernos sin importar que por ti Blaine es que todos estamos aqui, tu salvaste a Kurt cuando tu deber era entregarlo a los Evans, tu mataste para protegerme y seguir viva, tu liberaste a tu hermano sacrificando tu libertad! ahora dejanos a nosotros salvarte a ti

Santana miraba muy molesta a su mejor amigo este sabia que las palabras de la morena eran ciertas si el estuviera en su lugar seguro el mismo habria armado todo el plan pero no, no podia arriesgar a todos, TODOS, si los descubrian todos terminarian tras las rejas y eso no lo podia permitir.

- entiendo como se sienten ¿ok? pero ya basta, tienen su oportunidad de ser libres por dios... santana ellos no saben nada de ti ni de Puck por fin pueden ser libres! Cooper tu puedes tener una vida, has perdido mas de 10 años y tu Kurt... tu puedes ser lo que quieras, por favor no me hagan esto si voy a morir quiero morir tranquilo

- ese es tu problema Blaine que no quieres entender que nosotros no queremos que mueras! - le grito Cooper.

Blaine suspiro - no pueden obligarme, su plan no resultara si yo me niego a huir asi que aqui termina su absurdo plan - dijo seriamente finalizando la discusion por su parte sin embargo, la voz de Kurt sono por primera vez.

- bien, entonces si esa es tu respuesta la nuestra es decirle todo a la policia

- ¿de que hablas?

- Santana y Puck se entregaran que por supuesto seguramente tambien los llevaran a morir, Sebastian tambien dira sus delitos que probablemente dura mucho tiempo en prision, Sam confesara ser parte de los Evans y entonces lo torturaran para que hable de sus hermanos y yo, dire la unica verdad que les hemos callado, todo el tiempo fui tu complice asi que tambien estare aqui

Santana y Cooper lo miraban asombrado *con que a esto te referias* penso la morena sonriendo disimuladamente. Blaine miraba a Kurt sin creerse lo que estaba escuchando.

- tienes que estar bromeando

- no, hablo muy en serio Blaine... no quieres que intentemos sacarte de aqui muy bien entonces, entraremos y todo lo que has hecho por nosotros no habra valido la pena - dijo determinante, no le importaba ya nada.

El moreno vio la mirada de determinacion de su esposo y supo que no mentia, estaban dispuestos a hacer todo lo que habia dicho. ¿Porque no paraban? ¿porque no se rendian? ¿porque no se resignaban y lo dejaban morir en paz? Blaine suspiro.

- esta bien lo hare pero necesito que me hagan una promesa y espero, la cumplan - los tres sonrieron y asintieron.

- si algo sale mal, lo que sea... me dejaran y se iran, se resignaran y seguiran adelante ¿lo prometen?

Los tres lo miraron en silencio.

- ¿lo prometen? - repitio el moreno.

- lo prometo - dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo, en ese intante Kurt lo abrazo.

- nada saldra mal... y estaremos juntos otra vez

Blaine le correspondio el abrazo - vaya chantaje el que se te ocurrio - le dijo en el oido.

- lo aprendi del mejor - le dijo antes de darle un beso en los labios.

- bien, entonces nos vemos... pronto estaras con nosotros Blaine - le dijo Santana.

- pronto volveremos a estar juntos enano - le dijo abrazandolo, el moreno solo asintio.

Entonces todos salieron, Blaine se quedo en su celda pensando, deseando... que todo saliera bien.

* * *

><p><strong>GRACIAS POR LEER :D<strong>

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO :3**


	31. Chapter 31

**hola, soy Diana.. no puedo creerlo casi llegamos al final :o gracias a todos los que leen y comentan :33**

**Betsy C****: jajaja kurt lo consigue todo ;) ah ajaj santana es una excelente organizadora. Tienes razón Blaine merece una segunda oportunidad bueno veremos que pasa**

**camiila-klainer****: sii que emocioooon, todos re aman a Blaine jaja xD**

**jeny: claro a kurt se le pegaron las mañas de su esposo y las de santana **

**Georgi G****: si ojala, eso esperemos.**

**Gabriela Cruz****: gracias :3 ya no esperes mas aquí esta**

**sin mas aqui esta el cap nuevo...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 31: "El escape"<strong>

El día de la ejecución de blaine había llegado.  
>Todos estaban asustados, el ojimiel ya se estaba resignado a que no funcionaria pero decidió dejar que sus amigos lo intentarán.<p>

- ¡levantate!- le ordeno a gritos el guardia. El pelinegro se levanto de la "cama" de la celda, y entre dos oficiales le colocaron unas esposas para evitar que escapara, cuando estaban apunto de salir de la celda, el plan comenzó...

- ¡todos ustedes son unos idiotas, corruptos, son mas criminales que nosotros infelices de mierda! - su vecino de celda comenzó a gritarle a los policías

- ¡silencio! - exigió el oficial  
>- tu no me callas imbécil-eso fue suficiente para que el policía se molestara, soltó a blaine y abrió la celda del ladrón para "darle una lección" pero en cuanto la abrió el hombre salio disparado de ella huyendo, el oficial tiro por accidente sus llaves.<p>

- ¡que no escape! - ambos oficiales dejaron a blaine otra vez en la celda, quien tenía limitado el movimiento de los brazos por las esposas.

* * *

><p>Santana y puck esperaban detrás de la pared, habían logrado entrar gracias al policia amigo de sam, llevaban con ellos un par de macanas con las que golpearian en la cabeza a los hombres.<p>

- hay vienen,¿listo? - anuncio santana  
>- todo sea por blaine - dijo tomando la macana entre sus manos<p>

Los oficiales llegaron corriendo al final del pasillo

- ¡¿a donde se fue?! - no les quedo tiempo de decir más cuando ambos fueron noqueados y cayeron inconscientes al suelo.

Puck y santana chocaron las palmas

- buen trabajo ahora avisemos a hummel y anderson para que saquen a blaine.

* * *

><p>Por otro lado, cooper y kurt también estaban ocultos detrás de una pared, había uno que otro policía vigilando, ellos habían logrado entrar por la puerta principal ayudados por la psicóloga, debían esperar el aviso de santana.<p>

- ya se tardaron- dijo impaciente kurt

-tranquilo, no te desesperes - entonces su teléfono vibro

_Mensaje de santana:_  
><em>"policías desmayados, vayan por blaine"<em>

- es hora corre - susurro Cooper

y ambos corrieron hasta la celda de blaine.

* * *

><p>Rachel sam y Sebastián esperaban impacientes en el auto de la pelinegra.<p>

- espero que todo salga bien - expreso el castaño golpeando sus muslos con sus palmas.

- yo también... tambien espero que santana y puck esten bien es peligroso que esten adentro

* * *

><p>Ambos jóvenes corrieron hasta la celda del ojimiel, evadiendo a algunos guardias de seguridad.<p>

Cuando llegaron, miraron a blaine recargado en los barrotes.

- amor - dijo kurt emocionado.

- mi vida... Coop - respondió

-ahora vamos a sacarte de aqui..

- ¿como? Esta cerrado con llave - dijo preocupado el ojiazul

- el policía tiro por accidente sus llaves en la celda de al lado, busquenlas. - dijo blaine

Los dos buscaron las llaves rápidamente.

- aquí están - anuncio kurt agitadolas en sus manos, la cara de preocupación de los tres aumento cuando miraron la cantidad de llaves que había en ese llavero.

- va a ser imposible - se desanimo blaine

- debemos intentarlo...

* * *

><p>Mientras en el coche<p>

- ya es tarde, ya deberían estar afuera.

- tal vez tuvieron un conveniente, alguno se callo no se - bromeo sam intentando aliviar

- el problema es que cuando los policías se den cuenta que Blaine aun no llega a su ejecución irán por el.. - dijo preocupada rachel

- además de que el avión tiene que despegar en dos horas - dijo seb

* * *

><p>santana tenia un mal presentimiento pero decidio ignorarlo aunque ya estaba sudando del miedo, puck estaba en la misma situacion, sus corazones latian a mil por hora debido a la adrenalina del momento.<p>

- tranquila santana, saldran bien, mientras vamos tenemos que ponernos la ropa de estos hombres para poder salir desapercibidos - dijo puck

- si tienes razon vamos- contesto aun nerviosa

* * *

><p>Mientras los tres chicos seguían buscando<p>

- esta no es...  
>- esta menos...<br>- no es - decían mientras probaban cada una de las posibles mil llaves que tenia aquel llavero. El ojimiel ya estaba desesperado, observaba la hora, ya debía ser ejecutado con la inyección letal y si no llegaba el posible que otros guardias vinieran a su encuentro.

- chicos, apurense porfavor - dijo impaciente blaine

- aguanta enano esto no es facil - reprendio cooper

- ¡la encontre! - expreso el ojiazul emocionado

pero en cuanto abrieron la reja una alarma comenzo a sonar alarmando a los tres.

- no puede ser, vayanse corran ya se dieron cuenta los custodios - les ordeno blaine pero estos hicieron caso omiso y me sacaron las esposas que gracias a dios se abrieron con la misma llave.

- debemos salir de aqui lo antes posible, santana y puck nos cubriran - dijo cooper empezando a correr junto a kurt y blaine. las alarmas un sonaban y los focos rojos se encendian, en cualquier momento los policias estarian rodeandolos asi que corrieron lo mas rapido posible para buscar la salida que no sabian muy bien donde se encontraba.

Blaine pudo tomar la navaja que Puck le habia llevado en una de sus visitas, aun no podia creer todo lo que estaba sucediendo pero ahi estaba, huyendo junto a Kurt y su hermano justo a la salida donde se suponia los llevaria a la libertad que por tanto tiempo el habia buscado.

- te dije que todo saldria bien - le dijo Kurt mientras corrian rapidamente.

- ¿que pasara con los demas? - le pregunto ya que Santana y Puck aun estaban atras donde habian golpeado a los custodios que lo llevaban a su ejecucion.

- ellos saldran por otro lugar disfrazados de guardias asi que descuida - contesto el castaño.

La alarma ya habia sido sonada pero ellos ya estaban a metros de la puerta, Blaine entonces se dio cuenta que posiblemente el plan habia funcionado y sin bajas de su lado lo cual lo lleno de tranquilidad. Cooper sonrio en cuanto vio la puerta delante de el, por fin su hermano tendria la libertad que se merecia, por fin podrian buscar su felicidad juntos.

Pero cuando abrio la puerta se llevo la peor sorpresa de todos, Blaine se congelo al ver a la persona que entraba por ella, Kurt no comprendia la reaccion de ambos hermanos hasta que esa persona hablo.

- mis queridos sobrinos, que gusto verlos

Fue demasiado la impresion de Kurt, al fin podia conocer al desgraciado que habia arruinado la vida de los hermanos Anderson. Nunca se imagino que tendria la oportunidad de verlo con sus propios ojos.

- ¿que haces aqui? - pregunto Cooper con un tono de rencor.

- supe que hoy ejecutarian a Blaine y... no queria perdermelo aunque tambien intui que sus preciados amigos harian algo para evitarlo y por lo que veo... no me equivoque - dijo viendo directamente al menor de los Anderson con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¿que es lo que quieres?! ¿porque diablos no me dejas en paz? me fastidiaste mi vida por mas de 10 años ¿porque simplemente no te olvidas de mi? - le recrimino con odio el moreno.

- porque eras un buen aliado sin embargo... este chico te arruino - dijo mirando a Kurt quien solo le regreso la mirada con odio.

Blaine se rio.

- el me salvo - dijo con orgullo - entonces ¿que? ¿vienes a detener mi huida? anda, hazlo no me importa

- te equivocas, vengo a castigar tu traicion... ¿y que mejor que dejarte vivo y completamente destruido? - dijo eso sacando su pistola y no dejando de mirar a Kurt, Blaine supo entonces que pretendia.

Cooper fue detenido por uno de los seguidores de su tio, Blaine se desespero y entonces recordo que llevaba con el un arma, no dejaria que lastimaran a la unica persona que lo ama, la persona que lo salvo, la persona que siempre creyo y confio en el.

- es hora de terminar con esto - pensaron tanto el tio con el sobrino.

Y entonces, un disparo sonó...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**OMG... :0 que habra pasado? a quien le disparo? a kurt? a blaine? a cooper? a el mismo? ah para descubrirlo no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo jajaja gracias por leerlo espero les haya gustado, ya solo quedan 4 capitulos... los amo hasta el miercoles byeee dejen sus reviews motivan :'3**

**P.D: estuvo corto lo se perdon u.u**

**P.D2: una pregunta, como ven este ya es el ultimo fic que grey y yo (diana) tenemos juntas, ¿les gustaria que colaboraramos en otro fic?¿o me odian y ya no quieren leer nada que yo escriba? ahno jaja pliss denme su respuesta en los reviews gracias :33**


	32. Chapter 32

**NO QUERIA SUBIR HOY... PERO BUEH, ES DIA DE ACTUALIZACION NI MODO XD QUE TENGA UNA LINDA NAVIDAD CHICOS/CHICAS**

**Gabriela cruz: que bueno que se haga emocionante, nos llama la atencion hacer un fic seblaine ya que diana y yo amamos esa pareja en cambio yo odio kurtbastian xD**

**georgi g: noooo no te acabes las uñas! haremos una nueva historia juntas!**

**olga moreno: los policias como siempre llegan tarde xD**

**Camiila-klainer: si! que diana haga una historia aunque actualizaria como cada mes xD *te amo* pero es la verdad hahaha **

**betsy c: hahaha tenia que dejarlo en lo emocionante xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 32 "Adios"<strong>

_**Cuando alguien que amas parte para siempre, el recuerdo de su amor es lo que te hace fuerte para seguir adelante.**_

_**Es tan dificil decir adios... y mucho mas todavia si dejas algo que realmente amas.**_

Todo era silencio, todo estaba como pausado, Kurt solo habia cerrado los ojos pensando lo peor, imaginando sentir la bala atravesar su cuerpo pero no, nunca paso. Entonces decidio abrir los ojos, logrando ver la imagen de su esposo pegado frente a frente con su tio.

- eres un infeliz - decia Michael Anderson viendo a su sobrino.

- tu me enseñaste a serlo - le contesto el mirandolo con arrogancia.

Kurt pudo ver sangre debajo de ellos, no comprendia que habia sucedido.

- todo por un mocoso... me decepcionaste Blaine, te crei mas inteligente - dijo con dificultad.

- el me trajo a la vida Tio, la vida que tu me arrebataste...

- espero hayas disfrutado chico... nos veremos pronto - dijo exhalando su ultimo respiro antes de caer, Michael Anderson habia caido a manos de su sobrino, el chico que decidio convertir en un criminal pero que nunca pudo convertirlo en su reflejo como siempre habia querido.

Kurt vio como el cuerpo sin vida de ese señor yacia en el suelo y se sintio tranquilo, por fin habia acabado ese tormento, sonrio y levanto la mirada sin embargo vio a Cooper con una mirada palida mirando a su hermano, el sujeto que lo habia tenido sujetado habia escapado, no entendia porque Cooper se veia tan aterrado y entonces volvio su vista a Blaine quien se encontraba de espaldas a el y se fijo en el suelo, abrio los ojos abruptamente, dandose cuenta que la sangre en el suelo no pertenecia solamente al Sr Anderson.

- no... - expreso quedamente.

Entonces Blaine dio un paso hacia atras dejandose caer, Kurt fue mas rapido logrando tomarlo en brazos, y entonces vio lo que temia, Blaine habia recibido el disparo que habia sido para el, observo el cuerpo de Michael y este tenia una navaja enterrada en el pecho, Blaine lo habia protegido y a la vez habia terminado con su tio. Miro a su alrededor y vio que todos habian llegado, tanto los policias como sus amigos.

- ayudenlo! por favor alguien llame a una ambulancia! - grito desesperado pero nadie hacia nada - ¿porque? ¿porque no hacen nada? - grito y entonces sintio que Blaine tomaba su mano.

- Kurt... estoy condenado a muerte, ellos no ayudaran - le dijo tranquilamente.

- no... esto no es justo, no puedes hacerme esto, no! - le dijo, Blaine se encontraba recostado en sus piernas.

- esta bien Kurt, hace mucho que se que moriria, nunca le he temido a la muerte

- idiota... ¿no lo entiendes? no quiero que mueras! te necesito... - le expreso con desesperacion.

La psicologa los miraba con suma tristeza, ella deseaba que ellos pudieran ser felices, ella quiso ayudarlos lamentablemente, nadie esperaba la intervencion de aquel hombre. Sus amigos solo podian mirar la deprimente realidad, Cooper no podia creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

- perdoname... solo se que era tu vida o era la mia y esta claro que tu debes continuar, Kurt tal vez te suene egoista o cobarde pero ya estoy cansado no solo era mi tio, hay tantos enemigos y tambien tengo tantos tormentos, solo quiero conseguir la paz, volver a ver a mis padres... la tranquilidad por favor dejame ir... - le pidio con suplica.

- te amo Blaine, te necesito para seguir adelante, tu no mereces terminar asi... tu mereces todo lo bueno

El moreno sonrio - eso ya lo tuve, llegaste a mi vida, me amaste, tuve dos hermosos años a tu lado lejos de todo, logre volver a ver a mi hermano... fui feliz Kurt y todo gracias a ti, no puedo pedir mas, he llegado a mi punto maximo - dijo antes de toser un poco.

- por favor no me dejes...

- siempre estare contigo... aun cuando no me veas, siempre estare ahi

Kurt suspiro sollozando - prometeme que en otra vida podremos hacer todo lo que no pudimos hacer en esta - le pidio, suplico el castaño.

- te lo prometo...

- te amo - dijo agachándose para darle un tierno beso en los labios.

- sin miedo y para siempre... - dijo antes de derramar una lagrima y cerrar sus ojos para siempre.

Kurt se abrazo a el no podia creer que el amor de su vida se habia ido para siempre, ya no estaba ahi, solo quedaban sus recuerdos, todos aquellos momentos que vivieron, de su existencia solo quedaba su cuerpo ahi en sus brazos. Santana se abrazo a Puck, ambos sin evitar derramar lagrimas, Cooper se acerco para tomar la mano de su hermano.

- enano... ya estas en un lugar mejor, sin culpas, sin tormentos, libre, por fin... libre

* * *

><p>Sebastian ya estaba desesperado junto a Sam y Rachel, hasta que su celular vibro, un mensaje, vio que era de Puck, lo abrio y leyo rapidamente, no podia creer lo que decia.<p>

- no! NO! no es cierto...! - grito arrojando el celular, sus acompañantes lo vieron sin comprender.

- Blaine... Blaine ha muerto - les comunico antes de derramar lagrimas, Sam ahogo un sollozo impactado y Rachel solo pudo pensar en su mejor amigo completamente destrozado por eso, Kurt no merecia sufrir la perdida del amor de su vida y lloro, lloro por el.

* * *

><p>Kurt aun lloraba con el cuerpo de Blaine en sus piernas y entonces miro el arma, la pistola que el tio de Blaine habia dejado en el suelo, una ira lo goberno y tomo el arma, todos lo miraron sin entender, el entonces apunto al que habia dado la orden de llevarlo a ejecutar y tambien el que pudo haber ordenado que lo trasladaran.<p>

- pudo haberse salvado pero lo dejaron morir! me arrebataron lo que mas amaba, ¿no se dan cuenta? este chico que ven aqui es solo una victima de un delincuente que nunca pudieron agarrar! este chico que ven aqui daba casi todo su dinero a un instituto para niños huerfanos, este chico que dejaron morir sufria cada dia por sus victimas, este chico era solo un huerfano obligado a vivir un infierno dios... era solo un niño cuando empezo con esto, si ustedes hicieran bien su trabajo chicos como el no terminarian asi! - les grito.

Todos lo miraron con pena y... culpa, porque muchos policias sabian que era cierto, habian visto a tantos inocentes caer a consecuencia de todos aquellos delincuentes que nunca pudieron detener, consecuencias de la dura vida.

- Kurt... por favor para, Blaine no querria esto para ti, lo sabes - le dijo Santana.

- me dijo que no queria que fuera un asesino, es cierto - dijo bajando la pistola, la psicologa lo miro preocupada.

Entonces todo cambio cuando se puso la pistola bajo la garganta, todos lo miraron espantados - ya no tengo nada para seguir - dijo dejando caer todas las lagrimas que tenia contenidas.

- detente! DETENTE! si tienes algo por que seguir, lo tienes Kurt, confia en mi... aun tienes a alguien por quien seguir - grito y se acerco desesperada Santana.

- no me mientas! dejame seguirlo, dejame ir con el

- por favor Kurt escuchame, hay alguien que te esta esperando, alguien que te necesita... y si llega a ser mentira te juro que yo misma termino con tu vida pero por favor, confia en mi y... detente

Kurt la miro, observando algun indicio de mentira en su mirada pero no lo encontro, bajo el arma tirandola. Miro a Blaine.

- quiero que me entreguen su cuerpo, no dejare que termine en una escuela para experimentar o solamente en el basurero - exigio el castaño.

El capitan asintio - esta bien, pueden llevarselo a pedido de la Doctora no levantaremos cargos - dijo el señor.

- se merece un entierro digno - dijo la psicologa.

- asi es... se lo merece - dijo Kurt mirando al amor de su vida y luego mirando a Santana.

Preguntandose a que se podria estar refiriendose. No creia que nada ni nadie pudiera ocupar el vacio que Blaine le habia dejado.

Un vacio que nunca se iria.

* * *

><p><strong>EMMM... QUE LES PUEDO DECIR... EMM DESQUITE TODA MI DEPRESION DEL FINAL DE MEDIA TEMPORADA DE ARROW XD<strong>

**¿QUE SERA ESE MOTIVO DEL QUE ESTA HABLANDO SANTANA? :O**

**LO SIENTO PERO LA HISTORIA YA ESTABA ESCRITA ASI :c**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD :D *RECUERDEN LA VIDA SIGUE***

**LOS AMOOOOO**


	33. Chapter 33

**holo soy Diana :33 hoy grey tuvo que salir y abandonarme ah entonces me toco subir..pues, este es el ultimo capitulo :'c pero todavia faltan el epilogo y el final alternativo (tranquis, tendra su final happy) jaja me causa algo de gracia que estan en negacion y creen que blaine no murio...todos pasamos por eso :'c ah pero bueh la vida sigue**

**Betsy C: holo, lo siento eso fue culpa de greyci u.u quiso hacerlas sufrir ah, creeme yo tambn llore xD jajaj. Me causa mucha gracia que tengan teorías pues hoy tendrán las respuestas a todo ;)**

**Jeny: lo se :'c pobre blaine**

**Georgi G: creeme yo igual :'c bueh es normal estar en negacion**

**olga moreno: :/ lamentablemente Blaine ya no esta vivo, y sobre lo segundo hoy descubriras eso J **

**Gabriela Cruz: gracias :33 jaja es que asi les quedan ganas de leer el próximo ah jjaja no esperes mas aquí esta**

**camiila-klainer: lo se, maldita greyci ah *te amo lo sabes* no creo que este vivo :( jaja todos pasamos por esa etapa jaja hoy sabras todo besoos**

** sin mas aqui esta el capitulo ;) intenten no llorar ah *yo llore como 1 hora***

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 33 "Promesa"<strong>

_Cuando alguien se va... alguien nuevo llega para quedarse_

Habian pasado tres dias desde la muerte de Blaine, ahora su cuerpo descansaba junto al de sus padres, Cooper se habia encargado de eso y Kurt no pudo estar mas de acuerdo, sabia que su esposo hubiera querido eso. Le era tan dificil ver esa tumba, esa lapida con el nombre del amor de su vida escrito en ella.

**Blaine Anderson**

**1990 - 2014**

**Gran Esposo, Hermano, Amigo, Persona... amado y recordado por siempre.**

Todos los que amaban a Blaine estaban ahi presentes, el entierro habia sido el dia anterior sin embargo aun sentian la necesidad de estar ahi presentes, necesitaban convencerse que el moreno ya no estaba, al meno no fisicamente, que se habia ido y que por mas que lo desearan, no regresaria. La Psicologa se encontraba tambien presente, ella habia conocido la historia de ellos y sentia que necesitaba darle apoyo a Kurt.

- creo que debo irme, necesito procesar mejor esto y... estar aqui no creo que me ayude mucho, nos veremos despues - se despidio Sebastian, todos asintieron, vieron como el castaño miro con tristeza la lapida y murmuro algo, todos entendieron pero no comentaron nada.

"Hasta siempre amigo"

El siguiente en irse fue Sam quien le dio un fuerte abrazo a Cooper y se dirigio a Kurt por ultimo - se que no es facil pero... la vida sigue amigo, el querria que siguiera para ti y lo sabes - le dijo antes de darle un abrazo.

- gracias - fue lo unico que contesto, entonces el rubio tambien se fue. Puck se despidio con un abrazo a todos sin decir nada aunque todos sabian que era porque romperia a llorar, todos respetaron su silencio. Rachel, Santana, Cooper, Kurt y la psicologa es quienes quedaban, Cooper aun estaba un poco en negacion, no podia aceptar que su pequeño hermano estuviera muerto.

- ¿sabes? cuando eres el hermano mayor te esperas morir primero, porque se supone que tu debes cuidar del pequeño, se supone que asi deberia ser la vida, el solo tenia 24 años y yo ya cuento con 34, el debio ser despues, deberia ser yo quien... mi enano no debio pasar por todo esto - dijo sollozando, Santana lo abrazo. Kurt solo escuchaba apartado mientras Rachel no se habia apartado de su lado.

- el siempre fue muy fuerte, es triste pero esta fue su vida Cooper, supo enfrentarla y sobrevivir mas de una vez, es admirable... debemos recordarlo como lo que fue, un hombre de buen corazon que siempre vio por todos - comento Santana, Cooper le sonrio aunque triste. Ambos se apartaron un poco, Rachel se fue con ellos pues la psicologa queria hablar con Kurt.

El castaño se encontraba perdido mirando la lapida, habia permanecido en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo, sintio una mano en su hombro.

- ¿Fue perdonado cierto? no creo en Dios pero si existe me gustaria pensar que lo perdono, el siempre estuvo arrepentido y siempre se sacrifico por todos, odio pensar que se encuentra en el mismo lugar que ese desgraciado... - dijo Kurt preocupado.

- Por supuesto que fue perdonado, pienso que hace mucho tiempo, el salvo a muchos Kurt, a ti entre ellos y como dices, el siempre se arrepintio incluso antes de cometer las ordenes de su tio, las personas que se arrepienten mientras mueren la mayoria no son sinceras, solo piensan en su salvacion pero Blaine solo buscaba sentirse en paz consigo mismo y con todos ustedes, hacer lo correcto y esos son los que para mi, son perdonados

Kurt dio una pequeña sonrisa, Sara suspiro - solo espero estes viendo la vida de la manera correcta, ahora duele, mucho... pero como te dijo tu amigo Sam, la vida sigue y tu puedes rehacer tu vida, volver a enamor...

- no - la corto el castaño-

- Kurt no porque te enamores de alguien mas quiere decir que te olvidaras de el

- no se trata de eso, simplemente no va a pasar

- ¿por que? - pregunto preocupada la doctora.

- nunca encontrare a alguien que me haga sentir como el lo hacia -dijo cerrando los ojos y recordando como una simple sonrisa de Blaine lo hacia sentir el hombre mas afortunado del mundo, algo tan simple como una mirada o sonrisa lo hacian sentir feliz, tranquilo y especial, nadie mas lograria eso.

Llevo una rosa blanca que mantenia en su mano y le dejo encima de la lapida, derramo una lagrima, esa era al final la despedida - merecia ser feliz - comento, Sara dejo salir un suspiro.

- ahora lo es - Kurt lo miro extrañado.

- mira las nubes e imaginalo Kurt, pero no como el hombre de 24 años que viste morir sino como ese niño de 8 años que quedo solo en el mundo, miralo con sus padres, ahora juega con ellos, riendo, siendo libre de culpas, siendo ese chico tierno e inocente del que te enamoraste, el ahora seguramente te esta viendo a ti, a su hermano y a sus amigos, cuidandolos... esperando por el dia en que vuelvan a reunirse

El castaño lo imagino, todo lo imagino, porque sabia que eso era lo que Blaine habia añorado desde siempre, estar con su familia, ser feliz, libre... solo habia querido eso y amor, pero eso lo habia encontrado con el. Y lloro, pero esta vez no de tristeza sino de alegria y consuelo, imaginar a Blaine como siempre debio ser lo hizo sentir reconfortado y tranquilo aunque la tristeza de no tenerlo con el estaba nuevamente presente pero ahora dolia menos.

- gracias, en serio... gracias por todo Sara - le dijo abrazandola.

- de nada Kurt, fuerza hijo

En eso llegaron Cooper, Santana y Cooper a su lado.

- es hora de irnos, para que conozcas a quien te conte, Anderson tu tambien vendras, Rachel, doctora no quiero ser grosera pero bueno... es algo solo entre nosotros - dijo con disculpa.

- no te preocupes, ya me iba, les deseo lo mejor a todos - le dijo Sara mientras se dirigia a su coche.

- yo tambien, y Kurt... sabes que siempre contaras conmigo para todo

Kurt asintio agradecido abrazandola, su mejor amiga siempre estaba con el y eso lo reconfortaba bastante, seguramente pasaria mucho tiempo con ella para poder seguir adelante. Rachel se fue y quedaron solo ellos tres.

- bien, vamonos - ordeno la morena.

Ambos hombres solo se miraron curiosos, pero no tenian mas que confiar en ella.

* * *

><p>Tanto Cooper como Kurt miraron curiosos el hecho de que estuvieran en un hospital, pero aun asi siguieron a la morena, cuando llegaron a la sala de espera se encontraron con Brittany, quien los saludo con cariño.<p>

- ok, estamos realmente confundidos Santana - comento Kurt.

- la persona que deben conocer esta por aca, vengan - dijo Brittany tomando la mano de Santana y los otros dos siguiendolos, llegaron a una ventana donde se veian los bebes en las incubadoras.

Cooper miro a los bebes y entonces se le fue el aire al ver uno - im- imposible - dijo con los ojos llorozos, Kurt no comprendia hasta que miro al bebe que veia Cooper. Su corazon se acelero.

- es hermoso ¿no? como su padre - comento Santana.

- pero... ¿pero como? - pregunto Kurt travandose sin despegar la vista del bebe

_**FlashBack**_

_Blaine se encontraba sentado en el sofá en la que era su antigua casa, que ahora estaba siendo cuidada por santana y brittany estas aunque felices seguían un poco extrañadas por su visita pues era peligroso que el tío del morocho supiera que estaba allí.._

_- y a que se debe tu visita mi querido amigo? tu casa esta bien cuidada no hemos roto ningún vidrio - dijo santana en tono de broma _

_- lo se, es solo que vine porque necesito que me ayudes con algo es un asunto confidencial - la joven lo miro curiosa_

_- lo que quieras amigo dime - blaine tomo aire y respondio_

_- quiero tener un hijo con kurt- los ojos de la morena casi se salen de sus órbitas - vine a ver si me podías ayudar_

_- oh dios blaine no sabia que querías ser padre - exclamo aun sorprendida _

_- quiero tener una hermosa familia junto a mi esposo, esa que a mi me fue arrebatada, ademas, si algo me llegara a pasar, ese pequeño sera la razón que kurt tenga para seguir, lo conozco, se que es capaz del suicidio y es lo que menos quiero, yo solo deseo que sea feliz aunque no sea conmigo - termino de explicar... La joven tardo unos segundos en shock, imaginarse a su mejor amigo como padre era hermoso y muy tierno _

_- bien entonces quieres si tener un bebe de hummel ¿porque no lo trajiste a el?- el morocho asintió _

_- quiero que sea sorpresa, para cuando el tenga 20 ya tendremos al bebe con nosotros, ademas acordamos que yo seria el donante, pero ammm pues...necesitamos un vientre prestado - dijo señalando discretamente su panza y la joven se dio cuenta de sus intenciones, su amigo quería que ella fuera la madre sustituta _

_- Blaine sabes que me encantaría ser su cigüeña, pero no creo que mis ovarios sean un buen lugar para engendrar un bebe - el ojimiel se desanimo _

_- Entonces ayudame a encontrar una madre sustituta... _

_- No es necesario – dijo britt de repente _

_- ¿Que dices? – dijo santana extrañada de lo que acababa de decir su novia_

_- Yo me ofrezco para ser su cigüeña – ambos jóvenes la miraron asombrados_

_- ¿hablas en cerio britt? – Blaine ya tenia los ojos cristalizados_

_- Claro blainey, siempre he tenido la curiosidad de saber que se siente tener un pequeño humano creciendo dentro – respondió risueña tocando su vientre._

_Blaine corrió a abrazarla, se sentía muy feliz, gracias a ella iba a tener una familia con kurt._

_- De veras britt no se como pagarte esto - expreso emocionado mientras la abrazaba con efusividad_

_- Tranquilo no es nada... Pero.. Como vamos a poner un bebe tuyo aquí? - señalo su pancita con duda- me lo voy a comer?- sin duda britt era muy inocente_

_- tu no te preocupes por eso, iremos al medico. San voy a necesitar que cuides de ella mas que nunca,y que ni mi tio ni kurt se enteren, sera nuestro secreto ok cerio gracias por esto..._

_- lo que sea por ustedes blainey, yo me encargare de que todo salga bien- le dijo santana abrazando al ojimiel que por dentro estaba muerto de emoción no podía esperar ver la cara de su esposo cuando conociera a su pequeño. A su hijo._

_***Fin FlashBack***_

- Blaine nos estuvo mandando dinero todos estos meses, y nosotras le mandabamos los ultrasonidos y todas las noticias sobre el bebe, el quería que fuera una sorpresa para ti, su plan era que te enterarás en tu cumpleaños pero...pues, el no tenia previsto que pasara lo que paso- termino de contar santana

_Ku_rt y Cooper veian impresionados a Santana y Brittany por la historia, como Blaine habia tenido la idea, posaron nuevamente su vista al bebe que ahora estaba siendo sostenido por una enfermera que salia de la habitacion para llevarselos y darselo a Brittany, esta agradecio y la enfermera se fue, entonces la rubia se acerco a Kurt.

- es tuyo, es su hijo - le dijo poniendolo en sus brazos, Kurt temblaba de la emocion, en sus brazos estaba el hijo de Blaine, el hijo de su esposo, el hijo del amor de su vida, su hijo.

Kurt miraba con amor, cariño y devocion al pequeño en sus brazos, no pudo evitar las lagrimas, le dio un beso en la frente, imaginando que Blaine en ese momento esta a su lado mirando a su bebe.

- tu nombre sera Blaine, como tu padre

Cooper sonrio al escuchar eso, su hermanito ahora de nuevo estaba con ellos, estaba presente en su sobrino.

- no hay mejor nombre que puedas llevar que ese, el de el mejor hombre que he conocido, el nombre de tu papa y ahora el de nuestro angel guardian, tu viviras como el debio haber vivido, lleno de amor y de felicidad, te lo prometo

Santana observo la escena se alejo, miro al cielo por la ventana y sonrio.

- hecho amigo, ahora ellos estan bien

Y Santana pudo jurar que vio la sonrisa de su mejor amigo en el cielo.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><strong>Aww el mini blaine :') lloro leche ah<strong>

**muchisimas gracias por leer, no me despido porque aun nos falta el epilogo y el final alt**

**Dejen sus reviews los amo 3**


	34. Chapter 34

**Este es el epilogo, planeamos subir el miercoles un final alternativo, no se si lo quieran o dejamos la historia asi ¿que dicen?**

* * *

><p><strong>EPILOGO<strong>

Un chico de 20 años caminaba por el cementerio buscando una tumba especifica, en sus manos llevaba unas hojas, unos 5 minutos despues llego al lugar que buscaba, sonriendo al instante.

- hola papá - saludo viendo la lapida frente a el.

**Blaine Anderson**

**1990 - 2014**

**Gran Esposo, Hermano, Amigo, Persona... amado y recordado por siempre.**

- Ha pasado un tiempo desde la ultima vez que vine ¿cierto? lo siento, ya sabes con lo de mis presentaciones y las de mi padre ha quedado poco tiempo sin embargo como te prometi aqui estoy, dije que escribiria el final de mi libro aqui

Dijo sentandose justo a lado de la lapida, la cual era tapada por un gran arbol, saco una pluma y miro sus hojas.

- ¿Sabes? mi padre cumplio 40 años, tu tendrias 44... aun sigue soltero, es muy testarudo, la tias Rachel y Santana e incluso yo le hemos insistido que salga con alguien pero el sigue terco en que es tu esposo y asi se va a morir - conto riendo por lo ultimo.

Mientras hablaba escribia - el tio Cooper se caso! habia estado muy indeciso, duro mas de 9 años con la tia Clary pero por fin dio el gran paso, ya era hora... tambien, ¿que crees? ya tengo novia, es la hija de las tias Santana y Brittany, Dani no pense que fuera a corresponderme, supongo tuve suerte, mi papa dice que todo es obra del encanto Anderson, sigue muy enamorado de ti - siguio platicando y escribiendo.

- me encanta su historia de amor, por eso decidi hacer este libro contandola... papa siempre llora cuando me cuenta sus anecdotas, aunque tambien siempre tiene un brillo en sus ojos que hacen que me sienta mas orgulloso de ser su hijo, porque la verdad papa estoy orgulloso de ser Blaine Anderson Jr, o asi me dice Puck, no me importa si fuiste un criminal, se que te lo he dicho muchas veces pero quiero que me creas, eres el mejor hombre que pudo haber existido, todos dicen eso y por lo que se, lo creo... te amo papa y debo admitir que me duele pensar que nunca te conoci pero se que me estas protegiendo desde alla arriba, todos dicen que eso es lo que hacias, proteger.

Suspiro y se limpio una solitaria lagrima que caia por su mejilla - bueno termine, estoy emocionado porque este libro se publicara y todos conoceran tu historia papa, bueno, el de ambos jeje... te dejo el cierre de la historia - dijo arrancando una hoja y dejandola encima de la lapida con una pieda haciendo sobrepeso.

- te amo papa, ojala que cuando me toque irme pueda conocerte - dijo tocando la tumba, mirando el nombre grabado en ella con admiracion y entonces se marcho.

* * *

><p>Kurt se encontraba terminando de hacer la cena, escucho la puerta abrirse y supuso que su hijo habia llegado. Su corazon se oprimia pensando que habia ido a ver la tumba de su padre pero tambien se alegraba que a pesar de los años aun seguia haciendolo.<p>

- papa! lo termine! - grito su hijo entusiasmado.

Kurt solo rio, ese chico tenia el mismo entusiasmo y modo infantil de su padre.

- ¿ah si? que bueno! me alegro mucho cariño

El chico tomo la hoja y se la paso a Kurt, este temblo al tomarla, pues sabia de que trataba la historia, siempre lloraba sin poder evitarlo, recordar la historia con el amor de su vida siempre era demasiado nostalgico. Leyo y entonces derramo lagrimas al leer las ultimas lineas, levanto la mirada para ver a su hijo que era como ver a su esposo y lo abrazo.

- si, definitivamente lo valio... gracias hijo

Blaine fue a lavarse sus manos y Kurt volvio a leer esas ultimas lineas, recordando todos los momentos vividos con el ojimiel y sonrio... no habia mas verdad que esa.

**_No tuvieron final feliz pero sonrieron todas las horas que pasaron juntos.  
><em>****_Y solo por eso, valio la pena..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno ahora si ha llegado a su fin, final de finales<strong>

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Proximamente Diana y yo subiremos una nueva historia llamada, FORGIVENESS AND LOVE**

**Gracias por leer :D**


	35. Chapter 35

**Holi soy Diana, pues porfin hemos llegado al final de esta historia. Quiero agradeceres a todos los que la leyeron :') llevaba varios meses con la idea en la cabeza pero no me animaba a decirle a greyci, y cuando le dije resulto que las dos teniamos la misma idea xDD *estamos conectadas* gracias por todo su apoyo, por sus reviews y que les haya gustado. **

**Bueno me toco escribir el final alternativo a mi asi que...haber como sale xD **

* * *

><p><strong>Final Alternativo: "Una nueva oportunidad"<strong>

Todo era silencio, todo estaba como pausado, Kurt solo habia cerrado los ojos pensando lo peor, imaginando sentir la bala atravesar su cuerpo pero no, nunca paso. Entonces decidio abrir los ojos, logrando ver la imagen de su esposo pegado frente a frente con su tio.

- eres un infeliz - decia Michael Anderson viendo a su sobrino.

- tu me enseñaste a serlo - le contesto el mirandolo con arrogancia.

Kurt pudo ver sangre debajo de ellos, no comprendia que habia sucedido.

- todo por un mocoso... me decepcionaste Blaine, te crei mas inteligente - dijo con dificultad.

- el me trajo a la vida Tio, la vida que tu me arrebataste...

- espero hayas disfrutado chico... nos veremos pronto - dijo exhalando su ultimo respiro antes de caer, Michael Anderson habia caido a manos de su sobrino, el chico que decidio convertir en un criminal pero que nunca pudo convertirlo en su reflejo como siempre habia querido.

Kurt vio como el cuerpo sin vida de ese señor yacia en el suelo y se sintio tranquilo, por fin habia acabado ese tormento, sonrio y levanto la mirada sin embargo vio a Cooper con una mirada palida mirando a su hermano, el sujeto que lo habia tenido sujetado habia escapado, no entendia porque Cooper se veia tan aterrado y entonces volvio su vista a Blaine quien se encontraba de espaldas a el y se fijo en el suelo, abrio los ojos abruptamente, dandose cuenta que la sangre en el suelo no pertenecia solamente al Sr Anderson.

- no... - expreso quedamente.

Entonces Blaine dio un paso hacia atras dejandose caer, Kurt fue mas rapido logrando tomarlo en brazos, y entonces vio lo que temia, Blaine habia recibido el disparo que habia sido para el, observo el cuerpo de Michael y este tenia una navaja enterrada en el pecho, Blaine lo habia protegido y a la vez habia terminado con su tio. Miro a su alrededor y vio que todos habian llegado, tanto los policias como sus amigos.

- ayudenlo! por favor alguien llame a una ambulancia! - grito desesperado, santana actuo rapido y marco a una ambulancia- rapido antes de que pierda mas sangre- grito y entonces sintio que Blaine tomaba su mano

- Kurt... estoy condenado a muerte- le dijo tranquilamente.

- no... tu no vas a morir blaine, la herida no es grave aun puees salvarte, porfavor aguanta un poco- le dijo, Blaine se encontraba recostado en sus piernas.

- dejalo Kurt, hace mucho que se que moriria, nunca le he temido a la muerte

- idiota... ¿no lo entiendes? no quiero que mueras! te necesito... - le expreso con desesperacion.

- si hola? Necesito una ambulancia urgentemente - escucharon a santana decir al telefono, dio la direccion y luego colgo - estaran aqui en 10 minutos, blaine amigo porfavor no te rindas - santana tomo la mano de blaine, quien comenzaba a cerrar los ojos, se estaba desmayando causa de la sangre que estaba perdiendo.

- hermanito, aun no es tu momento de ir con mama y papa, aun no lo es

- blaine, no me dejes...aun tienes una oportunidad...solo...aguanta - fueron las ultimas palabras que escucho y las sirenas de las ambulancias, antes de desmayarse.

* * *

><p>Blaine desperto dificultosamente, le dolia el pecho, miro extrañadola habitacion blanca donde se encontraba, todo olia a farmacos y doctores, entonces se dio cuenta que estaba en un hospital. Per lo que lo sorprendio aun mas era que... no estaba muerto.<p>

Se toco el pecho, donde habia recibido la bala y se encontro una benda, era un milagro, la vida le habia dado una segunda oportunidad.

se sobresalto cuando escucho una puerta abrirse. Observo a su esposo salir del baño, con enormes ojeras y parecia que habia estado llorando, lo cual hizo que su corazon se estrujara. El castaño nisiqieta habia notado el mayor estaba despierto, asi que decidio atraer su atencion.

- kurt - lo llamo en un susurro, pero eso fue sufriciente para que el menor escuchara, cuando alzo la mirada y vio que su esposo, que el amor de su vida seguia vivo, las lagrimas no tardaron en aparecer y corrio a abrazarlo.

- blaine, mi amor ¡estas vivo! Despertaste - grito abrazandolo, con cuidado de no lastimarlo.

- lo se, aun no puedo creerlo - dijo con la misma emocion, abrazando el cuerpo del ojiazul, aspirando su aroma, ese que tanto extrañaba. La carcel no olia muy agradable que digamos.

- ¿que ha pasado? ¿porque no mori? ¿cuanto tarde en despertar? - bombardeo al menor con preguntas

- primero que nada, recibiste el balazo que era para mi... gracias - le dijo con una sonrisa llena de amor

- sabes que por ti daria la vida - tomo su mano y la beso.

- bueno, la herida no fue grave, pero si perdiste algo de sangre lo que causo que te desmayaras. Estuviste en coma durante 3 dias, pensamos que ya no despertarias - contesto dolido el castaño al recordar aquel mini infarto que le dio al enterarse de la posibilidad que blaine no despertara.

- ¿donde estan los demas? - pregunto blaine.

- santana esta con britt, dijo que tenian un compromiso muy importante. Rachel, seb, sam, y puck estan en sus casas, les roge que se fueran a descansar, hamos estado aqui desde que la ambulancia te trajo, y coop bueno...el es terco se nego a irse, dice que debe estar contigo todo momento, que es su responsabilidad, esta afuera tirando baba en la silla de espera - blaine rio por lo ultimo que dijo su esposo, se alegro de que todos estuvieran bien. Pero algo lo desanimo

- kurt, esta felicidad solo sera momentanea... volvere a la carcel - expreso con dolor

- no, no lo haras - dijo tranquilo, y el ojimiel lo miro con duda.- los cargos fueron retirados. Sara nos ayudo, el culpable de todo siempre fue tu tio, ella es conto tu historia sobre como fuiste manejado. Ademas, las personas que mataste, eran criminales muy buscados, basicamente ayudaste a la policia a ejercer justicia. Ya no eres culpable de nada blaine...eres libre.

...eres libre... esas palabras hicieron que el corazon de blaine, saltara de alegria. Sin aguantar mas, comenzo a llorar de alegria, era libre porfin de todo crimen, libre de culpa, libre de su tio, libre de Elena, libre de ese oscuro pasado. Porfin tenia libertad para ser feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>*una semana despues*<strong>

Todos se encontraban en la fiesta de cumpleaños del castaño, aunque este se opuso, su esposo y sus amigos la organizaron como sorpresa.

Kurt y blaine habian dejado aquel pueblo donde se refugiaron 2 años, ya podian regresar tranquilamente a donde pertenecian.

Los padres de kurt... buenas noticias, hicieron las pases, aunque seguian sin tenerle mucha confianza a blaine, con el tiempo se iba ganando mas su cariño, apesar de todo, era el esposo de su hijo.

adam...recibio su merecido, fue encarcelado por varios fraudes en la empresa de su padre y por intentar robarle a la empresa de los hummel, asi como por maltrato fisico y psicologico. Debe ser dificil estar en prision sin manos.

despues de que se arreglo todo con el juez, este libero un fideicomiso que pertenecia legalmente a cooper y blaine anderson pero que habia sido escondido por michael. Ahora volvia a las manos de los hermanos.

- listo para tu sorpresa? - le pregunto blaine al castaño

- mas sorpresas? No ya fueron demasiadas? - bromeo

-esta es la mas especial - dijo tomando sus manos.

Kurt miro a santana y brittany quien cargaba en brazos a lo parecia ser un bebe. Britt paso el bebe a los brazos de blaine. Sonriente les agradecio y se volvio a mirar al menor.

- te presento a nuestro hijo kurt - "nuestro" el nombrado miro a su esposo con la boca abierta, sorprendido.

- nuestro hijo? - sus palabras tropezaban, en cualquier momento se pondria a llorar.

- si, ¿quieres cargarlo? - le ofrecio blaine, y el ojiazul acepto rapidamente. El mayor paso con cuidado al bebe a los brazos del menor, quien con miedo sostuvo al bebe, como si fuera a romperlo.

Lo observo, era tan lindo, se parecia mucho a su padre,era perfecto.

- tendremos la familia que siempre quisimos - las lagrimas de ambos caian mientras admiraban al pequeño bebe.

- ¿que nombre le pondran? - pregunto coop acariciando con ternura la mejilla de su sobrino.

- kurt lo eligira - dijo blaine volteando a ver a su esposo, este se quedo pensativo. Sonrio cuando lo decidio

- James...como su abuelo. No puede llevar mejor nombre que ese, de un padre que hizo a sus hijos unos maravillosos hombres - coop y blaine sonrieron enternecidos, su padre estaba de nuevo con ellos, mediante ese pequeño.

- es perfecto...gracias - dijo besando ligeramente sus labios.

* * *

><p><strong>* 20 áños despues*<strong>

Kurt terminaba de preparar la comida, mientras blaine veia televicion y james escribia en la mesa.

- Blaine, James, a lavarse las manos - les llamo, blaine se levanto obedeciendo.

- vamos campeon a comer - le dijo a su hijo quien seguia absorto en su escritura

- ya casi termino, ya voy - contesto apurado - ¡listo! Ya termine el final de mi libro

- eso es genial hijo. ¿cuando nos vas a dejar leerlo? -pregunto blaine, ya que james no habia dejado a ninguno de los dos leer su libro y eso que los protagonistas de la historia eran ellos.

- ¿cuando iremos al lago? - respondio con otra pregunta

- este domingo - contesto kurt

- este domingo podran leerlo - termino de decir, sus padres solo asintieron resignados. Y se sentaron a comer como familia.

* * *

><p><strong>*Domingo* <strong>

- vamos papas, entre mas rapido lleguemos cuanto antes podran leer - decia un energetico pelinegro a sus padres que venian muy detras de el

- ya vamos...puff sigo sin acostumbrarme a esta caminata - dijo kurt con la respiracion agitada caminando de la mano de su esposo en su mismo estado

- ya no estamos tan jovenes como antes.

Porfin llegaron al lago, el lugar especial de los 3. El menor de los anderson, saco de su mochila, el libro que habia llevado un año escribiendo, y se los entrego a sus padres.

- ya pueden leerlo - les autorizo y los mayores encantados obedecieron...

cada pagina era volver a vivir esa experiencia, volver a vivir su historia llena de emocion, miedo, tristezas, alegria...amor

- ¿porque le contaste eso? - cuestiono kurt a su esposo indignado

- el me pidio que le contara todo con lujo de detalles y eso hice - se defendio para luego recibir un zape de parte del menor.

no pararon de leer ningun momento, hasta que llegaron al final y esas ultimas palabras hicieron que ambos soltaran pequeñas lagrimas. Blaine se levanto del pasto y abrazo a su hijo.

- gracias

- gracias a ustedes, su historia me ha inspirado, y me ha demostrado que el amor todo lo puede...estoy feliz de ser su hijo, y ansioso de que todo el mundo conozca su historia y la admire tanto como yo.

- vamos a remar un poco les parece? - dijo kurt a lo que los dos ojimieles respondieron "si" al unisono.

**Y tuvieron la felicidad que siempre desearon, la que merecian. **

**Porque aunque no fue un cuento de hadas. **

**Aunque no fue facil, superaron todas las pruebas. Demostraron que el amor lo puede todo aunque aveces parecia imposible.**

**y que la vida puede darte una segunda oportunidad de ser feliz.**

**Este no es el final es solo el principio.**

**La historia de Blaine y Kurt nos enseño que no pudo existir un amor mas puro.**

**Que un amor criminal.**

**BY: James Anderson Hummel**

* * *

><p><strong>Oficialmente llegamos al final de esta historia. Siento que quedo mal pero bueh alli esta jaja. Grey y yo estamos planenado otro fic asi que esten atentos.<strong>

**ajaja una vez mas Gracias a todos, tengan un feliz año nuevo, gracias por acompañarnos este año, y nos vemos en el siguiente con nuevas historias ;)**

**Los amo :33**


End file.
